


地遺燏火顯夏河

by KATOMAI



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 唐朝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 57
Words: 123,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATOMAI/pseuds/KATOMAI
Summary: 設定有改注意年代久遠錯亂已導正。薩歐是同母異父。因為這是起源又很慢熱所以肉要等很久。放心一定有肉只是要等。累計字數：124,386字終於我從最源頭開始寫了依照順序的話應該是地遺燏火顯夏河戀疑振雨梅殤怨云矣梅宮傳紅麟煉羽將軍的奇遇情人雪落歸契





	1. 1

在他在成為薩滿的那一天，他的父汗死在了他的面前。

只有他一個人覺得是圈套嗎。

全室韋只有他一個人覺得害死父汗的是他自己嗎。

貞觀四年被襲陰山東突厥亡，被拆散的部落開始與大唐交好。

貞觀二十三年阿史那賀魯趁唐太宗新喪之機，統一西突厥部眾對抗大唐，可是室韋沒有。

雖然密爾沁一族跟平盧節度使是手足，但是，室韋兩位的年輕皇子卻加入了戰爭，兩個人也心懷不一樣的志向，連綿的戰爭雖然沒有延燒到鮮卑山來，但在戰爭結束的那一年，他的父親卻遭到埋伏暗殺。

不，嚴格來說，應該是他們密爾沁一族的男兒遭遇埋伏。

而他在被叔父的保護下活了下來。

而叔父也理應繼承了酋帥之位，兄終弟及，母后歸依了叔父之下，這本應是如此再自然不過的事情，原來他才知道母后跟叔父有一段過去，但是他並沒有去在意他們不和睦的夫妻關係，直到歐紋習恩斯出世。

他的母后像發了瘋似的痛恨著這個跟他一樣帶著淺色虹膜的弟弟。

只因他是西薩爾的孩子。

而他甚至在弟弟還會爬之前都不曾見上一面。

夜晚伴隨著颳風還有守夜的火聲，他聽到了細微的哭聲，就他所知在同族這近年出世的孩子也不過數幾，在他聽說弟弟被移出母后的棚內，甚至連抱孩子都不願意便給了乳母餵養，而弟弟頻頻因為長了牙而改喝了馬奶，他甚至擔心那沒見上一面的弟弟是不是不招人疼，連乳母都不願意親餵。

起身套了件溫暖的狼毛，他決定聞聲確認這每晚都會在這時傳出的哭聲是誰的，但當他愈往聲音靠去就離著西薩爾的帳篷更近，但是他卻不是走到西薩爾的帳篷外，而是一個比較小的帳篷外。

他甚至懷疑難道他的弟弟一到難生養的時候就會被丟到這裡來嗎。

「我是薩滿嘎倫斯，我可以進去嗎。」手臂貼著帳廉他看著底下沒有綁緊的繩子準備待人解開後掀開，就聽到裏頭認出他聲音的乳母慌張的回應自己趕緊幫自己鬆開繩子。

「大…大皇子殿下，您稍待。」

「要是真的下起雪來，就去穴裡住著吧，別跟著大夥兒們走了。」一掀起棚廉溫暖的火盆溫度的確傳了過來，而哭聲也是更清晰的傳進自己耳裡，脫下自己的披風交給乳母，他不讓風塵僕僕的寒氣靠近床邊。

才向前幾步就發現躺在床上哭的用力小腳踢著空中的小身體停了下來，周遭的黑影也開始散去，那發現自己靠近的小臉看向自己靠近的方向，瞪大的眼睛讓他看清楚了他雙眼的虹膜真的和他一樣的顏色，甚至他聽人說他長得跟自己小時候一模一樣。

「歐紋習恩斯，你怎麼了啦。」對著年幼的孩兒笑出了溫柔的笑容，雙手一捧他熟練的將他捧入懷中坐在床上，看著那不再哭的孩子眼珠子眨牙眨的直盯著自己，像是在觀察著這他從未見過的人。

「小皇子不哭了呢……」看著這才十歲的孩子就這麼熟練的抱起這麼幼小的幼兒，本來要上去幫忙的雙手安分的收了回來，看來他們的皇子除了受皇族的禮教之外，薩滿的身分也做了很多不是皇位繼承人該做的事。

「我叫撒尬斯，你的真名是甚麼呢，偶夕斯嗎。」看著那躺在自己懷裡抬頭看著自己目不轉睛的模樣，他寵溺的伸出另外一隻手輕輕在他的小胸口前規律的拍了起來。「晚上你都睡不著對不對，等你再大一點他們就不會來了。」

「殿下您在說甚麼呢。」

「沒甚麼，別告訴任何人我過來。」沒有要多解釋自己說了甚麼，他只是親暱地看著這翻過臉翻過身趴在自己胸前的弟弟，像是細聞自己身上給他帶來的平靜的藥香味，看來他還是得在天亮前回去。「在你睡得著之前，我會每天都來陪你，偶夕斯。」

那個黑影他在父親身邊也看到過，有時帶著像火焰的型態呈現著，那就像業火一樣，不知道會隨著時間而吞噬，還是會消失，也許再大一點自己就能看清楚那些東西的原貌，也許歐紋習恩斯長大會真的跟父親很像也說不定。

待續


	2. 2

空中木者舟之始，乃俞。

物部秀臣、日出央美、夏川秀臣、俞大介。

他有過很多名字，甚至沒有多少人知道他原本叫甚麼名字。

甚至沒有人知道他擅於改造兵器。

更沒有人知道他生於有軍事力量的氏族出身。

當他有能力回到日本時，他卻決定留在大唐。

因為他現在是俞大介。

齊明五年，是遣唐使第四次至大唐帝國，為日本第一位女天皇第二次在位時所派遣，所派的使臣多為通曉經史百家，才幹超群出眾，更是熟悉漢學，不陌生於唐朝的人才，就連隨員、留學生甚至僧人，都為相貌風采、言辭出類拔萃的青年。

因為輕信了人而踏入了花酒之地將近六年之久，他都沒有真正見識過大唐是個甚麼樣的地方，長期受情毒控制更不知道京城又是甚麼神都洛陽，更何況是牡丹花城、四面環山還是八關都邑。

跟他相依為命的也只有碧安一個人，曾經以為自己會永遠留在這種夜舞高歌、不眠哄笑的地方，直到這位從小在青樓長大要滿十歲的孩子，即將要開始迎接她的第一位恩客，他才意識到自己必須帶她離開。

但遭罪的永遠不是只有自己，他的確讓碧安從能歌善舞即將可以替這院子可以做回報的時候，讓她的身價跌到谷底不再需要接客，代價換來的卻是讓她無法生育，也許他們當初就不該策劃離開這裡。

直到他遊說了北方蠻族將他帶離開了中原。

甚至巧了至少他們遇到會說漢語的強盜。

不，對於北方胡人來說掠奪搶取是天經地義，只是看被搶的是誰而已，他認真的看著眼前這群孩子賊，看他們身上的綢緞甚至配在身上的兵器，看來他們被帶到了塞北的大唐境內，在他們都還沒開口說過話時，他確實被他們逗笑了。

「大的是我的，小的是你的。」

「你有沒搞錯你在分戰利品，你書白讀了嗎幀求。」看著這個矮自己一個頭的小子個兒是算高，但這小自己十歲的孩子在臭甚麼屁，準備抬手接過下人送過來的茶水，他忍不住調侃了他幾句。「再怎麼說也是旁邊的小姑娘配你。」

「誰給你小姑娘了，我都十二歲了，這小子才幾歲。」沉不住氣的甜美嗓音配著這違和的俗氣說詞，雙手叉腰在俞大介身旁往前站了一步，柳碧安仰著下巴十足的大唐女子氣概的說著。

「誰給你……」嘴貧的回了三個字卻又回不出話的蘭幀求除了被柳碧安的上前氣勢給嚇愣了以外，撇見一旁剛剛他說他要的那位美人笑瞇了眼，他卻突然不知所措的緊張了起來。

當然，免不了雙手定格在杯子上瞪大眼睛的蕭燕德，純粹被往自己上前一步甚至伶俐回話的姑娘給嚇了一跳，甚至下一刻就接過自己手中的杯子挽住自己手臂貼著自己說出了驚人之語。

「誰讓你們選了當然是我選啊，這位兄長是我的。」打見這群人之首柳碧安的注意就離不開身前的這個少年，不管是相貌也好還是身形也罷，武功了得甚至把她救下馬背時都是那麼溫柔。

「喂喂妳嚇到人家了。」邊笑著終於忍不住出聲的俞大介想要制止著這一點都不厭生的妹妹，彷彿一氣呵成的動作都是那麼熟練，倒是他發現他一開口所有人將目光都留在了他身上。

「你才嚇到人家吧。」喝了一口茶她眉頭皺了一下，她抬頭看著傾心的人還一臉嚇傻的從自己身上的目光移走，她把杯子放回到依然在旁邊端著的盤子上，又摟了蕭燕德不自覺想抽開的手臂。「我泡的茶比較好喝，等等我來服伺你。」

「等等，他是男人。」因為被摟的更緊而不自在的想抽開手的挪了一步，但是他的注意還是在那整個像石化的蘭幀求身上，他忍不住都要笑出聲來了，他知道這個人雖然年紀雖小志氣卻高，但從不誇海口的人如今卻吃了閉門羹。

「是，他是男人，而且不抹胭脂還是很美，兄長，可以讓她帶上茶具上桌嗎。」依舊想拉回蕭燕德的注意力，她拉著他的手臂看向身後的下人，讓他給她應了幾句她看著下人露出了親人的笑容。「別怕，我等等教妳一起泡。」

「好了，也該謝謝他們相救才對。」往前了幾步將嬌小的柳碧安拉回身邊，俞大介謙恭的深深彎腰感謝眼前的兩位恩人，直起腰來說出了他預備好的名字。「我名叫大介，她叫碧安，看我們的穿戴我們也不用多贅述了。」

「在下蕭燕德，這邊是松漠都護府，別擔心那些蠻人這裡很安全。」退了幾部雙手往外從容的合手作揖，蕭燕德夾帶著溫文儒雅之氣，溫柔卻又不失剛氣的對兩位客人笑著。

「在下蘭幀求。」跟著退了幾步與蕭燕德不差一豪的從容之舉，蘭幀求收回了自己失禮的尷尬，有模有樣的跟著師兄文武兼具的發出卻是稚嫩的嗓音，聽到笑聲他才看向那聲音的來源，才發現那美麗的臉蛋靠自己很近。

「你才幾歲嗓子都還沒轉呢，別這麼拘謹吧，蘭。」

待續


	3. 3

要說他當初來大唐到底最想學甚麼呢。

就是想精進醫術，想學些草藥相關與栽種學問，但是他荒廢了六年才逃了出來，光是要記得自己曾經所學的醫理就已經很費工夫了，好在他看得懂漢字，在松漠都護府的每天他都可以泡在書堆裡。

但是身為大夫就是要去深山裡好好個看清楚才是啊。

說服大家自己是會騎馬的，還要說服這容易犯愁的蘭幀求讓他自己上山去，他又不是沒進過山，而且現在他一臉素顏身穿胡服只是長得像漢人一點，沒多不安妥啊，而且馬兒聰明得很。

「你有聞到一個味兒嗎。」在這茂密的山林裡享受的自然是自然的清香，但是不知道是自己鼻子出甚麼問題，還是真有人在這山林裡煎藥來著，這濃中帶苦的味道讓他愈來愈覺得刺鼻。

跟馬兒說話當然馬兒是不會搭理的啊，但他就是愛這樣。

面目誇張的四面八方都大吸了一口，但他還是聞不出是哪裡飄來的味道，他輕輕的勒起了韁繩，一個橫跨下了馬，依然四處張望著他拉著韁繩緩緩地邊走邊找，在這只有一匹馬可以過的小道他們連回頭都還要找到寬闊點的地方。

愈往小道的邊緣走著看似陡峭卻長著各種茂密的藥草，在尋著這味道當中他還不忘多瞅了幾眼那些可以煉製成甚麼草藥，他注意到白色花朵立刻停下了腳步又是顛了幾下自己的腳看個仔細，大大的葉子低垂的花蕊……

「哇。」腳一滑手上的韁繩也拋開了，身子扭曲得東倒西歪掙扎了片刻想要抓個甚麼東西來維持重心，最後脫口而出了母語還是跌了下去。「呀，馬，哇。」

張著眼摔雙手還試著要抓住甚麼，但是他剛看了一眼滿地的花隨手一扯都是花，要是再陡一點他可能整個人連滾帶爬得下去了，當速度開始緩下來的時候他突然撇見花海中躺著一個男人，他開始雙腳也使勁的想停了下來。

當他半爬半跳的到那個人身邊他馬上就是湊近自己的耳朵確認這個人還有沒有鼻息，眼角看見手邊還有揉爛過得花株，又趕緊湊到對方的胸前確認是否還有心跳，當他被這些君影草香味包圍著時，那濃厚的苦藥味仍然強烈的從這個男人身體中散發出來。

他完全不懂這是甚麼現象，何況他感受不到這個人還有鼻息更別說是心跳，體溫冰冷得像是個屍體一般，他檢查過了此人身上沒有一絲外傷，但他的軀體不是僵硬更不是只有涼而已，是可以凍人的冰，所以他確定這個人並沒有死，甚至是服了毒。

抬起他的手腕他把著他的脈象也沒有任何異相，但更正確來說此人可能正在昏迷中，除了異常緩慢之外他也頂多只能覺得這個人的脈象異於常人，而且還有著渾厚的內力，看他的穿著和披髮的模樣至少他知道他不是契丹人。

但是手臂內的紋路他也辨別不出是甚麼。

但據他所知整個鮮卑山還有一個部落叫室韋。

拿出放在懷中的銀針，將其攤開後他選了一針還在思考他到底要不要下，這是他曾經隨身攜帶的看診利器，本來還在猶豫他今個兒要不要帶出門，沒想到卻派上了用場，伸手攤開了男人的衣襟他摸著胸口的穴位吸了一口氣下針。

捻針的過程中男人咳了一個促聲後咳出了一大口血，他趕緊又再次把了一次他的脈象，確定他開始明顯的氣息之後他鬆了一口氣，但眼前的男人依然是沒有甦醒的跡象。

他又再次東張西望著在思考要怎麼搬動這個男人，的確上山他是沒想過一兩天他就會回去，但是要在荒郊野外照顧一個比自己高大的男人這就是頭一次了，何況他還不知道這個男人會昏迷多久。

用拖的總拖得動吧，他吹著口哨要馬兒試著到近一點的地方，眼看著下方不遠處又有一個小道，想著至少也得把人拖到那邊，他再次吹著口哨直到聽到馬蹄聲的移動才又回到男人身邊。

起針後穿過男人的腋下他試著看自己搬不搬得動，發現男人發出了聲音像是在說著甚麼，他趕緊停下了動作怕是不是弄疼他了，低下頭他對上那微張雙眼抬頭看向自己的灰色眼珠子，他一瞬間看傻了那美麗的顏色。

「唔，是誰。」

「我，我叫物部秀臣，你，你為什麼要服君影草。」那看似半清醒又帶著疑惑的神情讓他緊張得不知道自己要說出哪種語言，他才知道他說的是契丹語，但他慌亂之下說出了自己的本名，還姓念了日語名字念了漢語，問話講了契丹語。

「我叫撒尬斯。」看著眼前人的五官他有點看不出到底是男是女，聽著模糊的語言和男性的嗓音，他還看見這人身上有一種光芒，似乎是看得到甚麼的樣子，聽到他說出了漢文他發現這個人不是胡人。

「撒尬斯是漢文嗎，漢字怎麼寫，喂喂。」沒想到男人會說漢文卻說出了他聽不懂的名字，當他還試著繼續搬動這個人的時候發現這個男人又暈了過去，害他差點滑了一跤。

好吧，至少會告訴他名字的人不是壞人。

硬著頭皮半摟半拖他發現這個男人其實挺瘦又結實的，有種錯覺覺得這個人怎麼還會長高的感覺，難道這個人年紀搞不好比自己還小，聽到馬蹄聲愈來愈近他知道馬兒已經快找到他們了，他又繼續吹著口哨聲引導他。

將人拉到小道上他已經氣喘吁吁，坐倒在草地上他隨著馬蹄聲頭一轉，瞬間愣在當下，什麼時候變兩匹馬了，就看這陌生的白馬上前往自己懷中的男人靠了過去用嘴撓了撓那人的臉，親暱的樣子莫非是他的馬。

就看白馬發現主人沒有任何回應，並將前肢跪了下來整個趴在了地上，他發現這馬兒的靈性真是非常高，他馬上將懷中人給拉了起來讓他趴在白馬身上，白馬隨即就站了起來自個兒走了。

他趕緊拉著自己的馬默默地跟上，發現白馬帶領他們走到一個洞穴裡，裏頭不是某種猛獸的洞穴，而是人生活過的痕跡，有燒過的木柴有披在潮濕泥地上的皮毛，甚至還有面具、武器跟權杖。

權杖，難道他是某種宗教信仰的武僧。

這只能等他醒來才知道的事了。

待續


	4. 4

當他每回要離開洞穴時白馬就會跟著自己出去，就好像想帶他去哪裡一樣，每當他伸手拿了甚麼他就會走在自己身前帶自己去，讓他不禁覺得這個人真的養了一匹好馬啊，北方的馬為什麼會被拿來進貢中原果然不是沒有原因的。

照顧了這個人將近一天，他才發現這個人的體溫一直都特別的低，一開始還想過要睡在他旁邊，雖然他真的不是很愛跟男人睡就是了，但實在凍得他沒辦法睡他乾脆跟馬兒睡。

正當他熟睡不到片刻突然被馬兒的驚動給震醒，下一刻他聽到洞穴外傳來了狼嚎聲，他伸手摸著看向洞穴外的白馬輕聲安撫著。「沒事的，我們裏頭有火牠們不會進來的。」

他扭頭一看另一頭自己的馬，也依然是抬起了頭看著洞穴外傳進來的聲音，他輕聲安撫著，又想起他還不知道這匹白馬的名字叫甚麼。「沒事的西雲，別怕，那你呢，你叫甚麼名字。」

「他叫呀八呀，意思是，走吧。」

「你醒了。」突然聽見男人緩緩的聲音他瞬間都清醒了過來，他立刻起身爬到他旁邊抓起他的手開始診脈，就看那個人只是緩緩地將頭轉向自己，對自己笑出溫柔的笑容。「謝謝你，山谷百合告訴我是你救了我的命。」

「山谷百合，山谷百合是誰。」他立起身又把了另一隻手，意外的發現這個人的脈象根本跟又跟常人一樣，他到底有沒有中過毒啊，連恢復都不用恢復的嗎，就看他深邃的五官又淺淺一笑。

「就是你說的君影草，西域都稱為山谷百合。」

「花怎麼能告訴你，不是，花怎麼會告訴你，不是，花會跟你講話。」他突然開始覺得這個男人真的講的是漢語嗎，雖然他說的漢語還帶著奇怪的口音，可是他說的事情他突然都不知道怎麼問了。

「我可以跟所有萬物說話。」在閃爍的火光中他再次看清楚了救命恩人的臉容，是一個非常清秀的男子，甚至要說美麗也不為過，如果他著漢服可能會比現在的模樣更顯他自己。

「你是巫覡，那你為什麼會服君影草，你知道他有毒。」他知道北方民族的宗教信仰都不太一樣，當然民風開放的太唐也是各種民族各種宗教存在著，只是他從未親眼見過，他更未見過有像他這樣的眼睛。

「我是藥人，我只是想轉換另外一種支系。」面對都是在學習醫理的人他發現他們可以談上好幾天，只是他們學習的角度不太一樣而已，其實草藥的特性及醫理都是一樣的，他看著他盤著腿認真地聆聽自己所說。

「可是你的氣味是藥，不是香氣，也不是花香也不是樹香，代表你培養的不是用有毒草藥不是嗎。」他用自己的血來吊藥，意思是他的血是藥，這其實跟中原的藥人是一樣的，當然跟毒癮者也是另外一種意思。

「對，所以我似乎不能草率轉換，但我知道那是可以的，作為劇毒其有一定治癒的療效。」側過身他用雙手撐起了身子準備起身，穴外再次傳來了狼嚎聲而且這次的聲音聽起來更近，就看身前人反而擔心了起來。

「他們不會進來吧。」

「你來自日本嗎，秀臣。」伸手拿起權杖他半跪在救命恩人身前，心裡想著若是沒有遇見這個人他會維持昏迷的時間多久才會醒呢，即使無毒也要承受的痛苦，劇毒恐怕也是躲不過的，這個人與自己又有甚麼淵源呢。

「我，我是啊，那你呢。」突然被問得莫名其妙，難道這個人還知道他說的是日本話，就看那個人自己說完話就站起身朝洞穴外走了出去，只回頭對自己笑的可以迷倒整個中原女子的笑容，但是自己的確不喜歡男人就是了。

「我去和他們說說話就回來。」

&

又被男人抱在懷中。

是一種非常差勁的感觸。

即便他的身體因為服藥而變得麻木。

但是他還是討厭男人的碰觸。

看著這群男人大口喝酒大口吃肉，粗魯且無禮的言談和舉止，擅於微笑的面具實在僵的讓他有點無法克制，他慶幸自己當年沒落入這群蠻人的手中，可是為了好友，潛伏在敵境之中他卻義不容辭。

「哈哈哈哈，喝啊喝啊。」

粗糙的大手摟緊了自己的肩膀，朝一旁的壯漢拿著酒撞了過去，隨著壓迫而擺動的身軀，讓他不得不細聞這個人身上的一股臭味，他微微的皺起了畫艷的眉峰，又聽到那個人噴著口水的說著哪個誰怎麼還沒到。

他認真的覺得，他會請蕭將這個人千刀萬剮。

那噴到他臉上來的口水是有多麼的髒。

「他到了。」

「我知道他到了，那老遠就聞到的味道。」

咦，這味道。

他沒聞錯嗎。

還是這群胖子的體臭讓他的嗅覺給殘了。

「來遲了。」

咦咦咦咦咦。濃烈的味道是他熟悉不過的藥香味，不陌生的聲音伴隨著自己前幾天才見面的駭人面具映入自己的眼界，他忍不住的就是撇開自己的臉，發現那與這群蠻人相比，優雅入席的男人沒有注意到自己。

他嘆了一口氣，覺得自己化著大濃妝穿著如此妖豔嫵媚的薄紗應該不會被認出來，但是那將面罩往頭上一掀露出臉蛋正準備喝了第一口酒的人卻抬眼與自己對上了視線，他再次下意識的撇開了臉，眼睛卻忍不住的偷瞄著那個人是否在看自己。

在他鬆一口氣將臉轉正時，那原本撇過的眼睛似乎因為自己過度的轉開臉而再次看著自己，那雙銀色的雙眼就像釘住他一樣，讓他一瞬間無法移開自己的視線，他此時此刻再也無法去注意身旁的人再說甚麼，更是尷尬的想撇開臉。

這人為什麼這樣看著自己，難道他真的被認出來了嗎。

待續


	5. 5

微微的愣忡，他錯愕的不能自己，卻只是讓自己停留在將酒飲下喉的一瞬間，眼前這個人曾救了自己的命，眼前這個人是個大夫，可是卻為什麼會坐在這談打仗的會議裡。

「薩滿嘎倫斯，這次你會出兵嗎」

「不會。」

薩滿嘎倫斯，他是那個薩滿嘎倫斯。

大室韋的未來酋帥，將第一個成為薩滿的酋帥。

所以他不是巫覡而已，他還具有先知的身分。

眼角餘光他可以看的出坐在對面的人是如此恐慌的看著自己，他又喝了一口酒再放下，他知道自己的身分終於瞞不住這個人了，他的眼神銳利，斬釘截鐵的說著讓自己族人陷入流亡的不從。

「大室韋光是維持這樣的遷徙耗盡不少物資，靠著擄掠別族又有比較不受苦嗎。」他上過的戰場當然沒有很多，但是他的確不愛打打殺殺，他寧願像父親一樣懷柔也好高壓也好像大唐示好也好，要打也豐衣足食再來打。

「蛤，說這甚麼渾話，那群打著拓跋鮮卑後裔的雜種搶了多少族人，敢在呼倫貝爾這帶撒野就是不想活了。」

「你去攏絡其他室韋部族也是沒用的，誰不知道你看著薛延陀兵敗還想起身攻陷中原，實在不自量力。」連打了十五年的戰爭到整個西突厥都滅亡，好像以為大唐就正在休兵還是整個北方民族的傷亡還不夠慘重，難道都重建了各部落的損傷了嗎。

「叫西薩爾自己出來跟我談。」

「西薩爾就是讓我來此告訴你這個答案。」看著眼前的胖子將酒杯敲在桌上，他覺得他的汗毛都豎了起來，他可以感覺到自己似乎有些動氣，愈說愈咬牙冷哼著。「不要忘了西突厥滅亡的時候我父親慘遭同盟殺害，你又有多少脫嫌的機會。」

「你這狂妄的臭小子。」

將自己的權杖迅速的從腰間抽出拍在堅硬的木桌上，瞬間一陣安靜的看著這散發出殺氣的神職薩滿，沒有人知道大室韋的下一任酋帥是如何將氣息隱藏的如此完美，密爾沁的孿生子其中一位就是如此狂暴的氣息。

那是薩滿嘎倫斯已故的父親，卡達里。

「喝酒吧。」震懾所有人的氣勢，他知道自己總是善用父親的模樣在與外族交涉，從他協助叔父開始，但是他著實不喜歡這樣的面貌，語氣嚴厲的拿起木桌上的酒默默的喝了一口，抬眼看著那咬牙切齒的男人。

泛靈在上，他來此可沒有要糟蹋萬靈的意思。

不想加入戰爭，也不想在此大開殺戒。

他只是與西薩爾有同樣的見解罷了。

「他是誰。」

「他，你居然不知道他是誰。」發現薩滿嘎倫斯把注意力轉到自己懷中的美人，他突然得意了起來像在獻自己的寶貝一樣，神情囂張的像是在嘲笑這身為薩滿潔身自愛的少年。

可惡，這人是想知道自己的來歷嗎，該死的這肥豬摟的他好痛。他的眼神飄移著更沒有賣笑的敷衍著，俞大介開始發現薩滿嘎倫斯似乎想驗證初次見面時自己所說的話是否屬實。

「他就是央美啊，當初為了懸賞他還抓來北方，卻不知道為什麼給劫走了，但前陣子被人發現蹤跡又給抓回來了。」像是隆重的介紹一番，快把俞大介會出現在這的來龍去脈都給交代完了，這胖子還失而復得的笑了出聲。

央美。這聽起來就是日本人的名字，難道是他渡海過來時……

那一臉若有所思看著自己的人正在打量他全身上下，他知道這個人在揣測自己到底為什麼在這裡，但事實上時間到了自然有人會將他接走，但他渾然不知此次所行居然會有這麼糟糕的場面，但更糟的是這位薩滿嘎倫斯說出口的話。

「我要他。」

「蛤，臭小子你說甚麼。」

那語氣又凝重起來的人說出口的話讓他當場咋舌，同那緊摟著自己的人也少不了多少錯愕，他覺得眼前這個人用著所謂薩滿嘎倫斯的身分說這種話實在太詭異了，不，就算用他結識的撒尬斯講這種話也不太妥當，而且坐在這裡是有多少部族的酋帥。

「我說了，我要他離開這裡。」像是把話說清楚一樣，但是他也沒有糾正引人遐想的說詞，因為的確沒有更好的理由可以讓他的救命恩人離開此地，他張大了眼睛抬起了下巴坐直了身凝視著那把人摟得更緊的髒手。

「你這囂張的混蛋，扶養弟弟現在對男人有興趣嗎。」

扔下酒他的手放木桌瞬間一個翻身越過桌寬，落地後將手上的權杖架住那來不及反應的咽喉上，他知道眼前的人反應還只到放開懷中的人準備要拿武器，自己迅雷不及掩耳的速度讓人直冒冷汗。

「啊啊。」

「你劫人，我劫你，多個新寵也不會讓你打勝仗。」一瞬間換上了從容的笑容卻與俞大介印象中的溫柔完全判若兩人，他甚至可以懷疑眼前的人是他所救的那個聽懂萬物語言的撒尬斯嗎。

「你。」

「出去，出去。」看向那看著自己遲疑的雙眼，他再次念了一次漢語要救命恩人立刻離開，看他欲言又止的奮力起身離開，他又將權杖更抵進了蠢蠢欲動想逃開的咽喉。「想讓我念出你的真名嗎，還是想試試整天被針刺的感覺，或是灼燒燃燒在體內的燙。」

他威嚇了別人，他不是做不到，但是他知道自己不行這樣破了戒律。

但是他知道那個人值得他這樣做。

待續


	6. 6

那傢伙到底想怎樣啊，真的是要他趕快逃跑嗎。

可是蘭根本不是在這個時間來接他啊。

「哇。」邊跑邊納悶著突然被攔腰整個從小道上給抱了離開，他嚇得差點叫出聲，他整個跌在了別人懷裡，那壟罩自己的藥香味讓他知道自己身後的人是誰。「你不怕我們倆摔死嗎。」

「噓，跟我來。」立馬將人往另外一個樹林裡推去，他看著懷中人還想跟自己爭執甚麼，邊推著他雙肩他還回頭看追兵有沒有往這方向，結果回頭看那打扮起來根本分辨不出他是男人的人還瞪著自己沒打算走。「跑啊。」

看著薩滿嘎倫斯笑了出來像是在笑他反應慢還是沒有意識到安危一樣，他才真認為眼前是他那晚徹夜聊到他睡著的男人，雖然他真的挺討厭男人的但是他卻靠近這個人數次且不感到厭惡，那又推了自己一把的人還從自己身邊跑過去。

「牙巴牙在等我們。」邊跑邊看著四周樹林的所有動向，他並沒有真的在跑而是要這個人跑自己在先，但是他發現這個人還真跑得不是很快，要是照這速度肯定太陽都下山了他們還沒下山。「跑快點。」

「你怎麼真確定是我。」

那跑到自己身旁還一手邊推著自己的腰想加快自己速度的人讓他忍不住懟了出來，邊跑邊埋怨難道他的女妝容真一點差別都沒有，那以往那些成天纏著他的男人們到底是圖他甚麼，他甚至害怕別人認得他沒有化妝的臉容而幾乎在銅鏡裡都忘了自己原本的臉是長甚麼樣子。

「就算你胭脂塗的多漂亮，別以為你可以躲過我的眼睛。」他不懂這個人想表達甚麼，但自從從他第一眼見到他開始他就不曾忘過那個光影，甚至他即使不用張開眼他也可以知道那道光在哪裡，只是沒想到如他感知這個人真的離自己不遠。

「撒尬斯，你。」

「你跑太慢了。」一把將人摟進自己懷裡他立刻就是一踏躍了好幾米，權杖邊揮開擋路的樹枝，一邊湊到嘴邊吹著口哨呼喚呀巴呀到自己身邊，完全無視那想繼續跟自己爭執的男人，只知道他嚇得抓緊了自己的肩頸沒有繼續說話。

雖然他們快了幾步路，但是懷中人卻走得還不夠遠，照理說他應該這時已經回頭支開了追兵才對，當他聽到熟悉的馬叫聲他停了下來再次吹了口哨聲。「快走，這裡我處理。」

「等等，你真的是薩滿嘎倫斯嗎。」眼前又是岔路，看來他們剛剛走了捷徑，但是他完全不知道這路是要怎麼回去松漠都護府，就算他知道薩滿嘎倫斯不會放他一個人，他依然不敢相信他還會再見到這個人。

「沿著這條路走，等等我帶你離開，要是他真的能對我怎麼樣，他才不會請我入盟。」他沒有正面回答了話，卻也是一種回答了，看著呀巴呀毫不減速的衝了過來他將面具往下給蓋上了臉，往回頭的方向衝了過去。

看著馬兒追上人的瞬間，抓住韁繩一個翻身就上了馬身，幾乎是整個人橫著飛上去，他認真的覺得跟北方人談馬術，南方人肯定是輸定了吧。

走了不到半盞茶的時刻，他突然開始覺得眼前的風景有點眼熟，像是城牆外的某個小道，甚至其實薩滿嘎倫斯不用來他都知道怎麼回去了，如果他真的用跑的可能連蕭和蘭還沒出城他就到了。

噠噠馬蹄聲，嚇的他四處張望卻搜尋不到聲源處，當他看到遠處的影子下意識就是找顆樹躲了起來，他完全無法辨識到底誰會在這樹林裡出現，即便他已不陌生這樣的生存環境，他來東北也將近幾個月了。

「秀臣。」一聲呼喊他眼角看見草叢的擺動，他跳下馬走了過去看著躲在大樹下的人，那一臉嚇了一跳的人依然張大著上色的神韻，他掀起了面具伸出了手笑出一貫的溫柔將人拉了起來。「秀臣，告訴我，你為什麼叫央美。」

「等等，那是大介。」至高點處，按住身旁拉滿弓的箭羽，如此飽滿有力的聲音使喚著身旁的蕭燕德，嬌小敏捷的身形立刻翻了個牆下階，快步的跑向兩人的方向，訓練有素的模樣讓人看不出他只是個七歲的孩子。「大介。」

「蘭。」聽到遠處的呼喊他回頭發現蘭幀求正往自己的方向跑來，就看跟在身後的蕭燕德也一併跑了過來，他突然意識到薩滿嘎倫斯的身分似乎是一個難以啟齒的話題，而當他聽到薩滿嘎倫斯念出了自己第三個名字他又更說不出話來。

「大介，你還有第三個名字，你到底是誰呢秀臣。」

看他依舊笑的一抹溫柔，臉上卻看得出來他正在思考著甚麼，他似乎認定了自己情急之下說出口的才是他真正的名字，就看蘭幀求還一臉殺氣的衝了過來將自己拉到身後。

「他是誰。」

「蘭。」他想將身前看起來像是要跟薩滿嘎倫斯動粗的蘭幀求給拉到身後，卻怎麼拉也拉不動，就看蕭燕德即時趕到跑到了身旁，換了個完全不同的語氣跟來意問自己怎麼會先跑回來。

「大介，你怎麼……」

「我等會馬上離開，不用這樣看著我。」打趣地看著身前不到自己胸口的孩子，感覺年紀也應該跟歐紋習恩斯不相上下，至少他知道他的救命恩人是被人保護的，至少他是跟漢人在一起。

「這裡不適合你秀臣，你一心只想著要救人，覺得戰爭掠奪是傷天害理，但是只是大夫的你又能救多少人呢，如果你好好的去拯救一些真需要你醫術幫助的人，總比你在戰事中犯險而不小心失去性命來的好太多，戰爭的驅使掠奪者的心不是你可以醫治的，懂嗎。」

看著薩滿嘎倫斯對自己說的這麼多，看來是看出了自己會出現在那邊的原因了，何況身邊的蕭和蘭也都是武將家世出身，他一定也是一眼就看出來了，他沒有想回覆的話但是他想問的卻也不適合在當下說出口。 

「希望，我們不會再見面了，你們也是，告辭。」

「為什麼，我覺得他很面熟。」看著這跟自己年紀相仿的人蓋上自己的面具一個翻身躍上了馬就縱馳離去，不知道為何他覺得這個身影很熟悉，那個面具他也好像見過。

「你有面目辨識難症，燕德，即使你成天在外巡邏我也不奢望你會記得誰。」看著那讓他充滿敵意的人走了之後，蘭幀求還會跟蕭燕德開玩笑了，卻沒發現身後的俞大介卻沉默了起來。

「哈哈你講這樣好像我很沒用一樣。」

「你的性格太溫和就很危險了。」

「但是我看門還是很有用的啊，大介，那個人是你認識的人。」回頭看了一眼走在他們身後的俞大介，蕭燕德還是想知道那個人是誰，曾經他一定在哪看過他，卻看俞大介還沒回答他蘭幀求整個轉過身倒著走路。

「他為什麼會從那群人當中把你帶回來。」他看著若有所思心不在焉的俞大介，他不懂他為什麼回來還一臉悶悶不樂的樣子，但是他肯定知道他心裡還在想著那個胡人。

「蘭，我曾救過他一命，他不是壞人，真的。」抬起眼他停下了腳步對上蘭幀求的雙眼，就算他不能明說他是誰，他也要讓他們知道薩滿嘎倫斯絕對不是個敵人，不管室韋對他們是否有利害關係，那個人的理念也不該是敵人。

「看你這機靈的模樣，長大後肯定是個大將軍了，臭小鬼，大介安全回來就好啦。」

「嘖，蕭燕德，就說不准按我的頭。」

「你打得贏我在說啊。」

「你這。」

看著嬉鬧的好友，城裡還有等待他回去的碧兒，他覺得，這就是家的感覺，這是一種歸屬。不自覺得回過身看著馬蹄的印子，那人揚長而去的方向，他的心不知為何懸在了樑上。

他記得，那個人曾說他無處可歸。

他知道那不是謊言，而是他在室韋族裡沒有自在地活著嗎。

而且他是王位繼承人不是嗎。

不，眼觀現在，他們這群造成部族威脅的傭兵，會因為薩滿嘎倫斯而避免交戰嗎。

待續


	7. 7

「你回來啦，撒尬斯」

「喔喔，你在我棚裡等我回來啊偶夕斯，今天操練有認真嗎。」對於一掀棚廉就撲上來的熱情，他知道除了歐紋習恩斯也沒別人了，往裏頭走去他摘下了面罩也沒有制止坐在自己腰上的孩子下來。

「有啊，但還是跟你練習比較有趣呢。」看到薩滿嘎倫斯一路往武器架走去他跳了下來，跟在他身後看著他將權杖給放了進去，便雙手拿起兩把彎刀轉向自己並將一把交給自己。

「那我看看你今天學了甚麼。」看到這才六歲的孩子積極的習武模樣和消耗不完的精力，那自信的接過自己今日拿了不同兵器而躍躍欲試的好戰模樣，他笑出了滿意的笑容，看得見歐紋習恩斯身旁的黑影又聚集到了一起。

就他所知，他們的母親應該知道他會來找自己了才對，但是這次怎麼沒有到他的棚裡來罵人呢，難道是她終於認同自己對歐紋習恩斯的好嗎，還是歐紋習恩斯頂撞了她呢。

看著這小小的身軀承載著一個成年人拿起的彎刀，他沒有教他認識這個兵器，他也知道目前他的師父也沒有讓他知道這是甚麼，甚至他連該怎麼拿起都沒有向他說明，但是這聰明的孩子在看完自己手中的新玩意之後就開始觀察著自己。

注意著薩滿嘎倫斯走到棚裡空間最大的地方時怎麼拿著，他試著用雙手模仿著更憑著自己認為可以揮動的方式擺弄了一下，雖然薩滿嘎倫斯每次都說想知道他今天學到了甚麼，但他覺得他每次來才是真的學到了甚麼。

他覺得他透漏的訊息跟他人相比算是嚴謹的，但是歐紋習恩斯總是能從中注意到他想要給他的東西，看他依然緊盯著自己便耍了一個花刀微蹲了身子就往他身前衝了過去，就看他雙手抬起正確的手勢擋住他的第一招。

可以從別人攻擊中的瞬間掌握到兵器的使用方式，當他接了幾招之後便開始模仿了薩滿嘎倫斯的招式回擊，這時的薩滿嘎倫斯就會開始說話告訴自己該注意甚麼，然後該怎麼用，並告訴自己所有的東西都是武器但是萬物都有靈性。

刀，取其生命、饒恕性命，矛以盾而堅韌，人因饒恕而偉大。

這樣的方式會直到歐紋習恩斯再也拿不動兵器才結束，雖然說拿不動但他的雙手不曾離開過刀柄，因為他也不會輕易示弱喊停，但是當他陪他的時間結束了之後，歐紋習恩斯還會陪著他完成他自己的修練。

「要陪我唱歌嗎。」拿過歐紋習恩斯手上的彎刀還替他拭去額上的汗珠，他看著那還炯炯有神的雙眼誠摯地看著自己，他依然每次都會主動問弟弟要不要陪自己修練，即使那是個神聖的儀式其實最簡單不過的方式都可以進入那個世界。

「要。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯笑出了自己不會有的溫柔笑容，他也聽過別人說自己長得跟哥哥很像，再看著薩滿嘎倫斯一手就可以拿起兩把彎刀，他在心裡想著甚麼時候可以長得像哥哥一樣高大，甚麼時候才可以追上這個人的背影。

薩滿，是智慧、治癒、力量的象徵，他不是一種信念還是信仰，他代表著先知充斥著知識的傳承甚至進入到非人的世界，跟自然界凡是萬物為靈進行意識形態的交流，並懂得習得藥物配方而以藥人為稱。

從他有意識開始他就知道自己可以聽到來自不同世界的聲音，甚至看到來自不同世界的東西，雖然他並不感到害怕，但在滿足求知慾的決定下他的父親答應讓他成為了薩滿，讓他長期跟著先知們學習。

在各種盛大的慶典還是儀式中感受到更多神秘的力量，即使他還是個人，但是他知道自己此生得為了什麼做出奉獻，這跟中原所謂的巫覡其實有恰似之處，僅在於所謂的神靈是善是惡及如何辨得。

只是他們既無排他性更不違背意願，甚至有紀律的控制自己的身心靈狀態，動怒則會引起力量的回彈，他的性情穩定情緒也隨著年紀的增長更有效的控制著，對他而言薩滿比王位更為重要。

透過靜靜的盤坐、規律的呼吸以及清空絲路的冥想，他開嗓輕聲唱出了歌謠，而耳濡目染之下也都會唱的歐紋習恩斯學著哥哥的儀態也修養的自己的身心靈，跟著唱了起來。

薩滿嘎倫斯知道即使薩滿可以引領他人治癒自己的靈魂，但若一個人不懂得如何治癒自己的心靈其實薩滿能做的也只是暫時，畢竟每個人所承受的業報只能由自己承擔，但是人生苦短數十載，每個人都有自己想活著的方式。

他只希望歐紋習恩斯能善用與生俱來的力量好好活著，而不是被那股力量給驅使，也許那些黑影都不曾離開只是在等待歐紋習恩斯成熟的那一天，但至少他希望他是自己可以選擇的。

「薩滿嘎倫斯。」

熟悉的聲音打斷了兩個人的思緒，薩滿嘎倫斯停下了嗓音慢慢張開了眼睛，正對著棚廉，他看到人影還在外頭沒有進來，他心想這大概是最尊重薩滿的一位酋帥了吧。「進來吧西薩爾。」

「是父皇。」突然睜開雙眼還無法恢復視力的歐紋習恩斯，也是憑著聲音而判斷了是甚麼人，他鬆開盤起的雙腿突然感受到膝蓋的不適應，皺著眉頭的發現他很難移動，他的腿還是麻著，畢竟每次都是在知道多久會結束而挪動自己的雙腿，但這次被途中打斷讓他動彈不得。

「不應該打擾你們的，阿宛兒有喜了。」孩子的親生父親居然不是第一個知道的，但是西薩爾卻是為薩滿嘎倫斯感到無比的開心，掀開棚廉他快步上前就是按住那正準備爬起來的人肩上。「你可以帶她回來了，不，可以帶她們回來了。」

「真的。」欣喜的神情罕見地出現在薩滿嘎倫斯的臉上，他還為這需要奔波的婚事感到疲憊，雖然他待在對方族裡的時間不長，但他不僅是室韋的皇子也是室韋的薩滿啊。

「著手準備著吧。」

她們是誰。

歐紋習恩斯腦中出現了一個大疑問，原來還有他不知道的哥哥的事情嗎，難道就如同母后說的，哥哥的妻子有身孕了，那個他從未見過的女人，來自其他室韋部落的皇族，父皇現在才知道，那母后又怎麼知道的。

所以一旦那個人來了之後，哥哥就不會在他身邊了嗎。

這個棚裡就會多了兩個人在撒尬斯身邊。

所以就像母后說的，撒尬斯只是因為還沒有孩子才會願意陪我。

有了妻子有了孩子之後他甚麼都不是。

就連王位也不會是我的。

「歐紋習恩斯要跟我一起去嗎。」回頭臉上還掛著如釋重負的笑意，他看著那爬起身的弟弟正在拍著膝蓋上的塵土，卻發現那雙與自己相似的淡色眸子沒有等待自己的回頭，他們之間像是失去了甚麼一樣。

「不，母后不會讓我去的。」沒有正眼看著父親更沒有看著那期待自己相視的薩滿嘎倫斯，他的不悅表現得非常明顯，更沒有人知道真正的原因是甚麼，他只是像是失落般的覺得，在這樣的母親身邊就像跟父親和哥哥是不同世界的生活一樣。

「胡說，我會跟她說的。」

「她不會允許的父皇。」掀開棚廉頭也不回地離開，就像他也不曾打過招呼就進來薩滿嘎倫斯的棚裡，即使他離開也未必會讓人知道，歐紋習恩斯不只性情讓人捉摸不定，甚至更讓人難以服伺。

薩滿嘎倫斯看著離去的小小身影突然有著莫名的不安，歐紋習恩斯像是拒絕告訴自己所有一切一樣蒙蔽了他的感知，他甚至無法確定那股不安是因為什麼，更應該說他無法辨別哪種不安最令他感到害怕。

但他知道從此歐紋習恩斯不再跟自己這麼親暱了。

那在自己面前才出現的模樣幾乎不再出現。

待續


	8. 8

「大介，你跟我們一起去吧。」

甜膩的嗓音出現在自己耳邊，他抬起埋在書裡的臉蛋看向門邊，這成天跟蕭燕德黏在一起的柳碧安怎麼突然跑來找自己了呢，他笑得一臉曖昧的看著出現在門邊的蕭燕德。「你們小倆口要去踏青我才不要去礙事的呢。」

「不是嘛。」

那原本半倚著門邊撒嬌的人索性就整個走進書房裡壓著他的桌子，那欲言又止的樣子像是有甚麼難以啟齒的話，他不禁都笑深了取笑這個大而化之又直腸子的柳碧安是怎麼了。「我不是都答應燕德娶妳了嗎。」

「雖然我們不是要辦很隆重的婚宴，但還是希望大介你可以跟我們一起去看些東西。」

「看得日子不是還久嗎。」看著蕭燕德邊解釋柳碧安還邊猛點頭的張著大眼朝自己撒著嬌，他勾起了嘴角心理踏踏實實的感受到這真的把他當唯一親人的柳碧安即使有了歸屬，依然會把自己當作娘家人來看待。

「你就走嘛大介。」

&

走在熱鬧的街上他還記得自己突然有些不適應親切的招呼聲、宏亮的叫賣聲和琳瑯滿目各式各樣的小攤販子，就好像他被關在繁華富麗最角落的深處，他甚至委婉靦腆的笑著，小心翼翼的看著陌生人的善意。

來了大唐後除了那遠在故鄉將自己養大他的姊姊。

可能都會去驗證別人的善意。

反倒是柳碧安迅速的融入了這些陌生的生活，對任何人都是散發著天真和善意，卻也對任何人發出來自內心的質疑與謙虛，如此坦然的對待每一件好與不好的事物，都可以知道她是堅強又超齡的孩子。

就好像她相信這一切都是命，曾經的過去也不足以抹去她對人的信任。

「大介你看這可不可愛。」

「你想將它掛在哪裡妳說，將整個長廊都掛滿嗎。」看著柳碧安拿起小攤販上用紅紙剪出的摺紙，他淺淺的笑著想捉弄她一番，一邊心裡想著他們還沒進舖裡開始看，這人倒想著玩樂還是認真的想拿來大婚上用。

「禮俗嚴謹咱們還是進舖子裡看比較不會出錯吧。」蕭燕德聽著俞大介風向一帶心裡就想著家裡的確沒有高堂，但是他那些遠房的長輩們可是嘮叨的不敢領教，縱使他們騎白馬上花轎過街也沒有文定就足以夠他被說上好幾年了他想。

「誰說我要大婚上用，我要掛在大介房裡。」看得出這許久沒有跟自己鬥嘴的哥哥只是要耍耍嘴皮子，他馬上就回了蕭燕德那一本正經的著急模樣更是笑出了甜美的笑容看向那被她扳回一成的俞大介。

「妳還是省的花不用……」

「有姑娘坐在大樹下呢。」撇眼看見前方叉路的大樹下坐著一個摀著臉的姑娘，看著那身穿昂貴綢緞頭飾又是玉釵又是金釵的身旁卻沒有丫環跟著，她邊說著就放下手上的剪紙跑了過去。

「哎妳去哪呢。」

看著蕭燕德也拔腿跟了上去，他淺淺的對著小販笑了笑將柳碧安放下的剪紙拿了起來，將銀子遞了過去說了句不用找就慢步的邊走過去邊將剪紙收在懷中，歪頭看著那坐在樹下看似個千金小姐的姑娘在柳碧安的問候下抬起了臉。

「這位姊姊妳怎麼啦，需要幫忙嗎。」

「我想要出城不知道怎麼去。」聽到是姑娘家柔柔的聲音便抬起頭的臉蛋還滴下了幾滴眼淚，邊說著嘴裡吐著話聽起來更是委屈，哭紅的雙眼依然沒有讓她的臉容失去原有的美麗。

「出城啊，就…」

「姑娘，您府上住哪呢。」看著柳碧安馬上就想給姑娘一條明路的看往城門的路線抬手，蕭燕德趕緊按住了她的手打斷她的話，就怕這忙幫了不知道是真幫了忙還是幫了倒忙的活。

「對啊妳要去哪呢，妳這樣估計走不到城門的，沒有下人沒有隨扈沒有轎子也沒有馬妳這樣出城很危險的。」聽到蕭燕德一問起柳碧安忽然覺得更重要的是這姑娘一個人怎麼出城呢，就看姑娘解釋的不清又哇的一聲又哭了起來。

「我，我，嗚哇，咳，嗚嗚。」

「妳，妳別哭啊，大介，怎麼辦。」看著姑娘不僅哭了還帶著病氣似的咳了起來，她回頭望著那了解自己的俞大介在她還沒念出她的名字就正在自己身側蹲了下來，他知道要不是這個姑娘沒暈倒在這，不然先衝過來的肯定是他。

「姑娘，您最近是不是甜食吃多了。」俞大介看著那白皙的臉上不像是胭脂塗抹出的蒼白臉容，咳出的聲音像是肺部裡積了寒氣一般，他朝著姑娘笑的溫柔親和，聲音甜中帶著男子的嗓音像是要哄著這小姑娘轉移注意力。

「這大街上怎麼有這麼急的馬蹄聲。」蕭燕德發現了逼近的馬蹄聲覺得怪異的先將柳碧安給拉了起來，邊東張西望的確認馬蹄聲的方向，邊確認那馬蹄一停又勒馬急奔還帶著一個男子的聲音。

「可令，可令。」

看著人才回答自己一句話就突然像是聽見叫喚般地瞪大了雙眼抬頭，最後一聲更是喊了出來，俞大介不僅退了幾步站了起來不擋著姑娘突然爬起身，才準備回身就看蕭燕德站在他們所有人身前像是護著他們一樣。

就看一位身披大衣的男子遠遠勒馬跳下跑了過來，而東張西望的姑娘在蕭燕德放下手的瞬間也拔腿跑了過去，就看她跑也跑不穩的被自己的裙襬拌了一下被眼明手快的男子給接住。

「是他。」

「你認識他嗎燕德。」看著蕭燕德像是認出眼前的男子而低語，她再仔細地端詳著蕭燕德看到這個人的反應，嘴角勾著帶著笑像是不僅是認識一樣，就看他又看向俞大介。

「我想起來帶你回來的那個人是誰了，是薩滿嘎倫斯･卡達里･密爾沁，要不是這個人要入贅至漢族，薩滿嘎倫斯也不會是下一任酋帥。」

待續


	9. 9

9

「鳳靜妳怎麼跑出來了，妳知道妳爹親娘親急的跟甚麼一樣嗎。」男子滿臉擔心的溫柔模樣還邊探看著懷中姑娘有沒有出外碰到了嗑著了，才剛加急回到了府上才發現未婚妻居然在眾人不知之下跑了出來。

「我，我想跟你回去啊，我也想見見一次生養你的地方啊。」

「我不是說我一天就回的來嗎，爹親娘親不肯你就在府裡等我就好了啊。」看著那在自己懷裡依然哭的兇猛的君鳳靜嘴裡還說著體貼自己的話，他明知道他的未婚妻絕對無法適應草原的生活，身體更無法承受在期限內回來的路程。

「未來的新郎倌，你們發生了甚麼事。」邊走上前邊聽見兩人的對話，蕭燕德看著可令還親暱的用手掌抹去懷中人的眼淚，相較自己還似乎比柳碧安的言行舉止靦腆了些，久未見的想來個友好的招呼卻還是先探個口風先。

「蕭燕德。」看著上回過大禮沒有出席的人，即使他在松漠都護府待了一陣子也沒有再見過這個人，畢竟君府在不同州裡而他又必須跟隨君府的指示，他一手摟著懷中人的肩對走過來的人舉起了手臂。

「可令･密爾沁。」也舉起了手臂他靠上這依然英姿風發的室韋皇族的手臂脛骨互撞了一下，他放下了手邊點頭的邊看向那懷中的姑娘像是在示意甚麼。「如果她真是君家的大小姐，那她可走了那麼遠，後日就要大婚了你們在幹甚麼。」

他原本應該才是下一任酋帥，兄終弟及所以他跟薩滿嘎倫斯不同輩分。

「他是誰啊燕德。」抓住蕭燕德的手臂她微微靠上像是想湊近這兩個男人之間的對話，但又覺得眼前的陌生男人那颯爽豪放身披獸皮大衣的胡人大個，是能不能接受一個女人家這樣插話，但又看著男人這麼寵著懷裡的姑娘家，覺得這個男人應該是不壞才對。

「這是我的未婚妻柳氏，這位是兄長。」發現柳碧安靠了上來他一手伸向她身後向眼前人介紹了他還沒公布訊息的未來妻子，並又將手伸向了俞大介輕輕的提過，就看俞大介輕輕的點頭輕笑示意。

「在下君可令，這位是我的未婚妻君式。」

看著君可令毫不忌諱的在自己名字前掛上了妻姓，他不僅佩服著他坦蕩的態度以及放棄皇位放棄原有生活的勇氣，俞大介靜靜的聽著兩個新郎官的話，也盡量不打擾柳碧安如身為人妻該如何與蕭燕德同進退。

「我叫碧安，姐姐妳叫甚麼名字呢。」自己還是第一次被蕭燕德這樣介紹來著心裡洋溢著幸福，看著眼前跟蕭燕德一樣高大的男人如此有禮的介紹自己的未婚妻，卻看她還是沒有將臉轉向外的模樣，她親切的主動說話。

「我，叫鳳靜。」

看著懷中人抬起了臉看向自己，他笑著點了點頭看著她轉過了臉朝那朝氣蓬勃的姑娘講出了自己的名字，那嬌小卻散發著暖意的笑容與她大氣袒胸的裙裝與扎起的俐落長髮，她由衷希望自己怯生的未婚妻可以和她結識。

「姐姐妳長得好漂亮啊。」一手挽著蕭燕德的手她身子往前傾的就伸手摸了一下君鳳靜淚濕的臉龐，就看她怯生的退了一下她邊溫柔的笑著。「要是可以常常看到妳的笑容再冷的天都會像開了花似的呢。」

看著眼前如此真誠的姑娘朝自己笑得像朵花似的，她才覺得如果是自己每天都有這樣的人相伴也許她在深閨處就不會感到這麼孤單了，像是被感染了還是被逗笑了一般她的嘴角輕輕的上揚了。

看著柳碧安失禮的舉止又拿出誇人的本事他真心覺得不快是自己教的好，雖然柳碧安原本就是這麼活潑又灑脫的孩子，但教她讀書識字的自己可是費了不少功夫呢，俞大介心裡還想著後日大婚，那這室韋還打仗嗎。

還是因為他是入贅與室韋的戰事無關呢。

既然是入贅那室韋會派人出席婚宴嗎。

「我們在草原上結識的，剛好同仇氣慨的圍剿，不說這個了。」

原本想簡單的解釋他們怎麼認識但發現人家大好日子將近不應該聊這種話，他又問了現下他比較擔心的，他看著君可令身後乖巧的馬兒在遠處靜靜的待著，那喘息的模樣像是剛長途跑過了一樣，剛剛又聽到他剛從室韋回來，是甚麼需要這麼著急的奔波。

「你馬騎那麼快是招急著找人嗎，我看巴魯看起來有點累。」

「西薩爾要我帶未婚妻回去舉行儀式並將我母親的遺物交給她，說了一天還是不應允，我就想我回去自己取，不妨事，婚前我們也不得見，但是。」他沒有把話說完就只是示意的點了一下頭看了懷中人一眼表示就發生了君家大小姐離家的事。

「你阿札那邊呢。」就他所知西薩爾雖然沒有前任室韋皇來的令人生畏，甚至散發出的氣息也完全不同，但就戰事的考量但他也不覺得西薩爾是這麼輕易就好呼巄的對象，想必一開始根本就不願意讓可令做這樣的事。

「嗯，他不會來了。」不想多說甚麼，剛剛他在君府裡交代完了也沒有引起多大的回應，也覺得未婚妻沒有必要知道這麼多細節，就靜靜的準備與自己完婚別又搞了甚麼風波。

「他還曾經肯呢。」西薩爾不與漢人來往是眾所皆知的事情，他才納悶可令這麼年輕將來要繼承皇位是多麼理所當然的事情，這西薩爾沒大鬧松漠都護府就該偷笑了，看來他得在他成親時好好地問問到底怎麼遇見這個姑娘的。

「你來嗎，你們大婚日子何時，一起來當我的親友。」看著蕭燕德還想損自己婚姻大事鬧得整個東北都知道，他還沒問這個人怎麼文定的時候沒有出席呢，開口就想邀他來觀禮。  
「可以嗎，我們可以去嗎，姊姊那天一定很漂亮的啊。」

「可以，我們婚期在半年後還早。」柳碧安一說著馬上就緊緊摟住自己的手臂，除了像是問自己以外，根本就是撒嬌似的要自己一定得帶他去，他還一邊解釋為什麼家裡沒有人知道這婚事。

「你帖子不是放到我這來，君家跟蕭家本家不太好，所以帖子到我二叔那去了。」

「兄長一起來吧。」

發現新郎官突然看向了自己，他稍稍的愣一下，原本還在想如果室韋皇族會出席可能他還再見得了薩滿嘎倫斯，雖然他完全沒有想過他會這麼理所當然地認為自己可以跟未婚夫婦出席純粹是為了想見見那個人，現在說不來了他突然才意識到人家沒邀請自己呢。

「一定盛裝出席。」

待續


	10. 10

10

漢人的婚宴不是端莊隆重的，而是熱鬧吵雜的，充滿著歡慶的氣氛與喝采聲，即使這是女娶男不是男娶女也是一樣繁文縟禮，在北方在這開放的大唐民風之下他的確感受不到入贅有何不可。

但是在賓客之中他卻感受得到一群穿戴交領對襟束髮戴冠的人偃仰自高，那一看就是名門望族，所謂的世族高門子弟，具不在朝廷上有舉足輕重之地，更不是家財萬貫富有之門，經蕭燕德所說才知那是山東士族。

世代為官世代習儒學，門第威望甚至甚過於李唐，可是這是君家的婚宴，莫非是岳家的丈母是貴族之女，不，今後也不是岳家也不是丈母了，他將視線移開那令他感到不快的人們，這場婚宴對他們來說就是入贅之別。

愈到黃昏之際賓客也陸續到來，迎親禮更是由出現在眾人面前的新郎倌和媒婆開始，看著鬧哄哄男儐相們要一個在馬背上長大的王族吟詩，就看蕭燕德立刻衝了過去要幫君可令一把不可。

他聽說君家千金是獨生女，這幾個從中原來的士族們肯定不會輕易放過君可令的。

看著君可令正有所準備的要吟詩，蕭燕德就急著喊我先來，開口就講了一個段子要對方對詩，他看著男儐相們靜了下來正在想要怎麼對詩，俞大介轉過臉看向了柳碧安面無表情。「遇到這種新郎官怎麼下婿。」

看著那能背詩就要偷笑的人還慶幸自己的婚宴上不會有這個環節，她雙手環胸忍不住的想翻他一個白眼，但是她不得不因為蕭燕德被誇讚而勾起了嘴角，她也正想像著如果蕭燕德穿起了梁冠禮服一身紅會多好看。

看著男儐相對出了詩又緊接著討彩錢，君可令趕緊跟一旁小廝伸手，接過彩錢正一個一個發，不遠的大門卻傳來勒馬聲讓他一個回頭看見了熟悉的身影跳下了馬，將彩錢都遞給了蕭燕德他激動得就往門口跑了過去。

「咦。」看到君可令回頭他也跟著看向了門口，就看了白馬上熟悉的掛飾與配鞍，躍下的身影俐落的走到了馬頭將熟悉的面罩給取了下來，那一瞬間他倒抽了一口氣看著君可令上前一手抱住了他喊了出來。

「薩滿嘎倫斯。」

薩滿嘎倫斯一樣是披髮這次出現卻是綁起了一些在腦後，露出的臉龐上一抹乾淨額上還戴著象徵地位的頭飾，他笑的一臉溫柔一手重拍著君可令的背鬆開了彼此，就看他將面罩與權杖與配刀交給了身旁的隨從褪下了獸衣。

不是不來了嗎，只有他一個人。

所有人都看著這傳說中的人物，有人看過他的身影也有人根本沒有看過他的臉容，更沒有人聞過那淡淡的藥香味，與大翻領的長袍不同，一身暗青色交領的長袍配著火紅的束腰身穿著長靴，那淡色的眸子更是抬眼就看到了自己。

「咦。」

「他認識你大介。」邊聽著人還在喧嘩著外頭有多少牛羊和馬，鬧哄哄的還討論著室韋的下一任酋帥跑來了婚宴，就看那讓人傾心的面容突然看向了他們的方向，他看著一臉傻住的俞大介說不出話來。

他知道自己在這。

看著蕭燕德還友好的和走進門的薩滿嘎倫斯正式打了招呼的碰了手臂單手抱了一下，男儐相們這著這熱絡的氣氛更是來勁的又大喊著要新郎官吟詩，就看君可令還是念了一口道地的漢語吟起詩來。

「團金作門扇，磨玉作門環。掣卻金鈎鎖，拔卻紫檀關。彼處無瓦礫，何故生此堆？不假用鍬鑃，且借玉把推。」

吟完詩又喊著不夠不夠，馬背族人能歌載舞又嚷著要看，能文能武的蕭燕德唯獨唱歌跳舞沒一個行，與君可令相互傻笑著又看向了薩滿嘎倫斯，君可令還能跳舞但唱歌就沒一句能聽的，就看薩滿嘎倫斯對這一頭霧水的迎親禮笑了一口氣。

「那，我來唱剛剛新郎倌的詩啊，唱完就給過了啊。」

看著薩滿嘎倫斯宏亮的說出了帶著口音的漢語，他還勾著笑得像是玩笑般的說著邊後退了幾步，吟唱一聲將腳跨了出去後傾了自己的身子唱出了北方歌謠的旋律，嘴裡卻一字一字的唸出了詩。

「他唱的不輸你呢大介。」迷人的低沉嗓音一出，這在花樓長大的柳碧安見過多少能歌善舞的男男女女，來自不同民族甚至可能來自渡海而來的外族，但是這麼英姿颯爽的身段她是第一次看到，就看俞大介還是傻愣在一旁。

他是馬上聽他念一遍就記起詩來了嗎。

目不轉睛的看著那個人張開了雙臂跟著柔軟的身段搖擺，宏亮的嗓音嘴裡卻柔情傾訴著被阻擋在門外的請求，帶著輕柔的笑容讓他都看呆了，這人，是哪來的神仙啊，甚麼都會嗎這個人，歌唱得這麼好這身段有多少女眷都想請他去跳。

「不知道他跟你一起又唱又跳會是怎麼樣呢。」

「蛤。」聽到柳碧安沒頭沒腦的說出了這句話他看向了今日依然身穿開胸襦裙展示自己好身形的人，看著薩滿嘎倫斯在眾人歡呼之下結束了歌舞，一群人又往內走的到台前準備催妝。  
他認真的思考了一下他們要合唱不是不行，他的舞段也都是女眷的舞。

但完全不同的身段這跳在一起根本不太能入眼啊。

「兩心他自早相知，一過遮攔故作遲。更轉只愁奔兔月，情來不要畫娥眉。」

跟著走到了台前又是一首催妝詩，俞大介真心覺得禮節還真是繁瑣的令他害怕啊，要請一個厲害的媒婆比較實在，跟前跟後好話說個不停，就看終於催出了新娘子出來了，就看柳碧安張大了雙眼眼裡充滿了靈動的樣子。

「好漂亮啊大介。」

釵鈿禮衣乃是與紅色對比的層層壓疊青色花釵大袖，頭戴金銀琉璃手持花扇擋住了新娘的容顏，分帳入坐就看新娘朝南坐北坐在夫婿的馬鞍上，新郎則取了一旁準備好的大雁隔帳丟入，儐相抓住了大雁後便用絲繩纏口使其無聲。

「錦障重重掩，羅衣隊隊香。爲言侍娘道，去卻又何妨？」

去帳詩後移出了隔開新婚夫婦的帳面這才讓新郎倌瞧見了今日的新娘，夫婦行拜禮後便帶入洞房裡，頌祝詞散擲金錢彩果又念卻扇詩，合卺酒後新婚夫婦還要更衣卸花釵，合髮後還有得折騰才會出來。

止步在於房門前俞大介心裡想著他已經記下流程了不想進去湊熱鬧，更何況他對新娘的容貌的確沒有很大的興趣，回頭準備走到庭院就發現薩滿嘎倫斯也沒有跟進洞房裡，那站在長廊上看著自己走過去的人，就像是知道自己會回頭一樣。

上回說希望不會再見面的人，出現了在自己面前。

那在他心裡一直想見的人，卻像是總知道自己在哪裡。

他還有話想跟這個人說，他也有話想向這個人問。

待續


	11. 11

11

邊走著他還刻意不看著那像是在等待自己的人，但是他知道自己全身上下像被打量似的被人盯著看，愈走愈莫名地感到矯情，走到長廊的台階他轉身就是往庭院走，就看薩滿嘎倫斯跟在自己身邊走著視線還不曾移開。

「你在看甚麼。」停下腳步他終於有點憋不下去的彆扭抬頭看向那雙淡色眸子，他今天身上又有甚麼東西了嗎，上回他穿成那個樣子嚇到他就算了，他今天盤了髮系了髻還身穿交領對襟的袍子很端莊啊。

「每次看你穿著不一樣的服飾總是別有一番風味。」輕輕的勾起了單邊的嘴角他覺得身前的男子身穿漢服果然是挺好看的，他見過他三次每回都完全不同的穿戴讓他莫名的覺得這人可以很百變的模樣。

「甚麼。」看著他這樣打量的模樣還帶著笑容他感覺不出來這人到底是在誇讚自己還是意有所指，要說每次見他都不同衣服他也才納悶他們不常洗澡這人怎麼可以看起來都一抹颯爽的樣子。「你穿這身才像漢服吧。」

「只是開左衽而已，你穿這樣看起來很挺。」比身旁人高了半顆頭他由上往下的視角清楚的看了這個人到底穿了幾層，外衣就一層對襟一層交領，最裏頭還一層交領打底，看了他的胸又看了他的背就顯得他纖細的身子寬了不少。

「很挺是甚麼意思，意思是我肩膀很窄。」跟著他的眼神移著自己的視線就看這個人甚麼時候才會抬眼跟自己說清楚，他知道他的骨架纖細了點但是他既不矮也不是前胸貼後背那般瘦，當然跟眼前的北方人是不能相比就是。

他心裡笑著這人真不知道自己穿翻領胡服的時候肩膀就特別的窄嗎，更不用說他穿襦裙的時候身上只有一件薄薄的對襟罩衫時整個肩線都看的一清二楚，他伸手撥他的腰間就往自己身前帶，還邊笑著說。「不過我覺得。」

「等等你在幹嘛。」這把自己推到樹下來的人突然動手就解他的腰帶，雙手抓住他的手臂和手腕他嚇的整個腰都提了起來想往後退也不對，他連忙慌張的左顧右盼又看著身前人笑的一本正經脫下他的外衣。「撒尬斯你……」

腰帶扯開他扯下他最外層的對襟罩衫不免將交領的下襬給撥了起來，看到那白皙的肉色他知道自己看到他的大腿，他趕緊伸手又把他的下襬給撫平就看那抓住自己的雙手用力的扯住自己，讓他邊挑眉著嘴裡還忍不住碎念著。

「你沒穿連襠褲嗎。」

「你多甚麼嘴還用說出來嗎。」突然被說的整個人都快不好意思了起來，他的確挺習慣被別人服伺的可是被男人碰觸還是彆扭的，他此刻衣衫不整的外衣也弄皺了內襯也弄皺了，最外層的罩衫還一邊卡在他的肩頭。 

他看著那聲音聽起來有些慌張露出一邊鎖骨可身體卻不僵硬的人又氣又好笑的瞪著自己，他依然對於這樣的穿著習慣有著不苟同的態度，就他所知大唐都開始會胡坐了穿連襠褲與騎馬也是常態才對。

「你們漢人不窄袖也不穿連襠褲多不方便。」

「我又不騎馬我坐轎子來，等等你別……」看著那嘴角突然又不笑的人嚴肅的扯下自己肩上的罩衫，一手摟過自己的肩將外衫給拉了下來掛在自己手上垂在背後，伸手到了自己胸前開始整了自己深色交領的第二層外衣。

身前人開始任由自己整衣服，雙手還垂掛著被自己扯下來的最外層外衣，在他拉平了最裡層的內襯，交領的外衣繫帶他又重綁了一次更將他繫緊讓外衣服貼著這個人的身型，便將他的腰給纏了起來。

「這被人看到是能看嗎。」那繞過自己身後的大手讓自己撞上身前那正面幫自己繫上腰帶的人，他雙手搭上對方的肩頭整張臉都想埋在對方的臂膀裡，他被人繫腰帶好像也不是這樣的姿勢，不知道怎麼突然有點難為情的碎念著。

將俞大介掛在手上的罩衫給褪了下來他抖了抖順手掛在自己手臂上他往後退了幾步滿意的看著身前人輕輕地笑著，胸也挺腰也挺看起來挺拔的適合等等就去遊獵一樣。「我覺得直接穿交領比較好看。」

低頭看著自己緊身服貼的著裝他不免也覺得自己像被纏住一樣，雖然他原本穿了三層因為重量與層層相疊而服貼，他寬鬆的裝束與寬袖仍然與他現在不太一樣，何況他第二層外衣是窄袖。「你怎不說我跟你穿一樣的比較好看。」

「是啊，寬鬆的袍子怎麼看得出你的骨架子呢。」看著這人終於知道自己想表達甚麼，其實的確他覺得如果身前人穿的是自己身上這一套，肯定也會很好看，再配上長靴這個人的腿型也好看。「你又不是不會騎馬。」

「你，你不害羞我都害臊了。」他原本想懟這個人卻被這突然誇起自己來的人搞的說話都結巴了起來，他都不知道他到底是誇自己整得好，還是想誇他裝這身好看，還是要誇他身子骨長得好看，就看那人還說得一派輕鬆。

「我擋著你別人看不到啊。」這天色昏暗柱燈又在自己身後，在樹下自己身形又比他來得高大，他渾然覺得沒有人見得到就行了，更沒想過這跟在草地上想怎麼整是渾然不同場合的問題，就看俞大介更一臉莫名的想生氣又覺得好笑。

「不，看不到你就可以大庭廣眾之下脫我衣服嗎。」他突然又更不懂薩滿嘎倫斯對於整裝的界定是甚麼了，雖然一般男人都是幫男人整裝的，是他從小跟女人長大就算了連在花樓裡也是女人幫自己著裝準備，不對，是場合不對。

「我沒有脫光你衣服啊。」薩滿嘎倫斯一臉莫名其妙整個外衣有甚麼好大驚小怪的嗎，何況這裡四下無人他們還遮蔽著，就看俞大介被自己笑出了一口氣不知道怎麼回自己。「這裡又沒半個人。」

「不是，你。」突然被反駁的都不知道是哪裡不對了，他一時突然想不到到底是哪裡不對勁，對，這裡沒有人，他也只是整外衣又不是脫了剩下白底衫，但是他就這樣脫他衣服幫他整衣一點都沒有哪裡不對嗎。

「都是男人不是嗎。」看著身前人有趣的反應他不禁扁嘴都笑了都露出了牙出來，這人都還沒想到是自己引他過來這裡的嗎，這個位置的確也挺好的，他看著他這身都不如翻領來得好看，當然他整過之後還是比較好看就是。

「你。」想反駁卻又被回的啞口無言，在看眼前笑的過份迷人的模樣他更是莫名的不解了，是男人就可以這樣了嗎，是自己不習慣被男人服伺，但是他現在也沒有被人服伺了啊，正當他還沒想出個甚麼所以然之前，這人卻換了話題了。

「你怎麼來了。」將視線移到身旁的柱燈，這是他第一次這麼長時間待在漢人的居所，他不僅好奇著擺設也好奇著庭院的佈置，他身體矯健也幾乎沒有待過磚房，他甚至一直跟著牛羊們逐水草，甚至一個人就會到深山洞穴裡待著。

想著可令可以適應與自己原先完全不同的生活。

他對這個姑娘很是著迷啊。

「這是我要問你的吧，是你怎麼來了。」

待續


	12. 12

12

他不提他都忘了這才是他當下最納悶最想問的，視線盯著這個人移動的身影，昏暗的光線讓他想起他們第一次相遇在洞穴裡過了夜，他穿這身要是在星辰大地只有月光的壟罩之下，肯定比現在在這造景的庭院裡好看極了。

「我皇叔大婚我當然來啊。」說得好像他本不該出現一樣，但他更覺得不會出現的應該是俞大介才對啊，他盯著柱燈裡的油想想他們是用馬糞就可以燃起了火苗，他們的生活模式真的相差很多啊。

講得好理所當然一樣，要是前幾天他們沒遇見君家千金他肯定不知道他們不來了這件事，但他的確更不會知道室韋皇族可能會進城，畢竟他的確少出門就是了，若要不是那天自己有出門，可能今天也不會來。「不是說不來了嗎。」

「你知道。」聽俞大介的說詞居然是知道了甚麼，他將注意力轉回那看著自己的人，那清秀的臉龐讓他不禁覺得比起他上次見到的妝容，現在眉清目秀沒有因為紅唇而顯得略薄的嘴唇還挺好看的。

「君家大小姐還擅自離家要出城被我們遇到。」

看著那突然靠上來壓低聲量的人的模樣，像是怕隔牆有耳不能聲張似的，看來可令從族裡離開後回到這裡也沒有好臉色啊，對這個姑娘可不是一般的執迷，他們成親了，說了也算他的長輩呢。「她想跟可令回來是嗎。」

「可令還在我們遇到她沒多久就回來了。」他們都不敢想像一個嬌貴的千金小姐走這麼長的路那腿肯定到今日大婚都還疼著呢，不說這些俞大介都還不知道自己此刻就像三姑六婆一樣說著甚麼別人的小話一樣。

「看來這姑娘脾氣很硬啊。」依他印象中蕭家離這裡是有段距離的，他們可以遇見想必是走了很遠的路啊，他知道可令這段婚約會很辛苦，但既然他擋不了也選擇了，他也只能做到這樣了。

看著薩滿嘎倫斯心不在焉的樣子笑了一下，往回走了幾步看著花堆中又有一個更矮的柱燈，他突然想到了他覺得哪裡不對了，是身分，他們之間與各自的身分都讓人不能明白他幫他整衣這回事。「燕德說他看過你，原來他跟可令熟識。」

「遠處吧，他好眼力。」邊看著這出了城就根本不會看見的東西，他邊回想著今日才算是他跟蕭燕德正式的見面，當時兵荒馬亂的他沒空去看他們看著貨物那一批人是怎麼合作來著，就聽俞大介一聲冷哼質問起自己來了。

「好眼力，那你怎麼知道我在。」他想問的都還沒問，倒是今日一見想問的事又更多了，那一下馬就看向自己的那個反應是怎麼回事，就跟上回見面一坐下抬眼就盯著自己不放一樣，就看那回頭看著自己的人還挑眉勾起了嘴角。

「我說過只要你在我看得見的地方我都會知道你在哪裡啊。」這人居然會問自己這種問題，也對，他從小至今從沒人問過他怎麼會聽得懂草說的話，就眼前這個男人會問，他不免覺得被逗笑了，覺得跟這個人在一起真是很有趣呢。

「不，你沒有說過。」他臉上裝的鎮定語氣也鎮定但是他瞪大的雙眼出賣了他自己，這甚麼驚人的說詞他聽都沒聽過，更別說這聽起來突然有點肉麻的像情話一樣，可是這人說的理所當然如此肯定的模樣更讓他不能明白。

「我說過，我說別以為躲過我的眼睛。」他又忍不住的笑了出來，他明明記得他說過了啊，但眼前人的反應怎麼可以這麼出乎他的意料，就看他尖聲莫名其妙地嚷了起來，較真的模樣很是可愛啊。

「你不是說我的妝容嗎，甚麼時候變成是知道我在哪裡了。」他不敢置信的雙手都揮舞了起來，看著眼前人笑的眉眼彎的好像自己的反應很惹得他開心一樣，一個隨時知道自己在哪裡的人這不是件很莫名其妙的事嗎。

還是個跟他說希望再也不要相見的人。

每次見過面就像訣別一樣的人。

他也不知道為什麼就是覺得哪裡不對。

「你忘了我是薩滿嗎。」

一句話就交代了他這一切的莫名其妙，一句話就表示了自己的無知，他覺得自己白問了一堆，但自己到頭來還是甚麼都沒有得到答案，他忍不住的想翻了個白眼決定換個事情問。「所以你帶了可令要給他妻子的信物了嗎。」

「我交給他了。」沒想到眼前人知道的事情這麼多，看來可令跟蕭燕德的情誼不淺啊，也好，至少可令還是有朋友可相助的，回答了一個問題俞大介還有下一個問題，他看得出來俞大介相較於其他人都年長許多。

「你酋帥肯讓你出席婚宴嗎，我看可令很詫異你出現。」他看著君可令衝出去的樣子是多麼喜出望外的模樣，就好像不敢置信還有族人願意來參與他不被認同的婚禮，又有誰可以違背酋帥的命令呢。

「我自己要來的，西薩爾還在氣頭上。」就像在盤問自己一樣可他卻知道俞大介是出自於對自己的關心才問，畢竟這跟戰事也八成脫離不了關係，上回他們談的那場會議是否會就此翻盤這的確又很難說呢。

「那你怎麼拿得到。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯一臉自己又白問的樣子的笑了出來，他又改口酸著他對薩滿這個無知的神秘存在，他還是不知道薩滿嘎倫斯到底有多能神通廣大，還是到底有多麼的位高權重。「薩滿權利這麼大是嗎。」

「至少西薩爾不會對我怎麼樣。」漫步的往回走他看著人陸續從新房裡撤了出來，他也知道他回去要面對的是甚麼事，他也知道西薩爾會很生氣，但他知道自己說服的了這心軟的人，不然他早就打斷了可令的腿了。

「至少。」

「最近我也剛完婚，他總不能罰我吧。」聽到俞大介疑問的口氣他笑了一口氣回頭看向他，他的確很少對人說這麼多，但今晚他覺得他說了太多了，聊了太多族裡的事他的確心裡就有了負擔了呢。

「原來你也是新郎倌啊。」他本來想恭賀般的大聲嚷了起來，可當他卻看不出薩滿嘎倫斯眼裡的一絲快樂與剛剛跟自己說話般的豪放時，他的口氣也拘謹了起來，這個人對自己說自己的事總是帶著抑鬱的模樣呢。

「我們習俗不同的，雖然沒有你們這麼複雜。」看著俞大介的口氣也不一樣了想必是看出自己不想多說太多，他緩了一口氣的笑了出來，更晃了個頭跟他表示人都出來了席面差不多要開始了。

「這只是其中一項而已。」說到婚禮他想到頭也會疼，半年後那場婚事他自然免不了這些繁瑣的儀式與步驟，看著長廊上陸續有人走過，他知道他們的話又說不完了，但是他心裡依然還是有很多話。「燕德和碧安半年後的婚宴你來嗎。」

「那個姑娘叫碧安啊。」

「喔，她是我妹妹，算是我照顧她長大的。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯沒有先回答反倒先確認了自己身邊的姑娘，他的確沒有想過自己還會想邀誰來參加婚宴，他更沒有想過薩滿嘎倫斯能不能參加這場婚宴，但是他卻毫不遲疑的爽快答應了。

「好，我來。」他又往回走了一兩步回頭看著一直不跟上來的俞大介，彷彿心裡還有甚麼話想說一樣的遲遲不肯移步，他又悠悠的像是晃著舞步似的傾了自己的身子，像是在表示著他在等這個人跟自己一同走過去熱鬧的席面。

這連日子都不知道的人，連自己都不知道怎麼找得到他的人，又如何來參加碧兒的婚宴呢，難道他真的無所不能嗎，但為什麼，他總覺得他跟凡人無異呢，他總有很多話想問他，有很多他想不透的事想問他。

「撒尬斯，為什麼你說你無處可歸。」

「呵，走吧，吃酒。」

回頭看著自己的人再次笑了出來，彷彿知道自己將會問他這個問題，但是回過身的他卻再也沒有等待自己跟上就往長廊走去，就像他直白的告訴自己他不回答一樣，但那在長廊停下腳步看著自己過去的人，又像是在告訴他。

他總有一天會告訴自己他想知道的一切。

只是時候還沒有到是嗎。

所以自己也要等著是嗎。

待續


	13. 13

13

張開雙手刀柄鬆開落了地，看著雙手滿紅的血跡他的全身不停顫抖著，甚至他不知道是自己雙手在抖還是他的全身都在發顫，他的眼眶依然發燙不已體內像是有股騷動讓他覺得全身發沉帶著莫名的痛。

他的腦海裡徘徊著一句。

王位是我肚子裡的孩子的。

「你到底做了甚麼。」聽到下人的稟報就趕緊跑過來的波兒切，一掀開簾子就被濃厚的血腥味給燻了鼻子，看著地上躺在血泊中的兒媳一旁還站著身上還有被血濺的一身的小兒子，他趕緊跑到兒媳一旁確認還有沒呼吸。

「快叫大夫，去叫酋帥過來。」

呼喊了下人又看著那沒有呼吸的屍體腹上被剖了一刀就只差沒有內臟跑了出來，她全身發起了惡寒不敢置信的看著那站在一旁的兒子腳邊還有沾滿血跡的凶器，對自己親骨肉的恨意近乎達到了頂點。

「唔。」當他的頭重的幾乎讓他站不穩時熟悉的窒息感讓他瞬間瞪大了雙眼，他瞬間看清楚眼前的面孔是他的親生母親，那依然帶著憤怒帶著委屈帶著滿腹的怨氣朝自己奔來的女人，已經不知道有多少次希望他去死。

「你對你哥哥的妻子做了甚麼。」他看著被自己雙手掐著的小小脖子和瞬間爆紅的小臉，有說少人跟他說過他的小兒子跟他的大兒子幾乎長得一模一樣，那雙染上一層水霧的淡色眼睛就跟她兩任丈夫一樣。

可是她卻從不曾覺得他們哪裡相像。

「唔，放開我。」雙膝落了地他的雙手依舊想掙脫的扯著這帶給自己痛苦的雙手，就如同平時他會阻擋那朝自己砸過來的東西還是擋開那折騰自己的雙手，他可以忍痛他可以不還手，但是他也無法不打從心底憎恨這個生下自己的女人。

「她肚子裡是有孩子的啊。」幾乎是嘶吼般地朝自己手裡的兒子罵了出來，她不敢置信這一屍兩命壞了她替大兒子安排的婚事，更是硬生生地讓他的大兒子成了鰥夫，下任酋帥的名聲與威望中有了一個污點。

「唔。」看著那令他作嘔的臉還佈滿了氣憤的眼淚，就彷彿他曾經看過那謾罵著自己父皇是殺人兇手的模樣一樣，所有的氣都出在自己的身上，就像她痛恨自己的存在卻不得不趁哥哥出遠門的時候到自己棚裡大亂。

孩子，對她而言孩子又是甚麼。

難道我就不是孩子嗎，就看妳在乎過我嗎。

「是她，自己衝過來的。」

「衝過來你就可以拿刀殺人了嗎。」口齒伶俐卻幾乎不還口還從不還手的小兒子咬牙的擠出了幾個字，她更是像是喊啞了嗓子般的哭叫著，完全不能理解他說出口的話這麼堂而皇之的反駁。

「難道要讓她像妳這樣，掐著我嗎。」他覺得自己整張臉發燙腫脹渾身都快沒力一樣，他放下了手開始摸著地上能有讓自己掙脫的東西，手指勾到了刀柄他一使勁就拿起來往前一劃，成功的讓自己的脖子被放開。「放開我，咳咳，咳。」

「啊啊。」手臂被割了一刀趕緊鬆手的退了好幾步，波兒切錯愕地看著自己溢出血的傷口，疼痛的感覺卻沒有來得比她的打擊還大，看著那跪在地上猛咳的孩子得以呼吸，她像是急紅了眼似的吼了出來。「歐紋習恩斯，你竟敢。」

「咳咳，哥哥知道我身上的傷是妳造成的嗎。」雙手著地他面朝著地上乾澀的猛咳甚至眼眶都被自己逼出淚來，他手裡依然緊緊的握著刀柄，他抬頭惡狠狠地瞪著那真的想致自己於死地的女人。

「你。」

「你不讓我去找哥哥，不就是怕他知道我身上的傷嗎。」

看著那被自己問的啞口無言的女人，他的呼吸漸漸平順的讓他站了起來，他說出口的話還伴隨著他嘴角的揚起，今天這一切他就像著了魔卻又不像，他瞪著眼前的女人是這麼的清醒，他想殺她的衝動從未這麼強烈過。

「你是長成甚麼德行了你，你看看你的眼神你拿刀的樣子。」緊摀著自己的傷口止血邊看著那站姿一點也不像一個孩子的模樣，她在戰場上看過帶著這樣氣息的人，甚至令人不寒而慄的眉目簡直像極了她已故的丈夫卡達里。

「難道這些不是妳跟父皇造成的嗎。」忍不住的就大吼了出來他感覺得到自己的全身血液正在沸騰，他甚至不能忍受這個女人說出的話是有多麼的刺耳，就跟那死在旁邊的女人一樣，難道這一切的一切都是自己的錯嗎。

「妳們把我當甚麼了，那個女人和那個女人的肚子都比我還重要。」

「你簡直就是被妖魔附體一樣。」她曾經如此害怕卡達里那個模樣，但是她依然愛著那散發著王者魅力的男人，反觀西薩爾的性格優柔寡斷城府極深她甚至慶幸她的薩滿嘎倫斯不完全像卡達里也不完全像西薩爾，反倒是歐紋習恩斯。

像極了卡達里卻某方面又像了西薩爾與薩滿嘎倫斯截然不同的模樣。

「你讓薩滿嘎倫斯看到他還會待你如初嗎，你還殺了他的妻子和他的孩子。」

「閉嘴。」拉長了尾音嘶吼了出來當他聽到那猶如毒藥的語言他瞬間雙眼發直，心裡的酸楚像是被無限的擴大在自己體內，由心底深處開始侵蝕著自己的理智，他甚至開始覺得自己的雙眼沒有聚焦的不知道在看甚麼，只感覺到自己的聲音顫抖著像是在哭又像是在笑。

「你再說一次薩滿嘎倫斯我就殺了妳。」

待續


	14. 14

14

他的聲音不禁揚了起來不屑的冷哼著。

「我都已經殺了一個人難道還怕缺妳一個。」怒喊著一字一句就好像眼前人不是生育她的女人，那不曾養育自己的女人一直都是那令他痛恨的存在，不知道有多少個瞬間他都想殺了這個女人，可是他是撒尬斯的母親。

是他最愛的人在乎的人。

「你以為你是西薩爾的骨肉西薩爾就會放過你，你殺了人可是重罪。」這敢揚言放話的孩子莫非當室韋沒有王法了，她譏笑著那無知的孩子覺得他說出口的話是那麼的可笑，殊不知歐紋習恩斯下一句說出的話更讓她瞠目咋舌。

「他殺了撒尬斯的父皇他也有重罪不是嗎，為了王位他不擇手段不是妳說的嗎，難道他還有資格說我殺了搶我王位的人。」他甚至覺得西薩爾到底憑著哪一點認為自己有錯了，都是為了掌權都是為了得到自己想要的，難道他還可以把王位讓出來直接給薩滿嘎倫斯不可嗎。

「只要有王位就可以為所欲為不是嗎。」

看著眼前人的模樣與說詞她瞬間都無法想像這到底有多麼令她覺得倒胃口，即使是西薩爾也不曾這麼狂妄的表現出他陰狠的一面，她更是不解這被薩滿嘎倫斯養大的孩子，怎麼會一點也不像薩滿嘎倫斯。

「這到底都是誰教你的，薩滿嘎倫斯把你教成這樣的人了。」

「妳敢，再說。」手速之快的俯身一衝他在提了一口氣的瞬間就躍起拿下了對方的人頭，他維持著熟練的姿勢落地，記得自己習得的要領，他毫無一絲猶豫的連眼睛都不曾眨過，閃過鮮血的噴濺他優雅的站直了身子。

像是恍惚的沉浸在令他蕩漾的感覺當中。

這一次，他雙手不抖雙眼沉著，手裡牢牢地抓著那劃開皮膚的手感，割斷骨頭的爽快，他熟悉的刀法第一次嘗到了嗜血的快感，在練習宰割牛羊還是野鹿的時候都沒有這種前所未有的滿足感，他的嘴角淡淡的勾了起來連倒下的屍體他都不屑一看。

「到底發生了甚麼事了，阿宛兒，波兒切。」一進棚裡就看見滿地的鮮血，血泊中還是兩個女人分別倒在不同地方，甚至自己的王后屍首分離死不瞑目的看著自己一樣，西薩爾不敢置信的發出了顫抖的聲音。

「這是。」被身後的薩滿嘎倫斯撞開了一下，跟在西薩爾身後的君可令幾乎傻在原地的止步於前，打過仗的男人不是沒見過血不是沒見過血肉模糊的場景，而是從未想過那會發生在自己親人之間，有誰又能保持理智。

「偶夕斯你有沒有怎麼樣，你有受傷嗎。」將側過身看著跪地的西薩爾的歐紋習恩斯給轉向自己，他單膝跪在弟弟身前雙手邊擔心的摸著他的胳臂邊看著他有血跡的身上有沒有傷口，心裡最擔心的那份恐慌成真了甚至超乎他的想像。

「你沒看我手上拿著刀嗎。」臉上毫無一絲表情他斜著眼看著這有好幾個月沒見的哥哥，他輕描淡寫甚至語氣冷冷地吐出駭人的說詞，就看薩滿嘎倫斯還立即想奪去自己手上還帶血的凶器。

「住口，快撒手。」

他甚至看不見原先在歐紋習恩斯體內的黑影，他甚至懷疑著那些在他身邊徘徊的業火已深埋在這個小小的軀體當中，凶器被緊牢的抓著他也不硬扯，他還能觸碰這個人他甚至還能知道歐紋習恩斯對自己還保留著一絲絲的信任。

「你說甚麼。」像是從喪妻的痛苦中清醒一樣，西薩爾意識到這兩具屍體是自己的兒子一手造成的慘況，而那毫無情感的語氣與說詞讓他一瞬間整個怒火直升，讓他不敢相信那還曾經對自己笑著的孩子和現在是同一個人嗎。

「一個自己要撲過來，一個要掐死我，我手裡本來就拿著刀了。」看著那直瞪著自己的父親那種眼神他一點也不陌生，就像他從來不信母后說的是假話，他看清了那總是在母后不在的假惺惺，他就只是想演給哥哥看。

「你說甚麼。」他不敢相信自己聽到的說詞，在他心裡歐紋習恩斯是個果敢凡事都有所見解非常聰明的孩子，即使現在參雜了各種角色以及情緒上的情感糾葛和道德倫理的淪喪，薩滿嘎倫斯依然想知道歐紋習恩斯到底發生了甚麼。

「你在胡說甚麼，薩滿嘎倫斯你看看你把他教成甚麼樣了。」

幾乎跟薩滿嘎倫斯同時出聲但是他卻拔高了聲音不敢置信的看著自己的骨肉，那理所當然的態度把殺了至親殺了生母都當作了一個沒甚麼大不了的事，他不敢置信他的兒子怎麼會變成這個樣子。

「偶夕斯。」他抓住那提起刀的胳臂他喊出了歐紋習恩斯的真名，薩滿嘎倫斯一臉惶恐的看著那雙眼充滿殺意的弟弟看著自己的父親，他甚至沒有把西薩爾責備自己的話聽進心裡，他更在乎的是歐紋習恩斯對此的反應比自己還來得大。

「瞧你那甚麼態度，一個是你皇嫂一個是你母后你一點悔意都沒有。」

伸手指了出來他吼出的聲音因為憤怒而帶著嘶啞，尖銳的語調像是在說著一個不能接受的荒唐事實，西薩爾激動得全身都在打顫，讓身後的君可令牢牢地看著一個字都不敢吭，就看歐紋習恩斯還爆出了驚人的發言。

「那你殺了撒尬斯的父皇你就有悔意了嗎。」

待續。


	15. 15

15

「甚麼。」君可令不敢置信的出了聲還忍不住的高了語調，這要不是真有謠傳一個這麼小的孩子能胡說這麼大的事嗎，還質疑自己的親生父親，就算他不相信自己的大哥會被自己的二哥給謀殺，但是他絕對相信有人在謠傳這件事。

「偶夕斯你在說甚麼。」他再次被歐紋習恩斯給嚇得滿臉不敢置信，他跩了他的雙肩要他看著自己，他聽都沒聽過這樣的事情，他甚至還在父親被殺的現場，他親眼看著西薩爾悲痛的怒喊，他甚至還跟西薩爾著手查著誰才是那指使者。

就看西薩爾比自己更來的反應激烈，就像快失去理智般的怒吼了出來。

「誰跟你說我殺了卡達里的。」這種指控前所未有甚至過了這麼多年他也不曾被質疑過他的王位，他開始不禁納悶著這親生兒子到底是對自己抱持著甚麼樣的態度，他與自己的母親不親難道對自己也是這般的疏離嗎。

「你難道不是為了皇位為了母后你才殺了他的嗎。」無視身前的薩滿嘎倫斯他看著對方的眼神仍然不減一絲恨意與殺意，他甚至覺得自己的父親還想在自己哥哥面前隱藏的很好，他更是一聲比一聲高亢的想拆穿這一切的假象。

「你。」

「西薩爾。」看著西薩爾一個衝動要往前君可令趕緊拉住了他，幾乎同時喊出來的薩滿嘎倫斯也一手護住弟弟一手擋在不斷要靠近的西薩爾身前，就看歐紋習恩斯還一臉無動於衷的模樣讓西薩爾更是氣得想掙脫弟弟的箝制。

「閃開，我殺了這個逆子。」

「西薩爾他只是個孩子，你說了他也不會懂的。」薩滿嘎倫斯幾乎能知道西薩爾到底還想跟歐紋習恩斯爭論甚麼，因為這參雜著室韋一族還攪和著戰事這不是解釋更不是殺之而後快就能了結的事情。

「這些話是能輪到他這樣胡說的嗎。」被身後的弟弟給跩了回去就彷彿在這當下只有他是最清醒的人，他親生兒子殺了他的妻子殺了他的兒媳還有孫子還冠冕堂皇說他謀殺了自己雙生哥哥奪取皇位，而他還要被制止自己處置這個逆子。

「誰說我不懂。」

「他今天可以殺了你們母后殺了你妻子他哪天就會殺了你和我。」看著歐紋習恩斯還敢理直氣壯的頂嘴又再看著薩滿嘎倫斯盲目的寵溺著這樣的一個長出魔心的孩子，更是忍無可忍的朝著自己哥哥留下來唯一的骨肉罵著。

「西薩爾。」一手勒緊了那想掙脫自己往前的歐紋習恩斯，薩滿嘎倫斯幾乎兩膝都要跪地的用雙手拖住他，又一方面要時時刻刻讓自己的背朝著讓靠得更近的西薩爾，就怕他父子倆真的自相殘殺了起來。

「讓開撒尬斯。」他抬腳就差點將薩滿嘎倫斯給踹了下去，被君可令給跩了一下他又整個往後跌了幾步，他忍無可忍的吼出了薩滿嘎倫斯的真名要他別再阻擋在他們之間。

「母后要殺我連你也要殺我嗎。」看著緊抱自己的薩滿嘎倫斯他心裡不知為何抽痛了起來，再看著那眼前說了想殺了自己的父親，他甚至不知道為什麼腦海裡產生了強烈的衝突，又開始迴盪著強烈的情緒反應全身開始不聽使喚地顫抖。

「讓開。」

「西薩爾你沒聽到他說的嗎。」幾乎同時跟西薩爾同時喊了出來，薩滿嘎倫斯再次捕捉到了他一開始認為最重要的話，他的聲音忍不住的拔高更是不由得心裡開始難受了起來，他甚至可以知道這一切的始作俑者是誰。

「他說的話還能信嗎，誰跟他說卡達里是我殺的，為了王位殺了你的妻兒還理所當然，這種瘋魔的話語從他嘴裡出來說的話還能信嗎。」

那將自己的行為比擬做自己被冠上的莫名之罪，他知道歐紋習恩斯在暗指著甚麼，就是在說王位之爭，但是他甚至可笑的覺得這既不是父死子繼哪來的那麼多兄弟之間的猜疑，這種著了魔的說詞簡直不可原諒。

「西薩爾他是你的兒子啊。」薩滿嘎倫斯看著西薩爾對歐紋習恩斯如此激烈的反應，他甚至深深的感受到只有自己愛著這個孩子，沒有人去想過他花了多少心力去愛他，沒有人能理解自己花了多少時間去照顧他。

就好像歐紋習恩斯今日的所作所為是理所當然。

「我最愛的女人還有你這個兒子，要我自己的血脈我還可以再生。」

「你就不該跟那個女人生下我，她愛的又不是你，你們也從來沒愛過我。」他開始意識到自己為什麼心裡開始這麼的痛，因為他連自己的出生都不能決定，他連自己的父母也不能決定，他徹頭徹尾的痛恨自己的存在。

「西薩爾你聽見了沒，這些話難道是他胡亂編出來的嗎。」

君可令也察覺到了薩滿嘎倫斯的猜想，他們都是在父母與兄弟之間的疼愛之下長大，可就唯獨這個孩子為什麼就和他們所有人都不一樣，難道他不是親生的嗎，難道他們留著不一樣的血脈嗎，他甚至懷疑西薩爾夫妻倆並不是真的和睦。

「你以為他可以說出這些形容詞嗎，你看他的脖子，那個瘀痕難道是假的嗎。」看著西薩爾終於靜了下來，薩滿嘎倫斯已經忍不住想說出了他猜測的一切，但是卻又怕傷了歐紋習恩斯，他就只希望西薩爾想想這樣的孩子是怎麼養出來的。

「阿宛兒為什麼又出現在我的棚裡，你說母后聽到下人傳話趕了過來，然後平白無故偶夕斯就殺了她們嗎，他身上的那些新傷舊傷都是小傷難道就是你允許的嗎，難道我身上就有過這麼多傷痕嗎。」

幾乎是將自己看著西薩爾與自己母親的不滿都給歇斯底里地說盡，說完才發現自己說了不該說的，薩滿嘎倫斯發現自己懷中的身子不再顫抖嚇得他一個回頭，看著那恍惚的臉神情空洞的臉頰上滴下了淚痕。

原來哥哥知道自己身上的傷，所以哥哥也默許了這一切。

西薩爾終於知道薩滿嘎倫斯在指責自己縱妻寵妻，在他明裡暗裡都促成了歐紋習恩斯種下的魔心，他甚至曾經覺得誰沒有被狠狠的挨過揍，但事實上那個挑撥離間的卻是他最愛的女人，而這一切悲劇都已促成。

「你以為這一切都發生了，就不會再有人死了嗎。」

「我的妻兒由我來處理，我的婚事你就不要擔心了。」

看著西薩爾那心死如灰的神情他知道他終於相信自己的母親想殺了歐紋習恩斯的事實，而那日漸加劇的行為則是因為他身為人夫身為人父的縱容，但不管歐紋習恩斯是怎麼的瘋魔他都不會放棄他，更不會將這一切只給西薩爾處理。

「呵。」有王位的人才能說出這種話，那他又算甚麼呢。

甚麼難受，甚麼痛，他的心裡瞬間空蕩的甚麼也感覺不到，嘴角輕輕的有了弧度似笑非笑似哭非哭的呵了一聲，他鬆開了手丟下了刀他推開了身前的薩滿嘎倫斯默默地往棚外走，在踏出去前他還回頭眼神毫無焦距的說著。

「誰想殺我我就殺誰。」

就像他放棄了他曾經最愛的一切，他再也不捍衛他曾想擁有的一切。

有了王位他才能掌控這一切。

他才能不再看見他贈恨的人。

他才能擁有他想要的人。

他才能不再被這些人擺佈。

待續。


	16. 16

16

當他還楞著被推開的瞬間，看著那無神的神情彷彿那張臉不是他認識的歐紋習恩斯，離開之前說的那句話更讓他完全看不出他到底是對著誰和看著誰說，彷彿就像是對著這天地萬物日月眾靈宣示，他這才起身趕緊要追了出去。 

「偶夕斯。」

「讓他去。」抓住薩滿嘎倫斯的手臂西薩爾並沒有看向那錯愕的人，看著眼前的兩具屍體他無心去管始作俑者要走去哪，甚至他要離開室韋自生自滅他都沒有意見，就看薩滿嘎倫斯用力的抽開手朝自己吼了出來。

「讓他去，讓他去哪裡，他才幾歲。」那連自己都不看的人讓薩滿嘎倫斯氣的就是扯開自己被抓住的手，他甚至知道西薩爾就是想放著他離開不管是被狼吃了也好還是凍死在外頭也好，都比留在這好。

「撒尬斯，你要去就親手了結他。」

再次要衝出去卻被西薩爾又給拉住，那嚴厲的聲音帶著滿腔怒火的瞪著自己，像是在對自己下了命令般的堅定，完全不像是嘴裡說的那個他是自己的親生骨肉，他不敢置信的要扯開那緊抓自己不讓離開的手就看君可令給插了進來。

「你去，我來。」拉開西薩爾的手他趕緊讓薩滿嘎倫斯出去，他看著那還想動手的西薩爾他緊緊的扣住他的手腕，更是不讓他跟著出去。「西薩爾，你叫一個哥哥親手殺了自己的弟弟嗎，這種話你對得起卡達里。」

&

「偶夕斯。」一出棚外寒氣逼來天空開始飄下了雪，他張望著那小小的身影終於在看到遠處的當下喊了出來，就看那個人依然沒有停下腳步的緩緩走著，更像是沒有聽見自己的叫喊一樣，他趕緊拔腿就是跟了上去。

聽到腳步聲的靠近他停下了腳步側過了身看清楚來的人是誰，看著是剛剛要追出來卻被攔住的薩滿嘎倫斯，他想也知道西薩爾想的是甚麼，如今能殺他的也只有眼前這個人。「你是要奉命殺我的嗎。」

「你在說甚麼。」他沒有想過歐紋習恩斯的想法會跟西薩爾有這般的相近，他從來就只認為他可能會比自己更像自己的父親一點，但原來用殺戮包裹善良的是自己的父親，而用憐憫包裹私心的是西薩爾。

看著那聽到自己所說還一臉不敢置信的薩滿嘎倫斯，他回過了身別過了頭又是不停的走，他知道自己的哥哥不是想對自己動手，但是他卻心裏清楚就是因為他自己相信薩滿嘎倫斯不會殺自己，而他才是最有可能殺得了自己的人。

「不要管我。」

「我怎麼能不管你。」他試著繞到歐紋習恩斯前方要擋住他的去路，就看他頭也不抬不想看著自己的繞過自己繼續走，嘴裡更默默地說出對自己的指控，語氣冷的就好像他已不在乎那些曾經。

「你已經多久不管我的死活了。」從那個女人來了之後哥哥待在自己棚裡的機會更少了，更不用說他們連見都沒見到，就像那個要殺自己的人說的，你以為他有了兒子還會管你死活嗎，哼他不需要任何人的在乎。

「我知道你在我不在的時候有來啊是你不肯見我啊。」說的好像自己還有時間可以安排一樣，但是他有多少時間被妻子綁住被母親給綁住，他還要處理族裡的事，還要每天跟西薩爾論事他甚至連自己靜下來的時間都沒有。

甚至連回自己棚裡的次數少到他都希望自己可以回去就看見歐紋習恩斯。

可是他卻迴避了自己。

「我看到你跟那個女人說不要進你棚裡，就是怕今天的事發生對嗎。」

他停下了腳步腳步踏的穩實的抬頭一望，那看著自己的淡色眼睛眼裡，透漏著令他厭煩的溫柔，那個女人連自己的存在都不知道，眼前的這個人說的話跟偽善沒有分別，他甚至更相信自己親眼所見親耳所聞。

「我知道你會來，我不希望你遇到她之後就不來了。」

他沒有點破他知道歐紋習恩斯會偷偷跑到妻子的棚外觀察著他們，他不否認自己有說那些話但絕不是像他所說那般原因，他知道自己的棚裡是弟弟玩樂的地方，他不希望有人剝奪弟弟唯一感到快樂的地方。

「你胡說。」

「你到底為什麼生我的氣偶夕斯。」看著歐紋習恩斯完全沒有想聽自己解釋的轉身就走，他又擋在他身前忍不住的直問了出來，如果說這一切都是母后編出來的，難道他寧願相信她也不相信自己嗎。

「今天你死在我手裡的妻子，教會了我。」那又擋住自己去路的身影讓他抬頭就可以看到雪花一片片的飛了下來，沒想到下雪的場景竟然會讓他這麼感到厭惡，他原是冷冷的語氣卻愈說愈咬牙切齒的彷彿想起耳邊那反感的語調。

「妻子就是為了生下繼承人就是為了繁衍後代，但是你說哥哥死了之後就是弟弟即位，甚至沒有人知道我歐紋習恩斯是誰，難道對所有人而言我就是不存在的嗎，難道連一個還在肚子裡的未出世的孩子都能搶我的王位。」

「誰要搶你王位了，阿宛兒到底跟你說了甚麼。」

他的聲音充滿了不解充滿了莫名，他幾乎同時在他面前跪了下來，他抓著他小小的肩膀要他把話說清楚，的確他對母后挑選的妻子沒有太多妻子以外的了解，對他而言他只是履行了室韋皇族的事，怎麼可能她不知道她還有個弟弟。

「自己嗑到流了血還要怪我，孩子流掉了怎麼辦，哭著撲了過來就跟母后一樣。」

看著那逼近的臉龐追問著他，讓他腦海裏不免想起了那令他作嘔的委屈，甚至因為對自己產生質疑就在那東翻西翻哥哥的東西，他忍不住整張臉從面無表情出現了嫌棄的樣子，更是扭動了肩膀想掙脫。

「她還跟你說了甚麼。」他相信母親造成他倆之間絕對不僅這些，但那像是碰到髒東西似的人扭開了自己的肩膀後退了幾步移開了距離，用著一臉莫名其妙的模樣朝著自己說出令他無法相信的話。

「你不是還能找她說話嗎，你去問她啊。」

那像是用全身排斥自己的人用了足以讓他傷心的模樣與說詞面對自己，用厭煩來包裝著拒絕，甚至拿他身為薩滿的身分以及與生俱來的能耐作為不和自己說清楚理由，他免不了自己的心狠狠地被傷了一刀。

「歐紋習恩斯，你今天殺了人，你今天就是對的嗎。」

「那你去問母后她冤嗎。」那反倒裝著像聖人般的開始談論對錯，他更一臉不明所以的擺起了生硬的面孔，理直氣壯的表現了他不想再跟薩滿嘎倫斯繼續說下去。「反正我知道你也找得到她，你犯的著來找我。」

「歐紋習恩斯，你難道一點都不信任我嗎。」看著那側過身又要離開的人他忍不住的叫住了他，說出口的話他都可以感受到自己的聲音已經因為情緒而改變，就看歐紋習恩斯停下了腳步卻頭也不回冷冷地說。

「你跟西薩爾有甚麼差別。」

待續


	17. 17

17

「唔。」體內動盪的一股氣流讓他難受的皺深了眉頭，他深深的思考著自己被指控的話，他到底哪一點表現的跟西薩爾一樣，他跟西薩爾有相似之處也許他們做法相同但是他們所想的卻完全不同，包含看待母后的態度也是。

「反正他還有你這個兒子不是嗎，即使你不是他的骨肉，對他來說他根本沒有過我這個兒子。」發現薩滿嘎倫斯居然沒有回話他更是大聲的嗤之以鼻西薩爾對自己的無情，他甚至覺得離開室韋長大回來奪王位才是他該做的。

「歐紋習恩斯，哄你入睡的是我，哄你哭的也是我，抱著你帶著你教著你的也是我啊。」

他的聲音是那麼的不滿自己被定義，說出口的話都那麼扎自己的心，他不想管對歐紋習恩斯來說西薩爾是怎樣的存在，他像是請求般的指責著那將自己趕出心門外的人，卻看歐紋習恩斯更是板著一張冷漠卻散發著怒氣的模樣。

「擋著我王位的不也是你嗎。」

看著自己沒有回話就轉過身頭也不回的走，他雙手撐著地撇開了臉胸口痛的他一句話都說不出來，他甚至想說你要王位哥哥可以給你，可是現在說這句話卻於事無補，他甚至根本不知道該怎麼樣才能不讓他在這樣的天氣下衝動離開。

「撒尬斯，你沒事吧。」

「我沒，唔，偶夕斯。」衝過來的腳步聲與熟悉的呼喊是君可令的聲音，他開始發現自己全身不知道哪竄出的熱流讓他難以呼吸，他一抬頭就發現不遠處的歐紋習恩斯倒在了地上，他知道是自己做了不該做的。

「偶夕斯，偶夕斯，他全身都在顫抖啊。」馬上會意到薩滿嘎倫斯的意思的拔腿跑到歐紋習恩斯身邊，他趕緊將孩子給抱了起來看到他口吐白沫全身抽蓄，趕緊要將他帶去找大夫，但是他又放心不下薩滿嘎倫斯的停下腳步。

「快帶他去找其他薩滿，快啊，可令。」看著君可令擔心的看著自己他還輝了手要他快走，他的心跳快的他忍不住聲音都嘶啞了起來才有辦法出聲，但是他知道自己還撐的了，只要自己的意識足夠清醒。

「你看起來也……」

「我可以，你一定要幫我守住他啊，千萬別讓西薩爾，唔。」看著君可令還猶豫的看著硬撐著爬起來的自己，他像是在交代後事般的要囑咐君可令，但是話沒說完他的全身痛的他往前踏了一步才穩住自己的身子。

「撒尬斯。」

「別管我你快去啊。」伸手推開靠了過來的君可令他再次喊了出來，就看君可令面有難色的趕緊離開，看著雪花幾乎阻擋了自己的視線他一度懷疑是不是他自己有些恍惚，他撇開了臉開始低喃著自己愛馬的名字。

他現在只有一個地方能去。

&

「少爺，大門倒了一個人啊。」

「甚麼，快去叫大介。」看著下人急急忙忙的衝進來稟報蕭燕德還立馬先趕緊叫柳碧安把大夫叫上，雖然他蕭府不是甚麼大善人供食宿的地方，但自從城裡都知道他府上住著一個妙醫，倒是不少需要求診的人會上門求醫。

「好。」

人命關天這次不是只有在門口候著而已，是人倒在了門口，這即將快辦喜事的地方總不能出了甚麼命才好，蕭燕德邊心裡擔憂的邊飛快的比下人更快的衝到了門口，沒想到卻看到跪倒在台階上的是熟悉的身影。

「薩滿嘎倫斯，你受傷了嗎。」

「這不是我的血，唔，大介在哪裡。」被扶起了肩膀他開始感覺到自己身體沉重的不聽使喚，他一路昏昏沉沉的冒著雪奔了一日，甚至還怕自己摔下馬將自己牢牢地綁住，但光解開就花費了他不少體力。

「快，我先扶你進去。」立刻拉過他一隻手臂將人給撐了起來，那被大雪給凍壞的身子正僵硬的難以動彈，甚至那令他熟悉的藥香味連他靠這麼近他都聞不到，就看俞大介衝了出來看到是薩滿嘎倫斯後神情都慌了。

「撒尬斯，你。」立刻馬上就衝上前從頭到腳迅速地看了一下薩滿嘎倫斯的狀態，那慘白的臉色甚至毫無血色，那沒有披風衣的衣袍夾在著血色浸了又濕又因水氣而結冰在上，他整個不捨的神情迅速的出現在臉上。

「我失控了，秀臣。」那伸手就可以抓住的距離他往前抓住他的肩幾乎快跌到他的身上，他邊顫抖著嘶啞的嗓音邊看著那一臉似懂非懂的錯愕神情，他更是使勁的囑咐著他來此的原因。「如果我醒來之後，不是我，就別讓我再醒過來。」

「甚麼，撒尬斯。」雙手毫不遲疑地就撐住那往自己身上倒的男人，在他還沒搞清楚狀況之下身前人就闔上了那毫無生氣的淡色眼睛，嚇得他原先抱著他的雙手趕緊抽出一隻手確認他還有沒呼吸邊看向蕭燕德。

「快，快扶他進我房裡，燕德。」

你來找我，是因為只有我了解你。

還是因為你知道我可以無私執行你的要求。

還是因為只有我可以辨得誰才是你。

你到底發生了甚麼事。

待續


	18. 18

18

過了半年，還以為再也不會再見了。

即使聽聞室韋又跟誰打了仗，知道燕德與蘭出外了多少回，他的確沒有出過城，反而更是離不開這如醫館的蕭家，他沒有回應當初薩滿嘎倫斯給自己的建言，但他的確投入在醫診當中而沒有去涉入戰事。

而他也從沒問過自己為什麼會關心戰事。

也許他們見得少他們連說話的時間更少，他沒有想爭論也沒有想去談論，甚至他也不知道薩滿嘎倫斯是否會跟他再次提這個問題，但他的確很樂意聽別人的想法，在他想表達自己之前他確實也想先理解別人是如何想。

就他所知燕德去找君可令送請帖也不過是幾天前的事，他甚至不敢肯定薩滿嘎倫斯會依約出席，而現在這個人卻以這樣的模樣出現在自己面前，看著躺在自己換過床單上的男人，自己替他擦了澡更了衣，日復一日這人都還沒有醒來。

坐在床邊邊看著醫書邊看著那搶了自己床位的男人，點亮了整間房的燭火就是讓自己維持著清醒，哪怕他只是打了幾會盹也是要在床邊挨著不能太過舒適，想著前幾夜突然高燒不退嚇得他還叫醒了蕭燕德，雖然他現在坐沒坐相但他可不敢打盹了。

鼻尖聞著淡淡的藥香味，看著那一抹乾淨的下巴被自己剃的可年輕了好幾歲，想想這個人本來就比自己年紀還小，老氣橫秋明明就還是像個孩子，不過不知道是不是他的錯覺，他覺得薩滿嘎倫斯變更沉了。

「唔。」

「撒尬斯。」緊皺的眉峰伴隨著深吸一口氣嚇得他兩手撐了起來，他更湊近的想確認這昏迷了好幾日的人是否真的會醒來，又或者像他說的，醒來的不知道是哪一個他，他只能呼喚他確認這個人是否認得自己的聲音。

「唔，秀臣。」緊緊眨了自己的雙眼仍然只看得見模糊的人臉與溫柔的光芒，耳邊熟悉的聲音與靠近的氣息讓他意識到自己在哪裡，用力的再次睜開了眼睛他的雙眼終於讓他看清楚俞大介那擔憂的神情。

「你有哪會痛嗎。」他看著那與自己對上的淡色眼睛像是確認自己似的又闔了起來，他感覺到薩滿嘎倫斯原本緊繃的身體放鬆了下來，原本皺緊的眉目也舒展了開來，看他緩著自己的呼吸胸前規律並緩緩地起伏。

感覺到自己的手腕被輕輕的掐住，纖細的指腹輕輕按著自己的脈搏彷彿讓他此刻都聆聽得到自己的心跳，即便他在醒來之前經歷了再多難受此時都漸漸平靜了下來，再次張開了雙眼他開始看著陌生的房頂。「沒有，但是我口很乾。」

「我拿水。」起身就湊到桌前拿起了杯子幫薩滿嘎倫斯倒水，雖然把過脈他知道薩滿嘎倫斯現在身體並無大礙，但他依然感覺到自己絲毫都不敢鬆懈，甚至他才背過人一會視線移開了，一聽到倒抽一口氣的聲音他又趕緊撇過臉。

「唔。」移動自己的雙手他試著想撐著自己坐起來卻發現自己全身痠痛的不行，甚至連撐住床板的拳眼都可以讓他感受到手骨的每一寸都在發疼，就看那著急著端水杯又提著茶壺的人趕到了床邊。

「你別起，我扶著你。」邊坐在床邊邊放下手上的茶具他一手就是橫在薩滿嘎倫斯的背後撐住了他的肩頭，另一手伸手去拿在床內側的軟枕發現勾不到他又站起了身橫過薩滿嘎倫斯的胸前去拿。

雖然背後有撐著自己的手臂但是他依然不敢將自己的重量交給俞大介，就怕他根本承受不住自己，那劃過自己鼻尖的衣襟讓他聞到了俞大介身上的淡淡體味，他確實對這個好聞的味道不感到陌生，他被輕輕地放下直到背上的柔軟得以支撐自己他才開始問話。

「我，有醒過來過嗎。」

「沒有，你別嚇人了。」才剛坐回床邊準備拿水杯這才發現薩滿嘎倫斯的被子落到了腰間，因為使勁而岔開的衣襟露出了結實的胸膛和腹肌若隱若現，他突然意識到他居然已經習慣了，邊想著邊將被子給拉好他才拿水。

不，他可能只是接受薩滿嘎倫斯一絲不苟的病懨懨。

「你還一度味道都不見了還發著高燒，簡直嚇死我了。」

「你餵我喝藥了是嗎。」嘴巴自然的朝水杯湊上，他理所當然地接受了俞大夫體貼的餵水，他也更沒有想要抬手的意思就是邊喝了水又把話給問完，想想如果自己身上不會散發味道是多麼可怕的事情。

「你有哪裡覺得不適嗎。」

而完全沒有意識到自己因為順著薩滿嘎倫斯盯著水杯的方向手就湊近他的臉，也沒想過這樣餵水合不合適，但想想他和薩滿嘎倫斯認識至今他們的確已經比常人有更多肌膚相觸，說彆扭肯定跟他人相比他們還是坦蕩多了。

而現在他更在乎的是身體有沒有因為藥物而有其他異常。

「沒有，你應該找對了藥方才對。」喝光了水看著俞大介又彎腰去提起茶壺倒水，這如他所想與自己如此契合之人正是他相信的人，那曾救了自己性命的人當然就是他願意託付自己性命的人，他來這是來對了。

「我還讓燕德去呀巴呀身上找東西。」

「你，又救了我一命了。」看著那像是想透漏自己機靈的神情他邊喝起了湊過嘴邊的水杯邊勾起嘴角笑了起來，抬眼他看著那湊近自己的臉雙手小心翼翼地看著自己嚥下水，在他的嘴離開水杯的同時他抬起了手撫上俞大介的臉。

「我昏了幾日了，你都沒睡對嗎，看你的臉。」

「十日，我有啊，我在床邊睡。」臉上的大手沒有讓他有下意識想躲開的反應，而那用指腹溫柔輕撫自己眼臉下方的動作更是親暱的像是對待自己在乎的人一樣，那輕輕皺起的眉頭像是在心疼自己因為照顧他的勞累。

「你看著我怎麼睡。」看著手裡攥著水杯的人一動也不動的讓他摸著細緻的臉蛋，增添了一絲憔悴那笑著一抹讓人暖心的笑容就像是要自己不要感到就愧疚，嗓音輕柔的像是在安撫自己一樣令他感到平靜。

「你怎麼不說這麼冷你睡得著。」看著那還在自己臉上打量的人神情都沒有退去不捨的模樣，他俏皮地瞪大了眼讓自己的嗓音甜了起來便伸手覆蓋了臉上的大手輕輕帶了下來準備起身將水杯放在床下。「餓了嗎，我去弄點東西給你吃。」

「打著燈，現在是深夜吧，哪來的廚子。」看著俞大介要起身他抬手抓住了他的手腕阻止他打算大費周章張羅一切，他看著那半離開床邊的身子微微傾著還沒有打算打消念頭，他又使力扯了他的手讓他給坐回床邊。

「我會生火好嗎。」抬起了下巴他像是有點被小看的不甘冷哼了一句，但嘴角卻勾著笑意識到薩滿嘎倫斯是如此體貼，眼裡卻又想翻著白眼覺得這個人到底是怎麼看待自己來著，都忘了第一次見面時火可是他起的。

「別了吧，弄得一身灰，白天就有廚子了。」

「你這是嫌我太嬌貴了嗎。」

待續


	19. 19

19

雖說他知道薩滿嘎倫斯就是一個有王者風範還特別溫柔體貼的人，與他印象裡蓬頭垢面滿臉土灰的粗糙大漢完全不同樣子，沒有文人翩翩的書卷氣息卻內斂中帶著馬背民族的威武，那朝自己笑得不是玩笑般的真誠還跟自己說笑了起來。

「說不定我等等又昏過去了。」逗這個人一直是他喜歡跟這個人在一起的原因之一，就好像他們知道彼此最舒適的距離，不冒犯不冷落他們就是因為純粹的彼此有恩相知相惜他們才能在彼此心中佔據一個地位。

「搞不好是我暈過去呢。」他們似乎是在看誰說得玩笑比較大似的，這話都不好好說了，才剛醒來的昏迷多日之人還說自己等等又昏過去，俞大介還真覺得他幾天都沒睡好他才會暈倒，就看薩滿嘎倫斯笑開了臉將自己拉了過去。

「那你躺上來免得我等等接不到你。」看著那和自己擠眉弄眼似的生動五官就好像是俞大介最放鬆的模樣，但他明知他們彼此還是保留著許多沒有訴說過的事情，就因為如此他們才能不被身分束縛的相處在一起。

「還真的呢，說暈就暈嗎。」一手要是沒撐著就跌在病人的身上膝蓋還壓上了床，那瞬間貼近的五官還讓他身子往後退才看得清那帶著笑意的雙眼，那握緊自己的大手從沒鬆開過自己，像是堅定的告訴自己應該得好好歇息了。

「我沒事了，你上來安心睡吧。」他環顧過身旁發現這不是一般的客房，所有的擺設以及色調的搭配看起來自己就是在俞大介的房裡，他看得出俞大介臉上的倦意但他知道他得強硬著才能讓他放心歇著。

看著那一再想說服自己不用那麼擔心並且還讓自己在一旁就能起身，他也想問問自己是甚麼可以讓自己堅持著這麼多晚都沒睡好，而的確他們不是沒睡在一起過，但一起睡在床上倒是第一次，只不過他的心裡並沒有一絲不願意。

倒是依然記得薩滿嘎倫斯的藥香味能讓他感到平靜。

「這麼近你是要冷死我嗎。」側過身坐在床邊他開始脫自己的鞋子邊想著等等被褥要怎麼分呢，剛把雙腿擺上床，回頭他發現薩滿嘎倫斯正在往內挪位置，他立起膝伸手由他腋下穿過他的背一手穿過他的膝窩只能寸寸移動。

單薄的胸膛再次貼著自己他的手勾住了俞大介的脖子，纖細的雙手靠近讓他知道這幾天俞大介照顧自己的時候都是一個人在搬動自己，他在重心移好後回過頭將人按在自己懷裡輕輕的拍了他的背。「你知道我不用蓋被子的吧。」

他的手像是卡在薩滿嘎倫斯的背後，他將另一手按在身下人的另一側撐起了自己後抽開，並對那回應了自己碎念的男人忍不妨的想調侃那像是安慰自己般的舉動，又是抬起了下巴俯瞰著自己身下的人，渾然不覺得他們的姿態有些煽情。

「你知道我年紀比你大吧。」

也對，上次我都覺得毯子應該是要給我不是給你。

沒關係他還有厚被褥呢。

&

「大介，你怎麼還沒起，大介。」

柳碧安拽著蕭燕德到俞大介房外以備不時之需，不知道會不會需要扛男人之類的，她邊拍著門還邊看向一旁的未婚夫，正納悶著俞大介可以不睡不能不吃怎麼會沒起來吃早膳呢。「他沒應聲，我就說我直接進去啊。」

「妳等等，他習慣你直接闖進去，薩滿嘎倫斯在裡頭妳這樣會失禮。」看著柳碧安伸手就要推開房門他又趕緊拉住，覺得這對室韋的大皇子殿下不是那麼有禮，即使那是別人家的皇族也是要表示尊重，就聽見屋內傳來男人的聲音。

「進來吧，他還在睡。」

「咦。」這陌生的聲音和濃厚的口音讓門外的兩人愣了一下相看了一會，柳碧安一臉像做錯事般的齜牙張大了無辜的雙眼，覺得自己吵醒了他未婚夫還怕自己對人家無禮的對象，就看蕭燕德趕緊追著問。

「薩滿嘎倫斯你醒啦。」

「進來吧我也起不來。」

聲音聽起來雖然微弱卻是有力的喊著，蕭燕德開了門領著柳碧安進了房穿過了眾多書櫃圍繞的偏廳來到了內房，看到床上睡在一起的兩個男人蕭燕德先屏住了呼吸，倒是柳碧安見怪不怪的走到床邊忍不住碎念壓在病人身上的大夫。

「這大介怎麼睡到床上去的。」

「你好多了嗎。」蕭燕德看著柳碧安站在床邊不知該如何是好，俞大介捆著被褥整個將薩滿嘎倫斯當成床似的側躺在他身上，而那牢牢抱住他的人還像是怕他掉下床似的摟在懷裡，他將手輕輕搭在柳碧安肩上暗示邊對這昏迷很多天的人笑著。

「我好很多了，就是有點脫力。」比起昨晚他覺得他更能使勁了，但他可以感受到他被人壓著的部位都發麻了，而他更覺得懷中人肯定也是，他壓低著聲量說話嗓音充滿了磁性與讓人安心的穩重，看著柳碧安就要上前來。

「對不住啊，大介睡成這樣。」

「沒關係，妳別移他了，他累了就讓他睡吧，他十日都沒睡了。」看著小姑娘伸出了雙手還滿臉無奈的傻笑，靠了過來薩滿嘎倫斯忍不住的笑出聲，就看蕭燕德也同時雙手摁住了她的雙肩往後退。

「你昨晚醒過來的。」發現柳碧安沒有會意到自己的暗示，但隨著薩滿嘎倫斯說不用移人就默默的依著自己的手與自己往後退，心裡想著這柳碧安怎麼這麼遲鈍呢還邊問著這完全對大夫睡到自己身上無感的病人。

「嗯，不好意思嚇著你們了。」看著兩位他這才想起他來這似乎來的不是很恰當，心生歉意更在他微笑的臉上多了份鬱悶，發現他當時真的無暇顧及一切就直奔來了這裡，這一躺就是十天還不知道發生了多少變化呢。

「沒事，你想吃什麼，我差人去準備。」

「隨意，妳準備什麼我吃什麼。」看著柳碧安依然張著那水靈般的大眼透漏著親和的善意，固然是不知道自己經歷了什麼與為何來此，見自己答覆後就轉身離去準備張羅，只剩下蕭燕德還搬了張椅子坐到床邊來。

「可令來過了，要我跟你說不用擔心。」

待續


	20. 20

20

「他居然知道我在這裡。」心裡還正想著要是有什麼動靜這消息靈通的蕭燕德應該在神色中就會透露出來，看來可令果然也是個足夠成為領導者的人，今天這個訊息要是不好的惡果，肯定是室韋打了內戰了。

「他說有人看到你進城，他想你應該是來這裡。」

「不好意思，按禮俗我不該來的。」可令來過那就代表他肯定有大致交代過事情原委，但他依然為自己的冒然感到抱歉，想想他當時為了進城門下了馬又費盡了多少力氣上馬，他已經很久沒有這麼狼狽過了。

「欸，我聽可令說了些，但你跟大介吩咐的那些話。」蕭燕德輕輕的笑了一聲眼神透漏著釋然的坦蕩更有情義上的深重，覺得薩滿嘎倫斯的歉意太過了，要不是他們遠在異地不然有難必定會相助的。「肯定是只有他，你才會來的。」

「還有五日就是你們的大喜之日，我可以起就離開吧。」他感激蕭燕德那重情重義不分民族不分國情的仁義之心，也可知蕭燕德為何在東北不管是唐軍還是民兵還是江湖中都有一定的聲望，心裡正盤算著明日一早就可以起身離開。

「沒關係你就留下來吧，我這多的是客房。」趕緊起身挽身在薩滿嘎倫斯肩上拍了兩下示意要他好好歇著，這當然沒有讓未痊癒的好友離開的道理，更沒有讓外族皇室為了避嫌而趕客的歪理，蕭燕德依然笑得讓人無法拒絕。

「你就多養著幾天，大介很擔心你，肯定不會讓你能下床就離開的。」

聽到蕭燕德拿俞大介對自己著急的那份心意來勸說自己他不免笑了出來，他知道蕭燕德善良重情義但也不是好騙好拐的，他更看得出蕭燕德好客但並不是所有人都可以留宿在蕭府的。「薩滿嘎倫斯會回報你們的。」

「好，你們就好好歇著吧。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯笑得終於不是為難地的苦笑，看樣子是願意放心的好好在這靜養，他也鏗鏘有力的直起身答覆準備轉身離去讓人好好歇息著，但說到一半突然覺得自己說的好像哪裡不對。

「呃…對，你們。」

「呵。」沒有明白蕭燕德為何真正尷尬之處但卻是意會到對於兩個大男人同床共枕棲身而息而有所反應，薩滿嘎倫斯想是漢人對於情事性事的開放抑或者他清楚的知道他們倆確實沒有什麼，但他本人卻是一點也不在意的笑了。

「嗯我聽說了你們之前睡過。」不知為何開始解釋起自己剛剛的反應，蕭燕德覺得自己剛剛形容不妥是因為太過理所當然好似他們是一個對兒，但明明對俞大介來說他們才是一夥的，卻好像他們倆早於他們熟悉一樣。

「喔。」

「不是那種睡，就是，沒事，你知道我在說甚麼，膳食準備好就差人送進房啊。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯似懂非懂沒有聽出自己覺得彆扭之處，他就是覺得就他認知中的俞大介不應該是會這麼親近同性的男人，不然蘭幀求的心意早該被俞大介本人給察覺了才是。

「好。」

目送蕭燕德離開他又躺了一個時辰試試自己是否能出力了，他微微傾過身子覺得自己身上確實有些發麻了，但是他能輕摟著身上的俞大介落在自己的手臂上，就看依舊熟睡的人咕噥了幾句扁了扁嘴，他嘴角不禁輕輕地笑了起來。

他不是第一次這麼近的距離看過俞大介的眉目，卻是第一次這麼近的看見懷中人的睡顏，那清秀英俊的五官肯定讓不少女子傾心，就是想讓人呵護的模樣多了些，但那透漏的男子氣概以及果斷的大夫模樣很是讓人依靠的安心。

「我差人送進來了啊。」

聽到柳碧安在房門外的喊聲他同時輕輕的撇過了頭聽見門被推開的聲音，他起身將俞大介的頸子從自己的臂膀上移到軟枕上便翻身在床邊坐了起來發現自己的長靴在一旁，像是被清理過的樣子，在低頭看著架子床旁放了兩雙靴子。

「唔嗯。」頸子換了軟枕後他感覺到身邊的人起身又好像聽到柳碧安的聲音，他側過身用力的睜了眼看到薩滿嘎倫斯坐在床邊的結實背影，還是覺得燭光有些刺眼的閉了起來但是鼻子傳來的菜香味讓他忍不住地發出慵懶的嗓音。

「唔，好香啊。」

「你要起了嗎。」選了比較大雙的短靴套了起來他看著柳碧安領著下人端著擺滿菜色的盤子給放在一旁的桌上，又回頭看了那皺著眉頭不想起的俞大介，他笑著伸手就是寵溺的撫開他臉上的髮絲更捏了捏他的睡臉。

「好睏啊可是也好餓啊。」冰冷的手讓他睜開了眼對上那笑的一臉溫柔的人，就好似眼前的男人與自己共枕多年一點也不陌生也不冒犯，但敵不過這剛起的冰冷之手他縮起了臉埋進被褥裡，扭開了臉上的戲弄。

「大介，肚子餓就起床吃。」看著俞大介還撒嬌似的嗯了兩聲像是在對自己冰冷的手感到不滿，他更是笑開了臉覺得這年紀比自己大的人也只是展現在身為大夫的時候而已，在他眼裡這個人還像孩子一樣會撒嬌呢，讓他忍不住就想逗他。

「別理他他等等又睡著了。」將兩人的互動看在眼裡柳碧安深知俞大介是把薩滿嘎倫斯當作跟自己都是親人一樣，他也知道俞大介救過這個人性命很多次，但是面對是男人的時候他卻依然能這麼鬆懈的模樣她是第一次見。

照理說是薩滿嘎倫斯信賴俞大介是理所應當。

但俞大介對薩滿嘎倫斯這般依賴又是甚麼意思。

待續


	21. 21

21

當薩滿嘎倫斯依著柳碧安的意思絲毫完全不客氣地將膳食吃抹乾淨後，脫了鞋他坐回床上盤起腿來開始放鬆全身閉上了眼睛，而自動讓出一個位置的俞大介還真如柳碧安所說沒睡飽是不會起的，就好似他已決定要睡滿一日後才要起身先把薩滿嘎倫斯的位置給騰了出來。

刺鼻的藥香味讓他皺深了眉頭，睜開了雙眼他看見身邊人盤起的腿他知道薩滿嘎倫斯坐在自己身邊，他開始覺得這傳進自己鼻子裡的味道怎麼這麼濃厚，還抬起了脖子又適應了一下燭光看著薩滿嘎倫斯的側臉還沒看清神情就傳來了悶聲。

「唔，咳嗯。」

「撒尬斯。」那像是要咳出什麼的聲音嚇得他趕緊爬了起來，他一瞬間清醒的輕撫著薩滿嘎倫斯的背後要幫他順氣，就看他捂著自己的胸口像是岔氣般的上氣不接下氣的咳嗽，要說風寒更是不太可能出現在他的身上。

「咳嗯，吵醒你了。」睜開了緊閉的雙眼微微側身他看著俞大介跪在床上背後溫暖的輕撫出自於他本人，那抓起自己另一隻手就開始把脈的人擔憂的神情又回到俞大介的臉上，他想忍住自己回過神後的不適卻力不從心。

「手給我。」他靜下心來想從脈相得知了點什麼卻發現又是甚麼異相都沒有，但是他明明就看得出薩滿嘎倫斯滿臉寫著難受，逐漸出汗的額頭還有刷白的臉色都顯示著薩滿嘎倫斯一點都沒有好過的樣子。

「我沒事，咳咳。」他將胸口的手移到自己的嘴邊就怕自己咳出了甚麼，但是他知道受傷的應該不是自己的肉體，倒是他現在才發現他身上的味道濃厚的就像是在表示他的狀態不穩定，就看俞大介還緊盯著自己的一舉一動。

「你氣息這麼紊亂哪裡沒事了。」伸手撥開了薩滿嘎倫斯額際上的髮絲他附上了額頭發現他的體溫並沒有升高，背後的手更是摟住他的肩頭緩緩地要讓他躺下，看著那躺下的人終於順了氣不再那麼激烈的咳嗽。

「沒事，我跑出去受了點傷而已。」緩緩的閉起眼睛他試著集中自己的意念控制自己的身體，舒坦的試著放鬆自己繃緊的身子，為了讓俞大介別那麼擔心卻說著身旁人都聽不懂意思的話。

「甚麼跑出去，你看你臉色發白。」他沒有聽懂薩滿嘎倫斯的意思也更沒有認真的去著墨應該是甚麼意思，他下意識的伸手摸上自己的胸口卻發現他的銀針放在一旁的桌上，他準備起身卻被薩滿嘎倫斯給抓住。

「沒關係，你讓我躺會就好了。」睜開雙眼他看向那看著自己的人充滿不解的神情，因為睡了整日而凌亂的髮絲身上的衣袍也產生了皺痕，心裡想著這個人就急急忙忙地想要下床一個衝動可能就要出房門，這愛面子的人這副模樣是能出房門嗎。

「你看你冷汗都冒出來了。」伸手用袖子就是拂去他額頭上的水滴，他撇開了眼看著他仍然沒有舒展的眉心，微微喘著息仍然張開嘴露出笑容要安自己的心，那抓緊自己手腕的手更是制止了他再次起身的動作，可是他心裡卻一點都沒放下。

「沒事的。」他知道自己的狀況也知道無須俞大介這樣忙東忙西，順著從自己臉上拂過的袖子而閉上眼睛，又盯著那在自己臉上身上看了一回的人這才看見俞大介與自己對上眼，他還是輕輕地笑著要他放心。「我只是定力不夠肉身沒事的。」

「你別說話了。」鼻尖聞到的味道依然久久未散去，而薩滿嘎倫斯的聲音聽起來依舊很喘，他心裡想著也許下針也未必比較快，應該是去拿薩滿嘎倫斯的藥罐子比較快，說著他就要翻過薩滿嘎倫斯的身要下床。「我去拿你的藥。」

按住那正好翻在自己上方的身子，他仍然一手抓緊他的手腕一手勾住他的脖子讓他整個撐在自己身上翻不了身，覺得這個人怎麼都說不聽呢。「別了，沒關係，不是身體的關係。」

「你說現在不是身體的關係，但要是你這樣持續下去肯定會出事的。」

自己的雙膝就跨在薩滿嘎倫斯的兩側一手已撐在床邊卻無奈他就是翻不了身，他此刻更無心去管他們倆的姿勢說有多引人遐想就有多引人遐想，反正這房裡也沒其他人而那也不是他現下最在意的事情。

看著那較真的人像是快生氣的模樣那擔心自己的神情他也依然覺得很迷人呢，他輕輕的笑了嘆了一口氣將他摟進自己懷裡輕輕拍著他的背安撫他，好似自己的性命被看得如此重要，突然如此被珍惜的令他逐漸在這個人身上找到歸屬感。

「你不是在我身邊嗎，沒事的。」

「你這幾天還是在我這睡吧，你這樣我哪放心的下。」這動不動就喜歡抱人的動作是不是馬背民族友好的熱情俞大介也懶得去管了，反正他確實習慣了這個人身上的味道和他對自己釋出的善意，但那貼在自己胸前的胸膛依然如此冰冷。

「你不睡會累倒的。」聽見俞大介那像是抱怨的語調他忍不住就笑出聲來，訴說著他心底的開心也取笑著這個人哪還撐得住每晚顧在自己身旁，就看那一身練舞的好腰身拱背翹高的臀身掙脫自己翻回身側。

「我可以睡在你旁邊啊。」像是被笑了一下他冷哼了一聲說完就撐起手臂翻身躺回原本的位置，還伸手就拉起了厚重的被褥將兩人都蓋的嚴嚴實實的自己側過身還捲了半圈直盯著那也側過身看著自己還笑得不明意思的人。

像是怕他出過汗後會著涼似的讓自己跟他一塊蓋著被褥，他們的緣分究竟有多深呢，同床共枕與被他們又一同歇息了多少夜晚，這人還多次救了自己的性命，身為一個薩滿確實也不是無所不能啊，他已記不得會如此真切實意在意自己的人事物是在多久以前。

也許從父親死後、在他成為薩滿之後一切都變了。

可他卻依然記得那曾經的美好，感恩那曾經的一切。

才驅使著他嚮往薩滿的一切。

「我要欠你多少呢秀臣。」

「甚麼欠不欠我的，搞不好是我上輩子欠你的。」聽薩滿嘎倫斯說出了情深義重的話他這才懂了那人臉上複雜又抑鬱的笑容是為了什麼，他撇開了眼睛有點承受不住那麼深情的眼眸，就聽薩滿嘎倫斯輕笑了出來口氣有點變了。

「呵，我早該時時刻刻都把偶夕斯放在身邊的。」

「你說誰。」他看著那苦笑的人說出了陌生的名字，他還未意識到薩滿嘎倫斯正要回答他曾經問過的話，更沒想過一直以來不多說自己事的人正要告訴他究竟自己發生甚麼事，就看那人懊悔的將不堪的事實血淋淋地說了出來。

「我弟弟，殺了我母后和我的妻兒。」他意識到自己曾經擁有美好的和睦的父母與家人的愛，他又有甚麼資格去要求什麼都沒有而只有自己的弟弟將一切怨恨都放下呢，他可笑的覺得自己剛剛被傷害的如此理所應當。

「咦。」明明說著如此駭人的事情他卻來不及要他節哀更也不知道他與弟弟的關係到底是如何，可那說著故事的人垂下了眼簾卻不是帶著恨意更不是帶著悲痛，而是像懺悔般的在述說這一切都是他的錯。

「我就不該讓我母后有機會接近他，直到最後我還是傷到了他。」

他一直堅信著他不該干預歐紋習恩斯的一切，他既該不偏袒又得控制住自己不得不想照顧他的心思，甚至他未想過他就該替歐紋習恩斯主持一切公道，可他知道母親的痛更知道叔父的為難而他也未想過他能做多少。

這就是你的回答嗎。

待續


	22. 22

22

他瞪大著雙眼說不出半句話，他看盡了多少人情冷暖單單幾句話他卻知道薩滿嘎倫斯身處在一個充滿著自私自利卻又不得不遵從的皇室裡，其實上至皇親貴族下至平民百姓又有哪些人不是為了權與利糾結著愛與恨呢。

所以他一開始才說他應該要將弟弟帶在身邊。

他的弟弟又該有多恨自己的母親呢。

「我根本不在乎王位，也不想攪和母后安排的事情，更不想去參與西薩爾戰事的安排，可是我不能不管偶夕斯。」

他邊說著他從未說出口的真心話卻也是他對任何人都無法訴說的痛苦，為了忍住自己忍不住打顫的牙他還閉緊了眼睛像是想忍住自己波動的情緒，就好像他說出的話將會天打雷劈控訴他忘恩負義。

甚至也許他曾想過他若藉由弟弟蠻橫了起來他還能暢快地做自己。

可他能為歐紋習恩斯負責嗎，他擅自做了自己而歐紋習恩斯又能選擇嗎。

「你想自由自在地做一個薩滿是嗎。」他聽過多少人在酒後胡亂的哭訴，他看過多少人為了躲避承受不住的壓力躲在承歡中的舒坦，有多少拋不盡的顏面都曾在他的虛假安慰中度過，可此刻他卻從未如此一針見血地發出肺腑之言。

「但是偶夕斯要的不是只是一個薩滿，他需要的也不是只有哥哥。」他甚至不敢自信的說歐紋習恩斯只要有哥哥在他就能老老實實無憂無慮的長大，他不認為自己足夠強大的能作主所有，他甚至更無法彌補母親給弟弟造成的傷害。

他直盯著薩滿嘎倫斯說出每一句話的神情和相應對的身體反應，那邊說著耳朵都漸漸紅了起來他可以感受到薩滿嘎倫斯在說這些話是有多麼緊張，而他則對這故事充滿了好奇不斷的問。「你母后對他。」

「她老是對著他動手，甚至背著就說西薩爾的事，甚至不讓他親近我，我不知道她居然能這樣徹底地讓他相信。」他還可以聽見他的母親在死後仍然不斷在他耳邊訴說著她這一輩子的痛苦，就好似歐紋習恩斯一天不死她就不會消停，就只等著他自己能充耳不聞，就像他總是可以聽到來自天地萬物的聲音一樣。

「相信了甚麼。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯愈說著眉頭愈皺愈深原本刷白的臉色漸漸染起了紅，緊閉的眼睫還不時顫了顫連肩頭都忍不住開始發抖，他的心裡從未如此真心的感到不捨而一層一層抽絲剝繭的打開心房。

當然與柳碧安又是不一樣的情況，同樣是心疼同樣是不捨，但那赤裸的遍體麟傷讓他曾經一度難以消受更是遲遲的沒有與柳碧安如此快速的成為如此親近的人，他甚至知道自己其實不怎麼相信任何人。

而薩滿嘎倫斯不僅相信著自己信賴著自己，他更能篤定他從未對任何人說過這些話，而他甚至不能理解有誰能徹底地相信別人編織的謊話呢，那該是天大的憎恨與多少的欺騙。

「相信他的父親殺了我的父親，還是為了王位為了女人，讓他對王位有了莫名的執迷。」

所以這一切就是從前室韋酋帥卡達里被謀殺了開始，一個女人猜忌著所有能害死自己丈夫的人，甚至贈恨自己後來的丈夫與孩子，更試著讓他的血統無法繼承王位，但是他們是如此血濃於水的血親不是嗎。「那你輔佐他繼承王位。」

他不意外俞大介能說出他曾經想過的念頭，經過這一切他甚至還想力挽狂瀾的用王位去填補弟弟內心的恐懼，但回想到他剛剛差點困在歐紋習恩斯所設下的結界，那些原先不敢靠近自己的業火各個纏住自己的全身，他知道他們已聽憑歐紋習恩斯的使喚。

「他再也不會相信我了，他的靈魂用盡了一切阻擋我的靠近，那些守在他身邊的業火吞噬了他的心，而我還，我還……」

如果曾經偶夕斯能和他如此親近，肯定是他做了甚麼，看著那說著說著卻說不出口的模樣讓俞大介不禁漸漸的紅起了眼眶，那句話讓他回想起是如此的直白和崩潰，他甚至可以想像那是薩滿嘎倫斯沒有想過也不希望會發生的事，又有誰不害怕擁有巫術的巫覡，那是他來見自己對自己說的第一句話。

失控。

「你生氣了對嗎，那天在那個會議裡我看得出來他們都很害怕你生氣。」

「我差點就親手讓偶夕斯……他體內還纏著那些他天生帶來的，是不能硬除掉它們。」一句話說不完整薩滿嘎倫斯又試著改掉他不願意說出口的說詞，他依舊緊閉著雙眼就像是可以看到那些曾經的畫面，而再次靠近的自己又是如何愚蠢。

「是我看不到的東西嗎。」

「但是你感覺得到對吧，秀臣。」

緩了緩自己的情緒和思緒他睜開了雙眼對上那毫不閃避的眼睛，那含在眼眶裡的水光像是在隱忍著什麼一樣，他甚至有一瞬間察覺到自己觸動了他什麼，即便此刻他的傾訴到了尾聲，那人忍不了內心湧出的情緒全彰顯在那泛紅的眼臉，也許那守在嘴邊的話也藏不了多久。

「我觸怒了天則，我跟偶夕斯之間一輩子都不會削停。」

看著那深邃的眉目在如此難熬的傾訴之後還悲壯的下了結論，判定了自己這輩子背負的罪惡，他也從未對一個人的人格感到如此的佩服與尊敬，他捨不得移開自己真摯的注視卻又被盯著不忍直視自己的模樣。

「你會一步一步克服的撒尬斯。」

看著那說著安慰自己的話嘴唇還忍不住顫抖強忍著情緒連嘴角都忍不住往下掉的模樣，他伸手用大拇指輕輕地撫摸那紅透的下眼臉就看那眼睛一眨眼淚就掉了下來滑過了鼻樑，看著自己也心疼了。「你眼睛都紅透了，你在為我掉眼淚嗎。」

發現薩滿嘎倫斯的眼眶突然紅了起來他伸手想拉開自己臉上的大手，但那依舊替自己拭去眼淚的溫柔讓他無法閃躲更忍不住垂眼的就哭了出來，但嘴上仍是不服輸地懟了回去。「還敢說我呢你雙眼通紅，這是讓你不用不好意思哭呢。」

「我只是很難受。」不知為何他輕輕地笑了出來，也許是因為說出來他舒坦了很多，也許是因為他在俞大介身上找到了歸屬感，也許是因為他知道俞大介是如此猝不及防的對自己打開了心房。

「我都多少年沒哭了。」扁了幾下嘴他又忍住了自己鼻酸的感覺控住自己的顏藝，好歹他也是受過苦訓即使再痛苦也要笑著唱笑著跳的官妓，他自認自己是很少因為真情而哭的人，上回還不知道是多久之前與柳碧安之間的事。

「你真是個善良的人，秀臣。」

「你也是啊，撒尬斯。」那笑深了的人將下巴抵在自己頭上還依舊不斷輕撫自己的臉像是在安慰自己一樣，也許在他看不到的視線裡薩滿嘎倫斯的眼淚也悄悄的滴下來了，抵在自己鼻尖的脖子傳來了不刺鼻的藥香味他知道薩滿嘎倫斯確實的穩定下來了。

但夜深了還是別想了，免得他們是要哭到早上嗎。

「你好冰，撒尬斯。」

待續


	23. 23

23

鼻尖傳來了淡淡的花香味他覺得自己的身子震了一下引起了全身的痠痛，他用力的張開眼雙手掙扎的胡亂一揮拍起了水花，他瞬間驚醒發現自己泡在水裡耳邊更傳來了一個女孩的抱怨聲，眼前的燭光更讓他一下子難以適應。

「哎呀，你這不是把我也弄濕了嗎。」

他用力地眨了眼睛轉過身錯愕地看著那坐在浴桶旁的小女孩更是慌張地張望了四周沒有任何人，更能知道剛剛在自己身上游移的手是出自於這個他認得的女孩，雙手一撐他雙腳使力的想要站起來卻發現自己兩腿發軟兩腿間更傳來不明的劇痛。

「等等你別亂動。」

一離開水面還有花瓣黏在自己身上他硬是邁開腿跨出了浴桶只差沒跪在疊蓆上卻重心不穩的要倒下被一旁的小女孩給抓穩了，那耳邊傳來的既不忙也不徐的聲音像是在碎念自己在做無謂的掙扎。

「你藥量被減少也不足讓你逃出這裡的。」

用力地掙脫自己被觸碰的手臂他抬頭看著一旁的屏風掛著衣服就是蹬起腿也要狼狽地走過去，完全不想聽小女孩給自己的忠告他一手拉下了艷紅的衣袍他也不想管到底有多不想穿，抬手想套上卻發現自己的肩膀和胸口疼的他忍不住發抖。

「你已被灌了十五來天的藥，連吃的都是被人灌進嘴裡的，你要是在不服軟你遲早會死在這裡的。」

蹲在這全身赤裸濕淋淋的異性身旁好似她早已習慣她這個年紀不該看的景象，嘴邊曖昧的勒痕、白皙的身體上充滿了紅點、齒痕甚至是瘀青，那在她手上日漸消瘦的身子已經前胸貼後背再這樣下去可能連賣相也不好了，她伸手替人披上了那穿不好的衣袍，卻又被撥開的喊出了她聽不懂的外語。

「不要碰我，唔。」一使力就跪坐在地他發現股間好像有甚麼東西流了出來，他突然意識到那應該是甚麼東西，強烈的羞恥感讓他不知所措的看向那一直在他神智不清照顧自己的小女孩，看著她被自己推倒了在地瞪大著雙眼他心裡不知為何覺得自己過分了。

「你聽不懂漢語是嗎，你要是再亂來連我都要受罰的。」撐起雙手抬起了著地的屁股她站了起來沒有直視那直盯著自己的人，說著的話就好似對方也聽不懂的自言自語更是拿起擱在一旁摺好的被褥就是披在那不斷發抖的身子。

「你可是被重金買來的，要是死在我手裡我估計也得陪葬了。」

「嗚嗚。」他雖不完全聽得懂女孩在說甚麼但是他知道自己插翅也飛不出這個地方，咬緊的牙根中忍不住發出了自己低泣的聲音，他卻發現自己一滴眼淚也哭不出來，而那隔著被褥的小手還使勁想將自己從疊蓆上扶起來。

「趁水還熱著快進去泡泡，知道一個人又搬桶子又搬熱水又把你搬進去有多費勁嗎。」發現那配合著自己試著要站起身的人不再激烈的反抗和掙扎，她第一次感受到她照顧這麼多天的小哥哥原來這麼高，她撐著讓他自己跨進了浴桶裡，拿下了被褥擱在一旁回頭看著那試著自己脫下衣袍的人露出了削尖般的肩膀。

背對著女孩讓他替自己脫下了被自己裹濕怎麼也脫不下來的衣袍，那種濕黏在皮膚上的感覺讓他覺得自己異常的敏感，忍不住夾緊了股間那讓他羞恥的殘留物又滑出了自己受傷的腸道和穴口，一瞬間猶豫了自己要不要坐下去。「唔。」

「我還沒幫你清你就醒了，坐吧，沒水也清不乾淨。」拉著那纖細的手臂就是要他坐下去，她發現這個人沒有反抗自己的觸碰更是乖乖地依照自己的指示坐了下去，她找著洗具裡比她整個手掌都還長的扁棍拿到了他眼前。

「我來還是你自己來。」

看著圓潤光滑的扁棍他不禁臉上一熱不知道這東西已經在他體內進出了多少次，他知道自己身上沒有黏膩的感覺是因為自己已經被擦過澡，花瓣浴也只是為了洗掉他身上被留下的腥臭味還有讓他難以下手的部位。

他不是不懂男人之間的性事，習醫他見過各式各樣的患者，只是他從未想過他這輩子除了從軍居然還有能阻礙他習醫的事情出現，他扁了嘴皺緊的眉頭不曾舒展過他看著那臉上不再那麼冷漠的女孩搖了搖頭。

「不清會鬧肚子的，明日你雖不用接客但麗華姐姐要跟你談，你總不想抱著肚子在床上過一整天吧。」她跪在了浴桶旁邊已做好了要自己親自動手的準備，就看那即使消瘦也看得出長相姣好的臉蛋不知所措地看著自己。「不想讓我看著就背對我吧。」

看著女孩將被褥對折再對折便掛在了對邊的浴桶上，像是示意著自己靠在上頭趴著，他甚至有一瞬間覺得要露出胸口還是要露出臀部好像已經不是那麼重要，他還是選擇了可以遮住自己臉的姿勢。

看著那背過自己就將雙手伸出整個趴在了被褥上，看著那垂肩又窄腰的身影無數次今天是她不用伸手固定他的一次，墊著被褥就是怕這人身上嗑傷了，她一手拉起了自己的袖子吩咐著。「跪著吧，再上來一些腳打開。」

讓自己幾乎整個上半身懸在浴桶外他感受到他的尾椎骨都離開了水面，那伸進水裡的聲音讓他不自覺得就緊張了起來，他緊緊咬著牙閉緊了眼睛用自己的雙臂遮住自己的臉，感受到異物感從他的尾椎骨往下滑。「唔。」

「別出力，會疼的。」

「唔。」想放鬆但隨即搓入自己臀縫的硬物讓他連腰桿都忍不住出力，但腰卻疼得他不得不放鬆自己，那不如自己兩隻指頭的粗度都引起自己那麼不適的感覺，而還有著傷口的入口處更是不容他忽視，他根本無法想像自己到底飽受了多少凌辱。「啊啊。」

「忍一下一會就好了。」

嚇得自己將嘴埋在手臂中他張開了眼睛楞著忍不住腿開始發軟，在自己腸道轉動的扁棍像是碰到了癢處一般，湧進更多的熱水讓他更是讓他回想起這感覺似乎一點都不陌生，有多少日子在他昏昏沉沉的時候都被人清理著身體，那一下抽出又一下塞入的動作更嚇的他忍不住震了一下，所幸這煎熬只有三下他就解脫了。

「好了你再坐會吧。」

鬆了一大口氣他輕輕地讓自己坐回浴桶裡，看著女孩勤快地收拾著一切，小小的身影幹活的模樣一點都不馬虎，他看著她的骨架子甚至覺得她的年紀肯定很小，又怎麼會淪落到這個地方來呢。「妳，為什麼不，逃走。」

待續


	24. 24

24

第一次聽見小哥哥的嗓音，帶著磁性卻又溫柔的說著斷斷續續的漢語，要是她沒聽他說過話她還真不知道原來這個人是心思很細膩的人，所以他不是完全不懂漢語，而是半猜半懂自己說的話。「我不能，我沒有錢安葬我的父母。」

「咦。」已過世的父母、以及貧窮，難道這個孩子真把花樓當作歸宿了嗎，在他眼裡賣身賣藝的人都不是願意讓自己入賤籍的，被發放為奴、像他一樣被人肉買賣，他沒有想過再窮也會有人捨棄良籍，只為了活下去嗎。

「我沒有錢醫好母親的病，我也沒有錢讓受傷的父親得到好的醫治，等我來這裡有了些錢哪來得及呢。」

他突然由心底深處升起了一絲酸楚，他的眼眶迅速的紅了起來，想起自己從小最想做的一件事，就是成為一個不需任何酬勞的大夫，因為他知道再多的錢他的父母依然也不會在瘟疫中活下來，再多的錢也不能阻止戰爭還是政變的蔓延，但那是因為自己不知道窮人的苦，若他養不活自己他又怎麼能成為一個仁醫。

他又有甚麼資格批評那些為錢而活的大夫呢。

即使他深陷在這裡一輩子都可能離不去，他依然想要實現自己的願望。

看著女孩依然利索的將要替自己起身後所準備的衣物甚至要給他塗抹的瓶瓶罐罐都擺好擺齊，語氣平淡像說著一個不知道從哪聽來的故事，她這麼會照顧人就是因為她這麼小就照顧著躺在病床上的父母，想著眼淚止不住的就滴了下來。

「窮苦人家都是這樣的，我還有更好的地方能去嗎，你怎麼哭了。」拿著厚重的浴衣攤開走到那不知何時跪在浴桶裡露出半個胸的人，漂亮的臉蛋上掛著不知道是淚痕還是水滴，她認真一看才發現那紅透的眼眶與發顫的嘴唇帶著哭腔。

「妳怎麼能，不哭，不傷心，妳是姑娘家。」說著斷斷續續的漢語他說的話軟軟懦懦的就如同他不捨的心疼多麼難以言喻，伸手用手背抹去自己的眼淚他擤了一下自己的鼻子，覺得自己的事他哭不出來別人的事他倒哭的直快。

「我哭，我怎麼不哭，我哭的可多了，可是爹娘的身子也不會好。」朝著那幾乎與自己平視的人笑出了難為的模樣，她輕輕笑了一聲像是在嘲笑自己曾經的懦弱，如果她能更早些入賤籍幹活她是不是還可以求得更多的藥錢。

「大唐女子可讀詩書可騎馬上街，哪是窮孩子能的呢，爹娘知道我在這學唱學跳，說有好人家收留我，我就不用靠賣身過日子，沒有人，我也有飯吃不會餓死。」

「嗚嗚。」伸手將女孩摟在懷裡他忍不住的哭出聲來，就好似為她此刻再也不哭的堅強而心疼，又替自己哭不出的難受一併宣洩，更想起獨自將自己扶養長大的姐姐她們都是如此勇敢，可是她們卻依然在受苦著。

低泣的聲音在自己耳邊迴響著，濕透卻溫暖的懷抱讓她稚嫩的臉上揚起淡淡的笑容，眼眶也忍不住的濕潤了起來，那摟著自己的後腦的手就像是曾經將她摟在懷裡的父母一樣給她撫慰，她輕輕將他推開看著那依然抿著嘴抽泣的人。

「你會著涼的，我叫柳安，你呢。」

「我的小名叫大介，妳可以叫我大介。」再次擤了一次自己的鼻子他試著緩緩自己的情緒，邊用著軟軟的嗓音說話就好像是在撒嬌一樣，邊拭去臉上的眼淚他邊努力的朝那如此超齡的孩子笑著說出自己被親人叫喚的名字，第一遍說了日語第二次才說了漢語。

「你可以叫我小珀。」看著那對自己擠出笑容的人那散發的善意如剛剛醒來的模樣是如此天壤之別，她也笑開了臉像是在炫耀這個藝名一點也不感到羞恥，笑著笑著心裡的不愉快總是可以一掃而過更可以影響身邊的人。

「為什麼叫珀，怎麼寫。」將手伸進袖口裡他雙手一套站了起來拉緊了襟口跨出了浴桶，長的拖地的浴衣這才蓋住了他的腿，他被輕輕挽著手帶到銅鏡前坐了下來，突然覺得有妹妹陪著他似乎就不會覺得那麼難熬度日。

「我不會寫，是他們跟我說王跟白念珀。」再拿了一條浴巾她輕輕蓋在這個叫大介的哥哥頭上幫他擦乾在滴水的長髮，不經意地看見銅鏡的自己和這個自己照顧好幾天的哥哥就好似自己在這裡找到了親人，她不曾這麼開心的照顧過父母以外的人。「我爹叫柳王石我娘叫白，姓甚麼我不知道。」

「王白石。」邊碎念著王白石三個字拼湊著，他心裡還想著他不想在這叫喚妹妹的真名卻更不想在兩個人的時候還叫著花名，他默默用手比劃著突然抬起了臉透過銅鏡看著她。「那我叫妳碧兒。」

「碧兒，你知道怎麼寫嗎。」得到了新名字就好像小姑娘在玩遊戲一般，她注意到剛剛披髮還在手中比劃的人像是在寫字，她忍不住就抓著他的雙肩側著身子看向那對自己笑的溫柔的人，她學琴、下棋、煮茶、跳舞就是歌唱得不好因為她不識字。

「我教妳寫字。」他想著他將來的日子即使不能習醫再也不能深讀厚重的醫書，他也不能讓他的漢語退步不然他連微不足道的醫理可能都無法傳遞給別人，而和妹妹互相學習的日子他肯定會感到開心，就看柳碧安朝自己笑著燦爛的笑容。

「大介，跟我一起學唱歌跳舞吧。」

待續


	25. 25

25

從薩滿嘎倫斯決定要在婚宴上送上迎親舞的那刻起，俞大介就知道自己肯定沒有脫身的機會，他好端端地離開了不唱戲不跳舞的日子怎麼現在為了柳碧安嫁人他這個舅子還得穿女裝跳舞合唱來著，是真的能看嗎。

為了在眾人面前跳舞整個古禮走下來他緊張得都哭不出來，就祈禱著希望所有人都沒發現自己就是俞大介，而還在旁邊使喚著下人要怎麼綁自己的頭髮要怎麼弄自己的頭飾的薩滿嘎倫斯，他都覺得今天要出嫁的是他了是嗎，他還跳新娘舞呢甚麼玩意兒。

他已經試穿過這個厚重的裙裝還試跳了幾下但他沒有整好妝好還戴上頭飾過，看著銅鏡中的自己就只差個頭紗他就真的像個待嫁新娘，想想這穿著新郎裝的薩滿嘎倫斯喪了妻還搞這齣是真沒事嗎。

「俞大夫你這樣看起來好美啊。」

「噓噓，不許聲張啊就妳們知道不許傳出去啊，你在笑甚麼。」對於自己容貌還是身材的讚美他已經聽到自己一點反應都沒有的理所當然，邊教唆著這群小妮子別大驚小怪更別張揚出去就看站在一旁的薩滿嘎倫斯還笑的一臉開心。

看著俞大介皺著眉嘬著嘴彆扭的用手垂著自己大腿，他更是笑出聲往後退躲著那生氣卻依然美麗動人的假新娘子，就看他發現自己躲開還更生氣的就要站起身追了過來。

「還不都你的主意，還躲，啊。」那老是喜歡逗自己的人還敢幸災樂禍的躲開，他才跨出去不到半步就踩到自己的裙襬要往前摔，就被眼明手快的假新郎給抓住才沒毀了他這一身的妝容和妝髮，就聽見旁邊一群小妮子笑得更鬧騰了。

「你行不行啊俞大夫。」

「我穿過比這都還長的裙子戴過比這還重的妝髮呢。」

抬眼看著那一臉樂的又說著調侃自己話的薩滿嘎倫斯，他順勢的從他懷裡撐了起來還又搥了他厚實的胸膛表示他被小看的不滿，沒發現自己說了不該說的，但隨即身旁一群瞎鬧的小妮子們又翻騰了起來，這回讓他聽得一清二楚。

「俞大夫是穿了甚麼裙子。」

「俞大夫是梳了什麼妝髮呢。」

「你看他們又動手動腳了。」

低頭看著長長的珠子隨著俞大介而晃動他都覺得他從未看過這麼美的模樣，不是說北方人沒有美人是能讓他用這個角度用這麼近的距離看的人就屬他最美，他看著俞大介發現自己說錯話而張大的小嘴他又笑出了聲。

「不是，就是。」他的雙手還抓著薩滿嘎倫斯沒放開卻目瞪口呆一時之間不知道該回甚麼好，他又拉了拉他將眼睛瞄向他嘴裡抱怨卻像在撒嬌般地要他幫自己說點甚麼。「不都是你你還不說點甚麼。」

「不用說，除了今晚的新娘子你就是最美的。」說著說著薩滿嘎倫斯就更豪邁的大笑了出聲，旁邊起鬨的小姑娘們就跟著自己附和的也跟著笑了，就聽見門口有下人跑來報信了。

「殿下、大夫，檯子都搭好了，新人也就定位了。」

摟著這一身紅裝的俞大介他輕輕推了他的腰朝那看向自己的人點頭，笑著他上回在他面前穿這套的人從未看過的迷人笑容，他的心裡也比那曾經來的興奮和喜悅，就好似他今生若不再娶不再有這些他也無憾。「走吧，見客。」

就只差他不是拿著馬鞭讓他蓋著頭紗牽他出去。

兩人雙雙出現在眾人的視線當中一前一後的走著，低著頭按照著安排的路線步伐小步小步的走著，優雅不失沉穩的大氣卻又帶著婉約的羞澀氣息，身後跟著洋溢著輕笑的薩滿嘎倫斯別於身分上他應該走在前方的威武姿態。

他此刻就像個溫柔大方徐徐慢慢的走在新娘子後方的謙恭新郎倌，穿著一身白又配著金邊的長袍象徵的頭飾依舊配戴著，這素雅的模樣要不是因為那紅褲子還真看不出這是新郎官的配色。

此起彼落的譁然立刻蔓延在賓客之中，開始有人問起那姑娘是誰，甚至談論那珠簾下的容貌也開始在問是室韋皇子殿下的甚麼人，能與皇子殿下共舞更還敢走在皇子殿下的身前，論演出也是要尊重輩分的不是嗎，這姑娘是甚麼來歷。

聽見細碎的耳語薩滿嘎倫斯認為修改了俞大介原先的舞步與出場是對的，要是蓋著頭紗神神秘秘的上了台，開場就是揭面肯定多半被驚艷到的男人們就賴著要討芳名不肯走了。

走到台前俞大介背過台前面向了走到自己身後的薩滿嘎倫斯後將自己的臉轉向一側向觀眾露出了半張臉朝下看，而薩滿嘎倫斯則是面向台前身子幾乎被身前人給擋住他將臉轉向與俞大介的反向露出了半張臉揚起了下巴朝台上看，一手搭在了身前人的腰上那人的腿緩緩的抬了起來跨在台上便響起了木頭敲打的節奏聲。

一聲、一聲、三聲、連倆三聲愈快的三聲，隨著節奏聲定住每一個動作他被一摟腳一踏上了台面向了觀眾雙手交叉在臉前，身後的人跨大了腳步背過了身露出了側臉，第二聲他伸出了腿畫了一個大圈轉開了裙蹲下了身又背著台前，薩滿嘎倫斯轉正了身便從他的頭上空翻了到自己身前半跪著。

第三聲薩滿嘎倫斯伸出了雙臂像展翅般的停住看向自己，他則腿一伸直坐了下去拉直了腿將雙手朝著他的方向擺與他對望，他倆離台上中央只差幾步距離，第四聲節奏愈來愈快連著六聲，薩滿嘎倫斯擺動著自己的肩與手臂逐漸的壓著背站了起來，他則擺動了一個肩頭將手展了出去一個扭腰他躺下抬起了雙腿在空中畫了一個大圈轉開了裙襬翻了起身更是默契的讓薩滿嘎倫斯轉身到自己身後。

鼓聲一下他抬起了朝下看的臉蛋終於面向了台前露出了迷人的微笑，更隨著節拍又側過了臉擺動了自己的肩與手臂，傾了身看向那貼近自己身後也擺動跟自己相襯的姿態與手勢的薩滿嘎倫斯，隨著鼓聲的節奏他倆以腰為軸心的畫著半圓跨出了步伐一個後傾一個就前傾幾乎快相貼在了一起。

隨著胡琴與笛子旋律進來他們各自轉了出去踏著一樣的步伐一樣的手勢面向了賓客們笑出了笑容，薩滿嘎倫斯大開的雙腿跳出了豪邁，俞大介輕蹬的腳踝跳出了姑娘家的羞澀，薩滿嘎倫斯輕唱了起室韋語他則應了漢語合唱。

從薩滿嘎倫斯的空翻開始就讓人為了那帥氣俐落的落地發出了驚呼，看著坐著一字卻又翻身躍了起來的俞大介又發出驚嘆與掌聲，直到俞大介終於正臉讓所有人瞧見，即使是那一瞬間的帶著微笑的美麗臉龐也讓所有人都屏住了呼吸。

待續


	26. 26

26

「他是不是日出央美啊。」

「你知道前陣子在傳室韋大皇子劫走了奧利特圖到手的美人。」

「劫走。」

「聽人說那美人是京城數一數二的官妓，又會唱又會跳還陪寢。」

「難道大皇子帶回去做妾了。」

「他不是男人嗎。」

「日出央美是男人嗎。」

「不知道。」

「你看那樣子是男人嗎。」

「可以別嚷嚷嗎。」低聲抑止了這些說小話的人，他可聽得一清二楚，打從台上那位身穿紅裙的人在開場將臉轉正抬起微笑的那一瞬間，他甚至馬上就猜出他就是俞大介，縱使沒有人發現，即使他從未得知今晚有這樣的安排，可心上人的模樣他絕不可能認錯，也絕不會有人去注意到回到醫館的大夫不在醫館裡。

看著兩人又是貼得近又是深情的對望著，那輕摟著腰更讓他莫名的升起一股妒意，那最後頂著鼻尖幾乎要親上去的模樣讓他扭頭就離開，他知道俞大介不會讓人靠他這麼近，即使是為了演出他也不信以前妥協過。

又是勾著手臂又是貼著手掌，兩人甚至在台上都轉了好幾個圈，薩滿嘎倫斯最後將人給托高了起來只頂住他的腰讓俞大介像是張開雙臂在天上展翅的模樣，下一刻更是收尾在他將人放了下來翻過了身他跪了下來撐住他的腹部。

他向上挺起背身上的人撐住了手與腳的手勢壓低了背鼻尖抵在了一起，音樂與鼓聲停住的瞬間他們看著彼此的雙眼臉上依舊掛著微笑，這時要是誰動了一下嘴唇都有可能貼了上去，微喘著氣直到有人大聲鼓掌喊了好，薩滿嘎倫斯才將俞大介的腹部給放低讓他順勢的將雙手撐在自己肩上雙腳落地站了起來。

俞大介牽起跪著的男人與他面向觀眾一起向拍手叫好的賓客們致敬，又優雅的走到最右側和左側致意，他甚至看著蕭燕德都站了起來為他們鼓掌，他們倆又深深的向今晚的新人躬身，嚇的蕭燕德趕緊拉起了一旁的柳碧安起來一併回禮。

下了台薩滿嘎倫斯的手還在自己的後腰上，因為連日的合舞讓他習慣了成天將手放在自己背後和腰後小心翼翼的觸碰，更別說那貼近自己的距離絲毫讓他沒有察覺到有甚麼不對，第一天下了地坐成了一字就爬不起來，還是被薩滿嘎倫斯給抱起來的，太久沒跳舞容易受傷果真是真的。

走在迴廊上一過轉角他就將裙子給提了起來拔腿就跑，就看薩滿嘎倫斯還在身後停下了腳步瞪大了雙眼愣住，隨即就是大笑了出來，好似他的模樣很滑稽還是很逗趣似的。「你跑這麼急做甚麼。」

「換裝啊，你還不快點。」

「就憑你那腿。」看著那還回頭晃著整個珠簾都發出了聲音的人實在美麗極了，他還是忍不住勾起了嘴角忍笑的跑上前摟住了他的腰，單手抱起他一個跨步都可以抵俞大介好幾步，薩滿嘎倫斯就想笑這跑不快的人。

「你說甚麼，哎呀你別掐，哈哈哈哈，會癢。」雙手環住薩滿嘎倫斯的脖子就聽見那取笑自己的話，他還來不及反駁就被那在自己腰上環了一圈勒住了自己側腰的手掌給弄得笑不攏嘴，身子更不安份的動了起來。

「你別扭，要我快你還動。」在跨幾個大步就回到了位在偏院的客房，薩滿嘎倫斯的房間就與俞大介的房間隔了個小院子，低頭看了一眼這貼在自己胸前笑呵呵的男人嗓音居然不與那新娘模樣相違和，薩滿嘎倫斯也不禁笑開了臉。

「哈哈，明明是你弄得我。」終於到了門口他的腰被鬆了開來腳落地雙手才放了下來伸手去推開了自己的房門，就看薩滿嘎倫斯也臉不紅氣不喘地尾隨自己進去，他關門前還張望了一下看有沒有人看見。

「不叫小丫頭們進來嗎。」自個兒往裏頭走他到屏風前拿下了俞大介待會要穿的衣袍和褲子擱在了架子床上，又看了一眼床邊擺著替換的靴子，他看著銅鏡旁備好了一盆水，回頭看著俞大介走了過來。

「不用，卸妝我自己還不會嗎。」將頭髮上的兩大串飾品給拆了下來他放在了銅鏡前他彎腰著邊看著鏡子試著要拿起頭飾，就看薩滿嘎倫斯走到自己身前開始解開自己脖子上的第一個結。

「你要看著鏡子是要我怎麼脫。」他輕易的解開到了胸前但就看身前人顛起了腳想辦法要看向銅鏡，看著那在寒冷天氣與自己共舞的人纖細的脖子上有著一層薄汗就納悶著那精緻的臉蛋上怎麼沒有一滴汗。

「哎呀你擋住我了，去後面你比我高啊。」頭上的飾品他怎麼拆都扯到自己的頭髮，終於忍不住踩平了腳按住薩滿嘎倫斯的肩他把人給推到了旁邊，就聽見門外傳來了熟悉的喊叫和拍門的聲音。

「大介，大介，開門。」

「咦。」他思考了一下他這一整天有看見門外那個人嗎，好像有，因為他們代表著不同的立場，他固然是代表著新郎官的人自己則是代表娘家人也只有一開始下婿的時候他和薩滿嘎倫斯鬧著新郎的時候有看到他。

「是那孩子。」走到俞大介身後，體型與體格的差異讓他輕易的雙手繞到身前人胸前，他靠上了被自己懷在胸前的男人邊摸著下一個結打開，邊看向鏡子與反射中的雙眼相望，告訴了他外頭是誰。

「是蘭，他怎麼找來了，快脫。」他突然開始納悶起門外的蘭幀求到底是有沒有看到自己跳舞，是有認出自己沒有，那是不是又看見自己穿著紅裙走了進來，是又看見了薩滿嘎倫斯嗎，好像怎麼想都覺得怪怪的，就聽到他依然在喊。

「大介，我知道你在裡面。」

「哎呀你快脫，這珠子是不是打結了。」發現薩滿嘎倫斯被外面的聲音給吸引，雙手還停在他腹上的最後一個結上不解開，俞大介抽了一隻手去拍他的手背嘴上邊碎念著要他趕緊的，就發現自己弄了半天還是弄不下來。

「你這舅子是有多餓，賓客才剛要入席。」回頭看著最外層金色半臂對襟的外袍被自己解開露出了裏頭那件深紅色的衣袍解著釦，他有著自己在脫新娘衣的錯覺，薩滿嘎倫斯的嘴角仍是忍不住的勾了起來取笑著這個人在催甚麼。

「我坐主桌不能晚啊。」手上忙著扯開自己的頭髮他心裡邊抱怨著早知道就戴上那深紅色的帽子，他真是傻了才直接將頭飾給固定在了頭上跟頭髮纏著，不，他跳舞怎麼可能還戴著帽子，就是小心翼翼的拆吧。

「你有鎖門嗎。」正想著門外怎麼沒聲音了，將手伸進去分開紅色與金色的衣袍，他用手背撐開了胸前的襟口脫下外層金色的長袍，看著紅袍的襟口被扯動的向後拱讓他看見了俞大介的頸椎骨，要是沒拉好這露出來的就是肩頰骨了。

「嗯，好像。」才想了一下突然聽見腳步聲衝出去的聲音門還被大力的甩上嚇得俞大介愣了一下還往後撞上了薩滿嘎倫斯的胸膛，那被解扣的紅衣還落下了肩閃過了那原本要替自己拉住內襯的雙手，他還傻愣著想往後看向薩滿嘎倫斯。

待續


	27. 27

27

「沒鎖，還不快拆下頭飾。」他回過頭依舊探出頭往下看著那被自己脫了一半的人，沒有對上俞大介一臉莫名其妙的臉就專注地將一襲白色的衣襟給拉好，將繫在側腰上的帶子給解開，還催促著那頭髮被纏住的人。

「我看不見哪裡打結啊，我先把臉擦了。」他放開珠簾就是要伸手去拿放在一旁水盆裡的絹布，就發現薩滿嘎倫斯把自己給按住了肩不讓自己動，看他一手拉著紅衣一手拉著自己的白色衣襟拉開兩件貼在一起的衣袍。

「你先把紅褲子給脫下來，手給我把裙子脫了。」把紅長裙由下往上的開岔處翻過頭給脫了下來，這腰身被改成這麼窄的裙子真是有夠難脫，他伸手解開紅褲頭上的細繩，就看俞大介將靴子脫了一半也彎腰去解開腳踝上的細繩。

伸手將褲子脫了下來他又把腳踩進去溫暖的鞋裡，渾然忘了他鞋子也要換，看著薩滿嘎倫斯走到一旁去床上拿起自己的厚重衣袍，將沾濕的絹布首先將自己眼睛上的顏色都給擦了，他這才覺得人不在自己身後都冷了起來。

看著俞大介邊洗著染色的絹布又一層一層的將臉的妝容給擦掉，他將衣袍掛在自己手臂上攤開他的褲子要他趕緊套上免得著涼，白皙又纖細的長腿幾乎在自己的注視下若隱若現的，那抓著自己穩住重心的人套起了褲子又開始顧著擦自己的臉。

讓薩滿嘎倫斯幫自己的褲子給紮緊了，就看他開始研究自己頭上打結的那串珠簾是怎麼回事，他一次又一次終於將臉給擦乾淨了卻看著那人的手還在忙，他更是忍不住滿是無奈的碎念這草原民族的頭飾也太費勁了。「我都擦好了你還沒解完呢。」

「你接著解我幫你把衣服套上。」看他將絹布放在臉盆裡，薩滿嘎倫斯將衣袍給打開服侍他穿衣，拉挺著衣袍自己邊走到俞大介身前將他一個結一個結給綁上，動作熟悉的就好似幫俞大介更衣是理所當然的事。

已經對於薩滿嘎倫斯會幫自己整衣更衣的行為見怪不怪，他也理所當然會叫上他，渾然妥協這對自己穿著意見很多的大皇子殿下，看著他邊半蹲著將自己腰側以及腿根的細繩給綁牢還由下往上的看著自己笑的一臉得意。

「呵，你即使沒上妝還穿著這漢服帶這頭飾居然也挺好看的。」

「欸你別笑了你快幫我解開我頭髮還要重髻。」看著那似乎對自己模樣很滿意的人笑著讓他想翻白眼的笑容，將他拉了起來自己低下了頭要他趕快用，他開始解開自己綁在肩側的兩串股辮，就被薩滿嘎倫斯給拉下去坐好。

「你坐下梳，別忘了你要換鞋子。」看著人坐下還東倒西歪的他兩三下就將頭飾給拆了下來，拿起一旁的靴子蹲在俞大介腿邊抬起他的腳將那明明都已經解開的靴子卻不記得換的腳給套上，就看俞大介還恍然大悟的反應。

「對，差點就穿著這紅靴子出席這下問題就大了。」

「就說要叫那群丫頭進來幫忙吧。」看著那拆下長髮的男人將頭髮梳高到頭頂上，那尾巴還看的出來充滿了波浪的模樣讓他忍不住的就笑了起來，看著俞大介剩下那顆他不會梳的頭還在忙，嘴裡還反駁自己的話。

「叫她們進來又是在那邊大笑又在那邊大叫的哪有比較快。」

「你人緣好還敢嫌人家吵。」薩滿嘎倫斯忍不住的又笑出聲來覺得他們倆在這自己弄得手忙腳亂難道又有較快嗎，就看他漂漂亮亮的在自己頭上梳了髻，瞬間又有了男子氣概的模樣，嘴裡卻說著那撒嬌似的嗓音。

「要不是你這個殿下在這難道她們還成天進我這。」

「你確定不是因為我們。」看著俞大介站了起來面向自己他又忍不住將他的衣襬給拉了拉，他知道這個人就是個應該在台上好好演出需要每天都打扮的漂漂亮亮讓人服侍的人，只可惜這個人不跳也不唱了。

「好了好了可以了。」他被柳碧安服侍了這麼多年也沒見她像薩滿嘎倫斯一樣這麼囉嗦，他拉住他的手臂就是要往外走卻突然被手臂給拖了回來，提醒了他最重要的事他自己居然又給忘了。

「等等，你的胭脂。」

「我又忘了。」發現自己剛剛在擦臉的時候怎麼會忘記要把嘴上的胭脂擦掉，下意識的伸手要用手背去抹卻被薩滿嘎倫斯給制止，下一刻那抓上自己下巴的手他沒想過薩滿嘎倫斯可沒有第三隻手幫自己擦掉，那貼在唇上的柔軟讓他瞪大了眼看著那緊盯著自己的淡色眼睛近的他楞了一下才推開他。「唔，撒尬斯你。」

「剛在台上就該吻你了。」

「甚麼在台上，你甚麼意思啊你。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯用手指抹下唇上的胭脂是自己唇上的，他瞬間整個尖聲的喊了出來整張臉都忍不住開始紅了，想起那近在鼻尖和嘴裡的藥香味更讓他耳朵都紅透耳根，就看那人還一臉理所當然的解釋。

「別遮我幫你擦，親吻今晚身為我新娘的你，日出央美，就該讓所有人都知道日出央美是我的，坐實了這件事就不會有人還想對你下手。」伸手拿起被放在水盆邊的絹布他拉下了那遮在自己嘴邊的手，就好像怕自己又俯身吻了他一樣，擦了兩下就沒了結果就聽到俞大介聽到自己的解釋又惱羞成怒的吼了出來。

「誰是你新娘了，就說你看著我的妝就喜歡我女人的扮相吧你，日出央美日出央美叫的。」

「你不知道胭脂在你唇上多好看。」不知道俞大介又哪來的歪理他放下了絹布推著他的背要他可以走出去了，嘴裡邊解釋著自己剛剛在台上的那股衝動，也許是因為高歌也許是因為舞蹈也許是因為情緒澎拜也許是因為那一瞬間的著迷。

「那麼喜歡胭脂你可以塗在你自己唇上啊。」說的好像草原民族很少使用胭脂一樣稀罕，他這塗了多年都不想塗的人又翻了白眼邊走向房門口，卻沒想到薩滿嘎倫斯的回話讓他傻住。

「下次可以試試。」

「哈哈哈哈哈你確定那能看嗎。」他忍不住看向那朝自己笑的得意的人，他完全沒有想過薩滿嘎倫斯這麼認真的回答了自己的渾話，讓他完全把剛剛的那個吻給拋在了腦後，甚麼害臊還是害羞都是沒有的事。

「搞不好我女人的扮相也不輸你呢。」看著這被自己逗笑的人大張著嘴笑的一點氣質都沒有了，他笑的一抹溫柔摟著那笑彎腰的人將他帶出了房門口，心裡覺得跟這個人在一起果然是很開心又有趣呢。

「你先把你的鬍子都給剃乾淨了再說。」

待續


	28. 28

28

「碧兒，碧兒。」

拖著身體各處傳來的疼痛俞大介試著撐起膝蓋連跑帶爬的跪到柳碧安身邊，邊替她拉緊暴露胸乳的衣襟哭紅的雙眼立刻又掉下了眼淚，將昏迷的人抱在懷裡邊將她遮的捂捂實實的他心裡慌著不知道自己要求助於誰。

他身上沒有任何現成的藥膏。

也不知道有哪的大夫能願意收留他們。

從他們被這群人找上的那一刻起。

一切的安排都被打亂了。

看著這廢棄的破廟他甚至可能不知道回去的路。

低頭看著懷中佈滿淚痕的小臉更不敢去看下身那一攤的紅血，鼻頭一酸他忍不住就哽咽了出來，心裡疼得比自己全身的凌辱都來的痛，只是一個陌生的男人他也不能忍受他這樣對待碧兒，可是他卻甚麼也做不到。

即使柳碧安從頭到尾咬牙都沒有出過聲卻反而更在意四個男人壓住自己造成的傷害，那牙尖嘴利的小女孩就只擔心自己還硬要跟著他們辱罵，可比起懷中的妹妹自己身上的這些又算的了甚麼，他早已對這骯髒的身子沒有任何憐惜。

一把抹了自己的眼淚他擤了一下鼻，將嬌小的柳碧安抱了起來在各處撿起他倆的包袱，他不管自己此刻有多麼狼狽，不管自己身上被撕扯的凌亂衣物還是別人在他身上留下的黏液，瘀紫與咬痕他也不管不顧就是決定回到他想逃離的地方。

「麗華，麗華在哪，快叫大夫。」在接受被投來的異樣眼光而終於尋得鳳乘樓的小門，被人放了進去他立刻就是往虔婆的大院走去，嚇得跟在身旁的小姑娘不知該如何是好趕緊急的去通報。

「麗華，麗華，快叫大夫，麗華。」

「央美，小珀。」

「你們倆幹出了甚麼事了。」

眼前出現了是一群他熟悉再不過的女人們，有的是擔心的上前查看自己懷中的柳碧安，有的則是還在一旁竊笑著，而那鐵青著臉又充滿威嚴的女人一瞬間都失去了那待客才有的美麗笑容對一瞬間吵鬧的大院大吼。

「都給我閉嘴。」

「麗華我求妳快幫她請大夫。」俞大介忍不妨的抱著懷中人往前就是一跪，更讓麗華瞪大了眼睛，這從未服過軟的男人在鳳乘樓甚麼苦都吃過了，才逃了一日她連追兵都還沒派這男人卻蠢的讓她連放過她們一日都還能狼狽的回來。

看著麗華抬手使喚著身邊的男人便從自己手中將柳碧安抱了過去，一群小姑娘跟了上前，更是看了另一個人跑了出去看似要叫大夫，他才鬆了一口氣的低下頭坐倒在地忍不住咬牙的無聲哭了出來。

看著俞大介一身的狼狽完全不管有多少肌膚暴露在眾人面前，從頭到腳都是可論價的人居然可以把自己弄成這副德性，麗華吸了一口氣更是火了上來。「你現在哭有甚麼用，你看看自己的樣子，是京城第一嗎，如此蹧賤自己的身價。」

「你要是不讓人給她出價我難道還會帶她走嗎。」

抬起頭他撇開想阻止自己回應的姑娘們更是喊了出來，俞大介的確想要離開這裡，但是曾幾何時他沒有那種強烈的格格不入和想逃離的衝動，他曾經想過只要柳碧安能有好的歸宿，有人能為她贖身有人欣賞她的才華，他可以在這等著。

「你想走還得找個理由是嗎，她如今這樣還不是你的錯。」

「她賣藝可以過一輩子妳還想讓她賣身。」他不知道有多少年沒有跟這位叫麗華的虔婆大吵了，從他被抓來的那一天他鬧騰了整個鳳乘樓幾日，這幾年他甚至沒有跟她多說過幾句話，但他卻知道這女人非等閒之輩。

「她的初夜價碼都快比你高了你這不是傻嗎。」兩人論價的方式固然不同但被藥給折磨一日的男人初夜價居然高得成了鳳乘樓之最，讓她立馬決定將這服藥依然不安份的男人送入紅房，而這憑藉著歌舞與甜美氣息竄升人氣的姑娘。

可算是她一手栽培而成的官妓。

十歲就能有如此的表現不枉她讓她在鳳乘樓待了那麼久。

卻被這個男人給毀了女人在賤籍中最有價值的一刻。

「她是個姑娘家啊。」

「這裡誰不是姑娘家，你難道不知道這對她往日有多重要嗎，不要說的好像這裡只有你一個男人一樣，你還非得要把自己搞得這麼狼狽還想要逃出這裡，說了我就有氣。」說著說著又伸手向身旁的侍從討來了鞭子甩手就是一打。

「啊啊。」鞭子一抽他趴在了地上疼的他喊了出來，白皙的肩上立刻就出現了血痕，身旁的姑娘嚇得趕緊躲開就他仍不躲嘴裡還硬著，第二抽又抽到了自己的腿疼的他全身抖了好大一下。「妳打啊妳最好打斷我的腿讓我這輩子都不用跳舞撕破了嗓子也不用唱了。」

「麗華姊別打了，您知道他皮膚白身上的痕跡不容易退啊。」

「你，你。」聽男人說的讓她一瞬間氣的都不知該接甚麼話，鳳乘樓最有價值的男人給鳳乘樓帶來不少銀兩跟名氣的男人拿著她的銀兩在威脅自己，立刻丟下鞭子就是大吼。「來人啊，將他關進紅房。」

「又是紅房，正好把我灌暈了都不用上台。」聽到他最不想去的地方他心裡徹底的涼了一下，他裂著嘴笑像是在嘲笑自己這一切都是活該一樣，他離開了舞台離開了眾人歡呼的台上這都是他自找的，說穿了在這哪有尊嚴可言。

「將他的嘴給我堵起來。」

「咳嗯。」看著大院前廳鬧的不可開交大夫已從柳碧安的房裡出來，站在人群後身材矮小沒被人看見忍不住出了聲音，打算要和虔婆稟報就看身旁也曾被自己照看過的男人掙脫了男人的箝制抓住自己的手。

「大夫，姑娘怎麼樣了。」

「沒有性命擔憂，但是。」他看了俞大介一眼又看向麗華如實以告，又打算向前走向她才打算接著說，卻被俞大介扯了一下看向了那一臉著急的神情，更是將話守在了嘴裡，他知道這兩人情同親人更知道俞大介懂醫術。

「但是甚麼啊大夫。」俞大介急的眼眶都紅了起來，就看麗華上前了幾步走到大夫身前彎身湊上，讓大夫壓低聲亮的說了出來，也是為了能讓自己還能聽見的聲量說著。

「她可能懷不上孩子了，妳再留意一下月事。」

待續


	29. 29

29

感受到有人的靠近他瞬間驚醒防備著來人，即使被蒙住了雙眼整張臉仍然猙獰的散發著生人勿近的模樣，就好似那曾在眾人面前以及舞台上溫柔美麗又充滿著自信的日出央美是另外一個人。

「不要碰我，我可以自己來。」沒有聽見開門聲直到人靠近的氣息與房外的涼意他這才從全身的疲憊感中甦醒，他甚至不知道身前服侍自己的小姑娘是誰，但自從在四年前離開紅房後的自己就沒有再讓別人服侍著洗浴。

「麗華姊說您不能離開紅房。」

「把水搬進來我在這洗，叫那些要清房間的人進來。」聽見小姑娘唯唯諾諾害怕的聲音他又於心不忍，他放軟了語氣心想著等等自己身上肯定還要上藥，還要人服侍自己用膳，麗華把他平日使喚的小丫頭都換了，若他不出紅房肯定得天天過這樣的日子。

「是。」

自關進紅房他的雙眼再也沒見過任何東西，熟悉的碎語與粗重的喘息聲被綑綁的雙手，沒有合攏過的雙腿還有全身黏膩又帶著腥臭的味道，喝著喝不完的酒，唯一不同的是他不用被灌藥他自己會喝，每次接客他一定讓自己服用迷藥至此未斷過。

他曾經在紅房待過半個月才出來，即使那是他一輩子最痛苦的時刻，反觀自己現在卻一點感覺也沒有，這與在自己房裡接客只差在身體被凌辱的方式不一樣而已，他無法選擇也不知觸碰自己的人是誰，只要有錢就被人觀看被人任意妄為的撫摸和操弄。

他不曾這麼清醒的時候待在紅房，想起那些拉門全開的時候，有多少人相爭的往前一點看著，價格隨著他被侵犯的過程不斷被抬高，而觸碰他的人也隨著出價的人而更換，也許他會這樣得了病也說不定。

被關進紅房的就只有男人，免去了避子藥免去了月事，體格骨架雖不如女人柔軟卻也在長時間好生好養的狀況下比一般男人來的好摸好抱，皮膚更不輸女人的細緻，體力上也比女人更耐的起折磨，當然每個客人喜歡的男人都不同。

鳳乘樓有各式各樣的男人與女人可以挑選，有琴棋書畫、飲酒吟詩甚至高歌歡舞，來的客人不僅男人多女人也多，有人願意天天在紅房，因為那比一晚接一個客都來的錢多，也有人像他曾經那樣被關在這被折磨的一天一天過。

被關在這也好，他誰也不想見，就睡吧。

鳳乘樓的紅房不過兩三間，在紅房賣身的男人都不是裏頭的紅人，他曾是如此挑客，而現在那些曾被他拒絕的男人們全都會為了擠進紅房只為與他共度春宵，甚至他聽到有人不敢置信日出央美進入了紅房，都為了來瞧瞧在華麗衣裳與端莊演繹背後是如何一晚讓人無法高攀。

坐在前廳的窗口他看著外頭掛滿的燈籠，那熟悉的牌樓與迴廊他知道紅房與他自己原先的房間離的可遠了，他能在白日取下了蒙眼的紅布卻依然不能離開紅房，他撇過臉看向服侍自己的小姑娘聲音如此低沉。「幫我打聽小珀恢復的怎麼樣，不許讓她知道，也不許讓其他人知道，回答得了我的問題，妳與她都有賞。」

「是。」

他不是不愛笑，他只是覺得沒有必要笑，他沒有笑的原因，他笑是因為身邊有真情流露的人陪著他說戲陪著他練唱陪著他跳舞，讓他知道即使站在舞台上那一笑也牽引著眾多人的心緒，可那是為了演出那是有所目的。

也許哪天他會為了活命不用賣身不用賣藝卻要賣笑。

可換來的卻是自由。

也許他也可以帶姊姊離開賣笑卻也一點都不自由的地方。

這幾天他突然意識到自己做的事情和姐姐一樣，姐姐為了能扶養自己長大給殲滅自己氏族的蘇我系石川朝臣做了妾，大打著羞辱物部後嗣的名義就換得他讀書識字讓他習醫，習武不成讓他向兵匠學習甚至成為遣唐使的機會。

可是他現在在這裡做甚麼呢。

「大介，你能跳能唱的為什麼要糟蹋自己。」

大概是想事情想到出神了，他坐在這個窗邊也有一個月了，他不見柳碧安也不是一兩天的事，倒是沒人傳喚就突然出現在自己眼前的人嚇得他突然說不出話來，更納悶這窗外就是個陽台不是長廊這人到底怎麼過來的。

爬上窗柳碧安輕易的翻身跳進房裡就好像她對這房間熟悉的跟自己房間一樣，自個兒走去桌前倒水喝又走到依然傻在長椅上的俞大介身前插起腰來。「日出央美，多少人等著你站在台上，卻非要一群男人為了搶破頭進紅房跟你睡上一晚。」

「一個晚上不用勞心費神又能有銀子可以拿為什麼不。」他用冷漠的神情甚至是非常冰冷的語氣說完就馬上起身往房裡走去，他不想與柳碧安多談也不想讓人看見他與柳碧安說話，而跟在自己身後的柳碧安還追著自己念。

「你甚麼時候是因為錢就低頭的人了，你缺錢嗎，你明明就那麼討厭做這檔事還要逼得自己服藥取悅別人，你是大夫就不懂得珍惜自己的身體嗎。」

看著俞大介走到床上就是掀起被褥躺下一蓋，背對著自己渾然就是不想搭理自己要逼退自己的模樣，柳碧安看了一眼紅房的配置以及分配給日出央美的妝品，就想知道俞大介在這到底有沒有被人侍候好。

「妳別管這麼多。」縮著身子閉起眼睛他的嗓音低沉的冷冷說著，就好似他已不曾用悅耳的嗓音唱過歌，也不曾用溫柔的撒嬌嗓音和人說笑，取悅男人的嘶啞嗓音才是他真正的聲音，就發現柳碧安做到床邊按住他的肩。

「你可以管我吃的管我做甚麼我倒不能管你了，你還跟麗華姊說只要不讓我接客你可以不出紅房，你這是幹甚麼呀。」像是洩憤式的她用力槌打著俞大介像削尖的肩骨上，她就是要俞大介給自己一個交代，就看俞大介聽到自己所說錯愕的側過身來。

「誰跟妳說的。」他確定麗華來找他談的時候沒有第三個人在，但是他不覺得麗華會把這種事情告訴柳碧安，俞大介沒有否認卻是急忙著問她到底怎麼知道這件事，卻讓即使不知道真相而知道一半的人都猜到了答案。

「你管誰說的，紅房不收紅錢這條件虧你想得出來，你就只顧我你自己就不顧了嗎，笨哥哥。」看著俞大介終於和自己四目相接看見對方那冷漠偽裝下的本性她更又不滿的要將人翻過來面向自己。

錢的事情更不可能有第三個人知道，俞大介楞著被翻過了身看著自己好久沒看見的妹妹，心裡既忍不住的開心又忍不住自己心中莫名的難受，一瞬間一堆事衝進他都沒甚麼在想的腦袋裡，他仍然回不出話來而柳碧安還滔滔不絕的說。

「我能唱能跳我只是休養幾天，你用得著嗎，我也不是不能接客啊。」她是真心不懂為什麼俞大介不肯見自己，你說他忙，他除了晚上折騰在紅房裏到早上，白天睡覺也沒幹別的事，不用練舞也不用練唱，就看俞大介像是碰到逆鱗似的起開。

「不行。」他推開了柳碧安就是迅速的起身聲音堅定地向她說不，好似他說的就是他自己的事，說的好像他能決定一切一樣，俞大介突然覺得自己脾氣都上來了，不安分地走來走去不知道要幹啥好，更是把桌上那沒有喝完的水給拿起來喝了。

待續


	30. 30

30

「不行，你那天回來就被關進紅房你有資格跟我說不行。」看著俞大介激烈的反應她就是尖聲喊了出來，柳碧安馬上跟在俞大介身後自己的高度不過只到哥哥的胸口，他突然覺得他哥哥是不是又長高了，難道自己還會變矮嗎。

「那能一樣嗎。」從他跟柳碧安第一次說話他就知道她不僅是個性情中人還是個潑辣的女漢子，要不是有個姑娘家的包袱這肯定跟小兒哥就打起架來，那追著自己罵的模樣要是讓人看了哪還嫁得出去。 

「我們同樣是官妓哪裡不一樣。」看著俞大介轉過身來還一臉他說對別人說的都是錯的模樣，她瞬間整個火都來了，她更是莫名其妙朝著那也生氣起來的哥哥大吼。「你進紅房就能把紅房當家了嗎，你敢說我。」

「妳是姑娘家啊，妳是清白之身。」他已經分不清她們到底在說甚麼，好像他和柳碧安就像各說各話一樣，這老是揪著自己進紅房的事說個不停，難道她不知道一個姑娘家在大唐國風下不該這麼卑微嗎。

「官妓就是賤籍你管他清不清白，人家需要紅房拚人氣你至於嗎，你搶了其他人的客人自己好端端的舞不去跳你幹甚麼呀。」柳碧安真聽不懂俞大介到底在糾結甚麼，在大唐身為官妓也不可恥，在大唐勇於敞開自我抒發身心的女人一點也不需要在意世俗的眼光，她就只在意這個人不斷糟蹋自己。

「妳。」賤籍這件事他不是大唐人好像突然沒甚麼立場好反駁，但又覺得清白這兩個字跟賤籍哪有關係，但柳碧安之後說的一連串損自己的話成功讓他思考整個跑偏，甚麼搶人家的客人又催自己去跳舞的，這哪來這樣說話的。

「再說我值幾兩錢，你多唱幾首歌我多跳幾場舞難道麗華姊心有這麼狠。」看著俞大介咋舌說不出話來，她估計俞大介八成又在思考這漢語是甚麼意思，而談到錢的事她柳碧安就生氣，這次逃出去存的錢都給沒收了，這人可會賺銀兩的卻不收紅錢，就看俞大介一聽到麗華兩個字又整個氣炸了。

「她要是疼妳就不該讓妳接客。」不談其他就談麗華這個老女人，不說談條件拿了好處居然還出賣自己，說她當初為了柳碧安的往後著想將她的初夜賣了出去，他聽了那滿嘴胡說八道誰要讓柳碧安一輩子待在這種地方了。

「哥哥呀，我只有你這個哥哥，就只有你疼我，可我是官妓跟你一樣啊。」她上前抓住了俞大介的手聲音放柔的像是在勸人一樣，一直仰著頭她都快覺得脖子很痠，她知道俞大介一直對於自己初夜這件事情耿耿於懷，但她柳碧安真的不在意。

「不一樣。」扯開柳碧安的手俞大介整個脾氣都拗起來了，這人真聽不懂自己到底想說甚麼嗎，為什麼男人和女人會一樣呢，還一直用著擔心自己的說詞數落自己的不是。「我又不用生孩子，我也不用怕自己會生孩子，我一個男人承受不起你們女人承受的事嗎。」

「你說甚麼，你可以不做你為什麼非要做。」還在想這氣的整張臉都猙獰了起來還想說個甚麼不一樣來著，卻說著生孩子來了，她甚至還沒搞懂他們倆爭的事情是同一件事嗎，還是一著急起來俞大介就漢文夾雜著日文說了。

「我接的多還用得著你們女孩子家遭人欺負嗎。」

「說得好像你就不是被欺負了是嗎。」俞大介又接著解釋更讓她莫名其妙了，認真細分紅房女人也不進，陪寢不管男的女的鳳乘樓都有，但紅房才是最折騰人的地方啊。「愛女人的就是會玩女人，愛男人就是會玩男人，那些守在你房門外的全部是為著你來的你在想些甚麼。」

「我不管那些。」他覺得自己跟柳碧安愈扯愈遠他都快不知道自己在說些甚麼了，自己說出來的漢語他都快有點不懂如何表達清楚他真正所想的，他開始不安分地走了起來坐到床邊坐下不想再多說，覺得自己的思緒很亂語言系統又紊亂。

看到俞大介不耐煩的反應還邊說著短短一句就像是拒絕和自己溝通一樣，柳碧安還在思考著自己到底該說點甚麼才能讓他一聽就懂，可她依然忍不住俞大介給自己看的這副模樣，更是用力地吼。「你不管，那你管甚麼，就管我接不接客。」

「管妳有沒有好人家可以將你娶回家啊。」抬起頭俞大介就吼出了自己的母語，心裡莫名的難受就像控制不住的湧了出來，他喊的自己的眼眶都紅了起來，他已經想不出他還可以怎麼表達自己想說的話。

「甚麼。」柳碧安一瞬間還懷疑自己是不是聽錯了，她不是聽不懂日語，跟著俞大介學了四年日語她沒有道理聽不懂，她不懂的是俞大介居然還希望自己嫁人，難道俞大介自己會想要成婚嗎，她不懂他為何會這樣想。

「妳這麼好一個姑娘家怎麼可以沒有歸宿。」哽咽像是卡在自己嘴裡，他忍住自己的眼淚卻忍不住自己說話的聲音，俞大介覺得自己說話的嗓音在發抖，好像在訴說一個自己促成的大錯，他卻沒能完整的說出來。

「大介你。」一瞬間她突然明白俞大介這一切是為了甚麼，他這一切就像是在懲罰自己一樣，再多替自己的維護，更是忍不住心疼自己的神情，甚至可以說那將一切的錯歸咎在他身上的懊惱情緒全都混雜了在一起，她忍不住笑了起來。

「我這麼好好的把妳顧著妳說不用清白就不用清白嗎。」他不懂柳碧安在笑甚麼，也不懂柳碧安到底聽懂了多少自己說的話，但此刻自己說的卻是一字不差的漢語，他俞大介就是生氣柳碧安不把自己當一回事。

看著俞大介那愈說愈委屈的模樣她笑著笑著眼眶就紅了起來，她跪在了床邊雙手再次撫上俞大介在顫抖的雙手，原來她倆都在做一樣的事情，她們更在意對方做了甚麼而不是自己承受了甚麼。「我的好哥哥，就算沒有人要我，我也還有哥哥你啊。」

「那不一樣。」看著柳碧安把自己當小孩看的模樣他忍不住扁了扁嘴，柳碧安超齡是眾所皆知的事，但能讓自己一個這麼大的人依賴著可不是所有人都知道的事，雖然她倆看是兄妹但有些時候她們又像姊弟，她們就只是彼此的親人。

「而且我不用吃避子藥不是更省事嗎。」柳碧安直接點了題不讓俞大介自己說出口，她知道這個人有多麼在意為了逃出去她的身子卻壞了，若她真的接客她的確輕鬆更多，就看俞大介雙手摸上自己的臉眼淚掉了下來。

「那東西有多傷身妳知道嗎。」他不想讓柳碧安去接客更不願意讓她一不小心就得吃那傷身子的藥，身為大夫他能替妹妹做的都做了，想的都想了，他這次卻促成了他這輩子最後悔的事，就看柳碧安那還守在眼眶裡的眼淚就像是告訴自己她有多勇敢。

「所以這不是省了我的事不是嗎，我這輩子都不會吃那藥了。」如果這輩子她真離不開鳳乘樓，如果她傷了跳不動老了唱不好只剩下賣身唯一一條路的時候，她也不必擔心自己會懷上孩子，就看俞大介俯下身抱住自己哭了出來。

「嗚嗚。」將臉埋在柳碧安的肩上他牢牢的抱緊那上回昏迷被自己抱回來的的嬌小身子，俞大介激烈的抽泣著可心裡的罪惡感卻一點都沒有減輕，他慶幸著柳碧安不僅不怪自己還這麼擔心自己，可是他的懊悔也無法讓他停止想帶她離開這裡，他卻有更多的無助與無奈說不出口。

「如果我那麼幸運可以遇到一個待我好的人，肯定是佛祖保佑我的。」她的雙手輕輕的伸向俞大介的背後，溫柔的輕撫著她在這世上唯一的親人，想給他一點點的安慰，即使她知道俞大介這結不知道需要多久才能解開。

「出來吧大介，別待在這。」

待續


	31. 31

31

「你之前說要整天把弟弟帶在身邊，他沒有奶娘嗎。」喝了一口酒俞大介看著眼前紅燈籠紅布簾紅字條整個充滿著喜氣的庭院，搭上了晚宴開始下起的白雪，美得他送完賓客與薩滿嘎倫斯沒有回到偏房，倒是在主院的庭院喝起了酒來。

「有啊，他還是需要學習的。」他看著俞大介白皙的臉上和脖子都因為喝了酒整個紅透了，他才納悶著這人挺能喝的啊不知道喝了幾罈酒了，剛剛說滴酒不沾以茶代酒自己剛剛替他擋了那麼多酒這人還真理所當然，現在在自己面前倒喝了起來，這人到底是愛喝還是不愛喝。

「學習甚麼，當個皇子嗎。」看了薩滿嘎倫斯一眼覺得他臉不紅脖子也不紅，身上的酒氣還被藥香味給悄悄的中和掉了，俞大介真不敢相信他替自己喝了不知道多少酒怎麼一臉看起來像沒喝一樣，這酒量不是太好了嗎。

「當然不是，在草原上生活要學會很多活的，當然學會使用兵器更是不在話下。」

他笑了一下心裡想著他們馬背民族的皇子跟中原的皇子還是有很大的差距的，他移動了一下姿勢用手撐著下巴有些慵懶地看著那盯著自己看的俞大介，他現在身體很熱完全沒有感覺到剛剛又下過雪的寒氣，但肯定今晚自己的體溫會更冷。

「你們是同母異父。」看著那愜意的淡色眼眸看著自己不知為何他的臉還是會有發燙的感覺，也許是他酒喝多了整張臉本來就是燙的，他已經很久沒有喝酒了，即使他在鳳乘樓他也不必得喝酒，只是他曾經度過那被灌醉的日子他也不是很愛。

「嗯我們父親是雙生子，所以我們兄弟倆長得挺像的。」看著人那邊喝酒還邊看著自己的模樣，他都有一種魂要被勾去的錯覺，這人喝了酒之後就會散發著這麼露骨大膽的氣息嗎，但是他看得出他的眼神意識還是那麼清醒。

「所以等他長大了以後我會分不出你們嗎。」一聽到雙生子俞大介敢肯定這兄弟倆絕對長得很像，他覺得被酒氣薰的眼睛都張不了那麼大但這一瞬間他突然眼睛瞪大逗趣的勾起了嘴角，心裡想著這像雙生子的兄弟簡直比同父母的手足還來的親。

「哈哈哈哈，這我就不知道了。」看著俞大介突然從那散發著性魅力的模樣換成那平時在自己面前調皮又可愛的神情，薩滿嘎倫斯忍不住大笑了出聲。「你是在暗示我們多年後還要在一塊是嗎。」

「甚麼暗示，你今天來參加我碧兒的婚宴，你就是每天來我也款待你。」伸手就是推了一把薩滿嘎倫斯的肩膀，好像在表示他很見外似的，俞大介笑著得意的笑容心裡滿足的像是把蕭家的款待當作自己的一樣。

當然他從鳳乘樓帶出的銀票可不少就是，夠他玩好幾年。

要不是柳碧安倒後來還是收下了他給的嫁妝。

不然他肯定六七年都不缺錢了，喔不，現在他花的更少。

搞不好他還可以免錢看診好多年。

看著俞大介仰起頭伸長了脖子把手上那罈酒最後一口給飲盡，喉上突起的結正順著他吞嚥的動作而滾動，薩滿嘎倫斯納悶著自己還真從未那麼仔細地盯著一個男人看過，那隨即又要開下一罈酒的人他伸手就是抓住他的手腕，他似乎察覺到他心裡有些事。

「你喝多了吧秀臣。」

「這哪有多，你還沒說你弟弟是你帶的嗎。」扯開手腕俞大介像是被阻止反而又拗脾氣的扁了嘴聲音下意識就放軟了像在撒嬌一般，拿起罈口的紅布他又是湊近鼻子聞了一下，嗯味道挺香的，還好順口不然他就不想喝了。

「是啊，我還餵過他喝奶呢，他不好哄睡。」看著俞大介俯下身垂眼的模樣在這算不上昏暗卻又可以將人看的一清二楚的光線下，配上這中原人總喜歡的豔紅喜慶和中原人的庭園造景，俞大介身上淡紫色又鑲著金邊和金色圖騰的外袍。

讓他覺得此刻一切是如此的美。

是他從未在族裡看過的景色。

「嗯碧安我認識的時候還大了點呢。」拿起酒他又是喝了一口心裡想著薩滿嘎倫斯和弟弟的牽絆與自己和柳碧安之間的情誼，天啊餵奶，他還真不知道自己做不做得來呢，餵奶是男人要做的事嗎，他瞬間一個納悶卻沒問出口。

「偶夕斯可聰明了，是個學甚麼都很快的孩子。」說起自己弟弟的薩滿嘎倫斯還是掩飾不了心裡那股驕傲，他不得不好好的夸夸自己的弟弟，又說了幹草原的活有多迅速，騎馬狩獵還包含馴馬都非常有天分。

俞大介看著薩滿嘎倫斯眼睛發亮著似的像是在炫耀自己的孩子般，讓他想起他的碧兒不僅唱得好跳得也好，語言天份也是驚人，琴棋書畫什麼都可以還很會幹活，他自己也是驕傲的很呢，想著想著自己心裡卻突然難受了起來，就看薩滿嘎倫斯說著說著也突然笑嘆了一口氣露出了與自己此刻心境的神情。

「但是他肯定現在很恨我吧。」

「你對他這麼用心，你還這麼傷心，他會恨你嗎。」想起那個夜晚薩滿嘎倫斯對自己吐露著一切心聲，就如同他心中也有個他說不出口的難受，俞大介問著那即使被自己最親的人給怨恨卻依然露出最溫柔的笑容的人，彷彿就像是替自己問。

「他肯定是恨我的，我該說的都說了他依然不能諒解我。」站起身他決定起來走走舒緩舒緩一下凝重起來的氣氛，明明這是一個非常美好的日子怎麼聊著聊著又給感傷了起來呢，回過頭他發現俞大介又喝了好一大口酒，他伸手又抓住他的手腕。「你能喝這麼多嗎。」

發現薩滿嘎倫斯站到自己身前還掐住了自己的手腕，讓他抬起臉還想抗議的掙脫自己的手，卻無奈這個人另一手搶過自己的酒放下還一手就捏起自己的下巴不讓自己掙扎。「能好好的喝當然要喝啊。」

「你看起來已經醉了。」看著那一手不安分地想掙脫自己，另一手抓緊自己的手腕想拉開自己箝制的俞大介，滿臉通紅眼裡都是血絲不認真瞧都沒發現這人臉像腫了起來一樣，臉上的淚痕更是讓他的心漏跳了一拍，就看俞大介像喝醉似的把自己推開站了起來差點跌在自己懷裡。

待續


	32. 32

32

「聽你剛剛說的，我覺得我也跟碧兒好好說才對。」突然站起身來他的頭暈了一下，他被薩滿嘎倫斯的手給接住了往前傾的身子，他還抓緊了那側過半個身的肩膀和手臂，那傳來的藥香味還是那麼的好聞。

「哎你等等，你這樣進去洞房裡行嗎。」看著那又掙脫自己肩上的支撐和後腰上的手的俞大介就是往新人房的方向走著，薩滿嘎倫斯幾個大步跟上覺得這俞大介肯定又想起甚麼了，又發現這俞大介怎麼喝醉了還走比平常快呢。

「進房裡碧兒肯定是餓死了還討東西吃呢，哪這麼快。」隔個院子就來到正院的庭院完全無視那在自己身後還怕自己走不穩的薩滿嘎倫斯，他跑到新房門前就是拍著門嚷著。「碧兒，開門，我是大介，我有話跟你們說。」

「大介，你這是醉了嗎。」蕭燕德一應門就發現俞大介整個跟剛剛不同模樣的樣子，剛剛那還正經的一口酒都不喝的大舅子怎麼現在醉成這個模樣，就看他穿過自己自己走了進去。  
「今天我還是要把話說明白了。」

「薩滿嘎倫斯也在。」看著身後的薩滿嘎倫斯還笑的一臉無奈，他趕緊將皇子殿下請進來還老老實實的關好門，就聽見柳碧安的聲音從內房裡傳了出來，他還心裡想著他是要在拿幾罈酒備著嗎還是得備個醒酒湯。

「我就說我剛剛看到他們在庭院裡坐很久。」柳碧安放下手中的筷子還拿了手絹在自己嘴上擦了擦就看著俞大介滿臉通紅的走了過來，那一看就是酒喝多了的樣子，他看著那一臉委屈還朝自己張開雙臂的哥哥她趕緊起身去迎。

「哎呀大介，你身上酒氣很重啊。」

一抱住柳碧安整個重量都傳了過去讓嬌小的人還重心不穩的坐回椅子上，他像是站不穩似的跪坐在了地上撲進了柳碧安的懷裡，眼淚頓時就潰堤了整個撒嬌似的軟軟嗓音就帶著哭腔哭了起來。「碧兒，碧兒，我擔心那些人欺負妳怎麼辦。」

「哎呀大介，你怎麼就哭了呢。」她看著薩滿嘎倫斯在俞大介身後伸手的動作就怕他們倆跌倒一樣，一看到自己坐穩和從她懷裡傳出的哭聲露出了溫柔的笑容，柳碧安低頭摸了摸俞大介的背後邊問著在一旁椅子坐下的人。「他剛剛跟你喝的時候就哭了是嗎。」

「嗯。」要說哭他其實沒看見他甚麼時候哭的，但從俞大介說了第一句開始他就知道這人為什麼會在院子裡喝悶酒了，原來那些三姑六婆說的話他還是都聽見了，薩滿嘎倫斯朝柳碧安點了點頭沒有要多說甚麼，他知道俞大介有很多話想說。

「妳看那些人都祝妳早生貴子，原先就因為妳的身世他們就老是要跟燕德說嘴，這樣怎麼對得住燕德啊。」

「大介，你突然這麼說，這我們都不是說過了沒事的嗎。」蕭燕德遠遠就聽見俞大介的哭聲，一過來就看到兩個坐在椅子上一個哭倒在地上，聽俞大介邊哭邊說著他更是著急了，趕緊的坐到柳碧安的旁邊。

「哥哥，你別擔心，我的夫君待我很好，他會保護我的，而且你也在啊。」

一手輕撫俞大介的後頸一手更在他背上輕輕的來回安撫著，柳碧安放柔了聲音也放軟了嗓音哄著他，她沒有對他出過這個待客才會使用的嗓音，卻覺得此刻自己身分的改變更是該用這樣的嗓音讓俞大介放心。

「對不起碧兒。」邊說著他邊抬起了淚濕的臉看著那笑得如此溫柔此刻又是如此美麗的新嫁娘，過了幾年後他終於能直直地看著她嘴裡重複著無數的對不起。「我當初不該這麼莽撞的，我也對不起燕德。」

「哥哥，別哭，別說對不起，我能遇見我的夫君是因為你帶我成功離開，碧兒很感謝你的。」看著俞大介一道一道留下的眼淚她忍不住自己的眼眶都紅了，那很久沒聽見的哭腔更是讓她心疼的這個人總是壓抑著折騰自己。「碧兒知道你當初是為了我好才不顧一切要帶我離開的，你知道碧兒一點都不想看到你這麼愧疚的，沒有你，哪有今日的碧兒呢。」

「嗚嗚，燕德對你這麼好，我也心疼他啊。」那用大拇指不斷替自己拭去眼淚的小手是如此粗糙，看著柳碧安快笑不出來的模樣俞大介才想起今日的新嫁娘可一滴眼淚都還沒掉，人家說出嫁日要哭才會旺可是他倆兄妹又不是要分開。

「沒事的大介，既然是夫妻自然相互扶持，我們是一家人自然會同舟共濟。」

「嗚嗚。」看著蕭燕德一手搭在自己的肩上對自己笑的讓人如此安心，俞大介更是被那可靠的模樣給感動的哭了，那沉穩又自信的嗓音像是與柳碧安一起給了自己最大的回饋。「將碧兒交給你真是太好了，我們碧兒一定要幸福快樂的過日子。」

「這是…補拜別的儀式是嗎……大介別哭了啊。」那又躲進自己懷裡大哭的人讓柳碧安一臉無奈的笑了出來，笑著笑著眼淚還是掉了下來，讓她伸出一隻手想拭去自己的臉上的水滴怕妝花了，她們夫妻倆還有事沒辦呢。

「嗚嗚。」

「他太久沒哭了，總是會需要一下子的。」看著都沒說話的薩滿嘎倫斯終於出聲了，看著三人像是解了一樁心事的模樣他心裡也不禁替他們開心著，就看蕭燕德還看向自己問了他們剛剛到底在庭院聊了甚麼。

「你們剛剛聊了甚麼嗎。」

「我跟他說了我在族裡發生的事，談了我唯一的弟弟。」他們今晚其實沒有聊甚麼，他真的覺得是俞大介聽見了甚麼而留在心上了，不過閒話他也沒有多說的必要，就看柳碧安看向了自己想翻了一個大白眼。

「他睡著了。」

待續


	33. 33

33

「我來。」

「沒關係，就這樣一下子也好。」看薩滿嘎倫斯站起身似乎要將俞大介抱起來，柳碧安終於停下了眼淚朝那人笑的一臉溫柔，抬手阻止了他的搬運。「我也好久沒看過大介哭了，儀式都結束了酒席也結束了還以為他今天都不會哭的呢。」

薩滿嘎倫斯又坐了回去看著柳碧安似乎打算要說甚麼的模樣，看著柳碧安低垂著眼看著懷中終於不再哭不再抽泣的人，笑得如此不像她這個年紀該有的模樣，但新嫁娘的妝容與裝扮更顯得柳碧安散發著母性的笑容。

「你看他心裡一直很擔心我的呢，其實我相信他更擔心在他家鄉的姐姐，聽說他們是被挾持之下的環境長大的，在他經歷這麼多又還沒能回去，他肯定心裡壓抑的事情還多著呢。」

聽柳碧安所說薩滿嘎倫斯這才想起不大愛談自己的俞大介確實是個秘密很多的人，他也確實還有一件事沒有與自己談呢，對戰事的見解對他曾經堅持參與的想法做解釋，看來這跟他從小的環境有關啊，但也許是談的時間還沒到呢。

「其實你知道大介是一個非常害怕孤單的人，我還記得我們第一次相遇的時候，應該說他清醒的時候，我正在幫他清理身子。」柳碧安抬起眼對上了薩滿嘎倫斯真摯的眼神，像是他知道自己即將要說甚麼，卻似乎又在與自己確認將俞大介的私事說出來這樣好嗎的模樣。

「他從慌張害怕恐懼，意識到自己離不開後，邊哭著邊讓我完成了手邊的事，冷靜下來後反倒問我為什麼不逃走，我說我不能逃走，因為我爹娘是因為我在這才能好好的被安葬，他又開始哭了，我還說我們窮苦人家娘病著爹傷著我們做子女的還管得著別的嗎。」

看著柳碧安堅定的眼神訴說著她們曾經的過去，就好似他不得不聽一樣，儘管俞大介不會願意自己說出口，卻必須都得讓他知道一樣，薩滿嘎倫斯納悶著俞大介真有這麼容易哭嗎，還是這麼巧他所看到的一切都正直指著俞大介最脆弱的心呢。

「他問我怎麼可以說的這麼輕描淡寫，一點都不感到傷心一點都沒有意識到自己是個姑娘家嗎，我說，在我還沒有來之前哭得夠多了，爹娘的身子也不會好起來，我也沒讀過書，怎麼會知道花酒之地和買賣有什麼差別呢，看看來這裡的那些人有哪些衣冠楚楚家裡沒有嬌娘呢，爹娘知道我在這學唱學舞，將來如果好心人買了我成為家妓也不一定得賣身，至少我日子不難過，還能有飯吃。」

看著柳碧安就如她形容般淡淡的說著，像是在訴說著別人的故事般一樣冷靜，嘴裡的嗓音卻是暖暖的像是傾訴給自己的郎君聽，薩滿嘎倫斯看了蕭燕德一臉不捨反而沒有錯愕與不解就像是早已知道，就是不過少聽了些細節罷了。

「他突然抱住我哭得更厲害了，我知道他心裡聽了難受，我也知道他是被騙被賣來的，他剛來的時候反抗的激烈，但我當下知道他想脫離賣身的痛苦，就問他願不願意跟我一起學藝，好在大介相貌好身子好學藝也不怠惰，雖然不能不賣身但是他自然接的客就少了，來的人他也有話可以說了，他也愈來愈臉上帶著笑。」

薩滿嘎倫斯的臉上逐漸出現了疑惑，從他第一次知道俞大介曾是官妓的那刻，他便知道這個人是賣過身的，男人可以輕易地將之摟在懷裡，照理說俞大介對於男人的觸碰與靠近都會非常敏感才對，可他卻不知從何開始習慣了自己的，毫不閃躲也不閃避，雖然自己也沒有對他做什麼踰矩之事就是了。

「這幾年大介開始教我讀書識字，我也以為在我上得了檯面，大介也小有名氣了，我們離賣身的日子會愈來愈遠，沒想到面對於自己初夜價的大介比我還要生氣的千萬倍，他不能接受怎麼能因為初夜高價就斷送了我的清白，當然，花樓怎麼會這麼想呢。」

也許他拼湊了故事的輪廓，卻還是聽著柳碧安一點一滴地將他曾猜測的一切給連結在了一起，為什麼俞大介會這麼在意在宴會上聽到的那些話，肯定沒有那麼簡單只是身分只是不能生育的問題，莽撞的離開肯定發生了甚麼。

「然後大介就偷偷帶著我逃出去了，但是我們對於門外的大唐是多麼的陌生，連要躲去哪要怎麼生活都不知道，甚至都沒有盤算好，我們甚至還遇到了最不幸的事，遭到了惡質客人的輪暴，甚至我懷疑他跟蹤我們，這場凌辱是因為奄奄一息的我嚇壞了眾人才結束，我在昏迷恍惚間又聽見了大介許久未見的恐慌聲音，根本不知道如何求助的大介趕緊又抱著我回去了。」

因為男人的罪過而讓女子遭遇這樣的折磨，這不管在中原還是北方都有這些讓人需要制裁的混帳，薩滿嘎倫斯聽著更是心裡止不住的不捨，女子出生於世雖不是為了生育而活，但對女子來說那無法生育卻是難活於世。

「等我醒來，才知道大介又被關進屋子裡被藥給控制著沒日沒夜的接客，大介也反抗著乾脆就不舞不唱，甚至還不願意見我，直到我追著他大吵了一架我才知道我不能生育的事他這麼自責，我都不敢奢望自己能嫁人給人生兒育女，大介待我卻如自己的親人般希望我可以找到個好人家擺脫賤籍，我甚至跟他玩笑說這樣接客不是更省事，不用像其他姊姊一樣擔心的吃避子藥，他還生氣的跟我說那東西能當飯吃嗎知道那有多傷身子嗎。」

他就是這樣的人吧，心裡悶著一聲都不吭，就勁做一些傷害自己的事，看看他今晚甚麼也不說就是喝著悶酒，他至今也沒說他到底是因為什麼，薩滿嘎倫斯也不覺得身為一個大夫會是一個愛喝酒的人，看著柳碧安的反應他便知俞大介平日沒有飲酒的習慣。

「我跟他說所以你省了我的事了不是嗎，他這才又抱著我哭個不停，我才說如果我有那個命可以遇到一個待我好的人那一定是上天眷顧著我，爹娘在九泉之下也能安心，但即使沒有我也還有哥哥你啊。」邊說著柳碧安邊看向了蕭燕德，那對著自己笑得如此堅定的夫君迎娶自己為正妻元配是如此無畏，她是如此慶幸著自己可以與他相愛。「所以燕德，我跟你說你可以三妻四妾不是開玩笑的，大介答應讓你娶我那日跟你說我不能生育的事不是鬧著玩的。」

「我沒有認為大介是鬧著玩的啊。」

「但是因為你一點都不在意，大介有苦難言不知道該怎麼跟你解釋。」看著蕭燕德一臉無辜的鄭重解釋著，柳碧安更是忍不住輕輕笑了出來，迎上那自己愛慕的夫君她臉上就是甜甜的笑，她其實心裡自己清楚俞大介總會對夫君說明白的。

「你們大喜之日就說這麼沉重的話嗎。」薩滿嘎倫斯這下完完全全的知曉原來那同樣的觸動是自責，他可以毫不遲疑的斷定那天晚上俞大介會在自己眼前哭的原因，都因自己身邊最親的人開始，而看著甜蜜的眷侶他還是忍不住笑了。

「大喜之日不就是要坦誠到無底嗎。」柳碧安瞬間又拔高了嗓音用著爽朗的笑容看向了薩滿嘎倫斯，一瞬間又切換成那超齡的神情第一次喊出大皇子殿下的名字。「薩滿嘎倫斯，我知道大介很在意你，就像他很在意我一樣，今天他將我託付了給別人他心裡一定空蕩蕩的，不管你是不是讓他感到相似還是好奇，如果你們能成為朋友我會很開心的。」

「他不是我的朋友，他是我的救命恩人。」他接受了柳碧安直呼自己的名諱，一點也不彆扭一點也不扭捏就像是要把俞大介託付給自己一樣，他知道今晚這段話該告了一個段落，便起身將俞大介打橫給抱了起來，更第一次對人說出了俞大介在自己心中的地位無人能敵。

「而且，妳還能生育，好好享受洞房花燭夜，明日我跟大介研究一下怎麼養妳的身子。」

「咦咦，他明天肯定會宿醉的。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯抱著俞大介這麼順手就好似他們有多親密一樣，他感覺得出來兩人練舞過後又更親近了，她說不上來是哪邊不一樣，但是薩滿嘎倫斯那一臉會好好照顧俞大介的模樣她看了一點都不違和。

「你的意思是她的身子。」看著柳碧安還傻著心裡不知道在想些甚麼，蕭燕德又趕緊追問著那要離開又回頭的人，就看薩滿嘎倫斯笑的可開懷嘴裡卻逗趣地回了他夫妻倆話。

「我等等會給他醒酒，新郎倌就溫柔點啊。」

待續


	34. 34

34

把人送進了自己的房裡，站在床前他還沒有要放下人的意思，看著懷裡臉上與脖子上終於沒這麼紅的男人，還一手捧高了俯下自己的臉就是要湊近順勢吻他，停在了鼻尖相觸的距離他看著那感受到自己湊近的眼睫用力的閉緊了一下，他嘴角忍不住勾了起來。「還裝睡嗎秀臣。」

「你，你，你，放我下來。」被搓破立刻就張開了雙眼卻面對著如此近的眉目他突然緊張的話都說不完整又閉緊了眼睛，那直接吸進自己胸腔的藥香味讓他全身都知道這個人的鼻息離自己有多近，他伸手推開了薩滿嘎倫斯的下巴躲開自己的臉，雙腳更不安分地扭動想要從他懷中跳下來。

「還暈著就別逞強了。」被俞大介激烈的反應給逗笑了，那似乎想起自己說過戲弄的話，鼻尖湊上就該吻，這人此刻露出如此彆扭的模樣，他笑著他們這幾日都不知道鼻尖湊過多少次了，這人現在才要害臊嗎，便順著俞大介的意輕輕讓他的腳落地。

「你怎麼知道我醒著。」順勢的就往床上坐，他雖然意識清醒眼前所看也都是正常的，就單單他酒喝多了就是會暈會想睡，他看著薩滿嘎倫斯看著自己笑了一會背過身走到眼前放滿瓶瓶罐罐的櫃子旁。

「我聽到你呼吸變了，八成是醒了。」聽到那嗓音暖暖懦懦的像是剛睡醒的呢喃，薩滿嘎倫斯臉上的笑意仍然不減，照理說應該更為低沉的磁性嗓音才是他清醒會有的聲線，看來俞大介是真的睏了。

「她的身子真的還能救嗎。」俞大介最在意的還是薩滿嘎倫斯最後說的那句，他使勁的用力說話可說出話的聲音都讓他覺得是不是哪怪怪的，是不是酒喝太多了他的嗓子開了，就看薩滿嘎倫斯走到自己身前遞給了自己一罐藥瓶。

「明天再談吧，喝了。」他蹲在架子床旁兩膝開在俞大介雙腿旁，由下往上的仔細看著俞大介有點退酒的臉蛋，眼睛的血絲確實是沒了，眼皮卻還是有點泡泡的，白皙的皮膚還剩下一些微紅，就看俞大介聞了一下五官皺成一團。

「唔這甚麼味道。」湊到鼻子他就趕緊拿開，刺鼻的味道嗆得他一手摀住了鼻子看向那一臉不容拒絕的薩滿嘎倫斯，還伸手捏了自己的下巴左看右看像是在看自己身上有沒有疹子似的，他忍不住想翻了白眼他不愛喝不是不能喝好嗎。

「難道你要現在叫廚子去煮碗醒酒湯給你嗎。」雖這麼說但他也想著廚房可能還是有多備醒酒湯才對，但他總是覺得自己的藥可能比醒酒湯還有用，就看俞大介又再把瓶口湊上了鼻子再聞一次。

「這好苦的味道。」再湊近一次終於不覺得刺鼻的味道了，但是細聞那卻是苦到極致的味道都讓他倒胃，他自己是大夫卻真的很討厭喝藥，就看薩滿嘎倫斯還取笑自己般的捏了捏自己的鼻子。

「要我掐著你鼻子喝嗎。」這人居然還怕苦他忍不住就笑了出來，薩滿嘎倫斯看著那被自己逗弄的人扭開了臉掙脫他的手指，還哼了兩聲一股作氣的將藥瓶裡的藥給一口喝完，他心裡想著要不要幫他準備個甜的東西。

「不用。」雖然男子漢的把藥給一口飲盡但是那回甘在自己嘴裡的味道卻苦得他又皺緊了五官，就看薩滿嘎倫斯拿過瓶子笑了幾聲又起身不知道去拿甚麼東西，等回過身來又是捏住自己的下巴往自己嘴裡塞了東西。

「喝完就睡吧。」他將手指上的黏稠汁液伸到嘴邊舔盡又看著那一臉被餵的莫名其妙的人咬了一口嚐到了甜味，這才知道自己往他嘴裡塞了甚麼東西似的舒展了那好看的臉，薩滿嘎倫斯動手扯開自己的腰帶一手又將頭飾給拆了下來。

「等等，這是你房間。」邊咬著嘴裡的酸鹹甜他心裡還想著這個人怎麼會有這種小果乾在房裡，看到薩滿嘎倫斯突然脫起了外袍他才意識到這溫暖的溫度是有人已將爐子給準備好了，他才巡視了一下這跟自己房間相似的是別人的房間。 

而且這個人是進房就把燈吹熄嗎，就只剩下床邊一盞燈。

「你現在走得回去嗎。」將外袍給披在了屏風上，他又半跪在俞大介身前完全沒有要等他同意還是示意就開始解開他外袍上的細繩，就看那往後挪了一下原先要掙扎卻又被自己問得愣了一下。

「你。」他正思考著自己可能走路走不是很直但也不是完全不能走，只是面子掛不住，可是外頭冷颼颼的他真不想又要去外面吹風，現在退酒了他體溫也開始下降了，就看薩滿嘎倫斯已經把自己腰帶也都扯了下來了，還將手伸到他的外袍下要幫他脫衣。

「還是你要我抱著你回去。」一手橫過俞大介的背他一手就將外袍給脫了下來，手往下攬住他的腰托起了他的臀部他不用讓俞大介起身站著就可以把外袍給脫了下來，就看懷中人想反駁甚麼卻還是任由自己把他寬衣解帶了。

「你。」雙手搭上薩滿嘎倫斯的肩頭這種懶人式脫衣他也幫他幹過，只是他光兩隻手就很費勁了，這人卻這麼輕意一隻手就把自己弄好了，等等，他是把他當病人了是嗎，這人就有這麼懶，不將他送回去再來拿藥嗎。

「又不是沒睡過，我病著的時候你倒天天睡在我旁邊。」起身將俞大介的外袍抖了一下他走到屏風前將他也掛上，回頭就看那靴子還沒脫的人是不想脫還是等著自己脫，俞大介臉上的表情也是彆扭的有趣。

「那能一樣嗎。」

大唐民風開放等等別人誤會了怎麼辦，更何況現在誰不知道這個人就是室韋的薩滿嘎倫斯，誰不知道他是蕭夫人的娘家人，看著薩滿嘎倫斯又走到自己身前把自己的靴子給脫了，更是手臂一勾將他的雙腿放上床另一手摟起自己的肩就是把自己往床裡抱，被服侍的妥妥的都沒覺得這樣還更讓人容易誤會。

「行，你怕冷我睡地上。」感覺到自己的體溫開始下降的迅速，懷裡的人還輕輕抖了一下，薩滿嘎倫斯臉上依然掛著笑，幫他把厚重的被子給拉了起來蓋好就打算下床去，卻看俞大介爬了起來把自己給拉住。

「你上來，不跟你胡說了。」他忍不住的想翻了白眼伸手去揪住了那膝蓋抵在床邊準備要起身的人，還有讓跟自己生死之交的人睡地上的道理嗎，才不是因為他身體會發寒氣，就是那群小丫頭總愛說些莫名其妙的讓他彆扭。

待續


	35. 35

35

薩滿嘎倫斯看著他的反應不禁笑開了臉便一手撐著坐在床邊開始脫靴子，俞大介也這才躺回床上，雙腿上了床回頭看著他的假新娘早已把棉被給捆好縮成一團看著自己，他忍不住都笑了出來躺下身就是連人帶被把人摟了過來。「哈哈哈哈哈哈，你這樣子多可愛你知道嗎哈哈哈哈哈。」

「你在笑甚麼啦。」突然被笑的一臉莫名其妙那抱緊自己的人還笑到了不行，他心裡納悶著他們不是第一次睡一起他每一次都捆棉被這人到底有甚麼好笑的，但是他問不出口他的亡妻難道不是這樣跟他睡的嗎，呸呸呸他才不是他娘子。

笑夠了把人放開他撐起上身把一旁的薄被給拉了過來蓋在自己身上，他沒有要熄燈的意思，因為他覺得俞大介還有話沒說完，那側躺在自己身前的人看著眼睛倒還挺有精神的，他也側躺看向他主動先開口了。「秀臣，碧安知道你的本名嗎。」

「大介是我的小名啊。」說的好像他不是很老實一樣，但他的確也叫大介也叫秀臣，只是他不喜歡人家叫他秀臣，但不知道為什麼薩滿嘎倫斯這樣叫他他卻一點都不討厭。「她知道的可多了，只是她很聰明也很識大體，她還說了啥來著。」

「她說你教了她讀書識字，你們一起學得歌跳得舞。」薩滿嘎倫斯知道俞大介醒來只聽到他們後來和好那段，但是在那之前的確也沒甚麼好贅述的，就看俞大介看著自己的眼神是那麼真摯，真情實意的對自己笑著。

「謝謝你，撒尬斯，如果碧兒真的懷上孩子，我一輩子都會感激你的。」他不知道薩滿嘎倫斯到底知道自己多少過去，甚至也不覺得他沒有甚麼不能知道的，只是他依然希望他不知道自己那段骯髒的過去。

「你在哭嗎。」伸出手輕輕的在那昏暗的光線下依然看的出紅起來的眼眶，撫去了溢出來的水滴就看那被自己觸碰而閉起的雙眼流出更多的眼淚，那苦笑著對自己充滿感激的神情讓薩滿嘎倫斯笑深了嘴角，他說過的回報還不僅這些。

「我才沒有哭。」拉開那在自己臉上的大手他揉起自己的眼睛，帶著鼻音的嗓音還嘴硬著自己才不是在哭，就發現自己的棉被突然被掀開濃厚的藥香味撲鼻而來臉就撞上那厚實的胸膛，薩滿嘎倫斯的體溫涼涼的傳了過來。

「來吧，我現在還沒那麼凍。」穿過俞大介的頸子他邊靠上也邊將人摟進了懷裡，他一手輕撫著俞大介的背像再次給那在新娘房哭得如此傷心的人安慰，此刻他可以牢牢實實的讓人納進懷中並分開俞大介的腿交疊著彼此。

薩滿嘎倫斯給自己強硬的溫柔就像是逼著自己審視自己最脆弱的地方，他不禁鼻酸的迅速模糊了視線，發現自己的雙手被牢牢的捆住雙腿也分別被夾住動彈不得，他脖子出力邊嚷著這讓自己更想哭的始作俑者，覺得自己無法控制地想依賴這個人。「誰讓你抱著我的，這樣不是哭更兇了嗎。」

「嫁女兒有甚麼不能哭的。」他挪開胸膛俯下將自己的額頭抵上那抬起的額頭上，直盯著那哭紅的雙眼那哭紅的鼻子是他見過俞大介哭的最花的一次，薩滿嘎倫斯溫柔的笑著在他的左眼上記下一吻後又將他摟回懷中。「你用不著感激我，我才該謝謝你呢。」

&

「為什麼大介不在房裡。」

「蘭少爺您這樣太大聲了，新人才剛起呢。」

「他們準備他們的啊，今日還有席面大介是跑去哪了。」蘭幀求從俞大介房裡撲了個空，心裡才納悶著俞大介難道又忘記鎖門了，結果發現房裡根本沒有人，那跟在自己身後的姑娘還叨嘮著自己別一大早就在那邊喊。

「蘭少爺您悠著點，俞大夫不會不見的。」

「難道他們倆昨晚。」邊在長廊走著他愈想愈不對勁，他知道俞大介根本沒有喝酒喝酒的是那成天跟他在一起的薩滿嘎倫斯，心裡的直覺告訴他他倆一定在一起，蘭幀求不禁整個心都提了起來立刻拔腿就跑。

「等等蘭少爺您要去哪啊。」

「大介，大介你是不是在這裡。」輕拍起門邊喊著就發現門根本就沒有鎖，他更是納悶著難道是這兩人都一起離開了蕭家，來不及讓姑娘攔住就衝了進去，看見那雙雙躺在床上的兩個男人蘭幀求倒抽一口氣。

「他找來了。」手肘撐著手掌托著自己，薩滿嘎倫斯睜開了一隻眼看了眼前的小鬼，邊搖著捆著棉被在自己懷裡的俞大介，他剛剛就已經跟他說他聽見他的聲音了，但俞大介仍然當作沒聽見似的不想起身還邊裹緊棉被往他懷裡躦抗議著他不要吵。

「唔，幀求，大清早的你吵甚麼。」轉過身趴在床上他微微抬起了臉睡眼惺忪的睜了一隻眼確定來了真的是蘭幀求，他又將臉埋回床上不滿的說出低沉的嗓音，不知道他們怎麼睡的他居然睡到了外邊來了。

「你們倆昨晚到底做了甚麼。」捏緊了拳頭蘭幀求整個要氣炸了，但是年紀還小的他完全分辨不出完事跟未遂的差別在哪裡，他已經不是第一次看到他們睡在一起了，但是昨晚還看見他在脫俞大介的衣服，那醋勁大的都快淹沒了他。

「誰做了甚麼你哪裡有毛病嗎，冷都要冷死了。」俞大介想都沒想就回了兩句也沒有顧蘭幀求才幾歲只覺得他莫名其妙，他還冷不防地吐槽薩滿嘎倫斯冷的像雪塊一樣，中氣十足地大吼讓他撐起了手肘準備要起身。

「你還嫌冷那你還睡著幹嘛。」他看著俞大介賴床的樣子還看了薩滿嘎倫斯始終撐著一個手肘敞開著衣襟，露出了結實的胸膛充滿著男人魅力的樣子側躺在他旁邊，淡色的眸子早已都睜開的笑看著那不想起床的俞大介。

「走出房外就不冷了嗎，你昨晚喝那麼多酒你一點都不醉嗎你。」先是撅起了自己的屁股俞大介捆著棉被坐了起來眼睛還不想睜開，覺得眼皮很重不知道是不是因為昨晚哭太久的關係，他低頭看了一眼靴子鬆開了棉被伸出了腳。

「你還不快走，他們倆都起了。」看著屏風上掛著兩個人的衣袍他上手就是扯下俞大介的並走到床邊就是把他拉下床，蘭幀求看著薩滿嘎倫斯還在笑俞大介要醒不醒的笨拙模樣，他還有點莫名其妙怎麼跟他想的反應好像有點不一樣。

「他們要打扮我又不用，哎，別拉，跩了我等等摔著。」才套上靴子他就被蘭幀求給拉了起來，他抽回了手還將自己的衣袍給扯了回來套上，俞大介邊拉著靴子邊走還拉緊了衣袍的衣襟怕外頭冷，卻倒是忘了如果他衣衫不整出了薩滿嘎倫斯的房門小姑娘們又怎麼想。

看著俞大介睡眼惺忪之下待人的方式不再那麼淘氣想必是清醒了，看著那抽回手好端端走著的人肯定是醒酒藥有起了作用，他便笑笑的看著門被闔上準備起身梳洗，今天席面沒有他的事但是他還得準備跟俞大介談著養身子的事情。

待續


	36. 36

36

隔日一大早薩滿嘎倫斯就告別了蕭家府，蕭家夫婦與俞大介都一併送到了門口，俞大介這才將薩滿嘎倫斯來之前的所有的事情給想了起來，沉重的心情全都寫在臉上不禁都替薩滿嘎倫斯擔心著將來，看著那身穿獸皮長靴站在呀巴呀身邊那充滿著豪氣奔放的模樣，他依然有著這不是與他幾日朝夕相處的人的錯覺。

與蕭燕德寒暄了幾句互說了保重與感謝他看著那凝重著臉笑不出來的俞大介，薩滿嘎倫斯忍不住笑了出來伸手摟住他的脖子將他的頭往自己懷裡按住，將自己的唇埋進俞大介的耳後邊溫柔的說著。「別擔心，我不會有事的。」

「到，到底你年紀大還是我年紀大，別以為你比我高就這樣。」推開身前人完全沒有注意到愣在一旁的蕭家夫婦，他只覺得薩滿嘎倫斯每次都把自己當孩子一樣逗著他，他有點不好意思自己要送人還臉色那麼不好看。

「我知道你在哪，不會忘了怎麼來的。」這次摟住了人的腰他將自己的下巴靠在俞大介的肩上與他深深的擁抱了一會，放開了人他看著那眼中含著水光眼眶卻沒有紅的救命恩人，他勾起了嘴角得意的笑著便走到呀巴呀身旁翻身躍上了馬。「我們會再見的。」

看著薩滿嘎倫斯邊帥氣的喊了一聲邊雙腿夾緊了馬肚就此離去，俞大介還是一臉愁容沒有一絲笑容，他說不清自己對薩滿嘎倫斯的感覺，即使他知道對方把自己放在了一個恩人的位置，而自己救了他之後也覺得自己對他有責任在。

那種擔心著急的心情俞大介到最後才知道那份不平衡是出自於甚麼原因，原來是薩滿嘎倫斯想找他總是可以知道自己在哪，可當他想見他的時候他卻無從找起，更是完全無法得知他現在過得好與不好。

他迎上柳碧安的神情突然覺得有點奇怪，再看向蕭燕德無奈的神情更是完全不懂他們夫妻倆是發生了甚麼事，他邊向府裡走著邊問。「怎麼了你們小倆口，剛剛你們吵架了是嗎。」

「沒有，我們就是在說你和薩滿嘎倫斯到底。」

「行了相公，你說了他也不懂，你別想太多。」

白雪覆蓋在乾枯的草地上經過了厚厚的一層積雪放眼望去枯黃的樹木是那麼的對比，漫長的奔波他在日落後回到了族裡，他沒有見到西薩爾而是站在棚外差人稟報他已回來，若要召見他他就進去，而他得到的指示是回棚休息。

隔日西薩爾並沒有召見他而是讓他親自找了去，回到族裡就好似甚麼也沒發生過一樣，沒有人在談論那天發生的所有事情，就唯獨那父子的態度對他是如此的冷淡，讓他更徹底的感覺到自己反而才是那被孤立的人，而他才是那格格不入不屬於這裡的人。

他親自上門拜候亡妻的親人，圓著可令替族人掩護的謊話，婦人難產胎死腹中是足以讓人相信的說詞，婦人都是抱著九死一生冒著生命的危險替男人誕下子嗣，他心裡依舊背負著罪惡感述說著他們依舊是自己的親人。

「薩滿嘎倫斯，今後你就跟我同時稱王，你管族外的事我管族內的事。」

「甚麼，哪有兩個酋帥的道理。」他錯愕的看向他的皇叔也是室韋的酋帥是室韋的王，每日議事的時間到了他依舊會拜見西薩爾，才剛跪下行禮就聽到西薩爾說了他不敢置信的話，薩滿嘎倫斯滿臉的不明所以而跪著不起。

「卡達里在位時就有把族裡一半的權利交給了我。」沒有要去迎薩滿嘎倫斯起身的意思，更表明了他要讓薩滿嘎倫斯與他平起平坐的決心，西薩爾自個兒坐在了獸骨與樹木製成的椅上，嘴裡邊碎念著要他起身。「快起來。」

「我不起，論輩份你還是我長輩，跟是親兄弟的你們能混為一談嗎。」薩滿嘎倫斯更不懂西薩爾這個決定倒底有沒有問過其他族老和貴族們，他挺拔著身子雙膝跪在了地上，希望西薩爾收回成命更不希望被下令推上王位。

「撒尬斯，王位是你的，你有甚麼好推拒的，這幾年來你學得還不夠嗎。」西薩爾坐直了身子臉色凝重地看著那跪在地上的室韋皇，絲毫沒有要退讓的意思，這再三年就二十的男人就算喪妻又失去了孩子也還是個王儲，即使如他所說他不用再管他的婚事，他也要讓他更風光的續緣再娶。

面對於西薩爾所說的每一句薩滿嘎倫斯覺得自己沒有可以反駁的餘地，但是他分明覺得西薩爾除了要制衡歐紋習恩斯之外，心力憔悴不想管母后留下來的事情，他更擔憂的是難道他知道自己不想承襲王位。「你知道我是薩滿，我可以輔佐你直到最後一刻。」

「你依然是薩滿，但是你不要忘了你是王儲。」西薩爾站起身走到了薩滿嘎倫斯身前看著他依然跪地不起，掀起了下擺他也雙膝跪地嚇得讓薩滿嘎倫斯想扶起自己卻被自己又按回了地上一同跪著。「你就是酋帥，你就是王。」

看著西薩爾如此堅定的模樣與眼神，薩滿嘎倫斯皺深了眉頭像是被迫地接受了自己繼承皇位的事實，但他既然還是薩滿他也必須完成薩滿的事，而堵在嘴裡的心裡話正猶豫要不要說。「我需要去西域我需要去更北方的地方。」

「我會讓可令回來你放心。」聽到薩滿嘎倫斯的回覆西薩爾才鬆了一口氣的笑了起來，他輕輕拍了他的肩膀更是扶著他的肩膀一起起身，心中放下了一塊大石，不出可令所述薩滿嘎倫斯的確抗拒繼承皇位，但自己還是說服了他。

聽見連可令都打點好了，薩滿嘎倫斯突然更說不出口自己想反駁的話，一瞬間山大的壓力就迎面而來，不是因為他要多做甚麼事，而是因為他背負這個他不願意的王位，他本就不大喜歡人家叫他殿下，這下還要稱呼陛下，他的加冕儀式肯定就在不久之後，到時整個北方甚至中原都會知道。

「可令在忙著要入唐拜官的事，他可以帶著室韋的消息君家的人就不會有那麼多話。」

聽著西薩爾的解釋他突然更不明白西薩爾到底為什麼對入唐拜官的事這麼不梗懷於心了，他明明還氣得不准他再回來，難道他還想憑藉著可令而打探中原的消息，但若他不在的時候可令可以回來，他就更不用擔心歐紋習恩斯了。

但是這種令人窒息的沉重感單單只是因為名位嗎。

他為什麼更覺得此事跟歐紋習恩斯有關呢。

待續


	37. 37

37

一日不見他有些落寞，五日不見他有些寂寞，十日不見他有點會想他，一個月不見看著月亮數著日子他已經不想再去想他，上回半年未見也許他們本該就不是該那麼常見，即使他聽見他加冕為王他們也沒有因此相見，但至少他知道薩滿嘎倫斯過得好不需要他擔心，只是他想他心裡的負擔肯定也是無人分擔就是。

也許再過不久他就會聽見他又成親的消息。

看著柳碧安微微隆起的小腹逐漸穩定的身孕俞大介的心思都放在研究膳食上了，那愈顯豐腴的體態更讓原先略為纖細的姑娘樣子都成了不同韻味，還好柳碧安病囝的症狀不是那麼明顯，倒是喜歡吃甜湯來著又愛吃果子不甜還不吃。

這倒是奇了，柳碧安不太愛吃甜的，老愛辣又酸的現在都不吃了。

小心翼翼的扶著柳碧安上了馬車他這才安心的也進了去，一坐下就看那從頭到尾都開心的像朵花的妹妹對自己笑著，俞大介知道這柳碧安終於解禁讓蕭燕德答應了讓她出門，那憋壞了的日子真是成天在他那屋嚷著他都受不住。

「開心啊，等等下車還是得當心的啊。」

「明明就是你和燕德太緊繃啦，我是坐馬車又不是騎馬。」看著俞大介坐在自己身旁還老用著擔心的神情盯著自己，柳碧安真是受不了時時刻刻自己像皇宮裡的太后似的，什麼都不讓做都要人侍候，明明都坐穩了身子了。

「大介，等等在鳳靜姊姊面前別說我身子的事啊。」雖然柳碧安是開心自己可以出蕭家並且去找好姊妹，但其實此行最重要的是去探望明明比自己還早成親卻跟自己差不多時間才懷上孩子的君鳳靜。

「你身子的事有甚麼好說的。」看著柳碧安一臉當自己好像沒心眼會說溜嘴似的模樣，俞大介忍不住就想翻個白眼，他聽說君家千金沒懷上孩子就著急得很，這下懷上不但沒有舒緩更因為總是落紅整個性情驟變難以侍候。

「我就怕鳳靜姐姐心裡委屈，她到現在還是不好受啊。」雖然自己也躺在床上養胎了好一陣子這才坐穩了，要不是蕭燕德和君可令走得近他估計都不知道原來他的好姊妹身子骨這麼虛弱，外頭都傳得她倆像生不了孩子似的，這聽著心裏都多難受。

「我聽說她現在將京城名醫都請到府上去了。」三姑六婆的流言蜚語還是挺讓人頭疼的，這傳來傳去也不知道哪一件事才是真的，要不是他聽蕭燕德說過不然他真不知來找他看診的婦人們說的到底哪些才是個準。

「我就說大介你跟我是不是早該早點就去看她啦，我都好好的養著。」伸手將俞大介的手挽了過來柳碧安親暱的撒嬌著，希望哥哥可以幫自己的好姊妹出些主意，就看俞大介還趕緊連忙說清楚。

「這倒未必，每個人身子不同，不是妳怎麼養著她就能怎麼養著。」

這柳碧安倒是以為他俞大介妙手回春仁術超群嗎，也不想想有一半的功勞還多虧了薩滿嘎倫斯給他的藥材還有他的配方，而且人家是富貴人家與室韋又攀親帶故的他哪還去插這個手。  
「希望姊姊能好好養胎。」

進君府主廳與老爺夫人請過安後便讓下人給帶進那年輕夫婦所生活的主院裡，進到了內院後更是還沒進房門就聽見裏頭大呼小叫的聲音傳了出來，俞大介和柳碧安兩兄妹還相互看了一眼，心裡都想著確實狀況不是很好。

「我就說我不要嘛。」

「夫人聽話，大夫說得喝啊。」

「我不要啊那那麼難喝。」

「良藥苦口妳還是得喝啊。」  
「我喝了還不是吐了出來要喝甚麼。」

「妳要是不喝連幾口藥都給不了孩子。」

「生個孩子這麼苦，不能下床這也不能吃那也不能吃，還要喝這麼難嚥的藥。」

「哎呀姊姊您別哭。」一踏進房裡柳碧安就趕緊出了聲，在自己府裡丫頭的攙扶下快步地走到了夫婦倆的視線裡，打斷了小倆口像是要吵起來的對話，她走到床邊就看著君鳳靜那蒼白的臉蛋上看見自己眼睛都紅了。

「碧安。」半躺在床上瞬間都挺起了腰伸出雙手，君鳳靜抱緊了那坐在床邊朝自己伸出雙手的好姊妹，原本想哭還沒掉的眼淚都給逼了出來，那似笑非笑的的嘴角像是在哭訴著她這些日子因懷有身孕而受的苦。

「蕭夫人，俞大夫都來了。」與柳碧安交換了一個眼神回頭更是看見稀客出現在自己眼前，就看俞大介有禮的朝自己微笑的點了個頭，君可令手上還端著藥就還在想要怎麼讓君鳳靜給好好喝完。

「碧安，妳可終於來看我了，妳看看他們總是逼我喝著這難喝的東西。」

「姊姊別哭啊，別動了胎氣，妳這麼常哭孩子也會常哭的要是生了男娃娃可怎麼好。」看著君鳳靜邊哭著還邊指著丈夫和婢女的委屈模樣柳碧安趕緊又是順了她的背哄著，看著那聽見自己說話就看著自己的臉蛋即使沒有胭脂塗抹依舊美麗的五官。

「真的嗎，可是可是。」邊說著嘴巴還委屈的噘了起來，看著眼前說話如此溫柔聲音又如此好聽的妹妹還替自己拭去了臉上的淚痕，君鳳靜不禁全神貫注的看著那依然溫暖她心房的柳碧安。

「妳別哭啊，妳聽話喝了藥我去找來甜的給妳啊。」一手還撫著君鳳靜的背一手伸出來朝君可令要來了藥碗，看著人見她抬手接藥抗拒了一下聽到自己所說便也沒再後退只是皺深了眉頭猶疑的看著自己。

「蕭夫人，大夫說她不能吃。」

「我帶來的這個可以的，你等等可以問問大夫。」看著君可令急忙的上前就像是怕自己給了君鳳靜承諾後又不給待會性子又鬧騰了起來，柳碧安趕緊跟君可令身後的俞大介交換了眼神。

俞大介吩咐下女趕緊將帶來的果乾帶去給大夫看，心裡邊想著早該進房前就先拿去給君鳳靜的大夫看過，他還真沒想到這帶來自己做的小果乾竟然立馬就派上了用場，就看君夫人已讓柳碧安哄著親自給她餵了藥，看著鬆了一口氣的君可令他上前小聲說著。

「你再幫我謝謝薩滿嘎倫斯。」

「沒問題，他知道肯定也為你們高興著呢。」看著俞大介壓低著聲量說著他側過身才發現都沒安置好客人，趕緊將俞大介帶至外間歇習坐著喝茶，他知道俞大介指的是蕭夫人有身孕之事，突然想想又覺得哪裡不對了。「等等，你們不傳書的嗎。」

「傳書，一個漢字一個胡文誰看得懂。」一招呼著坐了下來就聽到君可令說出了他曾經想過的事情，他忍不住的邊笑邊嚷了起來，俞大介一直不知道該怎麼和薩滿嘎倫斯聯繫，他們只是慶幸都會說漢語而已。

「哈哈也對，你可以畫畫給他來著。」替俞大介倒了杯茶看著這也才小自己兩歲的大夫看著都沒自己那麼老成，他忍不住的也就將他當了兄弟開著玩笑了，心裡想著要不是夫人臥床他們還能像以前那樣和蕭府多走動，肯定他們這院子還能多點笑聲呢。

「甚麼畫畫，這麼矯情，寫都寫不通了還畫。」俞大介喝了一口茶還覺得燙口擱在手上，就聽到君可令說了他想也沒想過的方式他忍不住就笑出聲來了，但是他說不出口他寫漢字倒挺有樣子的但是畫畫簡直慘不忍睹。

「你別小看他，他畫畫很厲害的。」聽著忍不妨就要替他那甚麼都行的姪子說句公道話，君可令邊說著還挺自豪的讚譽薩滿嘎倫斯還真不是像他一樣的北方壯漢。「他自小不僅無師自通還很勤奮甚麼都自己來。」

「是符寫多了嗎。」俞大介一聽到畫畫很厲害他忍不住就想損了幾句，這才又聽到後面君可令還接著說薩滿嘎倫斯兒時的樣子，他心裡清楚薩滿嘎倫斯能像現在這樣年輕就即位，能成就這樣的一個人肯定兒時也與一般人不同便也沒多說甚麼，就看君可令聽到自己所說大笑了出來。

「哈哈哈哈，這倒是。」好久不曾這麼開懷的笑出聲了，而君可令似乎也聽見內間也傳來了女子談笑的聲音，他跟俞大介對視了一下更是會心的笑了，但他還是不忘多說說這年輕室韋皇的好話。「他細活手很巧的。」

「這倒是可能勝過於我。」喝了一口茶他有些不自在君可令一直與自己談著薩滿嘎倫斯的事，蕭家婚宴當天君可令肯定猜出與薩滿嘎倫斯共舞的是自己，他們形影不離甚麼都有話說肯定他也是知道的，他知道君可令只是希望他們能友好長存，但讓他莫名彆扭的就是日出央美這件事了，但他也不想自掘墳墓。

「你說你夫人是找哪位大夫安胎來著。」

待續


	38. 38

38

「令衛何令大夫。」自己也喝了一口茶君可令倒沒發現俞大介順口換了話題，心裡只想著這大夫可嚴謹的嚴肅的他一個聲都不敢吭啊，夫人都被那鐵著臉又沉穩的模樣給怕的每次看診就哇哇叫著哭。

思索著這名字他覺得這姓他好像聽過，就看君可令看著自己沒有應話像是要接著聽他說下去的盯著，便將杯子給放下開始跟自己解釋著原由，俞大介還在納悶著為什麼他覺得這個名字也不陌生呢。

「從洛陽來的，他們家代代都是醫者，令大夫年紀輕輕大概與我們相仿吧就已在太醫署有官位了，要不是君家老爺和令大夫有交情不然怎麼請得動人來呢。」

「他現下在你們府邸嗎，可以讓他看看我們家碧兒嗎。」一聽到代代醫者又已在太醫署任職俞大介不禁就來勁了，可以會會醫術高明和醫術世家不僅是他當初來大唐的原因，他也更想知道柳碧安的身子狀況就看君可令莫名的笑了。

「您不是自己是大夫嗎。」

「這要多聽不同意見才是上策啊。」看著君可令不解自己的行徑俞大介不得不說他雖然現在在這城裡小有名氣，但是他還是很謙虛的想向醫官求教的，他至今未在長安城拜見皇帝也更未到洛陽城醫官那進修呢。

「好，我這就去幫您請來。」

看著君可令二話不說就雙手拍膝爽快地站起身來要親自去找大夫的模樣，完全不知君可令內心是怎麼想這位他想會會的大夫，看著他離開耳朵默默地聽著內房傳來的聲音，心裡還在想著到底要不要湊過去熱鬧呢。

當他們要移駕到偏房候診的時候，俞大介心裡還低估了幾句，又不是要生了多走動，這大夫怎麼讓一個身懷六甲的女子走這麼遠呢，不過也好，自家事讓君家人聽著確實也不是好事，不管診出來是好是壞，呸呸呸怎麼能不好呢。

一進偏房就看見一身白袍的男子坐在矮桌前翻著醫書，看見他們進來也只是挺起了身示意他們坐在桌前，嚴肅的一句話也沒吭臉上一個表情也沒有，柳碧安依然甜甜地笑著微微蹲了一下向大夫示意，他更是感受到這莫名沉默的氣氛覺得有點緊張。

這大夫給君夫人看診不就給嚇得。

當大夫將柳碧安的左右手都給診脈完了，大夫收回了手依舊沒有說話，即使過程中皺起了眉卻依然沒有說一個字，俞大介更是忍不住開口問了。「令大夫，舍妹的身子該怎麼養胎呢。」

聽到俞大介開口，令衛何終於正臉正視著這個他來松漠都護府後就聽了不少傳言的男子，相貌出眾為人風趣談吐儒雅還不收銀子的密醫，不知師出於誰卻闖出個名堂來，他依然沒有任何表情。「不瞞您說，蕭夫人的身子能懷上孩子是老天恩賜的，您找了偏方是嗎。」

「我。」第一次聽到這麼冷的嗓音強硬的像每個字都帶著力量一樣，讓他頓時間咋舌覺得像被質問似的說不出第二個字，那嚴肅的神情看著自己就像在質疑自己又像在準備論斷他已知的訊息，就看柳碧安趕緊接了話。

「大夫，是室韋皇薩滿嘎倫斯與家兄一起。」

「您若尋了偏門再來尋正門不怕牴觸嗎，俞大夫。」沒有錯過俞大介那莫名的神情，令衛何也沒有減弱他的口氣與冷峻的模樣，他更是好奇為什麼他自己是大夫還要找他，診過脈後他更是不懂這位俞大夫是不是還有別的意思。

直視著令衛何充滿著防備的神情，再次深思他對自己所說的話，他忽然理解了自己求教的心思不明不白，才給了人揣測自己心懷著甚麼的來意，俞大介皺著眉頭神情真摯語氣卻柔軟的表明來意。「我，我只是想聽聽您怎麼說。」

看著俞大介不驕也不因為他語氣強硬而打退堂鼓的氣度，他輕輕的緩了一口氣勾起了嘴角，令衛何總是看得出眼前這位小有名氣的密醫是謙虛有禮的。「不管您用了甚麼方法讓蕭夫人能懷上孩子，的確她的腹內還是需要補陰，就這樣好生養著不會有甚麼大礙。」

「您的意思是養好的話還能有下一胎嗎。」聽著令衛何所說俞大介臉都笑開了花，看著那才笑了一下臉上依然恢復冷面的臉上終於柔和了一點，語氣也咬字也沒有那麼令他覺得壓迫感這麼重，就看他聽見自己所說又皺起了眉頭。

「這女人生孩子是鬼門關走一遭，您還是多留心著。」看著這哥哥的神情開心的還比妹妹還來的快，令衛何忍不住的想打斷這喜悅之情更沒有正面回答俞大介的問題，但可見俞大介是聽出自己沒有不苟同他的調養方式。

「謝謝令大夫。」

「蕭夫人胃口若好還是要慎選著吃。」看著兄妹倆相繼前後的對自己微笑又是點頭的，依然沒有要起身離開的意思，令衛何又多說了一句叮嚀的話，就看那水靈的雙眼還散發著姑娘的神韻臉蛋朝自己笑的更甜了。

「知道，家兄都管著呢。」看著令衛何示意他們起開，俞大介率先起身就與下人扶起自己，就看眼前的大夫起身後準備要離開，俞大介還著急的側過身喊住他，完全不知這哥哥到底還有甚麼事想問。

「令大夫請留步。」被叫住的令衛何還不明所以的側過半個身看著自己，他將柳碧安交給一旁的下人，走到這沒有比自己矮多少的男子身前，覺得自己的身形確實相較之下單薄了許多。

「何事。」看著俞大介朝自己走了過來，一臉像是在猶豫到底要不要問出口的模樣，令衛何出聲反問了，他心裡的疑惑也更擴大了，他的確不知道同為醫者卻師出何門，這在中原並不常見，所有籍戶都編列成冊，即使是江湖術士也該有響亮的名號。

「冒昧跟您詢問，貴醫館有接待遣唐使嗎。」俞大介還是將心中的疑問給說出口，他甚至感覺到自己開始有點緊張，若這個人出自於他所猜測的世族，他甚至可能將會面對自己最不想知道的真相，就看令衛何皺深的眉頭挑了一邊。

「遣唐使，您知道遣唐使的稱呼。」沒想到俞大介說出了那唯一的不可能他不禁臉更沉了下來，他入了官才上書將遣唐使全權交回太常寺，統一在長安皇城中受訓，令衛何更納悶俞大介說的是哪一批哪一年的事。

習醫拜官確實眼前這位大夫不可能不知道遣唐使，甚至來大唐的有來自四海各方的外族人，他也與漢人沒有甚麼相貌上太大的差異，俞大介看著令衛何一臉莫名的神情他嚥了一口才說話。「不瞞您說，您知道李奎天嗎。」

「你怎麼知道這個人。」一聽到俞大介開口說了不該說出的名字令衛何伸手就是抓住了身前人的手臂，要遏止他繼續說下去，就看他像是被自己嚇了一跳的掙脫了自己的手向後退了一步，臉上更是比自己驚慌更多。

看著令衛何的反應他知道自己沒有找錯人，自己激烈的反應讓柳碧安緊張的拉住自己的手，俞大介沒有移開視線只是伸手附上妹妹的小手要她不用擔心，他依然堅持的想知道真相。「您知道遣唐使被販……」

「別在這說，跟我來。」看著兄妹倆一臉警戒的模樣俞大介卻還想繼續說著，他趕緊抬手要他別在這個地方說，他示意的轉過身要離開卻被俞大介給喊住，一回頭就看俞大介始終拉著妹妹的手。

「且慢，舍妹能否一同。」

身懷六甲他也不再挪動他們談話的地方，各自吩咐了下人離開，讓柳碧安好好地坐在軟墊上，他們也拿著疊蓆相視而坐，沒有拘謹他們盤腿垂肩的像是在說著不可大聲宣揚的密事，令衛何此次更是主動開口了。

「您也是遣唐使，但是我從未聽過您的名字。」

待續


	39. 39

39

「您所知並非我的本名。」沒有直接回答自己是與不是，令衛何開門見山的問法也不比自己方才冒然的直說來得隱晦，看著令衛何是願意和自己直說了，但俞大介卻是更在意自己剛剛說出名字的那個人。「令大夫，您可否先回答我所問。」

「李奎天已不在人世。」令衛何說出這個名字的神情是如此凝重，他看著俞大介聽到自己所說還一臉錯愕的模樣，神情卻是五味雜陳般讓他猜不透到底他心裡在想些甚麼。「如同您所說，他販賣人口不僅僅是遣唐使，但是官府仍然不能動他。」

「不能，遣唐使由日本天皇指派是有名冊的啊。」聽到那個人居然不是死在官府裡俞大介忍不住提高了嗓音，臉上的神情充滿了不能接受，完全沒有要收斂自己激烈的反應，就看令衛何依舊冷靜的與自己解釋。

「他是受宮中貴人所使，想必您不知官妓與宮妓仍然是不同的。」看著俞大介與剛剛表現出的模樣簡直判若兩人，但令衛何知道這是他真性情所表現出的樣子，他更可以由所而知俞大介確實是一名遣唐使。

「這跟官妓還是宮妓有何關係。」俞大介還是不明白這跟宮裡的誰誰誰有甚麼關係，他不是宮妓跟王公貴族又有何牽連，甚至王公貴族不用出門就有人伺候，官妓也不是閒雜人等就能買賣的。

「宮妓僅供王公貴族享樂，唯有官妓才能讓文武百官有去處，自然是上下買通。」他都說的那麼明白，難道俞大介還不懂官府能隻手遮天免不了多少權貴攪和這件事嗎，自古奴隸買賣更是家常便飯之事，就看俞大介似乎理解了甚麼。

「赴唐的遣唐使有多少人你知道嗎。」太可笑了，大唐性事開放居然為此還圖謀營利，這麼多年來有多少人像他一樣失去了自由，失去了尊嚴，失去了自己的清白，俞大介愈說愈是激動的無法降低自己的聲量，就看令衛何也不減強硬的語氣。

「但您別忘了，遣唐使一待可能二三十年，生老病死都可偽造。」看著蕭夫人還伸手拉了俞大介一把像是想要他控制住自己的脾氣，令衛何倒是對他表現出的樣子感到不意外，就看他看了蕭夫人一眼眼睛就直盯著下方陷入了沉思。

他心裡怎麼想都覺得噁心。

那個將自己賣到鳳乘樓的人可能碰過自己。

他甚至都不知道他是誰。

看著俞大介眉頭緊蹙臉色難看的她幾乎很久沒再見到過的模樣，那是他動氣的樣子，曾幾何時俞大介臉上掛著的笑原來是這麼的不真實，就好似他心裡藏了不能言說的苦卻也要用笑去掩蓋。「大介，你還好嗎，你的臉色發白。」

「所以你偽造了我的死訊，帶回去日本嗎。」俞大介伸手按住了柳碧安的手沉住了一口氣，他抬眼看向了依舊沒有因為自己聲音語氣踰矩而同以對待自己的令衛何，他就知道那些消失的遣唐使只能偽造死訊沒有他路。

「不是每個人都離得開，也不是每個人還會活著。」令衛何沒有正面回應了俞大介的問題，也沒有去確認這個人到底真實身分是誰，如此直白的闡述著是他唯一能做的，卻也是他無能為力之處，就看俞大介再次尖聲了起來。

「遣唐使這麼草菅人命嗎，您貴為太醫署之最。」

「大介，你別這麼生氣。」看著俞大介立起膝伸手搥著疊蓆，柳碧安伸手再次拉住了他，但這次俞大介卻連頭都沒有回，就看令衛何眼神更是冷冽的能刺骨一般堅定的語氣開口問。

「你不想知道李奎天怎麼死的嗎。」

「他死了又有甚麼用，有那麼多個李奎天，他成了替死鬼被安個名分死了就能讓販賣人口的事停止嗎。」如果說這事說穿了最大的得利可能是官家人，那這些無辜的人根本就不會得到公道，而這些悲劇只會不斷的上演。

「你是物部秀臣對嗎。」令衛何直接大膽的猜測，他不是記得所有人的名字，但是他知道跟李奎天有關的遣唐使就那唯一一個，也因為那唯一一個自此也沒有再下一個醫者從他手上被帶走。

被說出了自己真實名字俞大介愣了一下卻沒有打算回應，但是令衛何看著自己的眼神就像是已經知道自己就是他口中的物部秀臣，他看著那冷面的令衛何還笑出了冷笑冷哼了一口讓他不寒而慄。

「我說了李奎天官府動不了那他為何還會死，這麼多年你以為他還能被安個名分成替死鬼嗎。」他看著俞大介看著自己的模樣不吭聲卻明明想知道事情真相的全部，他愈說語氣更是愈發有狠勁。「那是因為他想要在我太醫署的名冊動手腳我不肯，醫者為人之司命他萬不該動醫者的主意。」

「你殺了他嗎。」俞大介見他愈說愈像是說著那個人死有餘辜的模樣，不禁就脫口而出的反問，他突然打從心底覺得眼前的大夫不是簡單的人物，他有些錯愕卻又有些情緒被平復了一樣。

「這種人何須動手呢，即使無病，一點動靜就聽信大夫所言，久之自然癒而不得。」再次冷哼了一個笑容，令衛何打從心底對於急病亂投醫的行為感到愚蠢，傷天害理的事做多了自然就是個貪生怕死之人，中計只不過是剛好而已。

「你騙他。」俞大介不禁開始懷疑令衛何的心思之深沉是否以墮入了魔道般，他開始好奇這個人到底與李奎天之間發生了甚麼，難道身為醫者還能依著正理行不法之事，就看令衛何依然坦蕩的解釋。

「名冊的確有毒但並非無解，但他得求得正解。」

「你借他人之手。」既然有毒卻讓他死在了其他大夫的手上，俞大介心裡才覺得這個人心思也未免太過深沉，就看令衛何說出了更大的玩笑般，那剛正不阿的模樣就如同他見他至此一往的嚴肅與嚴謹。

「急於求解亂服，始終死在自己手中，毒本於十日後就會消失，不得說病理源自於人體內的五臟六腑，但若是心中有魔就算無病也會被老天給收去。」令衛何想起李奎天不聽大夫的勸告此毒不致命最後弄死了自己，只能說這是他應當的。

「此後也更沒有人敢打我手裡人的主意了。」

這是在驗證人心啊，俞大介聽了這一番話由衷的感受到令衛何不是對這件事束手無策，他已盡了他自己能做的去降低事發的可能，突然對於剛剛激烈的反應感到不好意思，但卻又說不出任何一句話，就看令衛何朝自己笑的更是柔和。

「你受苦了這麼多年，居然還能有如此成就，不枉醫者之心啊。」他的眼神不再那麼銳利更帶著些許佩服的笑意，令衛何沒有想過他會再見到那位他曾經期待一起學習的遣唐使，更沒有想過他依然沒有放棄醫者之路。

「您，您過獎了。」看著令衛何充滿善意的模樣他突然都不知所措了起來，他們不如剛剛劍拔弩張的氛圍，也不如一開始那猜疑彼此的陌生，俞大介感覺自己受到了莫大的認同，更有種相見恨晚的情誼產生。

「你我年紀相仿就別敬語稱呼了。」聽著俞大介還用著敬稱他不得不要他別再這樣，這個朋友他可是坐穩了，不想來那客套的稱呼還是假惺惺的寒暄，不，他對於那樣的事一點都不熱衷。

「這怎麼行呢，您為官都得稱呼您一聲大人。」聽到令衛何想跟自己稱兄道弟論輩似的，俞大介想著就覺得這樣不妥，這對醫官來說不敬對外人而言更是無禮了，但他心裡想著是否這樣想的自己反而生分了。

「你若能如期進太醫署估近如今也得稱一聲大人。」

「你真的太看得起我了。」看著令衛何還對自己雙手作揖他不得不也回以雙手抱拳，口中也改過敬語的稱呼，俞大介不得不更難為情的笑著，突然非常不適應被同為醫者的人給稱讚，他也許久未感受過同儕之間的情分了。

「據說你至今行醫未收過任何銀錢。」

「我還是有收些吃的，有些盛情難卻我也不好再婉拒。」果不其然令衛何在這裡還是聽說了自己不少事情，所以在一開始才不會那麼有善意的對談，他真的不是要來踢館來著，就看令衛何站了起來這次真的是該告一段落了。

「一年後我才會回京，若需相助，衛何在所不辭。」看著俞大介起身還穩穩地扶著蕭夫人起來，他邊說著邊看向看著自己的俞大介正式的大揮衣袖躬身作揖，就看俞大介鬆開攙扶也回以行禮作揖彼此相拜以此為友。

「那，大介就先在這謝過了。」

待續


	40. 40

40

「可令你這禮也太多了吧。」看著君可令身後不斷搬進來的糧穀以及草藥，更不用說他知道還有牛羊馬已被君可令吩咐給下人去安排好了，蕭燕德看著這突然送禮的好友忍不住笑出了莫名不解的神情，就看君可令還冷哼了一聲。

「可不是嘛，就說薩滿嘎倫斯偏心。」說到禮多他這次搬來的東西好比他大婚薩滿嘎倫斯送來的一樣豐厚，他不得不說是羨慕還是嫉妒，他誇大的語氣更顯得他們幾家人之間是多麼的親密。

「殿下，喔不，陛下送來的。」蕭燕德頓了一下發現自己該改稱呼了，說這是室韋皇賜來的他就不覺得見外了，但是這禮實在有點多啊，他都不知道到底是誰該謝誰了，他這回禮也不知該怎麼回好。

「他聽見蕭夫人順利懷上孩子高興著呢。」看著蕭燕德還用眼睛在清點著到底送來了多少樣的東西，他伸手拍了拍他的肩膀傳遞著自己姪子當時真性情的反應，要說薩滿嘎倫斯把大婚賀禮以及謝禮一併送到蕭家來也不為過。

「這得讓我蕭燕德該怎麼回禮才好。」被拍了幾下肩他眼裡還是看著這些他看不懂的草藥，看來應該是要讓俞大介來清點才是，蕭燕德一臉傻笑地看向好友，人家加冕時他們沒得去也沒送禮，這下他們又不知該等什麼合適的時節才回。

「欸，就當他感謝你們當初收留了他。」看著蕭燕德認真的在思考回禮這件事，他還邊笑著他見外了，又邊推了他一把拉著他到旁邊的椅子坐下，就看他還趕緊吩咐著下人把糧穀給收下去，藥草還要先擱著等俞大夫來。

「好友出手相助天經地義之事，我都沒來得及謝他讓夫人身子調養更好呢。」說感謝兩個字他還覺得言重了，蕭燕德吩咐著下人去請俞大介過來，邊坐在椅子上邊跟君可令解釋，說得孩子都還沒落地就要先謝過產婆似的。

「都說好友出手相助天經地義了，你這還說起了謝，你就滿月酒請他來作客看他能不能來。」這蕭燕德說話是沒打草稿是嗎，才要人家別謝他他自己就在說著要謝人家，君可令直接跟他說邀他來一次最快。

「你說的對，你們那他也會到吧。」覺得君可令這主意不錯，但心裡想著這薩滿嘎倫斯哪真有空閒跑來吃他們兄弟倆的滿月酒，就算可令的孩子與他同輩有他前來的道理嗎，蕭燕德還在想若他們倆孩子生得近還可以一起辦了。

「他若能來自然我是更開心，你們俞大夫人呢。」說到薩滿阿倫斯是否比以前更忙了，自然是離開族裡的機會更少了，但他相信他會想來的，想到這君可令才想到怎麼還沒看到俞大介人呢。

「怎麼了你找他。」看著下人送上泡好的茶他拿起來喝了幾口，差人去請了俞大介過來估計快到了，不過君可令問起他倒好奇是甚麼事了，就看君可令笑得一抹得意的樣子，好像要獻甚麼寶似的。

「當然是陛下所託啊。」

「聽說可令送來了薩滿嘎倫斯送來的……哇這也太多了吧，他當我們蕭家鬧飢荒嗎。」人還沒出現在門前聲音就先傳到了，一踏進主堂看見滿地的東西俞大介還嚇了一跳停下了腳步，他不得不都看傻了這薩滿嘎倫斯送那麼多東西過來是甚麼意思來著。

「哈哈哈哈。」

「瞧你說的大介，你知道門外還幾頭牛幾頭羊嗎，穀糧都收下去了。」看著君可令因為聽到俞大介所說而豪爽的大笑了出聲，蕭燕德還提醒他人家送來的還不只這些而已，就看俞大介開始一筐一筐翻著查看。

「這薩滿嘎倫斯是婚宴沒送禮現在補送是嗎。」甚麼幾頭羊幾頭牛的，說送來這些藥草就算了他知道這些能幹甚麼用，他以為他送來只有剛剛進來前看到的糧穀而已，俞大介不是不知薩滿嘎倫斯在想甚麼，就是有點過了吧。

「這些都不算甚麼，這千交代萬交代的東西務必得親手送到你手上。」君可令站起身來走到一個木箱盒前將它拿了起來，放在桌上他將盒子給打開伸手將裡頭的寶物給捧了出來，他還記得薩滿嘎倫斯草草的包著一塊狼毛就要交給他了，他乾脆拿著木箱盒還顯得貴重多了。

「這，這是。」俞大介看著木箱盒一打開整個雪白色毛茸茸的他還想說不會是活物吧，結果送到自己手上來看清楚是一件輕盈又暖和的大衣，他眼睛都亮了起來伸手將貂衣給攤開來，質地柔軟的讓他愛不釋手，心裡揚起了莫名的欣喜。

「這不是進貢獻給朝廷的。」蕭燕德一看就知道那大衣可不是一般東西，那一看就是上等好物的質地，他看傻了片刻又將臉轉向了君可令問一問究竟，就看君可令還得意的向自己笑了一下又向俞大介解釋。

「這可是好物，他知道你怕冷特地給你送來的。」

「有人過了冬天才再送貂衣的嗎。」說他心裡滿滿的歡喜但聽到君可令所說他卻忍不住想反駁了，俞大介笑得一臉說不清的喜悅卻又是一抹難為情似的覺得薩滿嘎倫斯多說了矯情的話給人聽做甚麼，沒想到君可令繼續說著更讓他傻住。

「欸這你就不知了，這是他自己獵的估計也是他自己縫的。」

「縫。」他挑了眉嘴角笑的也有點僵了，不知道為何他聽了突然有點都不好意思起來了，有男人給他縫大衣他突然莫名的都彆扭了起來，俞大介此刻有多想當面笑薩滿嘎倫斯這溫柔的小心思，他伸手將大衣湊近了鼻尖閉上了眼細聞，確實有淡淡的藥香味，他的嘴角更是忍不住的笑了。

「我說大介，人家陛下賜的還不快謝。」看著俞大介像在驗貨一樣完全沒有想過他還正在陷入這大衣的來處，蕭燕德就怕俞大介嘴硬等等不收人家大禮，催促著他趕緊得給君可令一個話好讓人帶回去。

「我。」俞大介一回神還尷尬的不知道該說些甚麼，心裡卻是滿滿的感動又空蕩蕩的覺得自己真的挺思念這個人的，才心裡有些感傷的不知何時他們才會再相見，就突然被君可令一句話給掃空了他這抹心思。

「我看這一身白肯定很襯俞大夫。」

「襯，我看他覺得不管我哪樣子都得配這大衣。」他突然想到這上等貢品絕對不是只有一個顏色，再一看這長到快拖地的長度，他心裡想著這傢伙連看不見他怎麼穿還想管自己怎麼穿，還管到下個冬天去了這個人，說著說著俞大介都咬牙切齒了起來。

「大介，那在大唐可是貢品。」

「啊啊你別說了我去將它掛起來。」愈說他愈覺得怪彆扭的，俞大介將大衣掛在手上邊一臉誰稀罕的神情還邊反差的快步要走出去回自己房裡，就被蕭燕德給攔聲停下了腳步回過頭，卻聽到蕭燕德說的更莫名其妙。

「欸欸你不說點甚麼讓他帶回去嗎。」

「帶回去，他又不是要回室韋。」俞大介聲音不禁都尖銳了起來，嗓子還帶著莫名其妙一臉怎麼這麼多事的神情，隨即就轉身頭也不回的把心裡的寶物給趕緊拎回去房間好好的收起來，留下了兩個還在想要怎麼把室韋皇請來的男人們。

「這倒說的也是。」

待續


	41. 41

41

「欸這孩子眼睛跟奶奶色啊。」薩滿嘎倫斯看著奶娘懷裡的小嬰孩他還不禁彎著身子更湊近了看，看見與自己一樣的淺色眼瞳他忍不住地笑了出聲，抬眼就對上了那沒有遺傳到母親的君可令，這隔代遺傳也真是奇了。

「陛下不也遺傳奶奶的眼睛。」聽著薩滿嘎倫斯跟著他們那輩的稱呼說著，君可令還邊有些驕傲的哼了一口氣，他們三兄弟中就他眼睛顏色跟他們不同，回想起母親美麗的模樣他曾經也希望自己可以擁有像母親那般月白色的雙眼。

「就你隨爺爺的眼睛色。」他們密爾沁的男人雖然也不過幾個，但是君可令倒是目前唯一像到爺爺的男兒，就連歐紋習恩斯也是淺色的虹膜，薩滿嘎倫斯看著他高興的模樣還想取笑他一番。

「對，就我跟爺，這一叫輩分就夠亂了啊。」把自己的父親叫成爺爺去了，君可令都開始納悶著到底是要跟他們那輩叫還是隨著自己的輩分說，他跟薩滿嘎倫斯的年紀真的是可以論兄弟的，卡達里成親的早結果他們就相差沒幾歲。

「你看他樣子長得就像他娘親，肯定俊。」再看了幾眼弟弟又看了遠處正在招呼親朋好友的君夫人，他覺得這孩子將來相貌不凡，薩滿嘎倫斯站直了身子比君可令又高了一顆頭了，就看君可令還抬頭不滿的嘖嘖聲。

「陛下你說這話是長得像我就不俊了嗎。」

「你也真是，別陛下陛下叫了多彆扭，還說輩分亂，你這一叫更亂。」他都逗君可令半天了這人還是陛下陛下叫的，他們打小可沒少玩在一起過，薩滿嘎倫斯一臉耐不住地衝著君可令發牢騷，他真不喜歡這些頭銜。

「我這是能怎麼叫您告訴我。」他不管人家叫他名字還是叫他殿下都無所謂，就薩滿嘎倫斯自小奇怪不愛人家這樣叫，君可令一臉莫名其妙地笑了出來這人都加冕為王還要人不對他敬稱，哪裡有這麼奇怪的酋帥。

「你再叫我陛下我要叫你皇叔了。」薩滿嘎倫斯伸出了手指說出了一點也要脅不了君可令的說詞，他們都直呼名字慣了但自從他加冕後連他都給自己敬稱他實在受不住，就看君可令還沒回自己話就看了自己身後隨即就傳來熟悉的聲音。

「唉呦我們來遲了，恭喜恭喜啊。」

「燕德你來了，俞大夫也來了，欸讓你來吃滿月酒你還帶這麼多東西來。」君可令遠遠就看見好友與自己夫人打過了招呼，還撇下了一堆禮盒才朝他們走了過來，就看蕭燕德與自己說笑著，俞大介則跟他對上了一下眼就急忙著去看孩子。

「這不就是高興嗎，我家夫人還嚷著要來都給攔著了。」

才正要回頭就看著熟悉的身影闖進自己的視線裡，他看著那纖細的髮絲垂落在俊俏的臉龐上，低垂的眼簾就如他記憶中的溫柔，甜甜的嗓音讓他知道俞大介此刻非常開心，那躲避自己的眼神不知是不是有意的他想著嘴角就輕輕笑了。

「哇這孩子的眼睛也是這個顏色，這是像到誰啊。」這孩子一看就長得像君家夫人，但這眼睛的顏色他倒是納悶了，父母都沒一個這顏色的怎麼會像到隔壁兄弟的顏色去了，俞大介還看著那讓他一點都不陌生的虹膜就聽見身旁人答腔了。

「我們奶奶。」看著許久不見的人他還看得比孩子還入迷，薩滿嘎倫斯的神情透漏著鬆懈後的笑意，他本沒想過會在這見到這個人，蕭夫人肯定不能出戶想著這人會在身邊陪著，還在想待會吃完酒跟蕭燕德一起回蕭府，就看那終於與自己對上眼的男人抬起了臉來他笑得更深了。

「你們奶奶，可令的母親嗎，你笑這甚麼臉。」他這下知道原來薩滿嘎倫斯的父親也是這樣的淡色眼睛，他終於對上他第一次見到最美麗的淡色虹膜，就看那人笑得讓他有點想翻白眼，俞大介覺得這人看見自己比自己看見他還開心。

「你是為了見我才來的嗎。」俯身湊近俞大介他還笑的讓旁人都忍不住側目的迷人笑容，他突然覺得自己看俞大介的角度有點不太一樣了，好像這人又更矮了，就看俞大介看見自己湊近還伸手推開自己的肩。

「你臭美，你會有孩子好看嗎，你看他長得多可愛啊。」突然像被說中心思一般俞大介都有點惱羞成怒的拔高了嗓音，他是想看孩子來著但是他也知道薩滿嘎倫斯在這裡，但是他也不知道他會不會到蕭府來，想著愈是覺得不知道在彆扭甚麼，都怪這人提這要幹甚麼。「唉呦唉呦要哭了要哭了。」

「都你讓孩子哭了。」看著俞大介的反應他忍不住就笑出了聲，那把臉轉向孩子嚷著就看弟弟皺起眉頭愍起小嘴準備要哭的樣子，就看俞大介被自己說了還抬頭瞪自己一眼，還趕緊放軟聲音哄著。

「哪是我，昂別哭昂別哭昂，你哥哥壞壞。」這薩滿嘎倫斯是還在長高嗎，怎麼他覺得他們已經不是差半顆頭了，回頭看著奶娘趕緊搖晃著懷中的孩子果不其然他還是哭了出來，眼淚大顆大顆的就掉出來好像是他剛剛說話太大聲嚇著他了。

看著俞大介逗小孩的模樣他都笑了，薩滿嘎倫斯覺得眼前這個人是真挺喜歡孩子的，他看著那哄不停哭的孩子開始讓周圍的人都靠了過來，他伸手接過奶娘猶豫的雙手，他穩穩地笑著讓她放心將孩子交給自己。「我來。」

「陛下小心。」

「我可以。」

看著薩滿嘎倫斯抱孩子的樣子有模有樣的，肯定跟自己一樣都很喜歡孩子，抱穩了孩子站直身子，薩滿嘎倫斯還真是人群中最高的一位，隨即吸引了所有人的目光，孩子更在薩滿嘎倫斯軟綿綿的嗓音中漸漸不哭了。

「乖昂戀疑。」

「你前面講了一串我聽不懂的，後面那是漢語嗎。」看著孩子不哭後大大的眼睛泛著水光好可愛，讓他忍不住湊近的拉住薩滿嘎倫斯的手臂挨著看，嘴裡邊西哩呼嚕發出哄孩子的嗓音，邊問著薩滿該倫斯是說了甚麼。

「那是他的名字啊，可令說名字取好了。」看著靠上來的俞大介還抬頭認真的問自己，他還有一瞬間在想他問的是他說的室韋語還是漢語，薩滿嘎倫斯心裡還想著要不是他的護衛被擱在門外守著，這人靠自己這麼近肯定會被攔住。

「叫甚麼，戀疑。」心想這個名字怎麼這麼不好記，還沒注意到有多少人在注意著他們倆的互動，他們交情深厚在松漠都護府已經是傳開的事，別說薩滿嘎倫斯倒在蕭府門口，正確來說是倒在俞大介身上讓他給救了一命是整個城裡都知道的事，就聽君可令向大家喊著。

「時辰到了要用膳，各位請移駕啊。」

看著薩滿嘎倫斯把孩子交給奶娘，人群開始向外移動他貼近著薩滿嘎倫斯順口就問，完全沒有發覺自己說的話哪裡有問題，俞大介還順著移動的方向走著完全沒有想過側耳旁聽的人會怎麼想。「你今晚睡哪。」

「你這不是來接我了嗎。」薩滿嘎倫斯聽著這問法他笑得更曖昧了，更是俯身湊近走在身前的人耳邊小聲地說，就看俞大介這才恍然大悟自己剛剛是不是說了甚麼不該說的，整個神情都慌張了起來臉開始慢慢紅透。

待續


	42. 42

42

「誰，誰，誰來接你了。」俞大介看著旁邊的婦人都掩嘴而笑他突然覺得自己不小心嚷出聲音來更像是愈描愈黑了，但是他明明就只是很單純的問而已，但想想薩滿嘎倫斯現在的身分還有他現在明明就在血親府裡，他說這些好像又有點哪裡不太對。

「待會回去跟我一起。」看著俞大介還想愈走愈快離自己遠點他伸手拉住他的手臂把他拉回身邊，他還擔心著等等他又離自己遠了又靠過來護衛又要上前盤問了，薩滿嘎倫斯決定不再逗他了卻發現俞大介還沒消退自己剛剛的態度。

「甚麼跟你一起。」聽著薩滿嘎倫斯還理所當然的說要跟自己回去他不覺得哪裡不對，但是他反過來說要自己跟他一起他就更莫名其妙又有點難為情，這話怎麼都愈說愈怪了，俞大介沒有掙脫手臂上的箝制只覺得他們走慢了。

「你這麼久沒見呀巴呀了不跟他說說話嗎。」薩滿嘎倫斯還轉移俞大介思考的方向，他記得俞大介都會跟自己一同去馬廄餵馬，聽著自己與馬兒說話，甚至還試著用漢語想跟牠說話來著，就看俞大介像是意識到他倆身分有別語氣又疏離了幾分。

「跟你一起那像話嗎。」他知道薩滿嘎倫斯要自己與他共乘一匹馬，但是他怎麼想都覺得現在是不可能的事，而且他現在更認真的想薩滿嘎倫斯根本不可能跟他回蕭府，俞大介心裡還真失落了幾分就被看在眼裡的人給挑事了。

「你不會又不穿連襠褲了吧。」看著俞大介想起自己身在不由己的處境與身分還愁著他們是不是連相處都更得遵循禮教了，薩滿嘎倫斯笑嘆了一口氣彎身低語決定還是逗俞大介，就看他還掙脫自己的手更滿臉不好意思的想揍自己手卻沒抬起來。

「才，才不是。」

「不然你騎我牽。」看著那扭頭又往前走的人冷哼了一聲他跨了幾步跟在他身後，心想著這俞大介還擔心一起，說實在如果他硬要也沒有人能說甚麼，那不然就換個方式看他會有甚麼反應，結果就看他一臉想翻自己白眼的神情回頭。

「等你散步回到蕭府都幾更了。」他有種薩滿嘎倫斯還想掙扎逃開一群隨從的感覺，說的好像他們今晚真會一起回蕭府一樣，俞大介覺得薩滿嘎倫斯講這句話簡直是白說了，再說還有皇室給人牽馬的道理嗎。

「所以我才說一起啊。」他是覺得要怎麼回蕭府都行，這也不是重點，重點是他要這個人跟自己一起就對了，薩滿嘎倫斯更想做的就是把所有隨從和護衛都留在君府，反正面子做足了給他皇叔剩下的讓他自己一個人就好。

「你又是隨從又是護衛的。」俞大介的確開始注意到他們不遠處開始有人跟著，甚至不是只有兩個人而已，他突然莫名的壓力覺得自己好像對薩滿嘎倫斯太隨心所欲了，就看薩滿嘎倫斯下一句就說要把人甩在這。

「他們在這。」

「你要偷。」他瞪大了眼回頭聽到薩滿嘎倫斯像是要偷溜的言論，他的腳步都停了下來這才發現他們離席面不遠而人群早就都入席了，話沒說完就被薩滿嘎倫斯給伸手摀住，鼻尖傳來熟悉的藥香味讓他更真切的感受到這個人在自己身邊，身後貼上來的肉牆他一點都不陌生。

「噓，不然你要在這陪我睡嗎。」不然退而求其次讓俞大介留下來好了，這似乎也不是個難事，薩滿嘎倫斯邊說著還邊樂呵呵的笑著，也對，這人都自己來君府了他何必又跑到蕭府找呢，不過他當然在蕭府比較自在就是。

「睡甚麼睡，誰陪你睡了。」聽到薩滿嘎倫斯又說出讓人誤會的話他用力地扯下他的手想甩開，卻突然顧慮到旁邊盯著的人會不會以為自己要對薩滿嘎倫斯不利，俞大介說出口這才驚覺自己也說了讓人遐想的話。

「哈哈哈哈你講這麼大聲不怕人誤會嗎。」看著俞大介又突然慌張地四處張望看有誰聽到他們的對話似的，看見護衛與隨從都在看著他他更是滿臉難為情的神情讓他忍不住就大笑了出來，覺得自己已經好久沒有這麼放鬆的笑過了。

「不都你胡說還說我大聲。」那掛在自己肩上的手順手就橫過自己脖子摟住自己另一側的肩，耳邊誇張笑出的聲音讓他更是迅速的看了一輪在看他們的護衛與隨從，俞大介突然想起日出央美這段故事他更想掙扎了。

「陛下，若陛下想獨處赤爾等會退下。」

「很好你們就留在這別嚷嚷。」近身侍衛識相的上前低聲對自己說話，薩滿嘎倫斯聽得更是一臉滿意，想必這些人也幾乎沒有看過自己此刻的模樣，更沒看過他這樣對待過一個人，估計也在猜測些甚麼，畢竟有些人還是西薩爾的耳目。 

「他們會放我們獨處的別擔心。」

「甚麼獨處，你不解釋嗎你撒尬斯。」他雖聽不懂薩滿嘎倫斯到底跟護衛說了甚麼，但是他突然都搞不清楚他們倆現在到底是怎麼被人看待了，俞大介趕緊掙脫了薩滿嘎倫斯的臂膀面向他，他現在可不是什麼日出央美，他現在可是俞大介蕭府的俞大夫耶。

看著那像是想撇清關係的模樣卻口口聲聲還喊出自己真名比喊出名諱更為親近，薩滿嘎倫斯又忍不住笑出聲來不知身旁的這些人是做何感想，他伸手就是往前走不容他拒絕的邊推著他的腰催促著快走。

「跟我的救命恩人獨處還需解釋嗎，入席啦還杵著。」走了幾步薩滿嘎倫斯又突然像是想起了甚麼，又單手摟住了俞大介的腰自己則靠上了前，他低頭在他耳側小聲地問卻發現這人被自己抓著就回頭。「欸，上回我送你的禮物喜歡嗎。」

他突然覺得腰上的手讓他像引起了癢處般的彆扭，雖然他明明一點都不厭惡薩滿嘎倫斯的觸碰但就是自己也不知道哪裡不太對勁，正要抓開腰上的手一回頭就被靠上來的胸給貼得動彈不得，臉上的柔軟觸感讓他楞了一下隨著臉上的熱氣他才知道是薩滿嘎倫斯的唇，讓他更想起人家問的是替自己親手縫的大衣，讓他瞬間彆扭的說不出話來。

「怎麼了，嘴都親過了，臉碰到還傻著呢。」雖然他的唇不小心碰到了俞大介的臉頰但他依然覺得沒有甚麼，只覺得俞大介的臉的確就是如此柔軟，發現懷中人沒回答自己的話薩滿嘎倫斯不禁移開臉看著那本來是傻著，聽到自己所說突然惱羞成怒地大吼掙脫了自己跑掉，看那樣子肯定是喜歡他的禮物。

「你，你，你，瞎說甚麼大渾話呢，誰跟你親過了。」

待續


	43. 43

43

整場酒席吃下來薩滿嘎倫斯還是跟俞大介如膠似漆，幾乎沒有離開過對方身邊，即使身旁有很多人打過招呼甚至搭話，也都沒有各自迴避，就像是理所當然的一起隨著話語一搭一唱，直到令衛何向俞大介走了過來，俞大介都沒想過會蹦出甚麼火花。

「大介，這位是。」一向低調行事不輕易讓人親近的嚴肅醫官默默地從人群中走過來，看著俞大介身旁的高大男子披髮戴著頭飾身穿左衽黑袍散發著一股霸氣的威嚴，肩上披著薄薄的一層獸毛更顯得他位高權重的模樣。

「衛何，他是薩滿嘎倫斯。」本來笑著看好友過來但當自己自然就順口說出了薩滿嘎倫斯的名諱俞大介就後悔了，他停了下來神情突然愁眉傻笑覺得自己不應該用這麼不敬的方式在介紹這個人，他又趕緊改口。「就是室韋……」

「你別說了，我知道。」看著俞大介完全掩飾不了尷尬的模樣像是顧慮了甚麼，令衛何就是打斷他說愈多沒好處的說詞，自個兒雙手衣袖大揮對薩滿嘎倫斯有禮的雙手作揖，神情掛著輕輕地笑像是會見了同道中人。「久仰您的大名，陛下。」

薩滿嘎倫斯回以拘謹的笑容察覺到俞大介不知道在緊張甚麼，不知道眼前的人跟俞大介是甚麼關係，如果是熟識的人俞大介其實也不必這麼拘謹地向人介紹自己，他撇過頭看向俞大介就想直接問他本人。「他是。」

「在下令衛何，官任太醫署。」自己回答卻發現俞大介愈發慌張的神情他忍不住勾起嘴角都笑了，就看俞大介朝薩滿嘎倫斯草草的解釋隨即就撇下了人將自己給拉走，讓薩滿嘎倫斯瞪大了眼一臉納悶不明所以。

「總之他是從京城請來給君夫人的。」

「你做甚麼大介。」扯開俞大介勒緊自己的手臂被拖到不遠處卻是薩滿嘎倫斯聽不見他們說話的距離，令衛何覺得俞大介此刻比剛剛更失禮多了，他回過半個身都可以感覺到薩滿嘎倫斯朝他們方向看的視線。

「你怎麼找他去了。」令衛何雖沒見過薩滿嘎倫斯卻肯定知道他是誰的啊，俞大介一開始還以為令衛何是要跟自己閒聊，結果開口就是搭上了奇妙的氛圍他突然都說不清是哪裡不對勁，好似他還從未向薩滿嘎倫斯提過令衛何又或是不知道他們會聊甚麼般的令他莫名彆扭。

「噗，怎麼，你怕我去找他。」鐵面的令衛何在長時間與俞大介切磋醫理的相處之下也逐漸會在臉上出現笑容，但多半都是取笑俞大介居多，而此刻他也是沒忍住對俞大介笑出聲，覺得這人真的把自己愈描愈黑了都沒發現嗎。

「不是，你打算跟他說甚麼。」俞大介壓低聲量認真的問著令衛何到底會跟薩滿嘎倫斯聊甚麼，連看也沒看不遠處那緊盯著他們的人正散發著不悅的凝重神情，他突然覺得自己好像背著薩滿嘎倫斯做了甚麼虧心事似的，但是他就是不知道彆扭甚麼。

「我又不會說你成天跟我講藥草都在說他。」令衛何看著俞大介眼睛還不時看向那投以打量氣息的室韋皇，他似乎知道自己介入了甚麼，但這還一頭霧水的俞大介渾然不知他們要是處的愈久那保護過度的人就像是想把他拆吃入腹一樣，他忍不住就是開口笑他。

「你住口別說了。」聽到令衛何所說他更是慌張地扯了令衛何的衣袖，俞大介突然發現自己就是不想讓薩滿嘎倫斯知道即使在這沒有見面的日子裡他心裡依舊惦記著他，嘴裡老是會跟人提起他，但是他也只是跟令衛何說而已啊。

「瞧你緊張的，怎麼，他是你意中人。」令衛何忍不住直奔主題他其實還是挺納悶俞大介到底清不清楚自己對這個人是甚麼心思，先不論對方到底對俞大介抱持著甚麼心情，畢竟人家有權有勢還有江山，要妻要妾要男人都不是難事，卻看俞大介想也不想就急忙否認。

「不是。」俞大介不是不懂意中人是甚麼意思，但這話是能用在薩滿嘎倫斯身上的嗎，人家現在是室韋皇又還沒立后這傳出去是能聽嗎，更何況他們倆之間才不是這麼膚淺的交情，就看令衛何還一臉想戲弄自己的笑容。

「甚麼不是，那你擔心甚麼。」這俞大介還否認得真快，他是真有好好想過再回答的嗎，雖然他也不見哪個姑娘跟俞大介有兒女私情的，也沒聽見他說哪個姑娘花容月貌心有所屬的，更別說跟男人之間還有甚麼令人遐想的疑慮，就是談醫理十句有七句都在說薩滿嘎倫斯說過了甚麼。

「就你別說我的事。」撇眼突然對上薩滿嘎倫斯皺深眉頭的神情他這才發覺他把人晾在旁邊一陣子了，但心裡又覺得莫名其妙又不是沒人去找他搭話，搞不好因為他不在旁邊更多姑娘都想靠上去露面呢，但他怎麼看那像是不讓人靠近的氣息是他不高興了嗎。

「你的事又怎麼了，你們倆……」看著俞大介終於發現那從沒移開過的視線，臉還看著對方完全沒看向自己，令衛何還想多提提這兩人令人莫名的關係就看俞大介絲毫沒有要聽自己所說，換把他撇下了趕緊回去，他忍不住笑嘆了一口氣尾隨著他走回去看能不能緩緩被弄僵的氣氛。

「總之你記得別說我的事。」

待續


	44. 44

44

「那個人是誰。」回想起那身穿白袍特別有大唐官威模樣的男人，與自己聊起病例倒是頭頭是道，但是他怎麼想都還是覺得這男人不是那麼一般，才上馬薩滿嘎倫斯就沒打算馬上讓呀巴呀跑起來，他知道俞大介還在跟他說話呢。

「不是說了他叫令衛何嗎。」這打斷自己說話的人還緊緊摟著自己的腰就像是他傾身跟馬兒說話就怕他摔下馬似的，他直起身子更感覺到貼在自己身後的冰涼溫度讓他舒服的很，夜深了薩滿嘎倫斯的體溫又開始下降了，而自己渾然沒有意識到只有他倆的時候他倒一點都不彆扭。

「他是你的誰。」即使沒有任何一個隨從還是護衛薩滿嘎倫斯依舊沒有鬆懈的環顧四周眼界，眼看著前方大街上還是燈籠高掛柱燈明亮的繁華街景，他依然不減在草原生活的習性，也更沒因為習慣被眾多人護著而喪失警戒心。

「甚麼我的誰。」被薩滿嘎倫斯這樣一問他突然更不明白他到底想問甚麼，他的語氣平淡就好似他不覺得薩滿嘎倫斯問得是甚麼重要的事，俞大介覺得剛剛最後閒聊的氣氛挺好的，先跟令衛何打過照面果然是對的，只不過是在薩滿嘎倫斯面前就是了。

「你靠他那麼近他是誰。」聽著俞大介還沒搞清楚狀況的口氣薩滿嘎倫斯就直接說了他看出的有別，卻看俞大介回自己的模樣漫不經心完全沒有聽懂自己想問甚麼，他伸手就將人下巴給抓了起來。

「甚麼我靠很近我哪裡靠很近，唉呦。」手裡還撫摸著呀巴呀的背那突然手臂橫在自己胸前抬起自己下巴向上的手勢讓他不適的閉起了眼睛發出驚呼，睜開眼看著那直視著自己的淡色眼睛和近在咫尺的嚴肅五官他有點莫名其妙。「你這才叫近。」

「不一樣，他是誰。」他聽著反駁的聲音有些嘶啞，看著那皺深的眉峰與清澈的眼神與自己四目相接，薩滿嘎倫斯依然斬釘截鐵又再問，就看身前人依然一臉茫然和莫名的神情讓他忍不住捏緊了他緊扣著的下巴。

「甚麼不一樣，你這樣還不叫近嗎。」一聽到薩滿嘎倫斯跟自己唱反調還擺明著睜眼說瞎話，俞大介瞪大了眼他扯開喉嚨不滿的喊著，這近在咫尺的臉容嚴肅又強硬的彷彿不容他反抗甚至回嘴，殊不知他的信賴促成薩滿嘎倫斯日漸的不退讓。「我脖子酸了。」

「你靠近怎麼會一樣，他是誰。」發現俞大介真不懂自己所說薩滿嘎倫斯不禁無奈了起來，那想掙扎的脖子正試著想扭開自己箝制的手，肩膀也開始不安分的扭著，就看懷中人開始邊說話邊發出了喘息的掙扎聲。

「不是說了他名字了，嗯，你放手，唔，我等等脖子抽筋。」從俞大介開始感覺到自己的脖子使勁他的目光早就不在那人的臉上，他有點不明所以這個人到底想說甚麼，他挺直了背用手肘抵在了身後的肉牆，完全不知自己說話都忍不住發出曖昧的嗓音。

看著懷中人因使勁而脹紅的臉蛋那發出的嗓音更是他前所未聞，他知道自己再這樣下去會弄疼了懷中人，那在自己懷中掙扎了幾下隨即他鬆開了他的下巴將他的肩按了下來，躬身將他傾斜的修長雙腿從馬背上移開，就看俞大介嚇得抓緊了自己。

「你，哇，你，你做甚麼。」被摟住肩他還不疑有他但是當自己幾乎橫倒在薩滿嘎倫斯懷裡的時候，自己都坐不穩馬背的墜馬感讓他尖聲喊了出來，但下一刻他又被牢牢實實的摟在懷中，就看薩滿嘎倫斯看著前方湊低了臉輕聲說。

「不會讓你摔著的。」他就是覺得他們之間有甚麼俞大介卻不想告訴自己，薩滿嘎倫斯不讓自己一直直盯著懷中人，他知道自己的壓迫感和霸道總是會莫名的在執拗的點上出現。「你不想說就湊我耳邊說。」

「我，不是，你到底問甚麼。」被薩滿嘎倫斯一說他突然都不懂他們到底在說甚麼了，目光才從薩滿嘎倫斯臉上移開在馬鞍上找到了舒服的位置，他又看著那滿臉寫著我是室韋皇的人懷疑起了自己但是自己又沒做了甚麼事。

「你們是舊識對嗎，即便他叫你大介。」心裡想著俞大介還真是個不知該如何把自己心裡想的事給好好說出口的人，薩滿嘎倫斯決定不用問的，自己說還比較來的實際即便他只是用猜的，他想，俞大介至少也不會拒絕回答自己。

「他，他本該接待從日本來的我。」說舊識他們根本就算不上，畢竟他們在該相識的時候錯過了，要說誰才是舊識，薩滿嘎倫斯與自己相識還更早了些，俞大介一說出口就覺得自己的思緒又回到了那段不愉快的過去，想也沒想就將自己的側臉靠上薩滿嘎倫斯的肩窩。

聽著懷中人輕聲地說著更是順勢的依偎在自己懷裡，正想著俞大介準備娓娓道來卻發現換來了片刻的沉默，他發現俞大介沒有打算繼續開口更像是想找個舒服的位置想窩在他懷裡睡了的樣子，他莫名的嚷了出來。「就這樣。」

「不然還哪樣。」雙手一推俞大介撐起了身子他看著那看了自己一眼的薩滿嘎倫斯也跟著不滿的大聲嚷嚷，突然剛剛心理的鬱悶又被拋在腦後了，只覺得薩滿嘎倫斯的態度實在太囂張了，好歹自己年紀較為年長。「你這是問怎樣的，陛下了不起嗎，連這都管，你管這麼遠的嗎。」

「你還管我是陛下嗎，你這態度和稱呼哪裡把我當陛下看了。」被俞大介這一懟薩滿嘎倫斯忍不住笑了出來，嗓音更忍不住蠻橫跋扈整個眼神都高傲了起來，他專注看著這愈來愈多人的街上就怕呀巴呀嗑到了等等生氣。

「你，你。」發現薩滿嘎倫斯看著自己沒幾眼他這才發現他們到了鬧街上，到處都是人說話的聲音，被薩滿嘎倫斯這樣一回話他惱羞的咬牙氣的都不知道自己是要嚷著喊出來還是要壓著聲量，聲音聽起來著實彆扭像是發牢騷。「那你回君府去啊你，去做你的陛下。」

沒想到俞大介居然是示弱了自己的身分這跟北方人完全截然不同的性子讓他又忍不住的笑開了臉，那還伴隨著捶打在自己胸前的不滿就像是自己欺負了他一樣，那說出口的違心論調明明就不想要自己回到君府去，薩滿嘎倫斯忍不住笑深了嘴角對上那口是心非映出心境的雙眼。

「我逗你的，我這不就想能做一回自己才跟你回去的。」

「你。」看著那對自己笑的如此溫柔的人讓他覺得自己剛剛較真的像個傻子一樣，發現自己還可以說出那種像欲拒還迎的說詞他簡直都想找個洞給鑽了起來，突然意識到自己剛剛到底都說了些甚麼整張臉像熟透了一樣更使勁的捶打身前厚實的胸膛。

「你別生氣。」看著那撇開臉不與自己對視的人還雙拳連帶手肘更是捏起了他的腰讓他皮肉都疼，薩滿嘎倫斯邊哄著還邊帶著笑意，心裡還在想著這俞大介的嘴硬怎麼繞到這個勁上去了，可見他真的是很在意他們身分有別這回事。

「誰讓你，哈哈你摸哪呢，哈哈你別鬧。」那想制止自己卻掐起了自己的腋下把自己的手拉開的動作讓他忍不住扭了起來，撓癢的還有另一隻抓在自己軟勒上的大手，讓他更是不甘示弱的掐著薩滿嘎倫斯結實的腰和大腿。

「你還捏著我，別扭，等等摔了。」

待續


	45. 45

45

「人家房間都整好了你跟我進來做甚麼。」邊說著院子裡的花花草草都給換了種，薩滿嘎倫斯跟進房裡關上門他也沒覺得哪裡不對，直到他開始熄門邊的燈他才恍然大悟他前幾日還差人收拾了薩滿嘎倫斯睡過的房間。

「話沒說完呢。」往內房走去依然是自己熟悉的擺設還有熟悉的味道，這是屬於他和俞大介擁有的共同回憶，他隨即就是走向屏風默默的要拆下自己雙肩上的獸毛，感覺到人的逼近解了一邊便因輕撫的動作他停下了手輕輕地笑了。

「喔，那倒是。」看著人在摸獸毛俞大介不知不覺的走上了前，他就想知道那毛到底有多好摸有多柔軟，他都沒發現這人等到自己搭上了手才吭聲，就看薩滿嘎倫斯還轉向了自己輕輕地抓起了自己鬆開的手。

「替我解衣。」薩滿嘎倫斯垂眼看著手一搭上目光又留在獸毛上的俞大介，他知道這個人喜歡獸毛，嗓音低沉的就像在哄人一樣，說完就看著俞大介終於抬頭瞪起了自己一眼後心不甘情不願的替自己解下獸毛披在了屏風上。

「我們這種邊睡邊聊的壞習慣到底怎麼來的。」邊解著薩滿嘎倫斯的腰帶俞大介還邊碎念著，當他解開身側的細繩就看薩滿嘎倫斯還配合自己拉下外袍的動作轉過了身，他抖了抖長袍將它披掛在屏風上，回頭看著那人雙手還是張開著等著自己伺候。

「你怎不說認識的第一晚就這樣了。」他看著俞大介將第二層袍子替自己給拉了下來，還想著他自己還真不常被人服伺更衣呢，他們不像漢人瑣碎又講究還帶著那麼多配飾，就看俞大介將袍子披了上去依然細心的拉直怕皺了。

「也是，到底誰先睡著我都不知道。」雖說一開始表現的心不甘情不願，但俞大介對待室韋皇身上脫下來的衣袍還是耐心的整好，畢竟這個叫薩滿嘎倫斯的男人幫他更衣還幫他寬衣解帶都不知道多少回了。

「是你。」看著俞大介還整著衣袍不放，他都覺得已經可以了便湊上前也上手拉了幾下便順手將身前人的雙手給拉了下來，更是順手的就將俞大介的外袍也給拉了下來，就看他順勢的脫了下來還轉過身一臉納悶地看著自己。

「你怎麼知道是我。」他看著薩滿嘎倫斯將自己的外袍給披掛在屏風的另一側，幾兩下就俐落的整好垂掛著，回過身看著薩滿嘎倫斯雙手摸在自己腰上躬起了身替自己解開腰帶，他真的覺得身前人比自己又高大了許多。

「你都沒回我話了。」輕輕的笑出聲他的雙手繞到俞大介身後這麼輕而易舉，薩滿嘎倫斯想著剛剛俞大介雙手伸到自己身後下巴貼著都要過自己肩頭了，自己的體格確實又更厚實了，就看俞大介聽到自己反駁還往後傾了腰看著自己。

「你最後說什麼了。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯的臉他看著那淡色的眸子只看著自己一眼，更是只專心將腰帶上的配飾給解下來，邊走到銅鏡前嘴裡還理所當然的口氣，但是在洞穴的那晚他明明記得很清楚他們說過甚麼啊。

「就說你不知道，不然我睡著前說什麼了。」將配飾給放在銅鏡前他伸手又將腰帶掛在了屏風上，走到了俞大介身前他右手一攬將他的腰抱了過來，要他別站那麼遠，另一手便開始解開他袍子上繁瑣的細繩。

「唉呦，你說你是室韋族啊。」雙手撐在了薩滿嘎倫斯肩上就是差點就撞了上去，自己胸前上的大手在解開衣袍上的細繩他又把手放了下來，渾然也不覺得他們這麼近的距離要是被人看見了是有多曖昧的舉止。

「然後呢。」一個個繫繩給解開他伸手就是伸進衣袍下摟過他的肩，另一手將袍子給拉了下來他可以感覺到俞大介的肩頭和肩頰骨又比先前更單薄了，他轉過身抖了抖手上的衣袍將它掛上了屏風。

「沒啦。」他看著薩滿嘎倫斯轉過了身頭飾還依然掛在他的前額上，伸出了雙手輕輕的摸上貴重又充滿著重量的寶石，就看薩滿嘎倫斯靜靜的看自己取下了任何人都無法輕易碰觸那象徵地位的頭冠，他小心翼翼的走到銅鏡前將它好好的放下。

「你睡著啦，我說了我的名字。」聽著俞大介回答自己的話他無奈的笑了出來，看著那剩下一身白的襯衣他又看著他的下半身，嗯這人老老實實的穿著連襠褲呢，終於不是穿著那可以看到大腿的褲子了。

「你有說你的名字。」才剛放下手上的貴重飾品他就一臉錯愕的回頭，他開始認真的回想他甚麼時候知道他是薩滿嘎倫斯的，明明就是在那個尷尬的會議上啊，原來這個人早在第一次見面的時候就跟自己報上名字了嗎。 

「你去那會議不知道我會去對嗎。」他走上前更在銅鏡旁相較明亮的燈火下看更清了俞大介那實誠的神情，薩滿嘎倫斯更笑深了嘴角想起當時那濃妝豔抹的漂亮臉蛋上看見自己的神情，還有想裝著自己沒看見的小表情。

「我知道叫那個名字的人會去，而且我怎麼知道撒尬斯就是薩滿嘎倫斯。」看著那笑的讓他莫名移不開眼的笑容，他真心覺得這人要不是說話這麼老氣橫秋的，是個很英俊的少年啊，就看這個人又往自己身上靠了過來單手橫過了自己的雙肩摟住了自己後傾的身子。

「看你看著我的樣子我就知道你沒聽見。」往前吹熄了燈薩滿嘎倫斯依然邊勾著嘴角笑著，就看懷中人聽見自己所說把自己給推開，聲音聽著又莫名拗了起來讓他著實的笑開了臉，看著那一臉興師問罪的神情。

「我的樣子我又什麼樣子。」這人又在逗自己老說些他想動手打他的話，現在關起門來沒有其他人在他可以更囂張的對待這個換了個身分卻依舊不改那說話口氣的人，俞大介就看薩滿嘎倫斯笑的依然溫柔又真摯的神情。

「呵呵，美人的樣子。」伸手又將俞大介的腰給摟了過來，那聽到自己又不認真回答的渾話雙手更是用力的要推開他們彼此的距離，就是要直瞪自己的雙眼講清楚說明白，那一臉質問的自己的神情真是可愛極了。

「我才說你看我的時候真一看就認出來了嗎。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯笑的一臉不正經說的話又沒一個準的模樣，俞大介板著臉皺起了眉頭又再次問了他曾經問過的問題，就看薩滿嘎倫斯語氣那麼誠懇的回答臉上卻掛著捉弄自己的笑容。

「我是啊，別人我不知道。」薩滿嘎倫斯看著眼前沒有任何妝容的清秀五官，他可以想像著那些胭脂紅粉塗在這個人臉上會成甚麼樣子，他知道奇門派術的易容方式完全像是換了張臉一樣，但儼然濃妝豔抹與眼前文質彬彬的大夫還是不一樣的，就光那抹在眼睛上的顏色都讓這個人像換了一個人一樣。

可他說過了，他看見他不只是因為外表。

「要是每個人都跟你一樣那日出央美和俞大介不就被人知道是同一個人了。」俞大介聽著他的回答懊惱的又使勁的要推開身前的肩頭，但那固定在自己後腰上的雙手像是扣住了自己一樣，他想到自己多重的身分就覺得煩心這人還一臉不要不緊的。

「你看有人認出來過嗎。」他看著俞大介真切實意的居然在擔心這些事情他又一手抱緊了他不斷扭動的雙肩，聲音更是忍不住大聲了起來想斷了俞大介這胡思亂想的念頭，就看俞大介不再掙扎著實的在思考。

「那倒是沒有，你到底。」除了與自己相處多時的人還真沒有人認出過自己，但是他卻更莫名為什麼薩滿嘎倫斯卻依然認得出自己，就看他打斷自己說話躬了身將自己的腳給拎了起來，居然就將自己給打橫抱了起來。

「上床吧還站著。」

待續


	46. 46

46

「你，你是不是又長高了撒尬斯。」被抱起來他已經毫不思索就是順勢的摟上薩滿嘎倫斯，他總覺得自己好像又離地面更遠了，俞大介看著薩滿嘎倫斯往床邊移動還邊說著自己手感上的不同。「你臂膀怎麼變厚了。」

「是你太瘦吧俞大夫，看診別把自己累到也要看診去了。」輕笑出聲他不禁有一種他們像是丈夫在外多年終於得以同房的小夫妻似的，他這位救命恩人是很疼惜自己的，他變得怎樣都敏感的察覺得到，而在他身邊自己總是能有安定下來的感覺。 

「才不會，你回去後弟弟怎麼樣了。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯不知道在洋溢著甚麼，臉上的神情淡淡地散發著鬆懈後的倦意眼角與嘴角卻都帶著溫柔的笑意，自己的嗓音都不禁放柔了起來，俞大介還是想知道薩滿嘎倫斯回去之後到底過得好不好。

「沒怎麼樣，他們父子倆像互不認識一樣。」將人抱上了床俞大介還沒鬆開自己而他軟肋下的手也沒移開，另一手更是順勢的摸到腳邊將俞大介的靴子給一個一個脫了下來，他還邊平淡的說著邊看著俞大介纖細的腳踝。「偶夕斯就是把我當沒看見，倒是對人沒那麼大脾氣就是，聽可令說是僧侶救了他。」

「僧侶。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯把靴子擱在床下手臂還輕輕的要讓自己躺下，他話沒說完手還沒打算放開薩滿嘎倫斯，雖然這個人跟自己甚麼話都可以談，也對自己沒有絲毫隱瞞，但面對他的心頭事他總不想讓這個人呼嚨交代過去。

「對，看來那些東西都融在他性格裡了。」他發現俞大介沒有打算放開自己他嘴角又輕輕勾了起來，將手移到了他的頸椎他的手肘靠上了床順他的手壓低了自己的身子，他將另一手放在身側準備接受俞大介的盤問。

「這樣不好嗎。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯逼近的五官他覺得深邃的輪廓與美麗的淡色眼珠子看著都讓自己著迷，那絲毫沒有過多情緒反應的神情還將垂落在自己臉上的長髮給輕輕拂去，俞大介絲毫沒有感覺到他與薩滿嘎倫斯之間的肌膚相親有多麼煽情。

他見過美麗的男子、英俊挺拔的男子、粗糙狂勁的漢子，但是他沒有見過像這個人帶來的氣息，結合著一切他認知的面相姣好英姿挺拔，為人處世圓融不失王者的霸氣，呸，這甚麼庸俗的見解。

薩滿嘎倫斯怎麼可以跟自己見過的男人相比呢。

「就是不穩定時喜怒無常。」他很久沒見到自己懷中的人，看著那雙時不時就笑著勾人的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁帶著誘人的唇峰，他還記得自己情不自禁地親吻過，但是他們之間不是那麼膚淺的關係，在他們分別多日的日子裡，他總是想著要帶點甚麼東西到這個人手上讓他開心。

他不重女色也沒有對男人有太大的興趣，俞大介也與他自己身邊的人不同，不帶著敬意也不帶著利益更不是為了伺候自己而存在，即使他身邊多的是投懷送抱的美人，卻都不如他摟著懷中人來得踏實。

不，自己怎麼能將俞大介與自己身邊那些各懷鬼胎的人相比呢。

「他還會笑嗎。」俞大介沒有見過他聽聞了好幾次的孩子，但是一想到他與薩滿嘎倫斯幾乎長得一模一樣，卻帶著那麼沉重的過去紊亂的思緒，臉上掛著一點都不快樂的神情，想想如果出現在自己身前人的臉上他總是會心疼的。

「可令說他在北室韋那倒是過得挺開心的。」看得出俞大介那愈發擔心的神情，他伸手撫平了那皺起的眉峰，心裡想著他來這就是為了不去想族裡的所有事，他來這也只希望看見俞大介開心的模樣，指腹更是輕柔的撫摸著眉骨。

「你會寂寞嗎。」冰冷的觸碰讓他覺得非常舒服，掌心傳來的藥香味也愈來愈濃厚，他知道薩滿嘎倫斯的藥人血液正因夜晚與安定感規律地散發著冰冷氣息與好聞的味道，俞大介任由著他輕輕地用指腹撫過自己的臉龐。「碧兒不跟我說話我會很難過。」

說到寂寞，從他父親被殺了之後他就被孤獨給籠罩著，即使弟弟給了他一些慰藉卻始終他們沒法親近，但是一聽到俞大介知曉了自己的心思他更是忍不住開心的笑開了臉。「沒時間寂寞看我都沒辦法脫身來找你了，不然你來陪我。」

「什麼陪你，陪你幹嘛，你成天帝王事我去那幹嘛。」聽到薩滿嘎倫斯又再說渾話了，他鬆開了手就捏起了他柔軟的臉肉，沒想到這人風吹日曬雨打的臉居然這麼好掐，俞大介就看薩滿嘎倫斯瞪大了眼笑出聲來。

「你可以陪我講話啊。」被那擠眉弄眼的逗趣表情給逗笑了，那敢動手碰自己臉的人全天下也只有俞大介一個人，更何況還捉弄自己的皮肉，他起開雙手還以顏色的也掐了俞大介的臉幾把就笑著起身去把遠處的燈都給熄了。

「像現在這樣邊睡邊聊是嗎，你還不去娶皇后，還敢叫我陪睡。」他隨著薩滿嘎倫斯起開也坐起身來，看著他留了床邊的燈坐到了床邊將靴子給脫了，正準備等他躺回床上來碎嘴他該娶妻還不娶，竟是講那些其他人不能入耳的話。

「好好地夜晚旁邊睡著一個能無話不說的人有多難。」輕輕哼著表示不苟同俞大介所說，薩滿嘎倫斯轉過身就自個兒枕著軟枕躺平在床上，就看俞大介往裏頭挪了幾下依舊坐在自己身旁推了他幾把要自己看向他。

「瞧你說的你只能娶一個嗎，不會多娶幾個嗎。」這人倒想著徹夜都不用睡覺嗎，隔天不用做事了是嗎，聊半夜睡白天是甚麼鬼日子，他自已以前那荒唐的作息沒少過，但是以薩滿嘎倫斯的身分來說根本就是在說渾話。

看著俞大介那斥責自己的模樣在昏暗的光線下看不清神情，他肚子一使勁撐起上身將俞大介摟到自己身上來又躺回去床上，更是霸道又帶著稚氣的嗓音大聲地嚷著像在宣告一樣邊笑著說。「可以，我娶日出央美。」

那突然起身將自己摟在身上的薩滿嘎倫斯一臉開心的模樣，嘴裡說著自己另一個名字瞬間讓他啞口了一下，撐在身下人胸前的雙手立刻撐起自己的身子就是搥了他胸口一拳，又讓他想起這讓他頭大的事情。「什麼日出央美，瞧你胡說的。」

「你叫我娶不是嗎，反正大家都以為她在室韋了。」忍不住放肆的笑出了兩聲他被俞大介的反應給逗笑了，他更是牢牢地將人摟在身上，薩滿嘎倫斯想起自己的謠言中多了旖旎春色他就更是笑的合不攏嘴，他棚裡明明就沒人進過他也每晚都回棚裡就寢，還可以傳出他偷藏美人的謠言他也真是沒輒了。

「還不都你都不解釋，日出央美是男人。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯還仰頭大笑側過了身的模樣俞大介簡直想搥死他了，那不正經的模樣完全不像個頭上戴著王冠手握軍權揮舞室韋一族的室韋皇，俞大介看著那儼然像個小男孩的模樣不由得也被感染著情緒，卻好氣又好笑的看著這笑得開懷的男人。

「沒人知道他是男是女，你擔心什麼，這樣就不會有人再打你的主意了不是嗎。」薩滿嘎倫斯伸手按住俞大介的頸椎讓他更貼近自己的臉，要他看清楚自己的神情一點都不像是在說玩笑，就看俞大介被自己真誠實意回的說不出話來。

「你。」自己的鼻尖撞了上去他又往後看清楚薩滿嘎倫斯帶著笑意卻非常真摯的神情，就好似日出央美嫁給了室韋皇之後他就從此可以擺脫過去那令他厭惡的身分，可是他心裡卻清楚自己不能忍受這個謠言興起的原由。

「不然你就以日出央美的模樣陪我回去，就坐實了。」薩滿嘎倫斯還接二連三的出主意，就想讓謠言變得不再是謠言，也許他也會少了那些想攀附卻帶著好意靠近自己的女人，就看俞大介不想再繼續這個話題想從他身上起開。

「你，這不正經的，就說這個名字對你不利你還。」撇開眼俞大介不想被自己的私心給蒙蔽，撐起雙手卻發現薩滿嘎倫斯依然緊緊摟著自己不放，他倚在身下人雙腿間的腿撐起了膝蓋硬是要起身，就看薩滿嘎倫斯撐起了上身貼上他的胸前。

「你知道我不想要王位。」他知道自己說過火了，他坐起身追著那想逃開自己的人將他樓在了自己懷裡，一手緊抱著他的肩一手緊摟著他的腰他將自己的側臉靠上俞大介的額邊，薩滿嘎倫斯的收起了玩笑發現這個人比自己更在乎自己的一切。

待續


	47. 47

47

「那也不能拿你的名聲。」俞大介不自覺得想要動手掙扎，可薩滿嘎倫斯低沉的嗓音就像是在安撫自己一樣溫柔，說穿了日出央美就是個賤籍身分的人，即使外族沒有那麼多世俗禮教給約束，可是漢人又怎麼去看待薩滿嘎倫斯這個年紀輕輕的室韋皇呢。

他牢牢地摟緊懷中人，聽見俞大介那愈來愈怨懟的嗓音他隨即又換了口氣講起別的事，薩滿嘎倫斯往後撐著腰低頭看著這抬起頭就對自己嚷出聲的人，就看俞大介完全把這兩回事都給扯在了一起說。「過一陣子我要去北方你跟我去。」

「去北方，你要我以那個樣子。」才覺得薩滿嘎倫斯正經了一下又說起了渾話來，俞大介滿臉的錯愕覺得這人到底是有多想要擋箭牌來著，完全沒有想過北方是哪裡，俞大介更甚至沒有想過自己會離開蕭家。

「不是，我以薩滿的身份得去拜訪前輩，還會去更北的地方。」薩滿嘎倫斯又後仰大笑了出聲，說出口的話都帶著笑音給躺回了床上，他看著那被自己邊笑邊抱著側過身的懷中人，笑出了真摯的笑容就同那真心想娶日出央美的神情一樣。

「都是你沒去過的地方，很美，去不去，行醫又可以增廣見聞，怎麼樣。」

從出生至今物部秀臣就像是被關在籠裡的鳥兒，而成為官妓的日出央美也困在了春牢中始終未見過漢城，俞大介脫離了這一切卻深處在蕭家府中足不出戶，薩滿嘎倫斯說的話深深的打動了他，因為他知道就算他害怕著未知的一切，也有這個人保護自己陪伴自己。

「就你我嗎。」俞大介心裡不是想著要攜家帶眷，他也知道自己不會帶上任何人，但現在薩滿嘎倫斯的身分又能孤身一人私自前往薩滿聖地嗎，而事實上他卻又擔心著這遙遠的旅途不只有他們兩人，他無法確定自己除了薩滿嘎倫斯和柳碧安之外還能和誰長時間的陪伴在一起。

「還有呀巴呀，你怕他累你可以帶你的馬一起。」看著俞大介靜了下來若有所思的神情最後吐出的話幾乎是答應了自己向自己透漏著願意，薩滿嘎倫斯更是笑開了臉又說了另一個誘因，他們只有馬兒陪伴遙遠的路途。

「可是碧兒。」得到了自己想要的答案，他不知道薩滿嘎倫斯要何時動身，也不知道自己是否真的能放下身邊的一切就隨薩滿嘎倫斯走，但眼下他最在意的就是即將臨盆的妹妹，他雖不是擔心柳碧安帶孩子但卻更擔憂的是她的身子。

「等她生完孩子後你放得下心我們再走也不礙事。」看著側躺在自己身側的男人認真的看著自己說出他最擔憂的事情，薩滿嘎倫斯知道俞大介是會跟自己走的，他沒有預計何時要走也沒有算好何時回來，他離開這裡就是想隨心所欲。

「這一走可能就用年算了。」聽著薩滿嘎倫斯不催不急的說詞他對北方之行又帶著更多的期待了，甚至他心裡盤算著這一離開可能就是好幾年，所以更沒有那幾日或幾月之差，俞大介撇開了眼思索了一陣感覺他有很多事得收拾好。

「別擔心我去過很多回，會帶你回來的。」聽俞大介說的像是怕去了北方就像走丟了一樣，他笑了出來更老實的說著其實不是路途遙遠要花費這麼多年，是確實他現在能在外多久就想多久，但並不是要回來還會怕回不來。

聽薩滿嘎倫斯所說他有點想翻他白眼，他當然知道他去過很多回，而且他才納悶這室韋皇是可以離開皇位多久，講得好像他都沒有事該處理一樣，俞大介挑眉說出了其實他也擔心的事，總不會他們出行還被追兵給追回來。「你走得了你族裡的事。」

「這是西薩爾答應我的他不得不。」薩滿嘎倫斯胸有成足的笑著，便告知著繼承皇位與他是薩滿是他答應西薩爾的原因，況且密爾沁男人也不是只有他有繼承權，每個密爾沁的男人都可以以皇儲之姿攝政學習。

「跟我走吧，秀臣，我知道你會跟我走的。」

「你又知道了。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯對自己笑的如此溫柔，說出的話卻如此霸道又理所當應當他忍不住又尖聲了起來，覺得這個人甚麼時候這麼蠻橫了，好像所有事他都可以替自己決定一樣，卻不知是因為對方愈來愈了解自己的原因。

「我當然知道，我還知道你瞞著我。」得意的冷哼一聲覺得這俞大介實在太小看了自己，老是說著那些能滿足他虛榮心的話，他都覺得自己要被這個人給寵壞了，說著他更捉狹的勾起了嘴角語調也逐漸上揚一個使勁翻過身。

「什麼瞞著，欸你騎到我身上幹嘛。」被翻過身他不覺得有甚麼，但眼前的大個壓在自己身上就坐了起來，他忍不妨雙手就下意識地想要去抓住他敞開的襟口，更試著撐起腰來想抵抗那抓在自己肩頭的雙手。

「你沒交代清楚令衛何跟你還有什麼事。」看著俞大介想坐起身他更是挪動自己的下盤壓制住那看似細卻還蠻有力的腰，更是用自己的體重將人壓回了床上，薩滿嘎倫斯就看俞大介從一臉不明所以到莫名其妙的神情轉換。

「我跟他還能有什麼事，欸你，哈哈哈你別搔我癢，撒尬斯你住手哈哈。」完全不懂薩滿嘎倫斯突然就扯令衛何的事是為什麼，那隨即在自己腋下胸前撓自己的雙手讓他猝不及防的笑出聲來，他用力的想曲起身來想躲開卻牢牢實實的被坐牢著腰。

「說，你不說不給你睡。」看著那因為想掙脫使勁的露出鎖骨以及頸線的俞大介，笑得連鬆開的襟口都露出泛紅的胸骨，薩滿嘎倫斯更是掐住身下人的肋骨按壓著用指腹快速的勾著，就看俞大介想抓開自己的雙手整個背都拱了起來全身都在打顫。

「住手哈哈哈，你不給我睡是要怎樣，撓我一個晚上嗎你，你放開哈哈哈哈。」他笑的眼淚都掉出眼眶了這實在難受的他無法不激烈的掙扎，俞大介更不知道自己的模樣被始作俑者給盡收眼底，嘴裡更是不示弱的挑釁著這薩滿嘎倫斯還能拿自己怎麼著，說完又被掐住自己腰的動作給抽了一下笑出聲。

「就抱著你睡看你睡不睡的著。」薩滿嘎倫斯停下了手想了一下，便說出他覺得俞大介不會喜歡的事，從他們會同床共枕至今他們沒有相擁彼此的身子睡過，他們沒有魚水承歡的關係但卻不排斥偶而會觸碰到彼此，但他心裡清楚俞大介是不喜歡被抱著睡的。

「這什麼，噗，這有什麼好睡不著的。」他看著薩滿嘎倫斯一臉認真的想要威脅自己的模樣他忍不住笑了一聲，俞大介真不懂薩滿嘎倫斯怎麼會這麼認為，這個人冰涼的大手此刻與自己的身體只隔一塊寢衣，他們都睡在一起這麼多次了，而這個人的確也抱過自己很多次，就算被抱著睡他可能也不會排斥，更何況他知道自己會靠著他睡。

「不是怕冷嗎你。」看著俞大介居然說出了自己的迷思，但薩滿嘎倫斯還是有點納悶這人翻身到自己懷裡的時候不會挪開並不代表這個人可以當自己的抱枕深睡，他輕輕的笑了更是忍不住盤算了起俞大介對碰觸的容忍程度之差，他雖不是刻意與人疏離卻面對熱情確實會迴避。

「現在天氣又不冷你能多冷。」聽到薩滿嘎倫斯在說冬天的事俞大介又忍不住笑了，他的確很怕冷會離薩滿嘎倫斯一些距離，但總是在晨曦鳥鳴之時他知道他的體溫回溫時自己靠上去也不會退開，更不知這些跟令衛何又有甚麼關係。

「他知道你是日出央美嗎。」看著整個左肩都露出來了那削尖般的鎖骨正證實了他說他愈來愈瘦的事實，他輕描淡寫的語氣臉上帶著淡淡的笑意是想掩飾自己執著著甚麼，薩滿嘎倫斯卻仍然知道俞大介沒把話說清楚。

「他不知道，你想問什麼。」他的手依然輕輕的覆在薩滿嘎倫斯的手背上，薩滿嘎倫斯的雙手依然牢牢的掐著自己卻沒使力，俞大介就真不懂薩滿嘎倫斯到底是想知道甚麼，方才在君府聊的那些其實也能讓他猜的出他們的確很常切磋醫理。

他想確認令衛何到底跟俞大介進展到甚麼程度的關係，也想知道他們深交的程度知曉彼此有多少事，也許令衛何知道物部秀臣卻不知道他就是日出央美或是哪個官妓，但薩滿嘎倫斯看得出來令衛何對俞大介讚譽有加，更讓他懷疑起更多事情，就看俞大介瞪大了眼一臉納悶的嚇了一跳的收起笑容。

「我怎麼覺得他想帶你回中原。」

待續


	48. 48

48

「你，你怎麼知道。」他隻字未提這件事也未跟任何人談論過這件事，甚至他並沒有太著墨這件事，更不用說遠在疆外快一年沒見的人，怎麼薩滿嘎倫斯像甚麼都知道一樣的猜了個正著，就看薩滿嘎倫斯一臉抓個正著的語氣和神情。

「還說你沒瞞著我。」看著俞大介連傻都沒裝更像是更錯愕自己怎麼會知道的模樣，他心想著他要是沒問這事還不知道會擱多久，難道俞大介對這事不會耿耿於懷嗎，薩滿嘎倫斯邊說著更是往他的腰撓了起來。

「等等，你哈哈哈哈哈你手，拿開你這臭小子哈哈哈。」那掐住自己腰的動作讓他又是整個腰又彈了起來，俞大介半側過身想抓開腰上的大手整個掙脫的衣衫不整臉上卻還笑得合不攏嘴，全然不知他兩打情罵俏的模樣有多引人遐想。

「還不說，還說沒什麼。」看著俞大介只顧著笑全然還沒有想解釋的意思，想起那還方才還一臉甚麼都沒啥好說的樣子，薩滿嘎倫斯只覺得這個人就這點心思是怎麼在勾心鬥角的處境下長大的，雙手順著他騰了空更往他的背撓去。

「啊，哈哈哈哈，你停下，我又，我又沒有答應他。」全身忍不住的抖了一下俞大介更發出了尖銳的喘息聲，為了躲開背後的觸感挺起了腰他抱住了坐在自己身上的薩滿嘎倫斯，又邊笑邊扭著自己的背邊回答著這讓他快喘不過氣的男人。

「你沒答應是因為碧安還沒生。」停下雙手的動作他感覺得到俞大介貼在自己身前的身子喘的他說話都帶了些變調，他低頭看著那露出半個臂膀的背輕輕的將自己的臉湊了過去，薩滿嘎倫斯心裡想著如果這個人決定回中原自己又該怎麼辦呢。

「誰，誰說的我哪有。」俞大介毫不猶豫地就否決了薩滿嘎倫斯的猜想，他雖然沒有太著墨這件事，但那是因為他從未想過他要離開這裡，感受到薩滿嘎倫斯的鼻息貼上自己的背他依舊平靜的輕輕喘息著，聽見薩滿嘎倫斯愈發沉靜的嗓音他這才想起。

咦，這麼說起來那為什麼碧兒生完他不去中原。

是因為他不想嗎，還是害怕。

還是還有其他原因。

「那你不想去中原習醫嗎。」抓開懷中人他緊盯著那與自己四目相接的俞大介，薩滿嘎倫斯的語氣不帶一絲情緒平淡且溫柔，眼神卻充滿了渴望知道答案的模樣，就看俞大介被自己問的說不出半句話。

「我，我。」他依舊不懂薩滿嘎倫斯為何要問這些事，甚至更不知曉他要是決定去中原就意味著他倆這輩子將不會再有機會相見，但俞大介此時此刻心裡只想著他不想離開這裡，更不想離開自己的家人。

他為了習醫離開了自己的家人和家鄉是為了將來有一天可以帶家人逃離。

但他現在有了家人他也從未想離開他們。

「睡吧，還沒想到就別說了。」放開俞大介的身子薩滿嘎倫斯翻過自己的腳坐在床沿把最後一盞燈給吹熄了，薩滿嘎倫斯知道俞大介壓根兒沒想到過這麼多事情，他也不想再追問這麼多下去了，就看俞大介又嚷了聲音出來。

「你又知道了。」適應了全黑在微弱的視線下他看著薩滿嘎倫斯躺回床上他 又往後邊挪了一下，倒是聽他像是把自己當傻子的口氣讓他不平衡的撐著手不躺下了，就看著薩滿嘎倫斯自顧自地理所當然拉起了他的被子蓋在肚子上。

「我知道你會陪我去北方就好了。」有點半哼著口氣他說的有點驕傲又有點失落，就好似知道了甚麼卻又沒問出甚麼似的，薩滿嘎倫斯好好地躺著倒是看著那俞大介像是不甘心似的推起他的胸膛像似要捶他一樣。

「就知道要我陪，你小孩子嗎。」俞大介還想討論自己為什麼沒有想到要去中原的事情，但是他自己都不知道的事難道薩滿嘎倫斯會知道嗎，就看那人發現自己對他動手動腳還張大了那在黑夜中依然美麗的淡色眼睛。

「說得好像你不想去一樣，你就在這帶孩子。」他單手抓起了那在自己胸前的雙手，另一手還順著手臂去掐了那跟自己比孩子氣的臉蛋，薩滿嘎倫斯就看俞大介完全把自己出爾反爾的話當沒聽到一樣，只顧著跟自己耍嘴皮子。

「孩子還輪的到我帶嗎你。」伸手捏起那在掐自己臉的手背另一手他也捏起了薩滿嘎倫斯敞開的胸膛，還覺得手感很硬不好捏起手指就被給握住給扯了一下，突然脖子被按了下去俞大介趴在了薩滿嘎倫斯胸前，覺得冰涼的觸感很舒服。

「睡了睡了別玩了，明早還要看看碧安呢。」他一手摟住俞大介的腰將人翻過身往外側放，薩滿嘎倫斯還在想著明早不知道又會不會有不速之客來敲門，那應門的主人還得睡在外面呢，就看俞大介又推開自己像是要趕他出去一樣。

「要睡了那你可以回去睡了啊。」難得他們相聚薩滿嘎倫斯就要這樣睡了還說他們要說一整夜呢，說著把人還往床內推完全沒有要讓人下床的意思，但俞大介嘴裡就是說著那像是彆扭的違心論調，就看薩滿嘎倫斯瞪大了眼。

「我都寬衣解帶了你還要叫我起，可以，我帶著你過去。」他一臉莫名其妙這個人現在才要送客是甚麼意思的，薩滿嘎倫斯立刻就是撐起上身還伸手將俞大介的頸子和雙膝都給拎了起來要將他抱離開床一起打包帶走。

「你別鬧哈哈哈哈，躺下，躺下。」順勢的又摟在薩滿嘎倫斯的脖子上他邊笑邊捶著這個人的臂膀，要他把自己放下來也叫他好好的在這睡著，就看他把自己放下躺在自己身側替彼此都拉好了床上唯一一條薄被。

「他見過把我賣了的那個人。」

待續


	49. 49

49

聽到俞大介突然又說起了令衛何的事，他側著身看著那也側著身與自己相視的俞大介，他在黑夜中原本就不受任何光線的影響，更何況這麼近的距離他依然清楚的看的到俞大介的五官，說著沉重的過去他眉頭一點都沒皺。「然後呢。」

「他在手冊上下了毒嚇嚇他，沒想到那貪生怕死之人尋醫找藥最後就死了。」想起他曾經很氣憤的跟令衛何爭論這件事情，他現在跟薩滿嘎倫斯分享這件事情的時候心理狀態完全不一樣，他甚至沒有想過他在傾訴的時候會說多少話。

「那你為什麼看起來一點都不樂見的樣子。」他看著俞大介平靜的神情當中卻像是隱藏著他真正的情緒，薩滿嘎倫斯反倒皺起了眉頭覺得俞大介並沒有把他心裡所想的說出來，就看俞大介臉色沒有改變說起話來嘴唇卻在顫抖。

「因為，他說他是受宮中之使行販售人口多年，我甚至都不知道指使那個人的是誰。」俞大介知道憤怒之餘自己也沒有再去思考甚麼，因為他怕自己會去想起那令他噁心的事情，他無法不去想那個人有沒有碰過自己。

他會想知道那個人到底是誰。

「秀臣。」伸手將俞大介抱進了懷裡他在俞大介額頭上記下了一吻，又將自己的額頭抵在了他的額頭上，他知道在他生命中如此之重要的人在害怕，可他卻鄭重有力的宣示著。「日出央美受到我的庇護，那俞大介也是，物部秀臣也是，不管你還有幾個名字，不管你是誰，撒尬斯都會以生命保護你。」

「........我知道。」閉起了眼睛他靜靜地承受薩滿嘎倫斯給自己的勇氣，他的嗓音如此溫柔又讓人如此安心，也許他在東北可以如此有安定感是因為他知道不管他在哪裡薩滿嘎倫斯都會當他的後盾他不是孤身一人。

「你知道什麼。」聽到那默默回應自己的語氣明明就沒甚麼氣勢但倒還挺堅定的，薩滿嘎倫斯忍不住又想捉弄他的抬高了語調，就想知道這俞大介到底又知道甚麼了，他們對彼此如此看重的程度到底都說多少回了。

「還我知道什麼，你別老這樣摸我到底誰年紀比較小你這小子。」俞大介的語氣也高亢了起來像是要教訓小孩子一樣，那又把自己的頭按往他的胸膛摟的男人讓他忍不住想抓開他的手，就看薩滿嘎倫斯把自己抱起來翻了身抱在他身上。

「那俞大介是我兄弟，物部秀臣是我恩人，日出央美是我媳婦你知道嗎。」他牢牢的將人摟在自己身上還撐著脖子看著那聽到自己所說還瞪大眼的可愛神情，薩滿嘎倫斯邊說邊得意的笑著還忍不住笑了幾聲出來，就看俞大介不知道是生氣還是害臊似的又要推開他。

「誰是你媳婦了，誰兄誰弟你講清楚了。」那愈說愈不得體的人又在說著別人聽不得的渾話，他這次捶了一下他的胸膛就雙手拎起他敞開的襟口還沒發現薩滿嘎倫斯跟自己這樣動手動腳搞得整個腹部都露出來了。

「睡覺睡覺。」他不想跟俞大介去爭到底誰兄誰弟了又抱著人將人側過身子後自己躺平，就看俞大介哼了一聲後乖乖的又拉好被子也躺平在自己身側，他更是忍不住在這靜謐的沉默當中勾起了嘴角，靜靜的讓自己沉睡。

也許他甚麼也不求，就只求這種歸屬感。

聽著熟悉的呼吸聲規律的在自己耳邊，俞大介從未在一個男人身邊可以如此清醒且放心地躺著，他每每都會因為用藥致昏迷醒來的一片狼藉也是任人清理，他更曾因為提前醒來發現自己躺在男人懷裡而感到一陣噁心。

但現在躺在身邊的這個人不同。

他因為這個人散發的香味而平靜。

他因為這個人發出的細微呼吸而感到安心。

也許薩滿嘎倫斯說要帶自己去中原他就會二話不說的答應。

但是他知道那是不會發生的事。

「你送我的禮物是要帶我去遊歷極北之地。」靜靜的闔著雙眼語氣平淡的問著這位具有先知能力的薩滿嘎倫斯，俞大介想知道這個人除了了解自己猜測得了自己之外，要說他不懂的無形力量也許他手織的衣物就是為了在旅途中保護自己，但，那是否還有其他更純粹的原因。

聽見俞大介那似問非問的語調，薩滿嘎倫斯沒有睜開眼但嘴角輕輕的上揚更發出了細微的呵聲，聲音低沉的像是在催促枕邊人快休息般令人安心，更直白的回答他就是要讓他開心而已。「我看見就知道你會喜歡，那你喜歡嗎。」

「喜歡。」

&

「大介，大介。」

遠處傳來了熟悉的叫喊聲，薩滿嘎倫斯立刻瞬間清醒認出了那是蕭燕德的聲音，他張開了雙眼望向聲音的方向撐起了手肘，他再低頭看著側睡在自己身側的俞大介，整個胸前他一覽無遺他搖著那露出的右肩納悶這人怎麼睡的。「叫你呢。」

「嗯，甚麼。」睜開了一下眼又覺得眼睛酸澀的讓他又闔了起來，俞大介伸長了手伸個大懶腰後又曲起了身子往薩滿嘎倫斯胸前胡亂抓著往懷裡靠，看似又要睡著過去了的樣子，就聽到蕭燕德更近的聲音在門口著急地喊。

「大介，快起，碧安破水了。」

「甚麼。」一瞬間瞪大的眼他整個頭抬了起來差點撞上薩滿嘎倫斯的下巴，俞大介錯愕的看著薩滿嘎倫斯還愣著想說他有沒有聽錯，就看薩滿嘎倫斯也一臉驚嚇得趕快催促著他起身。

「快，快起。」他邊拍著俞大介的肩頭他也趕緊坐了起來，就看俞大介慌慌張張地翻了個身坐在床邊趕緊套起靴子，薩滿嘎倫斯更從另一側先踩下床站著穿靴子，看著俞大介穿個靴子腳套了幾遍還伸不進去讓他實在看不過去。

「請穩婆了嗎。」愈急愈穿不起鞋子俞大介幾乎用力的拉扯著靴子嘴裡還對外面的蕭燕德喊著，就看薩滿嘎倫斯終於受不了自己笨手笨腳蹲在自己身前幫自己穿好鞋子，就聽蕭燕德回了話就離開。

「請了，你快起啊。」

「等等你要這樣出去。」看著這人被自己套好鞋子就要衝出房間他趕緊將人給拉住，薩滿嘎倫斯一臉納悶這人寢衣穿的襟口沒拉緊頭髮亂的髮絲撇在臉前，更不用說夏天的襯衣薄的透的他都知道俞大介腿有多粗腰有多細了。

「不然呢。」俞大介沒有覺得哪裡不對但是看著薩滿嘎倫斯掃了自己一眼他自己也看了自己一眼，他這才發現自己衣衫不整的有些誇張，這要是有人知道薩滿嘎倫斯在自己房裡這話又不知道是怎麼傳的，他還正沒有反應就看薩滿嘎倫斯還跟自己說笑呢。

「你要去接生嗎。」將人拉了過來自己衣衫不整的程度也不輸眼前人，但是他可以先幫俞大介整好讓他將這個心急的人先送出去，反正他知道第一胎不只不好生生孩子也沒這麼快就會出來。

「說甚麼呢。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯把自己拉到他身前他還有點想揍他這時間點還開玩笑，但看著薩滿嘎倫斯將自己拉近後就開始幫自己拉好襟口整衣服，俞大介也沒再多說一句話，任薩滿嘎倫斯幫自己重綁了襯衣的細繩。

「梳洗過再過去啊。」薩滿嘎倫斯站起身去屏風旁的櫃子上拿起俞大介備好的衣袍，走回來邊攤開了衣袍用下巴示意叫他把雙手給伸起來他好套上，就看他還猶豫了一下想反駁自己才舉起了手。

「可是。」

「你急甚麼呢，你當生孩子這麼快嗎。」邊套上俞大介的手他還好好的拉著拉平了外袍，嘴裡還邊碎念著這俞大介習醫是真不懂生孩子要多久嗎，就看他不想跟自己爭論還往外頭喊了丫頭將梳洗的水盆給端了進來。

「小玉，小玉，端水來。」

他不知道丫頭到底起來了沒，也不知道現在到底是甚麼時辰，但是他想蕭燕德應該是把所有人都給喊醒了才對，這才聽到開門聲他也沒覺得有甚麼不對，但抬頭看見比自己高大的男人在幫自己綁外袍的細繩，那整個右肩右胸右腹都因為細繩鬆了脫開了腰帶而整個嶄露在自己眼前，他才發現好像哪裡不太對。

咦，他這是讓丫頭們看著室韋皇衣衫不整在服伺自己更衣嗎。

哇操。

待續


	50. 50

50

這明明甚麼也沒做看起來像事後的彆扭感不知道是怎麼回事。

他聽見丫頭們的驚呼還要強忍著惱羞成怒的反應。

他還要裝著甚麼都沒發生似的繼續讓薩滿嘎倫斯更衣然後叫丫頭們出去。

他真的這下毀了薩滿嘎倫斯的名譽他想了頭就有點疼。

而就是這群姑娘告訴自己外頭在傳日出央美在室韋皇身邊的。

還鬧騰好幾天一直問自己跟薩滿嘎倫斯是不是真的。

他們一個在城裡一個在塞外到底甚麼是真的。

日出央美是假的，室韋皇帶他回去做妾也是假的。

男人們被擋在門外焦慮的等著，就聽著柳碧安在房內又叫又喊的，俞大介不只心煩意亂還覺得自己此刻不想面對薩滿嘎倫斯的臉，蕭燕德還杵在同個位置都沒動臉嚴肅的像個雕像動都沒動，而他就走來走去就想進房裡。

直到房裡頭傳來了柳碧安在叫俞大介的喊聲，已經不知道過了多少時辰過去了，門外的男人們焦急的只乾喝水連飯都沒吃，就聽到房裡那頭還喊著叫他們三個通通給我進來，薩滿嘎倫斯還一臉納悶地看著那也對他回以錯愕的另外被點名的兩人。

「我真要進去。」他看了一眼忍不住扭頭先去敲房門的俞大介，又將眼睛飄向了蕭燕德請求臨盆夫人的夫君意願，薩滿嘎倫斯滿臉的為難又帶著歉意的問著蕭燕德，就看蕭燕德拍了拍他的肩笑嘆一口氣，讓他先請。

「大介。」

開門後柳碧安的喊聲更是響亮，邊喊著名字的語氣像在罵人似的，嘴裡卻還帶著使勁的喘息聲，那發出的喊聲簡直像是其痛無比，搞得三個男人們每個都臉色凝重，俞大介先沖到了床邊卻被柳碧安一把抓住了手腕。

「啊好痛。」原本蹲在床邊手被一擰俞大介整個跪在了床邊，整個手想抽回來還扯不過柳碧安，另一手只能抓著床沿忍痛，他還邊哀號邊看著臉色蒼白的柳碧安想求她放手，卻發現柳碧安這情況還能跟自己鬥嘴。「啊，妳，我疼，疼。」

「我才痛呢。」張大了眼瞪著這俞大介痛的整張都要哭出來的臉，柳碧安只想罵在座還有誰能比她還痛，她都不知道自己到底被臨盆的痛給折磨了多久，卻只聽穩婆一直說自己還生不出來，柳碧安焦慮的反而整個惡狠狠的對待眾人。

「妳輕點啊，啊。」撇見尾隨在自己身後的薩滿嘎倫斯聽見自己在哀號靠了過來，他想也沒想就抓住薩滿嘎倫斯的褲子，抬頭看了他一眼想向他求救，卻又被擰痛的他淚眼婆娑又叫了出來。「痛啊。」

「啊啊。」

「你們怎麼回事兩個都在叫。」關上門走進內房聽見此起彼落的叫喊聲，蕭燕德納悶地看著薩滿嘎倫斯躬著身在俞大介身旁抓著他的手，又看俞大介側著身整個臉都要栽進薩滿嘎倫斯的腿上，上前才看自己愛妻雖臉色蒼白還有力折騰自己舅子。

「燕德，妳看看他，啊，妳下手能不能輕，啊啊。」俞大介發現蕭燕德終於來了，心裡正想著他跟蕭燕德應該互換位置才對，但嘴裡第一時間還是在埋怨自己妹妹欺負自己，才說一半他又疼的回頭想喝止柳碧安卻又疼的快直不起腰。

「好痛，疼死我啦。」柳碧安幾乎蹦直了自己的脖子嘶喊著，手還使勁的快扯破床單，另一手抓著俞大介纖細的手腕勒出了紅痕，讓俞大介也跟著自己又哀號了出聲，簡直就是應驗當初童言無忌說要疼一起疼要哭一起哭。

「痛，我也很痛。」俞大介痛得也掐緊了與自己緊握的手掌，雙腿整個坐了下去痛的扭著身軀想抽回手，嘴裡咬牙的想忍住哀號聲，但說出口的話就像咬牙切齒一樣，就發現自己身後的人摟住自己的肩靠了上來。

「你忍忍，她比你還疼。」身前人像是腿軟一樣他上前抵住他的背，摟住他的肩頭撐住他胡亂掙扎的身子，薩滿嘎倫斯邊小聲地在俞大介耳後哄著他低語，身為男兒身身為兄長都該要能支持自己的妹妹，怎麼是跟著她慌手腳。

「我在忍啊，啊啊，撒尬斯你把我打暈算了。」聽著這薩滿嘎倫斯還要對自己說教俞大介整個委屈的側過身往後不滿的抬起手肘就想撞開他，下一刻他的手痛的他幾乎全身抽了一下，他像是撲在薩滿嘎倫斯懷中似的顫抖，說話的嗓音都在抖。

「碧兒，男人不能進來妳知道嗎。」蕭燕德真是無奈自己愛妻的蠻橫，更是對俞大介挨疼一點辦法也沒有，但他實在不懂柳碧安到底為什麼要叫他們進來，在房門外就聽到穩婆和下女們的阻攔聲，但柳碧安就是說著不讓他們進來就不生了等瘋話。

「我就要你們進來怎麼著，啊。」看著這還墨守成規的相公，柳碧安簡直說的話就像怒吼一樣，她出力了不知道多少時辰現在還有力氣跟人拌嘴，她就只怕孩子生不出來，突然肚子又一個猛疼讓她叫了出來，就看蕭燕德還一臉著急又一臉莫名。

「我們進來是能幫妳生孩子嗎。」他又看著俞大介整個被抓疼得將臉埋在薩滿嘎倫斯的肩窩，他聽柳碧安說這個舅子細皮嫩肉的，八成手腕都瘀青了，又再看薩滿嘎倫斯已經跪在床邊抱著俞大介，蕭燕德還心裡想著這下好了他們蕭家生個孩子還讓室韋皇給跪著。

「大介。」豆大的汗珠不斷從自己臉頰滑過，她惡狠狠的看著蕭燕德著急的樣子，又是大喊著俞大介，發現自己抓著人怎麼就沒看見人呢，她柳碧安喊著半天就是要跟哥哥說話啊。「大介。」

「啊我在。」抬起臉來他又感覺到手腕又被狠狠的擰了一下，俞大介整個紅著眼眶將自己的身子轉向床邊，看著柳碧安滿臉的汗和急促的呼吸蒼白的血色那連唇色都蒼白的嚇人，俞大介心裡都不禁心疼的不知該如何是好。

「答應我，若有甚麼不測，一定要保住孩子。」看著俞大介看著自己的模樣除了滿臉的難受還有擔憂，柳碧安扯開嘴角一字一字都使力的說著，眼淚從眼角默默地滴了下來，就看俞大介整個傻在了原地。

「妳。」俞大介沒想過柳碧安叫自己進來是要說這些，瞪大了眼好半天說不出話來，他甚至沒有想過妹妹會因為生個孩子挺不過去要離開自己，不管自己是哥哥還是大夫她都不能接受柳碧安這個請求。

待續


	51. 51

51

「你們甚麼時候。」蕭燕德立刻湊上前簡直不能相信這兄妹倆甚麼時候私自做了這種決定，他是孩子的爹也是柳碧安的丈夫，這麼重要的事難道都不用跟他商量的嗎，就看俞大介一臉無辜地看向自己。

「我沒有，啊痛啊碧兒。」他壓根兒沒跟柳碧安談過這種事，正著急的想向一臉莫名其妙又帶著怒氣的蕭燕德解釋，俞大介又被手上用力的一跩給拉回床上，看著柳碧安更是態度跋扈又兇狠地朝自己大吼。

「答應我大介，你是大夫。」看著俞大介的臉上寫著滿臉的不願意，但是她就是怕個萬一，當穩婆也不能決定要保孩子還是要保母親的時候，她要交給俞大介決定而不是由自己的夫君決定。

「我是大夫我又不是產婆，啊啊，撒尬斯你快想辦法，我疼。」俞大介一臉難為還急忙想撇清自己把自己的手給往自己拉回來，又被柳碧安給擰的給叫了出來，他拉了另一手緊握的主人哀怨地看向昨晚還說要保護自己的薩滿嘎倫斯。

「碧安，妳手要不抓著我吧。」他握著俞大介的手將之抵在俞大介胸前，肩上的手往下輕輕在俞大介被勒疼的手腕上覆上，薩滿嘎倫斯幾乎是靠著俞大介貼近了床邊，他的嗓音溫柔且穩重就看柳碧安果真把注意力放在自己身上。

「薩滿嘎倫斯，你也要答應我。」看著俞大介挨近又看見薩滿嘎倫斯出現在自己眼前，柳碧安又像想起了甚麼似的放開了俞大介的手腕，下一刻卻又掐住俞大介的手臂把人抓得更近，就好似薩滿嘎倫斯也會上前一點。

「啊啊，她為什麼叫你還要掐我。」手被放開俞大介才鬆了口氣不到半刻又叫了出來，沒肉的手腕被抓的整個瘀痕他可以感覺到骨頭被掐住的痛楚，現在換了有點肉的皮肉整個痛感不同卻也痛得他忍不住哀嚎。

「妳說。」他的手輕輕地抓住了瘀痕上方想著待會就將俞大介的手拉回來，懷中人的手臂整個被緊掐著他也只能微笑著溫柔的哄著，讓柳碧安趕緊把話給說完好讓俞大介解脫，他都看出柳碧安就是想把人叫進來說話但每個人都沒讓她把話說完。

「因為你我才能有了他，不管孩子是男是女，你都要收他為徒。」柳碧安自知欠了薩滿嘎倫斯不少恩情，不管是自己還是哥哥，但她依然大膽的開口向室韋皇要求，希望薩滿嘎倫斯可以將這個孩子當作是自己的孩子般教導和愛護。

聽到柳碧安所說薩滿嘎倫斯扯開了嘴角會心的笑了出來，原來他會有個漢人的孩子是這個意思，他知道自己不可能和漢人通婚但他卻不懂有人告訴他他會有個漢人血統的孩子，而且是繼承自己的一個孩子，要說俞大介若有一同撫養他的責任，想必這日子也挺有趣的。

「我答應妳，泛靈在上，我撒尬斯･卡達里･密爾沁決不食言。」

「好，啊，大介。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯如此鄭重地答應自己柳碧安鬆了口氣，但隨即又被腹痛給引起一陣使勁的驚喊，順勢的掐緊了俞大介的手臂又喊了他一聲，她發現這俞大介還沒答應自己話呢。

「啊啊，妳又要說甚麼，我疼著呢。」俞大介痛得整個人抽了一下，他還以為柳碧安跟薩滿嘎倫斯說完話就會結束了，結果沒想到又把注意力繞到自己身上來，他簡直無奈的也想哭了。

「柳碧安，我不許妳擅自決定離開我。」蕭燕德看著柳碧安像在交代遺言一樣，終於忍不住坐上床沿想打斷柳碧安和俞大介的對話，他從未連名帶姓如此言重的呼喚過自己的愛妻，就看那向自己的雙眼充滿了不甘示弱。

「你不懂。」她柳碧安甚麼苦都吃過了，如果她這輩子都要嚐一次生孩子的磨難，她怎麼能不保住孩子的平安，她已經抱持著沒有孩子的念想嫁給這個人，可她現在有了孩子其他都不能算數。

「孩子再有就好了，我就只要妳，沒有孩子也沒關係。」蕭燕德看著態度強硬的柳碧安忍不住口氣也強硬了起來，他再次說著自己當初娶她的決心，若他真的得添香火還有很多種方式，但他就只求柳碧安的平安。

「不可以，我要為你留下甚麼，我自己也想留下甚麼。」柳碧安放開了俞大介改勒住了蕭燕德的衣襟，像是逞凶鬥狠似的也要保住自己腹中的孩子，她甚至不敢多想她還能再有孩子，可自己的夫君卻寧願留下自己。

看著懷中搓著手完全不想加入戰局的俞大介，薩滿嘎倫斯嘆了一口氣讓這夫婦倆都別著急別爭了。「碧安，妳別胡說，妳跟孩子都能平安的，燕德，我們出去吧。」

&

「你的手我看看。」一出房門他就將身前人的手給抓了起來，靠上自己的胸斜前傾著看已淤了一圈黑青的白皙手腕，薩滿嘎倫斯立馬掏著自己腰帶上的軟膏，完全沒發現俞大介現在等於被自己納在懷裡似的。

「痛，痛，你輕點。」當他發現薩滿嘎倫斯掏出了軟膏在自己眼前，俞大介還順手跟他默契的一人轉一邊將蓋子給打開，正愁怎麼沒手沾藥他抬頭才發現所有丫頭們都津津有味地看著他們，他才趕緊掙脫薩滿嘎倫斯的手將人拉到一旁的椅子邊。

蕭燕德還納悶這兩個這麼高的人杵在門口做甚麼，看到是要處理俞大介手腕上的瘀青他便默默到一旁凳子坐下，也沒覺得他們哪裡不對勁，看到一旁盯著兩人目不轉睛的下女們才忍不住了又白了眼給這沒自覺的兩個人。

看著俞大介將蓋子放在凳子上伸手要自己沾藥，薩滿嘎倫斯抓住他的手將藥放在他的掌心蓋子放到另一手掌心，將人拉了一起坐下他順勢手指沾了藥一手將俞大介的手給拉了過來，看著他抗拒的縮了一下薩滿嘎倫斯用雙腿將不安分的腿固定在自己腿間強硬地看著他語氣卻相當溫柔。「我來。」

看著薩滿嘎倫斯看自己一眼就移開了對視，涼性的膏藥一抹上就讓他的手抖了一下，他怕疼的撇開了眼不去看身前人即使是溫柔的動作，卻撇見旁邊一群下女目不斜視地直盯著他倆看，俞大介才又發現薩滿嘎倫斯的雙腿開在自己雙腿兩側，他這被看得渾身不對勁開口想勸退。「有人，有人在看呢。」

「擦藥而已你在害臊。」薩滿嘎倫斯一點一點的將藥膏抹在纖細的手腕上，再將每一點給塗抹開，連雙眼都不抬起看那愈發彆扭的俞大介一眼，那小小聲想要自己停手的嗓音還帶著小心翼翼似的他聽了還義正詞嚴的不帶一絲笑。

看著身前人專注地幫自己抹藥他還扭著脖子想盯著那雙淡色眸子看，但薩滿嘎倫斯就是不抬起臉也不抬眼，那語態還嚴肅的讓他莫名的覺得自己冒犯了眼前這矜貴的室韋皇，俞大介昨晚那一掃而空的僭越感現在又浮出來了。「不是，你身分。」

「薩滿是大夫你不知道嗎。」他在族裡不是沒幫人療傷過，他閱歷過診治過各種疑難雜症，只是他現在真比以前來得忙，薩滿嘎倫斯真是感到莫名其妙他加冕為王但他依舊不變是個薩滿啊，這跟昨晚相比有來得需要迴避嗎，更何況昨晚都過了。

「我知道啊，可是，啊，痛。」薩滿嘎倫斯的神態語氣就像在跟自己說教一樣他都覺得自己語氣聽起來都有點委屈了，話還說不完就疼的哀出聲肩又軟了下來，就看薩滿嘎倫斯終於抬起臉擔心的看著自己。

「痛嗎，我再輕點。」上完了兩層膏藥他才準備用手掌塗抹就看俞大介皺緊了眉頭那怕疼的樣子，他又放輕了手還有些納悶這俞大介一個大男人這麼怕疼成這樣嗎，想起他剛剛在房裡痛得幾乎不能忍，真是實了名的細皮嫩肉。

「唔，你，啊。」他看著薩滿嘎倫斯明明就塗好了膏藥了還不放開自己，想說咬牙忍忍看他想用甚麼自己不懂的手勢替自己推抹，卻疼得就想抽回手，俞大介完全無心去管旁邊到底多少人因為他曖昧的叫聲都不好意思了起來。「疼啊，你不是說輕點的嗎。」

看著俞大介忍不住用手肘想把自己推開，那爆氣的語調讓他忍不住扯開了嘴角，挺起了身子他的手依舊沒有放開，看著那直瞪自己的雙眼裡不滿取代了委屈心裡想著這才是俞大介面對自己該有的反應，不是面對甚麼室韋皇的模樣。「誰讓你手抽回去的。」

待續


	52. 52

52

「你塗好了啊，啊。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯笑了就彷彿在逗自己一樣，俞大介才回嘴一句又被手腕上的痠痛給折騰的聲音又變了調，就看薩滿嘎倫斯看著自己的神情透漏了不捨嘴角的弧度也變了，他這疼的委屈地也寫在了臉上。

「不疼了，不疼了，我給你揉揉。」用指腹就發現俞大介是真疼到了，他趕緊改用手掌還邊呼著氣邊哄著這快哭出來似的人，直盯著俞大介的反應薩滿嘎倫斯似乎聽到不屬於俞大介的聲音，像是嘆息又滿足的聲音，就看俞大介又想抽回手。

「嘶別，別揉。」手掌覆上了自己的手腕輕推才沒兩下他又倒抽了一口氣，看著自己的手腕跟之前受過的傷相比根本不足掛齒，但他怎麼就忍不了呢，他是年紀有了怕疼了是嗎，俞大介又看向那投來的關切眼神沒發現是因為自己被人捧在心上了。

「要不讓人去冰窖拿點冰來給你敷敷。」他這膏藥觸感冰涼又可消炎，與以往會發熱痠脹的膏藥不同，但傷藥皆無法止痛，他知道蕭家總是會有冰窖的，拿來止痛也可以緩緩不適，就看俞大介還邊倔強的噘起嘴來表示不滿。

「不用。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯還提出他想都沒想過的招數，俞大介更想把自己的手抽回來了，搞得他好像病懨懨一樣他明明自己也是個大夫，就看薩滿嘎倫斯聽到自己嘴硬還淺淺的笑了，手上的力道倒是真的沒那麼疼了。

「陛下，你這樣是寵妾滅妻的前兆。」他這個方向看過去只看得到薩滿嘎倫斯滿臉寵溺的模樣，蕭燕德都忍不住吐槽怎麼這些馬背民族都這麼疼夫人的，雖然他知道是漢人與胡人風俗有些不同，也知道俞大介不是女兒身，但他受到的待遇不比君夫人差啊依他看。

「甚麼寵妾。」薩滿嘎倫斯還有點聽不懂這句成語是哪幾個字來著，如果說是他知道的那個意思他現在也還沒立后也沒再娶，哪來的妻哪來的妾，等等，他指的是俞大介是妾嗎。

「蕭燕德你在胡說甚麼。」一聽到蕭燕德說寵妾滅妻他還在想薩滿嘎倫斯甚麼時候迎娶皇后，後來聽到薩滿嘎倫斯又說了一次寵妾他才意識到蕭燕德再指日出央美這回事，俞大介立刻就抽回了手整個轉向了蕭燕德要他別再說了。

「放心，那群替你打抱不平丫頭終於知道你也是日出央美後就安靜了。」看著在旁伺候的下女們都個個認真的聽他們說話，邊說著還邊看著她們在俞大介看不到的視線內邊點頭，蕭燕德還覺得自己替俞大介省了不少事。

「是你告訴她們的燕德。」這才知道原來ㄚ頭們都知道了真相俞大介瞬間都傻住聲音都拔尖了，他是官妓他能歌善舞還伺寢這件事是被這群小女孩都知道了嗎，他突然覺得自己的處境有點詭異了。

「甚麼打抱不平。」蕭燕德這話中有話說得他有點聽不太懂，薩滿嘎倫斯知道外頭在謠傳日出央美跟自己的事，但俞大介的事應該也只有漢人才知道，就算知道他與漢人交好他的族人們應該也不知道名字才對。

「就她們聽到外頭謠傳日出央美來這裡跟你跳了一隻舞，其實早就被你帶回去做妾了，然後大介的那群丫頭在那邊說是我們俞大夫跟室韋皇交好，才不是甚麼日出央美，我就說傻丫頭日出央美就是你們俞大夫本人。」

「蕭燕德你怎麼能讓她們知道。」

看著蕭燕德滔滔不絕還仔仔細細的交代得如此完整，俞大介整個震驚的站了起來嘴合不攏，一開始還覺得他說的沒甚麼反正薩滿嘎倫斯也知道，而那群丫頭幹出了甚麼事他也猜得出一二，只是他沒想到蕭燕德做的事他還真完全出乎意料。

「不然到時她們說出了跳舞的是俞大夫不是日出央美豈不是更糟糕嗎。」蕭燕德看著這氣沖沖的俞大介突然覺得這模樣跟柳碧安到有幾分相似了，那瞪大眼嘴巴還不合起來像是要恫嚇別人的模樣事實上只是虛張聲勢十分有八分是楞著。

被回的說不出半個字，聽蕭燕德這麼一說突然覺得還挺有道理的，但是他就是說不上來這一切怎麼聽起來都這麼荒謬，倒好像他招認了甚麼，但是卻想不起這一切罪魁禍首就是那支舞，還有這答應說要跳舞的薩滿嘎倫斯。

「妳們不知道，其實從奧利特圖手中劫走他並不是我們第一次見面，是他在山裡救了我一命。」薩滿嘎倫斯這下真理解了謠傳的來龍去脈，他將臉轉向了一旁圍觀的姑娘們，認真的解釋日出央美的故事其實沒有甚麼，真正讓他們能如此交好是他們初次相遇就成了生死至交的關鍵。

「撒尬斯你。」雖然薩滿嘎倫斯說的沒甚麼不對，可是他怎麼聽得就覺得現在這時候說這個好像哪裡不太對，開口制止他的口氣突然就又說不出半個字，俞大介看著不明所以的薩滿嘎倫斯回頭看了自己還來不及多說甚麼旁邊就此起彼落的說脫了。

「啊我知道，是大夫沒回來的那晚。」

「對，夫人整個著急慘了。」

「還記得蘭少爺也在這等門沒回府呢。」

「啊，那不就他們那晚就一塊了。」

「你看看。」俞大介這下知道他覺得薩滿嘎倫斯不該說那麼多的，他滿臉寫著無奈還瞪大了眼要對薩滿嘎倫斯說教，他雖然也覺得他們之間沒甚麼好說的，但是他在女人堆混了這麼多年他也總是知道女人的心思就是愛碎嘴些有的沒的。「要你別說，她們又多想了。」

「我只是要表示不是我先救你的，是你先救我的，早在我倒在蕭家門前你就是我的救命恩人。」看著俞大介較真的模樣他忍不住就嘴角勾著就想笑了出來，薩滿嘎倫斯是壓根兒不在意其他人是怎麼想他們之間的，他們對彼此也不是言語就能比擬出的羈絆。

說的理所當然又是不能抹滅的事實，他當然知道自己救的人在先薩滿嘎倫斯才也回以自己，更不是外頭傳那甚麼日出央美美色擄獲了室韋皇，俞大介瞬間又被回嘴的頓時啞口無言，薩滿嘎倫斯說的沒錯確實兩回事是可以這麼說的。

但是，但是那群丫頭才不是這麼單純想的呢。

更何況，更何況剛剛薩滿嘎倫斯整個右半上身都被看光了。

不，是他們整個就是被徹底的誤會了。

醫者不忌肌膚之親更何況他們彼此都是。

「可不是嘛，他們在這不都睡一起。」

「我們哪有都睡一起。」拉回自己思緒的一句話讓俞大介就大聲嚷了出來，話說的臉不紅氣不喘的滿臉的莫名其妙還跟自己婢女們大眼瞪小眼的，他明明就有在隔壁偏房準備給薩滿嘎倫斯休息，那偏房還不是都他在睡的嗎。

「咳嗯，俞大夫，自己的丫頭自己管教好。」看著一個主子跟一群丫鬟搞得像是對峙現場，這群下女們肯定是沒打算給自己主子下台的樣子，蕭燕德趕在俞大介話一說完就趕緊接著打岔，心裡想著這群孩子不知道是被自己夫人寵壞的還是這俞大夫自己慣的。

「不睡一起怎麼說話。」薩滿嘎倫斯忍不住就輕輕呵了一聲，要說他在蕭府到底是自己一個人睡得多還是跟俞大介睡在一起睡得多，這當然跟服伺的丫鬟爭不了，但他不知道俞大介到底為什麼要這麼跟這些姑娘們爭，就看俞大介瞪了自己一眼咬牙就揍了自己一拳。

「你，啊痛。」差點忘了自己手還疼著俞大介立刻就整張臉又痛得委屈了起來，就看那任自己搥他的人還抓住自己的手肘，沒讓自己反手抽了回去還帶著滿臉的笑，眉目之間卻透漏著心疼的溫柔，對自己輕聲的哄著。

「疼了我揉揉。」看著俞大介那怕疼的模樣，另一手伸手就覆上了纖細的手腕輕揉著剛剛中斷的動作，薩滿嘎倫斯邊看著俞大介又倒抽了一口氣想抽手的模樣他又調整了自己的力道還拉著他要他坐下別站著了。

「嘶，疼。」不服氣的看著這脾氣溫和還耐著自己性子的薩滿嘎倫斯，他又有點彆扭這人現在是室韋皇還老是對自己不拿捏分寸的像是沒身份似的，但是看著那直視自己的淡色眼睛俞大介又立刻妥協了他已習慣的對待。

靜謐的片刻就只有薩滿嘎倫斯淡淡勾起的嘴角還有俞大介那不坦率的神情，瞬間兩人的氛圍又無視他人任眾人圍觀，沒多久房裡又傳來了柳碧安的嘶吼聲和產婆們的聲音，讓所有門外的男人們又緊張了起來。

「夫人，夫人，再出力。」

「這是真要生了嗎。」

待續


	53. 53

53

等到他們聽到嬰孩的第一聲哭啼，緊接著又是慌張的叫喚，趕緊喊著俞大夫說夫人暈過去沒了氣，蕭燕德與俞大介立刻就要衝進房裡俞大介卻被薩滿嘎倫斯給拉住，就看他從腰上掏出了藥瓶放在俞大介的手掌裡，要他趕緊給柳碧安嚥下。

當俞大介雙手捧著孩子的時候這一切都感覺很不真實，軟軟綿綿捧在懷裡重量比貓犬都還輕，但看著紅紅的小臉還皺皺的，他整個五官也跟著皺了起來，一臉嫌棄還頗有微詞的口氣像是他自己的孩子一樣。「這孩子，怎麼長這樣啊。」

「說甚麼呢。」從鬼門關走一回的柳碧安喝了薩滿嘎倫斯的藥已不像生過孩子般的虛弱，這熱粥才喝了一半就聽到俞大介說得像是要找自己拌嘴一樣，她移開了嘴抬頭看向俞大介表情就像要來吵架來著。

「碧兒妳看看，這像妳肚子裡出來的嗎。」就看俞大介抱著孩子坐到了床邊要給親娘看看，因為由衷的覺得這孩子長得有點皺完全沒有去留意到柳碧安像是要興師問罪的口氣，而一旁的蕭燕德和薩滿嘎倫斯還一臉莫名。

「怎麼長這樣。」結果就看柳碧安看了孩子的臉後表情露出了跟俞大介一模一樣的表情，看向了俞大介兩兩對看他還一臉莫名不懂的神情回應自己，就看蕭燕德無奈地將眼睛朝上翻了個白眼嘆了一口氣晃了頭從俞大介懷中抱過兒子。

「真是服了你們兄妹倆。」

「怎麼皺巴巴的，虧你們一個俊的一個美的。」俞大介邊說著腦袋裡還在描摹著他認為應該長的什麼樣子，然後看著柳碧安又繼續把熱粥給喝完，薩滿嘎倫斯則在一旁一語道破了一切。

「大介你真沒看過剛出生的嬰孩。」看著這兄妹倆的反應薩滿嘎倫斯已經憋笑很久了，但是他還是忍不住看著俞大介笑了出來，就看俞大介還一臉像被說中似的心虛望向自己，直覺的就把腰給挺直了坐著。

「我，我看過。」被薩滿嘎倫斯質疑反倒俞大介也開始懷疑起自己了， 開始認真思考了一下他到底有沒有看過，可是他腦海裡真的沒有記清孩子的臉啊，可他記得他明明就有看過，就看柳碧安把空碗交到了自己手上他就自覺得站起身。

「你看過的八成都滿月了。」看著俞大介將碗交給一旁的下人就拉著薩滿嘎倫斯迴避的走到偏房去，他將兒子又交回到了愛妻手上，讓她依照薩滿嘎倫斯所說不給乳母養餵，由親娘親自餵哺，更聽著偏房的談話聲還是一清二楚。

「在等個幾天又換個樣子了。」看著俞大介拉著自己的模樣他還忍不住想逗他，薩滿嘎倫斯肯定知道俞大介根本不知道自己所說的是那麼一回事，殊不知這話卻讓俞大介提起了他早就忘了的事。  
「你待幾天呢。」回過身抬眼就直盯著薩滿嘎倫斯看，俞大介滿心期待卻又怕失落的沉著自己的反應，就看薩滿嘎倫斯愣了一下說了一個我字就拖了長音沒有下個字，就看他陪笑似的朝自己笑了出來。

「我。」看著俞大介表情像是隨口問問的模樣，但他壓根兒知道俞大介那話沒說完的憋屈可不是像他臉上表現出來的那樣，薩滿嘎倫斯伸手輕輕地抓著俞大介的手臂當他說出了答案俞大介整個雙眼都瞬間瞪大了。「今天得走。」

「今天。」俞大介整個聲音都拔高了尖聲喊了出來，整張臉不滿的情緒全寫在臉上，那像是事先要安撫自己的手讓他抬手就甩開退了一步，心裡氣的直瞪著那滿臉無奈的薩滿嘎倫斯，嘴裡還說脫了。「今天，你睡我一晚就這樣給我跑了。」

「大介你說那甚麼話呢。」聽到俞大介這什麼令人遐想的說詞，柳碧安都忍不住插了嘴，都不知道內房裡有多少下人在呢，他還嚷著這麼大聲估計門外貼著房門的也都聽得見了才對。

「不，不是那個意思。」聽到柳碧安打叉了自己準備開罵的說詞，俞大介這才發現自己說的什麼虎狼之詞，完全不堪入耳讓他緩了口氣順順自己的思緒，就怕自己太生氣了不知道又會說出了甚麼蠢話來，就看薩滿嘎倫斯又上前討好自己似的抓住自己雙肩。

「我滿月酒會再來，我會帶著東西來給他。」看著俞大介一臉莫名還想掙扎的模樣，他沒有加重自己手上的力道反倒是轉移了俞大介的注意力往內房裡問著，更看了一眼俞大介也跟著自己注意聽內房回應的模樣。「名字想好了嗎，燕德。」

「叫祤侲。」

「妳甚麼時候。」

聽見蕭燕德錯愕的聲音俞大介就知道這柳碧安又自己擅自做決定更壞了規矩，正想往內房裡理論去卻被薩滿嘎倫斯拉住，他這才想起他不能進去，俞大介吸了一口氣無奈的朝裡面喊著。「妳自個兒決定的柳碧安。」

「有一雙翅膀，不管要振翅而飛還是振作出發不都挺好的嗎。」

聽見柳碧安還跟所有人解釋這名字的由來，俞大介這下還認真的想問這人到底取了個甚麼名字來著，無視了宗族輩分的排字更沒有與丈夫商量好，這柳碧安真是鐵了心要跟蕭家的宗親們作對。「所以羽毛的羽，振作的振。」

「不對，是示字旁加羽，振作的振改人字旁。」

「妳說那甚麼字。」對俞大介來說算是外語，對薩滿嘎倫斯更是一個字都沒聽懂，正當他打算數落柳碧安這胡來的作為，就聽到這寵妻的蕭燕德開口說話了，不僅應允了愛妻莽撞的作為，更對愛妻的眼光表示了完全的讚賞。

「我覺得蕭祤侲挺好的，願他這輩子都能懂他娘親給他這個名字的意義。」

「燕德，孩子該你取名字才對。」俞大介還是覺得柳碧安這樣實在不妥，甚至他懷疑蕭燕德早就準備好了名字只是沒有說，殊不知蕭燕德早就知道柳碧安在翻閱辭典就是想替孩子取名來著，所以完全沒有準備幫孩子取名，他只知道若是姑娘，這名字肯定就變雨了。

再大的雨都有娘家人都能為她為之振起。

「就蕭祤侲。」

待續


	54. 54

54

說到孩子的名字，這時候應該看看親爹親娘的神情才對，俞大介都可以想像這小倆口甜甜蜜蜜對視一副心有靈犀的模樣，不過這是閨房情趣呢他想圍觀什麼呢，將注意力轉回在身邊的薩滿嘎倫斯，他開口就冷嘲他到底為何這麼奔波。

「你待一天就走，你來幹嘛的呢。」

「我族裡還有事。」看著俞大介冷眼的看著自己他依舊陪笑的被指責的像個家有嚴妻的丈夫一樣，薩滿嘎倫斯也想多留幾天但是他沒辦法啊，他回去還得應付別族的酋長們一刻也拖不了，就看俞大介聽到自己所說神情更是發狠了起來。

「你有事你幹嘛過夜。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯還跟自己解釋了起來他愈說就愈有氣，他們不知道多久沒見了，他跟著自己回府他還以為他可以待個兩三天，結果就一個晚上用來睡覺話都甭說了。

「你，我這不就來一個晚上了嗎。」薩滿嘎倫斯有些不懂俞大介到底在生什麼氣，他頓了一下又笑嘆了一口氣想伸手按住俞大介的肩卻被他又退了一步扭開，就看他還愈說愈委屈剛剛凶狠的模樣就像是在撒嬌一樣。

「一個晚上能幹嘛呢，還搞得整個丫頭們都以為我們。」他不甘心的直瞪著那還笑自己的薩滿嘎倫斯，話說得愈來愈小聲覺得他們這一個晚上簡直坐實了丫頭們的胡說八道，俞大介更覺得自己期待落空的心思更讓他生氣。

「你這話說得讓我愈來愈糊塗了，你到底是要我來還是不要我來。」笑了一口氣薩滿嘎倫斯真是被俞大介給逗暈了，硬是將俞大介拉到自己身前直盯著那迴避自己的眼神，像是有甚麼話沒說清楚一樣，就看俞大介還不滿地對自己喊。

「我還有很多話想跟你說啊，我還有很多事想問你啊。」兩隻手臂被薩滿嘎倫斯緊抓著想用手肘推開箝制俞大介卻發現自己跟身前人力量之懸殊，索性就不掙扎了直視著那雙美麗的淡色眼睛裡，看著那個人的眼裡映著自己。

「等等，要不你跟我回去。」薩滿嘎倫斯好像有點懂俞大介為什麼生氣了，他好不容易有了兩天一夜可以來，結果這人卻想要他來個三天兩夜，還不如乾脆就別見了是嗎，他這麼走不開這俞大介這麼來去自如怎麼不是他來見自己就好了，就看俞大介聽到自己說的還更用力的掙扎了。

「我不。」他愈想推開身前不到手臂長的距離俞大介就發現自己離薩滿嘎倫斯的胸膛愈近，薩滿嘎倫斯甚至垂眼得一直看著自己要自己回答，看得他著實彆扭整個腦袋裡都想著他跟薩滿嘎倫斯回去是甚麼身分來著，昨晚說的渾話又讓他想起來了。

「為什麼不。」薩滿嘎倫斯莫名不懂俞大介為何要拒絕自己，雖然他從未對任何人說過這種話，他昨晚確實是說笑，但此刻他無比誠摯的想讓俞大介到自己身邊來，待他開心想甚麼時候回蕭家就回蕭家。

「還為什麼，你來我們就被說成這樣了，我跟你回去還了得。」不管自己是日出央美還是俞大介他都覺得自己這樣的行徑怪異，俞大介完全把薩滿嘎倫斯真誠的邀約帶風向到了他們之間的謠言緋語去了，就看他還摟住自己的腰靠了上來。

「你俞大夫這麼要面子嗎，那我媳婦可以跟我回去啊，反正一個月就回來了。」他還想是因為柳碧安懷有身孕他不便遠行，甚至分娩完可能還想照顧她的身子，結果俞大介拒絕他的都是些甚麼理由啊，薩滿嘎倫斯順著昨晚的玩笑話還把俞大介給摟到身前來。

「誰是你媳婦了，就你這張嘴胡說。」俞大介忍不住尖聲吼了出來還連忙推開他們之間的距離，要說他肚子貼在了對方身上，他整個上身往後傾就是想離薩滿嘎倫斯遠一點，這偏房確實沒半個人但這人就真不把他室韋皇的身分當一回事了嗎。

「不是整個東北都在說了嗎，才不是我說的。」身前人往後他就往前挨近，他倆形成了奇怪的姿態，要是他沒踩穩估計他們就得往前摔倒了，薩滿嘎倫斯被責怪的莫名其妙，明明今早還說丫頭還去跟人家拌嘴現在又變成是他胡說了，看著俞大介瞪大眼要跟自己吵嘴的模樣他更是鐵了心要逗俞大介，完全沒注意到蕭燕德從內房裡走了出來。

「你們。」走出來正準備要兩人進到內房裡，看到這兩人活像調戲的模樣他原本就嚴肅的神情就更嚴肅了，蕭燕德立刻就止步看著兩人同時看向了自己，但薩滿嘎倫斯還絲毫不覺得哪裡不對勁更不覺得自己應該要迴避的坦然。

「你明明昨晚說的。」蕭燕德的聲音幾乎跟自己的聲音同時發了出來，俞大介錯愕的看向蕭燕德站立的方向，他突然語塞有點不好意思的轉回臉看了薩滿嘎倫斯一眼對上了那雙帶笑的淡色眸子，耳邊傳來了柳碧安莫名其妙的嗓音。

「大介，你真不知道你自己在說甚麼嗎。」

「才不是，才不是那個意思。」重心一站穩他連推帶退的立刻離開了薩滿嘎倫斯的懷裡，完全已經無法將自己剛剛說的東西連在一塊，要吵甚麼要爭甚麼俞大介突然都莫名覺得彆扭，誰都不看就氣沖沖地離開了房間。

「等等你要去哪。」他才說他今天就要走了眼看時辰也要到了，這人埋怨他待的時間不夠長，不陪他多待會還說走就走，薩滿嘎倫斯伸手拉住了俞大介的手腕還記得別拉到他瘀青的那手，就看他頭也不回掙脫開來快步走出了房間，聽也沒聽清楚他到底說了甚麼。

「我要去藥園不理你們了。」

看著蕭燕德一臉淡然的神情像是已經習慣了他跟俞大介打打鬧鬧不正經的模樣，他回以一個坦然的淺笑便在蕭燕德伸手擺了一個請的動作往內房走進去，薩滿嘎倫斯看著柳碧安已餵完了孩子，想想也罷他此刻要說的俞大介若不在場更好。

「碧安，燕德，聽我說，剛我給妳的藥，有我的血，之前調養妳身子的藥也是，它保住了妳的孩子還有妳的命，但是我不能保證。」

「沒關係的，薩滿嘎倫斯，我柳碧安有了這孩子死而無憾。」打斷了薩滿嘎倫斯語帶溫柔卻神情帶著一絲絲的自責，她看著那還體貼的單膝蹲在床邊的室韋皇一點也不像可以叱吒沙場可以揮舞室韋全軍的蠻人頭目，柳碧安只知道因為俞大介這個人也會愛護自己如同妹妹，並對自己的孩子視同己出。

「還說甚麼死呢。」一聽到柳碧安又是視死如歸的說著，蕭燕德立刻就忍不住開口說話，更是袖子一揮雙手一揚雙膝跪地，直挺的雙手抱拳向薩滿嘎倫斯躬身，像是在示範給自己夫人看甚麼才是鄭重的感謝。「陛下，蕭燕德謝您救妻兒之命，此生無以回報，若您不棄嫌，蕭家將是您中原的家。」

「燕德你言重了，身為薩滿這本就是我該做的。」薩滿嘎倫斯看著蕭燕德情深義重的朝自己行大禮，這不是因為他貴為室韋皇，也不是因為蕭燕德對自己懷有二心，而是因為無以言表他由衷的感謝。「但蕭家為我留下容身之處我很開心。」

看著薩滿嘎倫斯笑著溫柔的神情轉身去扶自己相公起身，柳碧安真心的覺得這個人從不擺任何架子，待人一向如此拿捏得當，怎麼對上自己哥哥又是另一個樣子呢，像是在試探的邊緣呢，他自己知情嗎。

「薩滿嘎倫斯，你別告訴大介我還能不能生，你的血肯定不是輕易就能當藥引的。」

「就當作我們沒有打算生第二胎就好了。」

「他自己是大夫也是會知道的，就暫時都別提這事吧。」看著蕭家夫妻倆都在意著俞大介的感受，他著實的感到羨慕也非常心安的知道除了自己以外還有人像自己一樣呵護他捧在心上的人，薩滿嘎倫斯都可以想像得到俞大介如果從他口中知道柳碧安確實不能再生育會有甚麼神情。

但確實，用他的血來調理是無法再試第二次的。

待續


	55. 55

55

「令大夫來了。」

看著令衛何被丫頭給帶領到這個密地小藥園中，他直起彎身的細腰看向他此刻不想見的好友，俞大介揮手讓丫頭們可以下去了，臉上的表情有點不耐煩就連嘴裡的聲音聽起來就像是在埋怨他是不速之客。「你來做甚麼。」

「是你當初說蕭夫人生了要我來的。」看著俞大介的反應他有些詫異更有些莫名，看著那灰頭土臉把袖子給綁了起來還穿著甚麼農人下田用的鞋子，簡直是折損了這俞大夫的美貌，令衛何默默地挑了眉還故作自己才是該不耐煩的神情。

「都生完了你才來。」俞大介忍不住的就想翻了個大白眼，延續著剛剛得知薩滿嘎倫斯要離開的情緒，他無精打采的無奈模樣在令衛何面前表露無遺，到底是在哀怨他現在才出現，還是抱怨他幹嘛現在出現。

「我在君家走不了啊，我得知消息都已經生了。」看著俞大介對自己誠實的反應，令衛何還真情實意的解釋他在松漠都護府又不是出外自由，他幾乎也是被綁在君府鮮少出外的，更何況君夫人的身子可是令人頭疼的藥罐子，就連君家小少爺身底骨子也不太好。

「哼。」把玩著手裡的細土他沒拍掉，反倒是聽完令衛何所說還不甘心的丟向了客人表示他的不悅，俞大介看著令衛何還不躲，站在邊上比自己落差了一顆頭的高度，看起來實在是太令人討厭。

「你向我丟甚麼土。」令衛何居高臨下的看著俞大介仰著脖子站在軟土裡，一臉也沒有生氣的模樣就靜靜的看著這俞大介在耍脾氣，嘴裡就像在說你丟甚麼意思的，難道他現在此刻這般心境難道還是他造成的。

「哼，你來的不是時候。」邊說嘴巴還不滿的咕噥噘著，俞大介看著自己雙手的細土又蹭出了一些，更是隨手又是往令衛何的方向扔，就看令衛何還真抬起了一腳準備要離開的模樣讓他立刻又抬起了臉。

「說這樣，好那我走了。」勾起嘴角令衛何淡淡的笑了，說罷就準備要走，腳才剛抬起故作踏出一步就被俞大介給喊了回來，他停下腳步沒轉過身只轉回了臉，就看著俞大介那神情終於不是一臉無精打采的模樣。

「欸欸。」這人怎麼這麼不經玩笑呢，俞大介趕緊一個長腿一邁踏上了邊離開了軟土擋住令衛何的去路，看著令衛何轉過身面向了自己，終究知道這知己知心就是愛逗著自己玩來著。「你來了就去看一下碧安再走啊。」

「看你弄得髒兮兮的，你又不是藥師，瞎忙甚麼。」看著俞大介彎身在解開自己外鞋的細繩，就把腳給伸了出來姿勢之熟練的，他倒是納悶這好歹出身在日本貴族來了大唐被關在妓院裡，怎麼這個人還能下田來著，這跟採藥還是有一定區別的，令衛何就看俞大介還抬頭看了自己一眼。

「哼你懂甚麼。」脫完了一隻腳還有另外一隻腳，俞大介單腳的平衡還挺穩的，畢竟他可是練了好幾年的舞，他瞪了令衛何一眼也沒見他晃了一下，就聽到令衛何在猜他為何心情鬱悶，那聲音聽起來實在是惡意的像在尋他開心。

「怎麼了，你情人不陪你生氣了。」看著俞大介把鞋子都給脫好了他還邊說邊壞心的笑著，他也不是第一次拿那個室韋皇來說事了，尤其昨晚親眼見到他倆對待彼此的模樣後，令衛何才不信他們之間沒甚麼，就看當事人還生氣地朝自己抬手。

「你在胡說甚麼啦。」單手拿著鞋子就作勢要把鞋子往令衛何身上丟，甚麼時候薩滿嘎倫斯變成他情人了，俞大介看著令衛何還趕緊往後躲開怕是被軟土給撒了一身的模樣，嘴裡還滑稽的邊說著不知道是真是假的話。

「他的人都在門外了，我看他是真要回去了吧。」他一來就知道室韋皇準備要動身離開了，畢竟他從君府離開時就看到一群護衛正跟君可令示意，令衛何知道自己此話配上現在玩笑的口氣上像是在傷口上灑鹽一樣但是他是要提醒他啊，結果就看鞋子朝自己砸來。

「令衛何你真是太讓人討厭了。」不管令衛何是不是有看到門口有室韋人，但是他肯定知道君府的那群護衛到底在不在君府，他猜想就算門口真還沒有人也估計快要到了，俞大介心裡想著又莫名的更委屈了，丟了一隻鞋不夠又丟了另一隻鞋。

「欸欸。」令衛何巧妙地躲開就看俞大介還上手就想抓沒被丟中的自己，打算把自己給弄得一身髒來著，他退了幾步躲著還發現這俞大介還真沒注意他身後站著一個高大的人影，他還伸手指著這不知道到底盯著他們倆幾會的人。

「看你們玩得很高興呢。」終於忍不住出聲了，他有些刻意的清了嗓子示意俞大介的舉止讓他有些在意，但看著俞大介聽到自己聲音就錯愕的回過頭來，薩滿嘎倫斯的臉色依舊掛著令人捉摸不出的善意與溫柔。

「撒尬斯，你。」完全沒有發現有人靠近，俞大介還想著他還沒跟薩滿嘎倫斯提過藥園的事，他怎麼就一個人進來了，邊看著薩滿嘎倫斯一身行裝收拾好的模樣他還邊轉過身，看著他要離開的模樣還說不出話來。

待續


	56. 56

56

看得出俞大介臉上瞬間的失落，那盯著自己的模樣甚至有些走神心裡不知道在想些甚麼，他看了不遠處的令衛何一眼又低著頭尋著俞大介迴避的眼神，聲音十足的沉穩音量沒有很大，像是在哄著俞大介一樣。「跟我走嗎，不說笑。」

「我。」他激動地抬起了臉看著那真摯的淡色眼珠子俞大介甚至開口說不了拒絕的話，好一會他甚至移不開自己看著薩滿嘎倫斯的視線，他忐忑咬緊了自己的下唇移開了臉，說出口的話就像是個被禁足的人。「不行，碧兒才剛生完孩子呢。」

「別說我沒問過，你為什麼可以把臉弄成這樣。」看著俞大介沮喪的模樣他忍不住苦笑了出來，看見他臉上的灰薩滿嘎倫斯還伸手用大拇指要將那抹髒污給抹去，嘴裡還邊碎念著他怎麼能把自己搞得這麼髒。

「哼。」抬眼哀怨的瞪著薩滿嘎倫斯逼近的臉蛋，那手掌捧著自己的臉還邊認真地看著自己臉上的灰，俞大介知道他壓根兒沒注意到自己在這搞甚麼名堂呢，心裡有點生氣，卻捨不得揮開自己臉上的大手就看令衛何還兩肋插刀。

「他在等你這個現成的藥師想跟你求教呢。」

「令衛何。」他哀怨的眼神更轉換為想掐死令衛何的不耐煩，俞大介正不滿令衛何多事的自作主張的說了自己的事，不僅交代了他到底最近都在忙甚麼，還順口說了他為什麼需要薩滿嘎倫斯多待幾天的原因，就看薩滿嘎倫斯笑了出來。

「哈哈哈哈哈，是這樣嗎大介。」看著俞大介想翻個大白眼的模樣他忍不住就大笑了出來，俞大介生動的反應總是能把自己給逗樂了，不知為何他覺得令衛何沒有讓他那麼反感的感覺了，薩滿嘎倫斯就看俞大介直視著自己噴氣。

「哼。」薩滿嘎倫斯爽朗的笑聲一瞬間又把他的情緒給掃空了，搞得他好氣又好笑，他又不是有甚麼說不出口的事但他就是跟這個人嘔氣來著，俞大介就看薩滿嘎倫斯還一臉寵溺的看著自己笑得可好看了，不知道這人到底在樂甚麼。

「那就等我，我走了，秀臣。」他的右手沒有離開過俞大介的臉像是戀戀不捨似的用拇指輕撫著，薩滿嘎倫斯知道俞大介會一直掛念著自己，即使他嘴裡說著他不想跟自己回去，但他知道俞大介是想待在自己身邊的，就看俞大介張開雙臂抱了過來。

每次離別都是薩滿嘎倫斯跟自己擁抱告離，俞大介情不自禁的就上前將人的脖子給摟的死緊，將下巴抵在自己的手臂上他將臉轉向了薩滿嘎倫斯的脖子，傳來的藥香味正悄悄的安撫自己的情緒，他的聲音軟軟糯糯的像在撒嬌般的小聲。「下次見你甚麼時候。」

「滿月酒。」雙手環上懷中人的腰他才緩緩的說了三個字，脖子的緊抱鬆了開來薩滿嘎倫斯知道俞大介知道自己的語氣不是說他會來，他將下巴靠上那低著頭的腦袋上雙手摟緊了懷中人嘴裡的語氣溫柔地像是怕對方傷心。「我不確定能不能來，我盡量。」

「你跟剛剛說的不一樣。」雙手的手掌交叉著就怕弄髒了薩滿嘎倫斯，環著薩滿嘎倫斯的脖子他的重心下來了一點，俞大介將臉靠上了身前人的肩窩他就知道薩滿嘎倫斯讓自己跟他一起走是因為他們又會好一陣子見不到面了。

「你想我就去找可令，讓他帶你來。」懷裡的鼻息讓他知道俞大介沒哭，但是口氣卻像是要哭了一樣，薩滿嘎倫斯用手掌輕輕的在俞大介的背上來回的安撫著，他們要相見其實有很多種辦法，只是他們知道都不至於如此。

「我不要。」當薩滿嘎倫斯說出這種話時他就知道自己心裡實在太依賴這個人了，將臉往薩滿嘎倫斯的脖子貼上他恨不得就用力的咬一口，可是他不想讓薩滿嘎倫斯尷尬自己胡鬧惹出的議論，俞大介又更使勁的收緊了手肘往身前人懷裡挨進。

見俞大介想耍脾氣來著薩滿嘎倫斯忍不住輕輕地笑了出來，那在自己脖子邊的嘴就只差沒張開咬自己一口了，他看了令衛何一眼發現眼前人絲毫波瀾不驚的看著他們，邊看戲般的輕笑著他突然懂了甚麼的笑了出來。「令大夫還看著呢。」

「他才不在乎我看著呢。」令衛何看著這旁若無人的兩個大男人大庭廣眾之下摟摟抱抱，還愈發膩歪的愈看愈像即將分別的眷侶，不是他見識少，是這兩人壓根兒不覺得他們是一個對兒，更不把他當一回事一樣。

「加冕為什麼不讓我去。」移開臉他仍然不想直視著薩滿嘎倫斯，他低著頭用自己的額又抵上身前人的肩窩，他鬆開了自己環抱的力量輕聲地問著他一直想問的問題，俞大介不知道自己該不該問可他就想知道為什麼。

「你在生氣嗎，碧安懷有身孕還沒坐穩。」有些錯愕俞大介居然會問自己加冕的事情，薩滿嘎倫斯雖然知道俞大介會想來為自己祝賀，甚至想親眼見見加冕是甚麼樣子，但他知道的確沒有這麼容易。

「不是因為漢人不能去嗎。」俞大介直接說出了自己的懷疑，他甚至曾失望過薩滿嘎倫斯沒有發請帖給自己，但直到蕭燕德跟自己解釋風俗民情的不同，就像黃鼠狼給雞拜年一樣不懷好意，但是他依然想表示著自己想參與的心情。「你知道我不是漢人。」

「你再說，我回去就宣日出央美是我妃子。」連自己都不是漢人都可以拿出來說了，薩滿嘎倫斯忍不住開心的笑了出來更大聲的說著，就看俞大介突然發現自己是不是說了甚麼不該說的立刻鬆手抬頭瞪著自己。 

「你又再胡說。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯笑得滿臉的開心的樣子，他看得出來其實他一定很想要自己也能活在他的世界裡，他們倆就是個活在不同世界與眼界的人，甚至他知道薩滿嘎倫斯希望自己也能知道他的政績和他的努力他的付出。

但他只能聽別人說。

他甚至還總是來不及聽他自己親口說。

就像他說身邊能躺著一個無話不談的人有多難。

薩滿嘎倫斯回去是有多麼的孤單他都可以想像得出來。

可他卻從不強求於任何人，只要攸關於他自己的事。

他從不懂得自己可以放下，他只覺得那是他肩負著。

「加冕都是胡人聚集你別放在心上。」看著俞大介那又提了一口氣的模樣他便笑著邊把話給說完整，他知道俞大介放在心上而自己也記在心上，可薩滿嘎倫斯只要知道懷中人是惦記著自己就足以讓他開心，將額抵上他的他就聽見身後傳來熟悉的呼喚。

「陛下。」

「我知道。」蹭了一下額際他放開了懷中人側著臉說了室韋語，判若兩人似的語氣既強而有力更充滿著威嚴，薩滿嘎倫斯再次將視線轉回俞大介身上多了份強硬，溫柔卻仍然不減，雙腳已經開始準備移動的步伐。「我會讓人稍畫給你的，令大夫。」

「畫。」看著薩滿嘎倫斯的臉自己還一臉莫名，就看他沒有多做解釋也不再耽誤回去的時辰對令衛何頷首便俐落的轉身就離去，不知道到底是有多急，還是到底在這耽擱了多久，就看令衛何也回以慎重的行禮。

「陛下。」

「臭小子想用畫畫打發我。」看他走得這麼急他突然一點感傷都沒有了，俞大介一整個莫名的生氣，這個人不把話交代清楚到底是要幹甚麼來著，飛鴿傳書嗎，就看令衛何走到自己身邊看著自己的眼神意有所指。

「大介，你們，真沒甚麼嗎。」令衛何又問了一樣的問題但是俞大介又像若無其事覺得他莫名其妙似的回了他，就看他去撿起了鞋子還滿臉坦然的冷哼著自己老多想些有的沒的邊從自己身旁走過。

「我們能有甚麼，都是男人有甚麼。」

待續


	57. 57

57

「大夫，大夫有血書。」

「甚麼血書。」看著小玉慌慌張張手裡還拿著一塊破布走進房裡，坐在桌前他抬起了埋在醫書前細讀的臉，臉上依舊平靜如水聲音卻有些生硬，像是因為聽見小玉急躁的呼喊以及奔忙的腳步聲，俞大介遠遠聽見就被打擾了思緒。

「這個啊，您看。」一進屋裡就匆忙的跪坐在俞大介身旁，雙手抬著絲綢織物，面有光澤卻被撕扯過的淡色綢緞還有著髒污外的顏色，小玉看著俞大介一臉沒有上手的沉思看著便趕緊將之攤開。

「這寫的，都是甚麼字。」沒有上手想摸的意思他倒是挺認真的在看那些血色像文字一樣整齊排列著，但他只覺得見過這樣的字形卻完全看不懂到底在寫些甚麼，俞大介還看著小玉的雙手還跟著呼吸在晃還抬眼盯著她看。「小玉，妳都一等女使了還這麼大驚小怪。」

「剛有人跟我說上面寫著救命啊。」

「大夫把這扔了吧。」

「大夫這看起來不太吉利啊。」

看著小玉還一臉無辜的模樣像是自己錯怪了她一樣，就看旁邊的丫頭們開始紛紛的你一言我一語的將他跟小玉快圍了起來，俞大介伸手拿起了小玉手上說著說著就快被人拿去扔的破布。「這怎麼能扔，肯定是有人在求助，妳不是說有人跟妳說，人呢。」

「早就跑啦。」小玉理直氣壯的語調就像是她知道自己明明就說中了大夫的心思，而其他姊妹們還一直要唱反調，果然就見這義診一年多依然這麼古道熱腸樂於助人的俞大夫皺起眉頭緊張了。

「跑了。」看著手裡的血書他真的一個字都看不懂，俞大介有些納悶的拔尖了聲調，還想說有人倒在蕭家大門口求助，結果還讓人跑了是怎麼辦事的真是，他立刻又把血書交到了小玉手上。「妳快去打聽一下這是甚麼字然後從哪來的。」

「小玉別去，我覺得不對勁，大夫您再三思。」

「可是。」看著同樣為一等女使跟自己年紀相仿的茱卉，在自己起身轉過時站在自己身前阻擋自己離開的模樣，小玉側過身回頭看了俞大介就看大夫還一臉莫名的對自己擺了手。

「去呀小玉。」看著自己身邊最得力的兩個女使意見相左是很常有的事，但是他知道茱卉畢竟是從嬤嬤身邊來的，規矩自然是比小玉嚴謹得多，這不是他要忙藥園又忙義診不然怎麼會讓碧兒身邊的得力助手來自己這呢，就看這人還跟自己妹妹一樣很會碎念自己。

「大夫，小玉都被你寵得跟你一個樣。」看著小玉看了自己一眼還淘氣的笑了一聲，茱卉側過了身讓小玉離開更無奈的看向了任性妄為的俞大夫，不是說她的主子柳碧安就不縱情恣意，但論待人盤算立世處身確實比俞大夫得要領。

「我，甚麼叫跟我一個樣。」看著茱卉在女使當中自然而然就成了姊姊般的存在，不僅待人親和幹活俐落又明事理，果然跟這群被柳碧安慣過的丫環不能相比，當然不是說他自己的人不夠優秀，就是宮家跟官家的差別。

看著茱卉朝自己笑嘆了一口氣就出去忙活了，這明明跟柳碧安都年紀相仿的姑娘怎麼都把自己當孩子看，他雖在花樓裡沒行冠禮，可他也是過了弱冠年的成年男子啊，站起身他拉了下擺靜靜的看著窗外的大雪。

這大冬天下著大雪，是誰還冒死將血書傳到了蕭家。

說到大雪天，他還沒捨得把薩滿嘎倫斯給他的大衣給穿起來。

他和薩滿嘎倫斯也又好幾個月沒見了，祤侲的滿月酒，禮到了他人卻沒到。

看著窗外雪勢漸緩他的書房沒有被掩的實實的，要不是他身邊有兩盆爐子，他早就凍壞了，讓小玉這樣出去他確實也是有些擔心，但他知道小玉自小在山上出生幹活的，這京城大道根本難不倒她，再想起剛剛茱卉的模樣。

蕭家是沒有長者的，甚至連個管事的嬤嬤都沒有。

當年蕭家本家因蕭燕德年幼喪父由母親一手帶大制衡著其他房的宗親，但未志學之年母親並因病而逝本家陷入了爭權奪產的鬧騰之中，而木訥少言的蕭燕德更一心往江湖行走更從了軍。

至弱冠年回本家行了冠禮繼承了爵位後將本家所有奴僕遣散，更以軍功立名遊闖江湖並時而充軍，也不再與其他房追究過往之事，實則卻也是疏離了那些攀親帶故的外家人。

而這群女使全是新買來請嬤嬤來教的，蕭燕德不過問太多就只要嬤嬤讓女使們把事情辦好，甚至還會請嬤嬤來府上讓女使核考，其中嬤嬤最喜歡的當然就是後來進府的柳碧安了，碧兒受過女使的訓練可不比一等女使少，琴棋書畫也不輸官家的小姐們。

就是管家理帳這事，真的是得繼續教才行。

「大夫，這街上有人說這是拜火族的文字，說著求您去土樓救命。」

看著小玉帶著寒氣歸來他都已穿戴準備好要出門的披風以及雪靴，俞大介一聽到拜火族就皺眉，難怪他完全看不懂這是哪裡的字，既不是胡人的字也不是漢字，而西域眾國的字更是複雜難懂了。「土樓，是祆教的土樓。」

「大夫您知道那是哪啊。」

「我知道拜火族但是我沒去過土樓，你還有打聽到甚麼。」看著小玉瞪大的眼笑開了的模樣，好似還以為自己會不知道那是甚麼一樣，雖然他真的不常出外但是他書也讀的不少，也聽了不少別人口中所聞的，大唐民風開放甚麼樣的人都會出現在中原甚至各個縣城。

「大夫別去了吧，那感覺就不是甚麼正常的病。」茱卉看著俞大介決心要出門的樣子忍不住又多說了幾句，剛剛在替俞大介備來出外用的穿戴就已說了一回，就想著小玉不會回甚麼消息回來，就看俞大介還轉過身看了自己一眼。

「哎呀，妳這孩子怎麼這樣呢，醫者父母心。」又將視線看向自己接回手中的血書，俞大介心裡還想著用這破布去土樓認方位應該也不是甚麼難事，能看懂這文字又會說漢語的應該也不少，就突然茱卉一段話打斷了他的思緒。

「我見您看陛下給您捎來的畫都沒這麼著急的想解答，怎麼對一個鬼畫符這麼上心呢。」

「說甚麼呢，我這，我這不也是看不懂嗎。」突然提起了薩滿嘎倫斯俞大介整個反應充斥著莫名的彆扭，話還心虛的愈說愈小聲，那壺不開提那壺，沒事談那個遠在天邊的人做甚麼，就看小玉也樂喝著跟茱卉站在同一陣線笑自己。

「陛下畫的這麼栩栩如生您還看不出是哪嗎。」

「我怎麼會知道那是哪，妳是見我出過城嗎。」這小玉平時就跟自己一夥的，這一提到薩滿嘎倫斯就老會選邊站了，沒事接甚麼話讓他更莫名的覺得自己看不懂薩滿嘎倫斯的畫挺對不起他的。「哎呀就妳話多，還不快備車。」

「現在這雪下的您轎子也不好過去啊。」

俞大介催促著披風未脫一回府就趕緊來回話的小玉，卻見她提到外頭雪厚不便駕車，他便在茱卉回話之前將血書塞進長袖裡，一腳就踏出房外快步走著，倒是後面還跟了一群丫頭七嘴八舌的要勸退自己。「沒事，我帶著西風去。」

「大夫。」

「大夫，您別去啊。」

「大介，去哪呢。」

離開自己的院子就撞見了柳碧安正準備回到房裡，身後一群丫頭還瞬間乖乖的閉嘴下蹲請安，就看柳碧安看見鮮少要出外的自己穿了這一身立刻就從頭到腳巡視了自己一番，俞大介還在想這時間想也是蕭祤侲要喝奶了，怎麼還有時間管自己呢。「行醫。」

「這麼冷出外義診。」柳碧安有些納悶這幾乎不出蕭家大門的人，在這天侯這麼不好的日子裡還要出外，更別說義診了俞大介也幾乎沒有出外過，但是她看著俞大介堅定的眼神卻也沒多想甚麼。

「這天侯不好這不是才多病嗎。」邊說著邊挪動自己的腳步，俞大介知道柳碧安這反應是要放他出去的樣子，走了幾步發現身後的丫頭們沒跟上來，正轉身背對要加快腳步就聽到柳碧安突然又把他叫住了。

「欸你等等，你一個人去啊。」看著俞大介轉過身的背影突然覺得哪裡不對，他看了茱卉一眼又看了看似從外頭回來的小玉，柳碧安滿臉納悶為什麼俞大介出門還不帶人，在府裡義診都要人伺候了怎麼出外一個人都沒帶。

「外頭冷你還要我帶著丫頭嗎。」俞大介停下腳步回頭看了柳碧安還掃視了茱卉跟小玉一眼，一副不懂為什麼自己出門還不帶人的模樣，他的確沒打算帶人一塊去，都說外頭這麼冷了小玉也替自己去探過了，就看柳碧安還雙手插腰對自己嚷了出來。

「你說甚麼傻話，瞧不起女流之輩。」柳碧安知道俞大介是個成年男子，也知道俞大介在整個松漠都護府的聲望，但是不代表他熱心腸出外義診卻一個人都沒帶，這論身分也不太對啊，這人到底真隨心所欲想幹甚麼就幹甚麼去了。

「不，不，不，好，我帶著小玉。」

待續


End file.
